UN DESTINO
by mchmaggy
Summary: Cual será el destino de Candy, luego de desaparecer Albert las cosas no serán muy fáciles para ella
1. Chapter 1

**UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO I**

Albert ha desaparecido, Candy lo busca por todos lados pero no lo ubica, ella se encuentra trabajando en una pequeña clínica y estaba tratando de olvidar al amor de su vida, a quien tuvo que dejar para que otra persona no sufriera, que final tan cruel para un amor tan puro y bonito así de cruel fue el destino con Candy, pero el destino le tenia planeado otra prueba y esta vez sin Albert para que la proteja Candy tendrá que ver sola, para poder pasar por esta prueba de la vida.

**Un camino diferente**

_Todo parecía estar en contra de ella, no solo bastaba con tener que superar la pérdida de su gran amor, sino que también se sentía sola ya que Albert se fue sin decirle ni una palabra, mantenerse ocupada no servía de nada porque al regresar al departamento la soledad de éste le invadía el corazón y todo lo superado se echaba por tierra volviendo a su memoria los tristes recuerdos, cuando creía que no podría con todo ello se presentó ante ella la persona menos indicada para pedirla como esposa, como ¿puede creerse capaz de eso? Se preguntaba así misma, ansiaba irse lo mas lejos posible para comenzar de nuevo, pero el Tío Abuelo William había aceptado al compromiso con Neal Leegan y por ello estaba recluida en su habitación, el tiempo pasaba muy despacio, alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos eran las doncellas que venían a vestirla como cada mañana desde que la llevaron a la mansión de los Andry no la dejaban salir ni hablar con nadie que sea su amigo, ya no lo soportaba más tenia que hacer algo no importa qué, si tenia que suplicar o luchar por encontrar una solución a todos sus problemas._

-Por favor permítanme salir de este lugar por favor se lo suplico-

_Las doncellas se miraron una a la otra y sin entender bien asintieron con la cabeza_

-Gracias muchas gracias, iré a buscar al Tío Abuelo William y le diré que no puede hacerme esto – _se dijo así misma con un brillo de esperanza en los_ ojos

_Con la mirada triste Albert miraba a través de la ventana _– ¿Qué estarás haciendo Candy? debí haber hablado contigo pero se que aun no es el momento.

_George entraba justo al despacho en el cual se encontraba, al verlo tan meditabundo pensó en dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos pero el deber que ahora Albert cargaba era mas que cualquier otra cosa así que no pudo hacer otra cosa que interrumpirlo_

– lo siento Albert, pero ya es la hora

-Lo sé George, y dime ¿cuanto tiempo estaré en Filadelfia ?

-Solo serán 3 semanas es necesario que participes de esa reunión con los accionistas, con los cambios están muy preocupados por las inversiones

-Bueno entonces le diré adiós a mi vida en libertad, llegó el momento de aceptar mi responsabilidad como Cabeza de la familia – dijo Albert con una voz melancólica

-Disculpa Albert pero no crees que hubiera sido necesario que hables con la Srta. Candy antes de partir

-Si lo he estado pensando pero es mejor que lo haga al regresar de este viaje. Sé que ella estará muy preocupada por mi desaparición y le debo una explicación por ello, además de que esta pasando por un momento difícil por su rompimiento con Terry, pero sé que aun no es el momento. Además no se como tome todo lo que está por suceder, se que ella es muy fuerte y que podrá reponerse de esta pena que atraviesa...aunque me gustaría mucho dejar todo esto y correr a su lado a consolarla, pero lo mejor será que pasen estas semanas.

-Bueno entonces mejor nos vamos a la estación para partir de inmediato ¿Albert tienes tu maletín?

-Si aquí tengo todo, vamos de una vez

_Y así salieron estos dos amigos rumbo a un viaje sin saber que Candy pasaba por un momento muy difícil. Albert y George subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la estación de tren y en ese preciso momento el cochero dejaba a Candy en la puerta de las oficinas de los Andry._

-¿Como que no se encuentran?, y sabe a que hora los puedo ubicar señorita

-Lo siento miss pero el señor William y el Señor George salieron de viaje rumbo a Filadelfia y regresaran en 3 semanas

-¿TRES SEMANAS?

_Candy sintió un gran silencio después de escuchar eso ¿que haría ahora? Sin el Tío William quien podría ayudarla sin decir mas salió de la recepción y se dirigió hacia la calle mientras caminaba su mente buscaba la forma de salir bien de ese problema. _

_A quien mas podría buscar, con Albert desaparecido quien más la ayudaría y protegería… pensó en Terry pero él estaba en Nueva York y además estaba lo de su compromiso con Susana, no podía meterlo en sus problemas, aunque lo que quisiera es desaparecer de pronto una idea se le vino a la mente - "Archi él me ayudará" y pensando en él se fue en busca de su ultima esperanza._

-Lo siento señorita pero el señorito Archi viajó a New York desde la semana pasada y aun no sabemos cuando volverá.

-Oh no porqué a mi, no me puede estar pasando esto

_Candy había regresado a la mansión para buscar a Archi ¿porque no se le ocurrió buscarlo primero a él para buscar juntos al Tío abuelo?, en ese momento el ser más despreciable para ella aparecía por la entrada principal de la mansión _

-He venido a ver a mi prometida – _dijo Neal al mayordomo_

_Candy lo miró con desprecio y lo único que hizo fue dirigirse hacia las escaleras ya pensaría en algo para salir de ese problema así tenga que escapar de nuevo como lo hizo en el colegio san pablo_

-Espera Candy – _oyó la voz de Neal llamándola_-Que modales son esos cariño ¿no vas a saludar a tu futuro esposo?

-Neal si mi futuro esposo estaría aquí presente créeme que lo saludaría pero lamentablemente no esta aquí.

-Que necia eres, sabes bien que el Tío Abuelo William ha autorizado nuestro compromiso y pronto anunciaremos nuestra boda créeme que tienes mucha suerte, nadie se atrevería a comprometerse con una chica como tú, sabiendo de donde vienes y las cosas que has sido antes de ser adoptada por los Andry, por ejemplo el ser una huérfana sin pasado, una sirvienta y...

_Candy ya estaba cansada y ahora empezaba a enojarse por todo lo sucedido, no solo había fallado al encontrar ayuda sino que ahora tenia que soportar a Neal. Entonces su rostro se lleno de ira y con una mirada le hizo saber a Neal que no estaba de humor para esa conversación, éste al ver esa reacción en ella se sintió un tanto asustado así que optó por despedirse._

-Veo que los preparativos para la fiesta te tienen abrumada no te preocupes cariño te entiendo bueno regresaré luego para seguir conversando.

_Y sin decir más se alejo en busca de la Tía Elroy una idea fugaz paso por su cabeza al ver la reacción de Candy sabia que había hecho mal al decir esas cosas –"como pude decirle eso tengo que ganármela si va a ser mi esposa" se decía a si mismo pero una voz interior le gritaba que ella seria suya pase lo que pase, así sea por las buenas o por las malas. Esa era la voz de su orgullo y las cizañas de su familia que no le dejaban pensar bien, así que un tanto preocupado siguió su camino, Candy lo observo pensativa mientras Neal se perdía por uno de los pasadizos de la mansión._

-"No puedo creer que quieran casarme con este tipo, Neal, es el ser más despreciable sin mencionar que su pasatiempo favorito es lastimar a los demás y luego esconderse debajo de las faldas de su hermana y su madre... Dios por favor dame la fuerza para salir de esto no permitas que se realice esa boda te lo pido".

_Se dirigió a su alcoba y allí se hecho en su cama para pensar bien que debería hacer, de pronto la idea de escapar no estaba nada mal, ella era fuerte y podría hacerlo sin ningún problema. Entonces tomo la decisión escaparía esa misma noche, iría lejos y no sabrían más de ella, primero tenia que regresar a su departamento para recoger algún dinero que tenía guardado._

_Mientras Neal se entrevistaba con la Tía Elroy_

-Buenos días Tía

-Buenos días Neil ¿has venido a ver a Candy?

-Así es Tía pero veo a mi prometida muy nerviosa quizás los preparativos de la boda la tengan así, por eso quería pedirle permiso para vigilar a Candy. solo por su seguridad Ud. sabe como es ella a veces es testaruda y le gusta vivir libre y eso no es bueno para el honor de la familia. Me gustaría poner a alguien de confianza para que cuide de ella.

-Pero que cosas dices Neal¿crees que Candy escape para evitar su compromiso?

-Solo digo que ella aun no entiende cual es su deber como integrante de los Andry así que por ello es mejor prevenir ¿que opina Tía?.

-Hum... bueno quizás tengas razón, Candy es una chiquilla que no piensa en lo que dirá la sociedad y si, es mejor cuidarla no vaya a tomar decisiones sin consultarlas, cuenta con mi autorización Neal.

-Gracias tía indicare de inmediato que la vigilen

-Bueno Neal voy a descansar no me siento muy bien últimamente

-Bien Tía hasta pronto

_Y se retiro para luego indicarle a uno de sus hombres que vigile la recámara de Candy y otro que se dirija hacia el departamento de Candy, Neal ya era un hombre y su pasatiempo favorito eran los juegos de mesa eso le había costado más de una vez estar a merced de mafiosos y bandas peligrosas, por ello siempre andaba resguardado, sabía como librarse de líos sin meter mano en ello, por eso tenía a su mando a muchos hombres rudos que más de una vez habían seguidos sus ordenes sin hacer preguntas, sólo por seguir sus ordenes, ya que siendo miembro de una familia importante tenía muchas influencias y también pagaba bien._

_Mientras... Candy salía de su cuarto con dirección a su departamento se percató de que no hubiera nadie por el pasadizo, la mansión parecía que estaba deshabitada y con mucho cuidado salió de la mansión sin saber que alguien la seguía muy de cerca._

-Parece que el señorito Neal tenia razón su prometida esta escapando sino que otra razón tendría para salir de esa manera de su habitación y sin el chofer para que la lleve a donde desee y a estas horas de la noche, además veo que no utilizará la puerta... vaya¡¡ que agilidad para trepar la barda.

-jijiji eso fue fácil ahora me iré a buscar mis cosas y adiós a todos.

_Cuando llego a su departamento fue interceptada por un tipo muy desagradable que le dijo:_

-lo siento señorita pero usted debería de estar en su dormitorio descansando, tengo ordenes de llevarla a un lugar seguro

-pero que sucede, yo vivo acá suélteme que no me oye...le dije que me suelte de una vez

_Otro hombre interrumpió la escena_

-¿sucede algo?

-si este individuo esta molestándome

-sentimos molestarla señorita pero es por su bien

_Candy se quedo fría al oír eso, los dos hombres no la dejaron entrar a su departamento y se la llevaron de regreso a la mansión._

_Mientras en el tren rumbo a Filadelfia _

-"Por más que trato no puedo dormir pero que es lo que me sucede, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Candy, habré hecho bien al no contarte mi verdad, espero que todo este bien para cuando regrese de este viaje"

-Albert tienes que firmar estos documentos¡¡Albert,... Albert!!...

-Ah lo siento George no puedo dejar en pensar en Candy, no puedo ni conciliar sueño por estar pensando en ella...me preocupa mucho¿crees que debí haber hablado con ella antes de salir?

-Bueno decidiste dejarlo para después de tu viaje, tienes todo este viaje para pensar lo que le vas a decir y también sobre lo que sientes por ella.

-¿Como dices¿como lo supiste?

-Te conozco mejor que nadie Albert

-Si eso lo se, y tienes razón debo decirle la verdad sobre mi, quien soy, quien fui quien quiero ser para ella, pero ella aun llora por Terry y no quiero presionarla o hacer que se aleje de mi, no se que es lo que siente por mi... si es solo una hermosa amistad o quizás algo más, lo ultimo que quiero es perderla por no controlar mis sentimientos hacia ella,...cuando estaba con amnesia me sentía muy atraído por ella su cariño su alegría es tan buena...

-La Srta. Candy ha demostrado ser una gran mujer, créeme que cuando viajé con ella a Londres aprendí mucho con ella respecto a ayudar a los demás y eso es algo que sale desde el fondo de su corazón

-Así es George eso es lo que más me gusta de ella,… - _de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba hablando abiertamente de sus sentimientos y se interrumpió así mismo _-…cof, cof pero bueno ¿que me decías para firmar...?

-jajaja cálmate yo no te voy a delatar con ella, pero aquí te dejo los papeles para que lo tengas listos al llegar, bien, te dejo me voy a descansar

-de acuerdo George nos vemos luego

_Debajo de un árbol con la mirada perdida deseaba estar lejos de allí tener el don de volar y dirigirse hacia donde estaba su libertad sin tener que rendirle a nadie explicaciones. Los últimos días habían sido de los peores, su corazón ya no podía más, tenía ganas de salir corriendo pero el deber lo tenía recluido. Todos los días visitaba a Susana y le ayudaba en su tratamiento para utilizar la prótesis pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. La última vez que pudo dormir profundamente soñó con su gran amor y eso lo tenía más confundido._

-"Candy mi pequeña Tarzán Pecosa, como deseo que ese sueño se haga realidad. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti...porque no fui más valiente, porque no me decidí por ti, porque tenía que poner a mi honor delante de todo...esto es peor, estar lejos de ti. Te juro que trato y trato mucho de pensar en Susana y menos en ti pero no puedo mi corazón se fue contigo y no se hasta cuando podré aguantar. Sé que tu lo has hecho mejor que yo, la ultima vez que te vi estabas tan linda sonreías...que linda eres cuando sonríes, se te notan más las pecas, quisiera besarte cada una de ellas".

_De pronto alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos era la madre de Susana_

¿Terruce?, Susana te necesita por favor quédate con ella lo más que puedas...

-"Si supiera que ya no puedo mas..."

-...Ella esta mejorando, usted la ayuda mucho por favor no la deje sola...

-Sra., Susana mejora porque ella es la que pone su mayor esfuerzo, todo depende solo de ella, yo solo la acompaño y la apoyo.

-De ninguna manera Terruce ¿acaso no se da cuenta?, ella lo ama, solo usted puede honrarla, sino quien se fijara en una mujer lisiada, ella ya no tiene futuro como antes...solo usted puede ayudarla ahora, no se olvide de eso.

-"No lo olvido, es por eso que me siento tan vacío..."

-Ahora por favor le suplico que se quede con ella, tengo que terminar los preparativos para la boda con su permiso.

-Siga usted.-" Maldita responsabilidad porque tenias que salvarme Susana si igual me mataste con esta responsabilidad que ahora cargo contigo" - Será mejor que me ponga en marcha es verdad que Susana ha mejorado mucho, desde que regresé decidió iniciar el tratamiento, al menos ella podrá ser feliz, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Candy siento que ella me necesita en mi sueño me dijo "te necesito" , quizás sea que yo la necesite a ella y quiero escuchar eso de sus labios por eso la sueño así, solo espero que estés bien pecosa ¿como puedo saber como estas?, te podría escribir pero quizás al ver el remitente no lo quieras leer o yo pudiera tener la tentación de correr hacia a ti, Dios que hago como averiguo que estas bien será mejor dejar esto ya encontrare la forma de saber de ti.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

El Gran Escape

-¿Porqué me encierran así?, ahora no podré escapar, hay Candy tenias que regresar y quedarte, debí haber huido aquella misma mañana, pero Neal ¿como pudiste? solo haces que te odie más,... Albert, Archi, Anny, Patty alguien que me ayude, no puede ser que el Tio Abuelo me haga esto después de lo mucho que me ayudo dándome una educación en Londres y una familia, de haberlo sabido nunca hubiera permitido que me adopten.

-Toc toc

-Quien es??

- soy Doroty, Candy

-Doroty¡¡, ella me puede ayudar , adelante

- Buenas tardes Candy me envían para ayudarte a vestir.

- Doroty por favor ayúdame tengo que escapar me obligan a casarme con Neal, ayúdame por favor

-No me sorprende lo que me dices, el Sr Neal y la Srta Eliza siempre te trataron mal por eso no entendía el porqué de este matrimonio.

- Si por eso tu me ayudarás ya verás como, creo que tengo un buen plan…

_Los invitados estaban llegando a la recepción los hermanos Leegan no podían estar más que contentos, pero Neal no dejaba de pensar en que Candy podría escapar y él quedaría en ridículo no podía permitir eso, por ello su plan por retener a Candy recién estaba comenzando el primer paso ya estaba dado, el segundo aun tenia que buscar la forma de obligar a Candy a dar el "SI" en el altar, si todo salía bien Candy seria su esposa y seria sólo para él._

_Candy había decidido escapar a como de lugar pero para eso tenia que demostrar que todo estaba en orden por ello decidió vestirse y bajar_

-listo Doroty tu baja y busca un cochero que me espere por el portal de las rosas yo bajare y haré pensar a todos que no hay ningún inconveniente "lo cual es todo lo contrario" cuando menos lo piensen saldré al jardín a tomar aire apuesto que Neal al ver esto me dejará sola y no me enviará que me cuiden, ruego a Dios que piense eso y allí podré escapar.

-Candy pero ten cuidado

-no te preocupes, solo búscame ese transporte y lograre salir de aquí aun no se a donde ir tiene que ser un lugar donde no puedan encontrarme y estoy sin dinero, por eso tengo que llegar a mi departamento a buscar dinero, esta será una larga noche pero tengo que salir de aquí.

-Candy, se que no puedo hacer más pero sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti, tengo dinero ahorrado te alcanzará al menos para que puedas tomar el tren.

-Doroty¡¡, no te preocupes lograré llegar a mi departamento y...

-Candy cuando Neal se entere que escapaste no tendrás tiempo para llegar a tu departamento, acepta por favor.

-Candy miró a Doroty, su preocupación por ella era grande, su amiga la única que tenia cerca por el momento, porque tendría que negar esa ayuda, se dijo así misma.

-Te prometo que en cuanto pueda desde donde esté te lo devolveré Doroty gracias.

-Toc toc

-adelante

-Srta candy la esperan

-Si ya bajo

-Bueno Doroty es ahora o nunca

-bien

_En la recepción los invitados esperaban y cuando Candy apareció en las escaleras fue Neal el primer sorprendido al ver a Candy vestida con un vestido azul oscuro que realzaba su cuerpo esbelto, el vestido tenia un escote que mostraba ligeramente el inicio de los senos y mostraba su largo cuello y su piel blanca, tenia mangas de tul, y se entallaba hasta la cadera y luego tenía una caída que hacia ver aun más esbelta a Candy, traía como única joya una cinta atada al cuello con una insignia de los Andry colgada de ella, Neal no salía de su asombro al ver bajar a Candy por las escaleras mientras la anunciaban como la heredera de los Andry él miraba cada facción de su prometida._

-"Dios cuanta gente hay aquí ahora que hago bueno tranquilízate Candy solo sigue el juego a Neal y en cuanto puedas escaparás"

_Neal recibió a Candy al final de las escaleras y luego la tomo de la mano Mientras la tía Elroy continuaba con el anuncio._

-Les presento a Candice White Andry heredera de la fortuna de los Andry y también futura esposa de Neal Leegan, estoy muy feliz de anunciar la boda que se llevará a cabo dentro de 1 semana...

_Candy al escuchar eso sintió que sus pies se plantaban en el piso, pero tenía que pasar por todo ello para poder escapar así que hizo un esfuerzo por esbozar una sonrisa pero no pudo, todo su ser estaba tan reacio a lo que sucedía sacando un poco de fuerza esbozo una pequeñísima sonrisa que solo Neal logró notar, satisfecho tomo de una mano a Candy y con la otra la tomó por la cintura y la guió hacia el centro de la pista de baile y abrieron juntos el baile, los demás los siguieron, en la fiesta habían más amistades de los Leegan, de los Andry no habían muchos sólo algunos conocidos, incluso de la familia Andry solo estaba presente la tía Elroy ya que Eliza la convenció de enviar a Archie a New York para que no evite el compromiso ya qué él también esta enamorado de Candy, pero la Tía Elroy no sabia esto último, si decidió enviar a Archi lejos, fue porque tuvo otras razones ajenas a Candy._

_Mientras bailaban..._

-Veo que estas asimilando todo, ahora sabes lo que en realidad te conviene

-Neal digamos que lo pensé mejor.

-"es extraño no es la misma de hace unos días incluso después de querer escapar será que se dio cuenta que soy perfecto para ella?..."

-Me alegra mucho Candy no sabes la satisfacción que siento

-"¿Te sientes satisfecho porque crees que te daré tu gusto??" - y yo me siento honrada de ser tu prometida, oh sabes Neal crees que puedas darme unos minutos tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-Una sorpresa para mi??, esto me esta gustando mucho y se puede saber donde está?

-Recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato, solo tienes que esperar aquí mientras yo voy a recogerla.

-Esta bien cariño te esperare aquí mismo

-Bueno ya regreso

-"es ahora o nunca..."

_Candy le guiño un ojo y Neal sintió mariposas dentro de su estómago, nada podía ser más perfecto ya era su prometida y lo mejor de todo es que ella estaba aceptándolo no tenía que forzarla decidió esperarla aunque sintió una duda pero la emoción hizo que pasara por alto aquel presentimiento._

_Candy salió hacia el jardín pero antes de salir volteó a mirar de nuevo a Neal y le clavo una mirada un tanto coqueta y se giró de inmediato detrás de ella salieron los guardas Neal al ver eso fue tras ellos y les indicó que no la siguieran, regreso al centro del salón pero quiso esperar a Candy en la puerta y cuando llegó a ésta vio a Candy irse hacia el portal hasta perderse en la oscuridad._

-"hacia donde va?, o será que nooo no puede ser, maldita sea caí en su trampa como pudo engañarme que idiota fui..."

-de inmediato hizo llamar a sus hombres para que la siguieran no podría escapar de eso estaba seguro, mientras Candy corría lo más que podía ya en la puerta estaba el cochero esperándola subió de manera apresurada.

-rápido señor lléveme a la estación y no se detenga por nada por favor, "Dios mío ayúdame a salir de esta te lo suplico"

_de pronto sintió algo era un pequeño paquete que Doroty le dejo con una carta_

-Que es esto?,

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Candy:

"aquí te dejo el dinero huye y que tengas mucha suerte cuídate mucho."

Doroty.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gracias Doroty te prometo que todo saldrá bien

_Neal decidió tomar su auto y buscar a Candy sabia que se dirigiría hacia la estación de tren_

-¡¡creíste que te aceptaría así de fácil que imbecil que eres Neal Leegan!!, pero Candy no te saldrás con la tuya serás mía solo mía de nadie más así tenga que levantar cada piedra te encontraré y no escaparás más, no quedaré en ridículo ante nadie.

_El cochero dejó a Candy en la estación, la había llevado por otro camino más corto por ello llegaron de inmediato, los hombres de Neal se dirigían directo a la estación_

-" que hago a donde voy, al hogar de pony no, me pueden seguir y quizás asusten a los niños TOM¡¡ él me puede ayudar " – un boleto para Lakeewod por favor

-Tiene suerte señorita el tren esta por salir

-"Gracias a Dios" - Muchas gracias señor

_El tren salió minutos después y Candy sintió un alivio pero justo en ese momento vio un auto con la insignia de los Leegan sabia que era Neal se agachó para que no la vean, lo que no sabia era que Neal tenia otro as bajo la manga._

-Maldita sea, apuesto que esta en ese tren.

-Sr. Lo sentimos cuando llegamos el tren estaba saliendo estamos seguros que está allí porque cuando alcanzamos al cochero este ya estaba vacío, llegó mucho antes que nosotros no pudimos detenerla.

-Son una sarta de ineptos¡¡ debieron hacer algo para detener ese tren, no importa al menos mañana sabré donde está solo es cuestión de esperar regresaré a la fiesta ustedes revisen bien la zona porsiacaso.

-De acuerdo sr.

-Te escapaste de esta pero la semana que viene tú serás la sra. De Leegan ya lo veras Candy

_Neal regreso a la recepción la tía Elroy al verlo se acercó a cuestionarlo_

-Neal porque desaparecieron de la fiesta saben que esta es su fiesta no deberían de desaparecer así donde está Candice?

-Tía disculpe lo que pasa es que mi prometida se sintió mal de un momento a otro, le dije que se retirara a descansar y se fue por el pasillo de servicio porque no quería que los invitados se dieran cuenta.

-Hablaré con ella en este instante estoy segura que lo hace para evitar la fiesta.

-No tía se lo aseguro que esta vez no es así, ella ha aceptado ser mi esposa y tantas emociones la tienen así un tanto mareada, un descanso le vendría bien no se preocupe tía.

-Neal me parece que algo raro sucede con Candice, primero me decías que ella quizás no quiera cumplir con sus obligaciones y ahora me dices que todo esta bien no será que algo me ocultas Neal Leegan??

-Tía como cree como le dije Candy ah aceptado ser mi esposa y no hay nada que ocultar.

-Esta bien Neal confiare en ti una vez más.

-Gracias tía, ahora voy con mi familia permiso

_Neal disimulo muy bien su enojo y se fue en busca de su hermana_

-Hermanito veo que todo esta saliendo bien ¿donde esta la huérfana?

-Ni tan bien la situación ha cambiado, ya que esa desgraciada se escapó

-Como dices¡¡??

-Así es Eliza como lo escuchas pero ya había prevenido eso así que puse a un espía en la estación en cuanto la vea la seguiría así fuera al fin del mundo y luego me enviara un telegrama para saber donde está.

-Entonces todo esta bajo control.

-Así es hermanita y si todo continua así pues obtendré una garantía para que ella no vuelva a escapar.

-Veo que estas madurando Neal me encanta tu manera de pensar sobre todo porque has prevenido todo.

-Lo de malo es la tía Elroy ella no debe sospechar que Candy escapó así que de eso te encargarás tú.

-YO¡¡

-Si ve y pídele permiso a la tía para que Candy vaya a la casa con el cuento de ver los preparativos de la boda.

-Ya entiendo muy bien, déjalo eso por mi cuenta hermanito.

_Eliza se acercó a la tía Elroy y una vez más utilizando su voz hipócrita convenció a la tía, y así todo quedó en orden por el momento; Candy descansaba en el tren aun no sabia que hacer después de buscar a Tom él la ayudaría a escapar quizás sea bueno que viaje pero a donde? quizás a Londres si tan solo supiera donde esta Albert._

-Claro porqué no lo pensé antes quizás Albert esté en África, recordó la memoria y se fue a buscar su vida anterior, pero porque no se despidió o al menos despedirse con una carta, Albert cabeza dura como pudiste dejarme justo ahora, que haré, a donde voy, Terry si te busco quizás pudieras ayudarme? y si no quieres saber nada de mi? quizás este ocupado con Susana Tom me ayudará eso lo sé.

_Pensando así se quedó más tranquila y trató de conciliar el sueño._

_En Filadelfia Albert seguía con sus reuniones no tenia ni idea del compromiso ya que los hermanos Leegan habían evitado a toda costa que se publique el compromiso la tía Elroy aceptó porque sabia que si Albert se enteraba evitaría esa boda y ella quería de una vez, que Candy encuentre un marido para que deje de seguir esa vida de trabajar y vivir sola, vida que no iba con una señorita de sociedad mucho menos con una Andry, ya anunciarían el matrimonio una vez consumado nadie podrá evitar nada._

-Albert en que piensas?

-Lo siento George estoy tratando de concentrarme en esto pero aun sigo pensando en Candy

-Sabes, si todo va bien entre hoy y mañana no será necesario que te quedes en esta semana yo te podría reemplazar que opinas de eso

-No sabes lo feliz que me haces ahora si podré ir a buscar a Candy le contaré todo y le confesaré todo.

-Eso si es una buena noticia se que ella estará muy feliz de saber que su mentor es su mejor amigo.

-Crees que también sienta lo mismo que yo?

-Porque no lo averiguas tú mismo.

-Si eso mismo voy a hacer, ahora si quiero terminar todo esto para irme lo más pronto posible, gracias George.

-No me lo agradezcas además no ayudabas mucho con ese animo y ahora veo que si lo harás, ya veo que lo único que necesitabas era sólo un incentivo jejeje.

-Que gracioso aunque tienes mucha razón bien a trabajar.

New York 

-Estas muy pensativo sucede algo? Hice o dije algo malo??

-No Susana disculpa estoy un poco cansado en estos días Roberth me ha exigido mucho por los nuevos proyectos que esta por iniciar.

-"Al parecer sigue pensando en ella, que debo hacer quizás sea el momento de hablar de una vez sobre lo que en realidad le sucede"-Terry, por favor ven siéntate a mi lado

-Que sucede Susana, ahora te noto rara a ti

-Sucede que quiero conversar contigo de algo muy importante

-Susana tu madre se está encargando de los preparativos de la boda, yo no me meto en nada de eso cualquier cosa pregúntale a ella...

-NO ES DE LA BODA DE LO QUE QUIERO HABLARTE

-"Que es lo que quiere ahora"- Esta bien pero por favor se breve quiero ir a descansar

-Terry se que decidiste quedarte conmigo...

-Por favor Susana ya te hablé de eso y no quiero empezar así que mejor me voy...

-Escúchame bien porque para mi ya es muy difícil iniciar esta conversación...

-"Susana a donde quieres llegar"

-...Yo me había planteado conquistarte a pesar de saber que tú la amas pero ya sabes que es lo que sucedió, cuando te salve de aquel accidente no pensé en nada solo en tu bienestar, pero después tu honor hizo que reanuncies a ella y además mi madre ayudó mucho por eso cuando "ella" me salvó de aquella locura decidí dejarte ir sin culpa, pero tu ya habías decidido...

-"no fui yo fue ella, ella lo decidió por los dos, quizás porque es tan buena que decidió dejar de lado sus sentimientos por el bienestar de otros... y yo no fui tras ella solo acepté su decisión..."

-No sabes lo feliz que me sentí al escuchar tus palabras pero luego al mirar tus ojos ya no eran los mismos que brillaban cuando llegaba una carta de ella, esa alegría se esfumo, YO la borré de ti, al principio me ilusioné rogué a Dios que permitiera que te enamores de mi, pero después que te fuiste creí que era para buscarla, veo que no fue así, desde que volviste has hecho lo posible por ayudarme pero esa tristeza aun está en ti, créeme yo sé lo que es sentirse desdichado si supieras como me siento, no puedo dormir tan solo de saber que te hago desdichado cada día que pasa...

-Susana pero porque sufres, estoy contigo, me quedaré contigo...

-Pero tu corazón se fue con ella¡¡

-"es verdad ..."- Discúlpame Susana no quise hacerte sentir así voy a olvidarla es solo cuestión de tiempo...

-BASTA¡¡ Terry ya dejemos esta farsa, de los dos, mi madre es la única que se esmera por casarnos, pero no será ella la que cargue con la desdicha sino nosotros ya no quiero que alguien mas decida por mi... Así que por eso... yo... eh decidido... -_tomando un suspiro_ - he decidido que termine todo esto ...eres libre Terry vete y no regreses NO TE NECESITO¡¡

-Susana¡¡ que estas diciendo?? Estas segura de lo que estas hablando?? Sabes que la boda esta muy cerca.

-Si pero nuestras felicidad se aleja cada vez más, a medida que se acerca esa boda

-Sabes lo que me estas diciendo esto no es tan fácil

-Terry no sé que es lo que quieres escuchar, y no se qué es lo que no entiendes, pero es tu oportunidad de buscar a Candy.

-"CANDY, mi amor mi pequeña tarzán pecosa hace tiempo que no escucho tu nombre de otros labios que no sean los míos, Susana porque haces esto?, pero, es mi oportunidad tiene razón..."

-Bien Terry que estas esperando

-Hablaremos con tu madre.

-Bueno si así lo quieres esta bien,

-Bien volveré mañana para conversar con ella estaremos los tres presentes si cambias de opinión aun tienes tiempo de decírmelo antes de hablar con ella.

-No cambiaré de decisión ya te lo he dicho

-Bien Susana hasta mañana

-hasta mañana Terry

_S__usana despidió a Terry con una mirada de tristeza y se decía a si misma de que hizo lo correcto no quería cambiar de opinión no puede obligar a Terry, sabia que la vida le enviaría a la persona indicada para ella tarde o temprano._

_Candy llegó a Lakewood y se fue a buscar a Tom mientras el espía de Neal enviaba un telegrama informándole de lo sucedido._

-Como quisiera ver a la Srta. Pony y la Hna. María pero mejor no aun no es el momento estoy segura que no pudieron tomar el tren pero al menos Neal ya se habrá hecho la idea de donde estoy debo apresurarme espero que Tom pueda ayudarme se que lo hará es mi ultima esperanza.

_Desde lejos divisó la granja de Tom y empezó a correr lo más que pudo, Tom estaba trabajando en ese momento una de las vacas estaba enferma y él la estaba alimentando con cuidado, cuando levantó la vista vio una figura pequeña que corría hacia él al principio no la reconoció porque el día aun no estaba tan claro, pero al escuchar su voz se alegro mucho era Candy._

-Candy¡¡

-Tom que bueno que te encontré Tom, Oh no sabes lo feliz que me siento al ver a un amigo hay Tom Ayúdame¡¡, necesito tu ayuda¡¡

-Que te pasa Candy Cálmate

_Tom la Abrazó y ella sintió seguridad después de varios días pudo regocijarse, luego pidió a Tom hablar porque sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo._

-Vamos Candy siéntate y dime que te ha sucedido a que se debe que vengas de esa manera?

-Tom lamento mucho tener que molestarte estoy huyendo de mi familia, ellos quieren casarme con alguien que no quiero, lo peor es que me están obligando más aun, que el propio Abuelo William a aceptado eso sin preguntarme o al menos saber lo que yo quiero en realidad.

-Como?¡¡ esos ricachones creen que pueden hacer y deshacer la vida de los demás a su antojo todo porque tienen dinero, Candy lamento mucho lo que te sucede, pero acaso ¿nadie de tu familia pensó en tí?

-Quise hablar con el Tío Abuelo, pero no lo encontré, Albert ah desaparecido, No encontré a Archi no se nada de Anny ni de Patty y ... solo me quedas tú, ayúdame por favor.

-Claro que te ayudaré de eso no lo dudes pero primero dime, saben donde pueden ubicarte.

-Si casi me alcanzan en la estación pero el tren partió y no pudieron subir Neal sabe que aquí esta el Hogar de Pony y es posible que vaya primero a buscarme por allá y temo que haga algo a los niños o a nuestras madres.

-Bueno iré a hablar con ellas para que tengan cuidado, tu descansa mientras vuelvo.

-De acuerdo, gracias Tom, por favor diles que las quiero mucho

-Muy bien no demorare mucho

_Tom subió a su caballo y se fue hacia el Hogar de Pony, al llegar explicó a las hermanas lo que sucedía a Candy, ellas se preocuparon mucho pero sabían que Tom haría lo posible por ayudarla a pesar de saber los problemas por lo que él estaba pasando decidieron poner de su parte y si Neal aparecería por allí no dirían nada. Luego Tom volvió donde Candy aun preocupado pues no sabría como ayudarla aun a pesar de tener toda la voluntad estaba pasando por problemas económicos graves, Candy tenía que salir de Chicago y para ello necesitaba de dinero._

-Candy ya regresé no has dormido debiste descansar como te dije

-Lo siento Tom pero no puedo tengo miedo siento que alguien nos observa pero cuando volteo no hay nadie.

-Candy no hay nadie más por aquí tienes que serenarte.

-Esta bien no puedo dejar de estar nerviosa, pero Tom Neal no tardará en llegar tengo que salir de aquí hoy mismo no pude llegar a mi departamento para conseguir dinero tenia planes de ir a New York, allá esta Archi una vez que lo encuentre él me ayudará lo se.

-Candy...

_Tom tenía que decirle la verdad a Candy_

-Sabes,... ahora estoy pasando por problemas económicos, tengo a mi padre en el hospital recuperándose de un ataque cardiaco, la mayor parte del ganado lo he perdido por la peste que hubo hace poco y no hemos podido recuperarnos por endeudarnos, lo siento Candy.

-Tom¡¡ lamento haber sido tan tonta, vine con mis problemas y ni siquiera pensé en los problemas por los que tu podías estar pasando, discúlpame, no sabia que tu padre estaba enfermo.

-No te preocupes él ya esta recuperándose lo malo es que no hemos tenido una buena temporada pero sabes pedí un préstamo en el banco y hoy tengo que entregar lo que obtuve en la última cosecha eso nos ayudará solo que tendrás que quedarte un día más.

-Tom¡¡, no te preocupes, sólo disculparme por traerte este problema, lo siento de verdad.

-No Candy, soy tu hermano y es mi deber ayudarte ya veras lo resolveremos y podrás salir de todo esto muy pronto.

-Gracias Tom

_Se abrazaron hasta que Candy se quedó dormida por fin podía descansar de verdad, Tom no la quiso despertar así que se recostó en el viejo sofá con cuidado de no despertarla hasta que él también se quedó dormido, Una persona estaba afuera de la habitación escuchó todo lo que hablaron Candy y Tom y ahora se retiraba para informarle al ricachón interesado._

-por fin te apareces hace mucho que llegué y no sabía nada de ti, vine en cuanto recibí tu telegrama ¿donde te metiste?.

-Lo siento señor, pero seguí a su prometida hasta una granja no muy lejos de aquí

-Una granja dices??, creí que iría al Hogar de Pony.

-No al parecer fue a buscar a un amigo, pero sabe señor, él esta en problemas ahora y no podrá ayudar a su prometida a escapar, por lo menos hasta mañana que consiga un préstamo en el banco y entregue sus productos.

-Un amigo dices??, así que así están las cosas eh, bueno creo que ya encontré mi seguro jejeje

-Bien vamos te diré lo que haremos, hoy mismo regresamos a Chicago y Candy viene conmigo de eso puedes estar seguro.

_Ambos hombres se dirigieron a la granja Neal no había venido sólo de alguna manera tenia planeado obligar a Candy a regresar y para ello no lo haría solo, cuando llegaron, ellos aun estaban dormidos, Neal ordenó a su espía que cogiera a Tom y los demás hombres cuidaron las entradas para que nadie interrumpa._

-Pero que sucede??¡¡, suéltenme quienes son ustedes??

-Cállate granjerito contigo no quiero nada solo vine por mi prometida

-Tu eres el maldito que quiere casarse con Candy, no te atrevas a tocarla aléjate de ella.

-Tom intentó safarse para irse contra Neal pero el otro hombre lo tomó y no lo soltaría por nada era mas fuerte que él, Neal despertó a Candy sin hacer caso de Tom

-Amor, me has tenido preocupado creí que irías a traerme una sorpresa pero veo que lo tenias muy lejos de la mansión.

-Candy despertó y creyó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla al ver a Tom sujetado por un extraño y Neal en su delante acariciándole el rostro.

-Neal, no¿como llegaste?, Dios mío no le hagas daño, suéltalo Neal por favor

-Cariño no te preocupes no le haremos nada, pero tu tienes que prometer que volverás conmigo de lo contrario yo personalmente me encargaré que tu amigo no pueda recuperarse del gran problema económico por el que pasa.

-Que dices?, Candy no le hagas caso...

-Neal Que es lo que esta diciendo?– dijo Candy muy extrañada

-Nada que simplemente puedo hablar con el banco y tu amigo no obtendría ningún préstamo además puedo hacer que el mismo banco embargue este lugar por causa de sus deudas y eso seria solo el comienzo.

-Neal¡¡ como puedes ser tan ruin

-No Candy como puedes tú hacerle esto a tu amigo es sólo tu decisión la solución esta en ti o regresas conmigo y nos casamos o cumpliré todo lo que te dije, además no creas que no se quien te ayudo a salir de la mansión, ella también lo pagará.

-Doroty¡¡, no te atreverías, "Dios ella me ayudo mucho en incluso me dio su dinero, que hago Dios..."

_Las cosas estaban saliendo de mal en peor otra vez Candy tendría que sacrificar algo por los demás ¿pero esta vez será su libertad??_

Continuará...

Notas:

Hola gracias por leer esta loca historia que se me ocurrió la verdad siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber que hubiera pasado si Albert no ayudaba a Candy y al parecer las cosas se están complicando, disculpen si encuentran algunos errores por ejemplo una amiga me preguntó porque tenían que tomar un tren para ir a Lakeewod pues la verdad ese lugar estaba alejado de Chicago por ello creí que lo mejor es llegar en tren espero que eso no altere el contenido de la historia espero sus comentarios y gracias por leerme.

MAGALY


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO III**

**Decisiones**

-Me miro a mi mismo y no me reconozco como deseo retroceder al tiempo en que estaba con Anthony y Stear, los tres jugábamos sin preocuparnos de la vida, no teníamos ninguna responsabilidad o compromiso los tres unidos y también estaba ella Candy mi gatita, como te extraño quisiera estar contigo ahora, debes sentirte mal por culpa de ese estúpido aristócrata de Grandchester, porque tuviste que enamorarte de él porque Candy?, Yo esperé por ti después de haber creído que te perdería por Anthony, Como permití que me arrojaras a los brazos de Anny , Anny tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sientes ahora como lamento haberte lastimado tanto...

_Archi se perdía en sus pensamientos recordando sus momentos felices y difíciles._

_hace un mes atras... _

-Hola Archi te extrañé porque no habías venido a visitarme en estos días? Creí que estabas enfermo así que te tejí una bufanda.

-Lo siento Anny, y gracias por la bufanda ya tengo varias todas me las has tejido tú; no fue mi intención preocuparte lo que sucede es que eh estado un poco ocupado con los estudios, pero ya estoy aquí.

-Archi¡, se que tus estudios te mantienen ocupado pero al menos avísame con alguien de que estas bien es que no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, por la bufanda no te preocupes siempre tengo el tiempo libre para tejerte algo.

_Archi siempre se preguntaba algo y esta vez lo hizo en voz alta_

-Anny no has pensado en dedicarte a algo?, Es decir sabes que Candy es enfermera y Patty es profesora, tú no has pensando en tu futuro.

-Bueno yo tengo mis clases de piano, aunque toco muy bien, y no me abastezco para hacer otras cosas porque asisto a los compromisos sociales con mamá, y la verdad no he planeado esa parte de mi vida ya que he estado preparándome para ser una buena esposa.

-Anny desde que fue adoptada por los Britter llevó una educación diferente llena de trivialidades donde solo importa la sociedad y la opinión de ésta, ella tenia como única meta casarse y dedicar su vida a su futuro esposo Archi.

_El comentario de Archi preocupó a Anny, se sintió un poco avergonzada por lo que Archi le hablaba él tenía razón, Candy, Patty y Archi tenían un propósito ya decidido y el de ella era muy distinto a lo de ellos, nunca se había puesto a pensar más allá de lo que su madre le guiaba a pesar de tener como modelo a Candy aun no podía madurar lo suficiente y se aferraba a Archi._

-Archi porque me preguntas esto??

-Anny solo digo que deberías de pensar en otra cosa que no sea los "compromisos sociales", mira a Candy ella es tan independiente...

-Lo sé ella siempre fue así, en cambio yo tenia miedo de todo, cuando se fue del colegio San Pablo a Patty y a mí nos dejó una buena lección, buscar nuestro camino. Como te dije yo me estoy preparando para mi futuro como esposa. No te gusta que sea así?

-Anny yo no he dicho eso, discúlpame si te ofendí al preguntarte solo tenia curiosidad eso es todo-"Me doy cuenta de que aun no maduras Anny".

-Pero te noto extraño Archi dime que es??

-"Decírtelo es lo que he tratado siempre pero no he podido por Candy, pero ahora ella esta lejos del aristócrata todo puede cambiar es mi oportunidad, no la puedo dejar pasar pero tú Anny tampoco quiero lastimarte pero creo que eso es inevitable..."

-No me escuchaste Archi?, Archi?¡¡

-Oh discúlpame Anny, bueno ya es tarde será mejor que me retire tratare de venir mañana lo prometo.

-Archi

-Si Anny?

-Tu me quieres verdad?

-Archi la miro y beso su frente y le dijo

-Si Anny, si te quiero- "aunque a veces siento que me asfixias con tus atenciones"

-Entonces porque nunca me besas??

_Archi se quedó sorprendido ante esas palabras de Anny, le pedía un beso pero como darle uno si lo que sentía era solo una sentimiento de amistad hacia ella, no era amor como el que sentía por Candy._

-Anny no digas eso estamos en tu casa yo no puedo faltarte el respeto

-ARCHI bésame por favor¡¡

-Como dices?

-Bésame hazlo si?

_De manera nerviosa Archi se acercó a Anny para darle un beso al principio vio el rostro de Candy en lugar de Anny pidiéndole un beso y eso lo alegro mucho, empezó a acercarse con más ánimos pero luego al sentir el perfume de Anny se dio cuenta de la realidad y se retiró de manera abrupta que dejo a Anny muy confundida._

-Lo siento Anny no puedo

-Que pasa Archi porque no puedes?

-Anny ya te he dicho que no es correcto no te faltaré el respeto

-Lo harías si yo no te lo pediría, Archi que sucede contigo, creo que algo me ocultas dime que es dímelo por favor .

-Archi miró en los ojos de su novia que le suplicaban por la verdad, y solo empezó a hablar

-Anny...no puedo besarte porque... porque no estoy enamorado de ti.

-...que¡¡?

-Discúlpame Anny te quiero en verdad, pero no puedo seguir engañándome eh tratado de hacerlo siempre desde esa tarde en el colegio San Pablo, Tú sabias lo que iba a pasar pero lo evitaste y ella, ella prácticamente nos unió.

-De qué estas hablando Archi??

_Anny creía que estaba en una pesadilla, quería despertar pero no podía¿como todo se pudo poner oscuro de un momento a otro?, pero en el fondo ella sabia que era verdad siempre supo que Archi amaba a otra persona, pero guardaba la esperanza de que ella ocuparía del todo su corazón, por eso trataba de aprender a ser una buena esposa, quería ser todo para él, por ello no pensaba en si misma ni en sus sueños o metas personales, sólo quería a Archi._

-Sabes bien de que te hablo Anny, no puedo seguir mintiendo AMO A CANDY esa es la única verdad, siempre la amé, esa tarde estaba a punto de declararme a ella pero tu apareciste y Candy me pidió que te cuidara, desde ese día eso es lo que he hecho, y dejé de cuidar a Candy por eso ella ahora sufre porque no pude cuidarla del invecil de grandchester.

-CALLATE ¡¡, no sigas por favor no te das cuenta que me lastimas.

-Anny¡¡ lo siento pero no puedo seguir mintiéndote.

-VETE ARCHI, VETE NO QUIERO VERTE MÁS

-Anny por favor perdóname, se que te lastime mucho...

-Si Archi me lastimaste mucho no te imaginas cuanto, yo que creí tener tu amor y me preocupaba por ser mejor para ti sin pensar en MI, como pude ser tan ciega, tan ilusa no me lo perdono ni a mi misma menos a ti por hacerme creer en algo que no EXISTIÓ NUNCA.

_Diciendo esto Anny hecho a correr de la misma manera que aquella tarde en el colegio San Pablo, pero en esta ocasión Candy no estaba allí para ayudarla, sólo se tenia a si misma para poder pensar sobre su vida y sus sentimientos en realidad ella sola se imaginó todo, su mundo de Archi y ella nunca existió y quizás no existiría nunca. Archi se quedó sólo sin poder hacer nada por Anny, esta vez nadie lo obligaría a correr tras ella, ahora él decidiría que hacer._

- Adiós Anny, ya he decidido mi futuro y no voy a regresar atrás, solo lamento haber sido tan cobarde y haberte lastimado de esta manera pero se que mas adelante las cosas contigo serán diferente y que tú encontraras a alguien, quien te ame de verdad, esta decisión no me la cambiará nadie ni Candy voy a luchar por ti mi gatita ya veras.

_Archi pensó que ya era hora de regresar a buscar a Candy y no le importaba que deje las obligaciones que la Tía Elroy le había encomendado en esos días le sorprendió mucho pero también creyó que al enterarse de lo sucedido la Tía Elroy quería alejarlo de los rumores que iniciaría la sociedad al saber el rompimiento de su compromiso con Anny Britter. Dejando todo eso salió a dar un paseo antes de dirigirse a la estación de tren._

En Florida:

_Con la mirada en la nada, unos kilos menos y los ojos desgastados por el llanto y la falta de sueño Anny se lamentaba de si misma, después de lo sucedido con Archi decidió salir de Chicago y viajó hasta Florida en busca de Patty, creyó que al estar con su amiga no pensaría en Archi pero que equivocada estaba, Patty trabajaba en la escuela que fundó con al abuela Martha y por las mañanas dejaba a Anny en la casa para luego en las tardes acompañarla, esas mañanas para Anny eran eternas ya que con la soledad a su mente venían los recuerdos de Archi, recuerdos que sólo mostraban la mentira en la que vivió por tanto tiempo, pero aun en su mente retumbaba las palabras que Archi le dijo esa ultima tarde que lo vio._

-"Anny no has pensado en dedicarte a algo? " ..." no has pensando en tu futuro..." "sabes que Candy es enfermera y Patty es profesora y tú ..."," Candy es enfermera...enfermera,...","Candy es independiente..." "Candy,...Candy."

-Si no fuera tan tonta me hubiera dedicado a mí y quizás Archi se hubiera fijado en mí, Candy siempre Candy¿porque todos te quieren Candy?, no es tu belleza lo que atrae a los demás, es tu forma de ser, sincera y dispuesta a ayudar, a pesar de haber crecido juntas y que siempre me protegías no aprendí eso de ti Candy,...Tú no tienes la culpa de esto, soy Yo la única culpable, sólo yo, pero ahora siento que no tengo la fuerza de hacer nada ¿porqué?, quiero salir de esto pero no hago nada, me siento tan indefensa pero no lo estoy, yo puedo ser mejor, puedo ser Yo misma, tengo que hacerlo, Dios ayúdame, dame la fuerza para curar este dolor y hacer algo por mi misma en esta vida en este mundo, ayúdame a encontrar mi propósito y seguir mi destino.

-Por supuesto que solo tú lo harás amiga – Patty llego y escuchó las últimas frases de Anny.

-Patty¡¡, Oh Patty que hubiera sido de mi sin tu compañía.- corrió a abrazar a su amiga

-Si pero aun no dejas de lastimarte a ti misma, sabes que con solo palabras no cambiarás nada, vamos dime qué es lo que quieres ser, que quieres hacer, que es lo que te gusta?.

-Bueno aun no lo tengo claro me gusta el piano, bordar tejer eso es lo que aprendí desde niña, pero aun no me imaginó ser otra cosa.

-Bueno es un buen comienzo que tal si mientras lo piensas me ayudas a mi en la escuela, sabes eh pensado que los niños deberían de llevar clases de piano o alguna otra actividad y aquí tengo a una buena maestra.

-YO? Patty no lo sé nunca eh enseñado y menos a niños

-Vamos los niños son unos angelitos, se que lo harás bien no quieres intentarlo?? O aun quieres seguir acá martirizándote como lo haces todas las mañanas?

-Patty¡¡

-Tú decides Anny solo tú

-De acuerdo Patricia O'Brian lo haré.

-Muy bien amiga si Candy te escuchara sé que se sentiría feliz

-Candy¡¡ "aun no se como mirarte amiga se que no tuviste la culpa siempre pensaste en mi..."

_En Nueva York Terry llegaba a la casa de Susana, aun no podía creer que Susana quiera terminar con el compromiso que lo alejó de su gran amor, al principio quería correr tan solo de saber que ya no tenía ninguna atadura pero su sentido de caballero le decía que haga lo correcto y que deje claro la situación ante la familia de Susana._

-Buenos días joven Grandchester.

-Buenos día July, se encontrará la Sra. Marlow?

-Si esta en el jardín con la srta. Susana. Iré a avisarles

-Si no te importa puedo ir a buscarlas yo mismo??

-Claro siga usted.

-Gracias

_En el jardín Susana terminaba de contarle a su madre la decisión que había tomado, ésta no salía de su asombro, los preparativos de la boda ya estaban listos, invitaciones repartidas, reservaciones, vestidos, comida, todo, y ahora su propia hija le decía que no se casaría con el futuro Duque de Grandchester, no eso no puede ser posible, en eso llegó Terry hasta el jardín y observó la expresión de la sra., Terry pensó que su libertad le duraría poco, pero aun estaba la decisión de Susana de por medio antes que la de su madre._

-Buenos días Sra. Marlow, Susana.

-Terruce¡¡ que bueno que llegó mi hija me estaba comentando respecto a la conversación que sostuvo ayer con Ud.

-Madre¡¡ ya te he dicho que es mi decisión, así que no trates de obligar a Terry.

-Sra. Marlow ud. Sabe que eh estado al pendiente de Susana desde que sucedió el accidente y que accedí al compromiso por las razones que Ud. Sostuvo, pero la misma Susana me ha confirmado que no necesita de mi y estoy de acuerdo con ella, además en las decisiones de nuestro matrimonio sólo somos Susana y yo los que decidimos.

-Pero que cosas dice??, Usted le destruyó la vida a mi hija, fue por usted que ella esta postrada en esa silla y que no podrá volver a ser la misma, dígame quien querrá casarse con ella al verla en esa silla, por eso usted debe apoyarla y esta en la obligación de hacerla su esposa.

-MADRE¡¡ ES ESO LO QUE PIENSA DE MI, acaso no piensas en mi felicidad, no piensas que puedo encontrar a un hombre que me quiera por lo que soy, no por mi estado físico o social?

-Claro que pienso en eso por eso creo que Terruce debe quedarse a tu lado

-No quiero a Terruce a mi lado por obligación, no quiero a nadie que este a mi lado por lástima, ni pena, no quiero ser más una muñeca de aparador soy una persona de carne y hueso alguien que puede valerse por si misma a pesar de haber sufrido una gran pérdida¿que no te das cuenta madre que YO QUIERO VALERME POR MI MISMA?, que lo que quiero es encontrar mi PROPIA FELICIDAD QUE NO SEA POR OBLIGACIÓN.

_Susana dejó a su madre sin palabras y ella también se quedó así su corazón latía a mil por hora y se sentía indignada al saber que su propia madre no confiaba en que ella salga adelante, Terry fue otro sorprendido nunca había visto a Susana en esa actitud y sólo se quedó callado hasta que por fin Susana agregó._

-Terry no te preocupes más por mi, ni por mi madre, este compromiso queda terminado puedes irte sin ninguna atadura a buscar tu felicidad, esa es mi decisión y nadie me la cambiará, de todo lo sucedido sólo queda en un simple Gracias, te salvé la vida y tú me ayudaste a mi a entender mi propósito en esta vida, sigue adelante y cuenta conmigo siempre.

-Susana¡¡ te agradezco de verdad todo lo que haces, sé que encontraras tu felicidad porque el brillo que veo ahora en tus ojos me dice muchas cosas, te prometo que siempre contaré contigo Adiós y cuídate mucho.

-Adiós Terry

-Sin decir más Terry se despidió de ambas damas la Sra. Marlow aun no salía de su asombro cuando vio salir a Terry rompió a llorar, su hija la consoló hasta que por fin pudo convencerla de salir juntas de esa situación sólo Juntas sin ayuda de ningún Caballero con promesa obligada de matrimonio.

_En Lakewood en la mansión de los Leegan Candy lloraba sin parar aun estaba en su cabeza lo sucedido en la mañana con Tom y Neal.:_

-Vamos Candy no puedes pensarlo tanto sabes que nuestra boda ya fue anunciada

-Oye ricachon deja de presionar a Candy; Escúchame Candy, no aceptes yo saldré de todo esto siempre lo hago no es la primera vez que paso por esta situación he tenido peores no te sacrifiques en vano...oujchh

_El hombre de Neal le asestó un gran golpe en la boca y no lo dejó continuar_

-TOM¡¡, basta no lo golpeen por favor

-Candy sabes que mi apellido es muy influyente en todos lados no puedes dudar de ello en cuanto a tu amigo no te preocupes él es rudo, creció en el campo no es asi?.

-Te voy a enseñar lo que es ser rudo -dijo TOM al recuperarse del golpe que le dio el espía, éste lo había soltado por un instante después de golpearlo

_Tom golpeo a Neal en el estómago y luego le partió el labio de un solo golpe pero no pudo hacer más ya que en ese momento llegaron dos hombres más y lo agarraron Neal aprovecho eso y le tiró una patada en la entrepierna que lo dejó sin habla por muchos minutos, mientras Candy desesperada no podía evitar lo que esos hombres hacían y se sentía culpable por llevar a Tom ese problema por su culpa, si no hubiera ido a buscarlo. De pronto grito:_

-BASTA NEAL DETENTE, NO LO LASTIMES DEJALO, HARÉ LO QUE ME PIDES ME CASARÉ CONTIGO, LO JURO PERO DEJALO EN PAZ NO LE HAGAS DAÑO SOY YO LA CULPABLE DE ESTO, yo llegué aquí y provoqué esto no lo sigas lastimando por favor te lo pido.- _Candy dijo esto último casi sin aire se sentía tan culpable._

_Neal escuchó cada palabra de Candy disimuló muy bien su asombro Candy acepto ser su esposa pero por su amigo no porque quería serlo en realidad como sea, eso era lo que buscaba y por ello tomó a Candy de su brazo y se la llevó dejando a Tom mal herido. En el fondo la furia de Neal casi lo volvía loco._

-"porque tiene que ser así Candy, porque no me quieres, porque tengo que obligarte si yo te amo, tú tienes que ser para mi como sea lo serás y me vas a honrar como tu esposo ya verás lo juro maldita sea lo juro"

-Neal prometí ser tu esposa pero nunca te amaré como tal, nunca podré amar a alguien que lastima a otros por sus objetivos, eres cruel y despiadado lastimaste a Tom y quizás a Doroty sólo espero que ella esté bien no haré más daño a nadie asumiré este destino que tengo en frente si de esa manera nadie más sale lastimado.

_Candy no paraba de llorar, recluida en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Leegan aceptaba su cruel destino ya que esta vez nadie podría ayudarla sin ser lastimado por Neal, éste decidido a emprender el viaje de regreso a Chicago fue por Candy personalmente y escuchó todo lo que ella hablaba para si misma, eso le causó un gran dolor en su pecho, sabía todo el mal que le causaba, pero como siempre su orgullo hacia presencia en su corazón y le decía a su cabeza que Candy sería para él y de nadie más así ella no quiera él tendría todo el derecho sobre ella._

-" No llores Candy al principio pensaras eso, pero tarde o temprano me amarás como yo te amo, de una u otra forma lo lograré ya lo verás" - Candy es hora de partir pero antes quiero decirte unos cambios en los planes iniciales

-Que es lo que quieres ahora Neal

-Te portaste muy mal pequeña al escapar así, la Tía Elroy estaría muy enojada contigo, pero no te preocupes yo te cubrí le dije que estarás en mi casa hasta el día de la boda así que allá iremos, pero antes iremos a hablar con la tía Elroy le dirás tú misma que queremos casarnos mañana mismo

-Como¡¡, Mañana? No puedo hacer eso Neal

-Vamos cariño unos días más o unos días menos igual serás mi esposa tú lo quisiste así no puedo arriesgarme a otro escape tuyo y arriesgarme a que me dejes en vergüenza ante la sociedad ya muchas personas saben que nos casaremos en estos días que más da adelantarlo un poquito.

-No escaparé de nuevo Neal lo prometo te prometí hacer lo que me pidieras yo siempre cumplo mi palabra...

-Amor la confianza es lo primordial en una pareja y tu me has defraudado por segunda vez, como puedo confiar en ti?, además tu misma has prometido hacer lo que yo te pida y esto es lo que te estoy pidiendo, tu siempre cumples tu palabra ¿no lo acabas de decir?.

-Neal dime porque me haces esto?

-Porqué? Porque ya te lo dije, somos el uno para el otro, aunque no lo quieras lo serás para mi y yo seré para ti.

-Sabes que no te quiero

-Así será al principio pero al pasar el tiempo ya veras el amor llegará lo veras cariño no seas apurada.

-NO¡¡ no será así no te engañes desde ahora te digo, me obligaras a casarnos pero de mi corazón solo tendrás el odio y asco para ti.

-"Porque Candy, porque no puedo tener ni un poco del amor que tienes con los demás, porque con ellos si?, Asco?, odio?, no me importa igual serás mía..."- basta de pláticas salimos en este instante vamos.

_La decisión de Candy fue tomada, aunque fue por obligación ya no podría cambiar de idea había dado su palabra además Neal lastimaría a aquel que trate de ayudarla y no podía aceptar eso, se casaría con Neal aunque eso le cause dolor._

-"Albert, Archi, Patty, Anny, Tom...Terry éste es mi destino no pude escapar de él espero que ustedes si sean felices."

Continuará...

_Notas:_

_Hola chicas, que tal espero que les haya gustado espero sus comentarios._

_MAGALY_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

**Camino a la desdicha **

-Pasa Terry en que puedo servirte

-Gracias Roberth Vengo a conversar un asunto importante contigo espero tener tu apoyo

-Terry, Sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre ¿que es lo que sucede?

-Bien Roberth... tengo que ausentarme de New York por un tiempo, tengo que solucionar un asunto importante para mi vida.

-¿Ese "asunto" tiene que ver con la dueña de las cartas que recibías tan alegremente antes de tu compromiso con Susana?

-¡¡¿... así es Roberth he decidido ordenar mi vida y por ello tendré que dejar el grupo... otra vez... lo siento pero si no fuera de vital importancia para mi no lo haría, sabes que adoro trabajar en el teatro pero si no me voy ahora no tendrá ningún sentido el seguir con mi trabajo.

-Humm, Terry confío en ti y cada vez que regreses yo te recibiré porque se que eres un gran actor y tu futuro como tal es muy bueno, pero recuerda que ahora que estas iniciando es cuando no debes de descuidar tu trabajo, pero aún así eres tú el que decide tus prioridades.

-No sólo se trata de prioridades Roberth este viaje definirá mi vida entera, es por eso que lo tengo que hacer justo ahora.

-Muy bien Terry cuenta con mi apoyo espero que puedas encontrar lo que buscas.

-Gracias Roberth

-¿Y Cuando te vas?

-Hoy mismo viajo a Chicago.

-Bien espero tener pronto noticias tuyas.

-Me mantendré en contacto Roberth eres un gran amigo, gracias por comprenderme.

-No tienes nada que agradecer yo también pasé por momentos similares sigue y busca tu destino.

-Adios

_Tenía muchos planes muchas emociones encima quería gritar y decir "por fin soy LIBRE", y sobre todo decirle a su gran amor que la quería con todo el alma quería gritar "CANDY TE AMO" y quería decírselo de frente, después de darle un gran beso uno que no termine como la única y última vez que la besó cuando sintió esos labios tan hermosos y sintió el perfume que emanaba su cabello la suavidad de su piel, el latir de su corazón y la gran cachetada que Candy le dio, pero no le dolía lo sucedido aquella vez, de no haberlo hecho ellos no hubieran sabido lo que sentían, ahora el destino estaba de su parte esta vez se quedaría con ella y la amaría, formarían una familia ya imaginaba todos los sucesos que quería con Candy, esperaba que el tren partiera rumbo a Chicago de pronto escuchó una voz._

-No puedo creerlo si es el aristócrata en persona

_Archi había decidido ir a buscar a Candy que sorpresa encontrar a Terry allí mismo ese viaje resultaría largo por lo visto Terry iba solo, no era un viaje de trabajo ya que no veía a nadie de la compañía de teatro cerca de él, era claro a donde se dirigía Terry._

-Elegante??

-Para ti Sr. Cronwel, acaso los ingleses no saben como dirigirse a los demás?? Ah veo que no, que se puede esperar de ti Terry Grandchester.

-Eso, es trato "entre" caballeros y la verdad por aquí no veo otro caballero para poder tomar acto de mi educación inglesa.

-Eres un imbecil Terry, tu arrogancia inglesa no te deja ver más allá de tu nariz

-Y tus celos aun te mantienen en tu nube. Creí que nuestras diferencias se habían quedado en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

-De ninguna manera Terry, nuestra diferencias siempre estarán presentes, nunca olvidaré lo que le hiciste a Candy, como pudiste llevarla hasta New York para luego dejarla ir con el corazón roto, creíste que era una más de tus amiguitas de conquista, eso lo vas a pagar YO te lo haré pagar.

-Terry se puso de pie y miró a Archi lo que escucho lo indignó, que podía saber Archi sobre lo sucedido entre Candy y él.

-Escucha bien elegante engreído, si no quieres que te manche la camisa de seda nueva que traes puesta más vale que pienses bien lo que dices, te crees capaz de juzgarme sin siquiera saber lo que en realidad sucedió

-Sé lo suficiente, la heriste mucho, pero ella ya te ha olvidado así que ni pienses ir a buscarla porque a eso vas a Chicago o me equivoco.

-No te equivocas, he solucionado mis problemas aquí, así que voy por Candy, voy a recuperarla

-¿Que dices?, no lo permitiré antes primero tienes que pasar sobre mi cadáver.

-Como tú quieras elegante

_Archi se disponía a empezar un pleito y los gritos de ambos caballeros habían llamado la atención de la mayoría de los pasajeros, como eso no les importaba a ninguno de los dos el guardia del tren llegó para separarlos._

-mas vale que se calmen ustedes dos jovencitos si no quieren que los baje del tren y nadie ira a recuperar a nadie a Chicago, las disputas se las arreglan antes de subir o al bajar pero en este tren NO de acuerdo, cordura muchachos cordura, no se que pasa con esta juventud cada día se creen los dueños del mundo capaces de hacer lo que se les antoje sin respetar a los demás.

-Sentimos el mal entendido sr. Le doy mi palabra que no levantaremos la voz y por favor no me baje del tren es muy importante para mi este viaje. – habló Terry más calmado

_Archi sólo se sentó frente a Terry pues ese era su lugar y no se hablaron más, hasta después que el tren partió, fue Terry el que habló._

-Elegante puedo entenderte porqué no confías en mi, pero lo que no entiendo es como puedes estar dispuesto a pelear por Candy cuando tienes a tu novia.

-Eso no es tu problema, aristócrata

-Ya deja de llamarme aristócrata, hemos crecido los tiempos del colegio ya han quedado atrás es hora de enmendarnos.

-Te llamo como me plazca jamás confiaré en ti para Candy tu estas muerto ella jamás te perdonará y tu regreso es en vano, además como puedes regresar a buscarla dejando atrás tu compromiso honorable.

-Eso ya esta solucionado, y no eres quien para cuestionarme ahora entiendo todo, no son celos de amigo los que sientes quieres a Candy, lo que no entiendo es porque si es Candy quien te interesa, porque andas de noviecito con su mejor amiga.

-Tú tampoco eres quien para cuestionarme, ese asunto ya lo he solucionado, esta vez lucharé por Candy no sucederá lo mismo que en el colegio cuando hiciste que se enamorara de ti para luego abandonarla.

-Ya basta elegante, es imposible entablar una conversación contigo, ya vez que no me equivocaba cuando decía que los caballeros de América no se podían igualar a los ingleses.

-Tienes razón no nos podemos igualar a ustedes nosotros no jugamos con los sentimientos de las d...

_Archi se quedó callado al escucharse a si mismo como podía encarar a Terry si el había hecho lo mismo a Anny, decidió levantarse al no poder continuar con esa conversación._

-Eso es huye y haber si el aire te ayuda a pensar mejor las cosas no te preocupes yo te espero aquí no me iré a ningún lado hasta que baje de este tren. – le dijo Terry en tono de burla

_Terry no perdía su gusto por molestar a Archi aunque las palabras de éste le rebotaban en la cabeza_

-"Ella ya te ha olvidado...para ella tú estas muerto..." - será verdad lo que dices elegante?, Candy por favor no me olvides yo te amo, si me entero que me has olvidado no se que será de mi no podré seguir viviendo, me prometiste ser feliz, aunque me sienta un egoísta como puedes ser feliz con otro que no sea yo, Candy espérame por favor no me olvides...

_Candy se encontraba frente a la Tía Elroy no podía mirarla quería decirle lo ruin que es Neal, pero si ella siempre se había llevado de lo que decían los hermanos Leegan, Candy ya tenia la experiencia del pasado cuando ellos la tacharon de ladrona y la misma Tía la condenó como tal, además estaban las amenazas de Neal tenía que empezar a decir las cosas que le pidió el cretino de su "prometido", pero como hacerlo si no puede aceptar la situación menos mencionar palabra alguna que la llevara a su desdichada boda con Neal._

-Bien Candice, Neal a que debo esta reunión creí que Eliza y Candy se estaban encargando de todo hay algún inconveniente; ¿Neal que pasó en tu rostro ? – _habló la Tía Elroy quien después de mirar a Neal le parecía extraña la actitud de Candy. Neal habló._

-Oh lo dice por este golpe me lo hice montando en la mañana; Tía Candy y yo queremos hacer una petición, se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo querida – _Neal la miraba con desconfianza y Candy no levantaba la mirada del piso cosa que extrañaba mucho a la Tia Elroy._

-Bueno lo haré Yo entonces, Candy me ha estado hablando y al parecer se siente muy nerviosa con la boda, a ella no le gusta las reuniones sociales ni tanta multitud por eso...

-Ella es una Andry y por ello su boda atraerá mucha gente, invitados y familiares, no veo porque tengas tantos nervios Candice solo será una ocasión especial.

-...Precisamente por eso Tía, Candy me ha pedido que hagamos una boda sencilla y sólo con personas allegadas...

-¡¡De ninguna manera Neal ya las invitaciones han sido repartidas a todos nuestros amigos cercanos y eso que no hemos invitado a la totalidad de la Familia Andry.

-...Tía yo quiero complacer a mi novia Ud. Sabe que Candy no tiene las costumbres de la familia por favor concédanos el permiso de casarnos a nuestra manera y así mismo también queremos realizar la Boda Mañana mismo.

-¿¡¡¡Neal Leegan que estas diciendo no puedo aceptar semejante solicitud, si acepto eso sería dejar de lado a nuestros amigos y encima adelantar la boda faltando tan solo 3 días de donde sacas semejantes ideas no puedo aceptarlas.

_Neal continuó:_

-Tía para Candy y para mi mañana es una fecha muy especial y que gran placer nos daría celebrar nuestra boda en un día como ese...

-Y se puede saber que fecha tan especial es para que tenga que permitir la vergüenza y el rumor que caerá sobre nosotros después de plantar a nuestros invitados y adelantar la boda.

-Sólo queremos recordar el día en que Candy llegó a mi vida un día como mañana conocí a Candy y desde que la vi me quedé prendado por eso es tan importante para mi y para ella.

_La tía sorprendida observó a Neal, aun las cosas no tenían claridad ella sabia lo que sucedió con Candy en la casa de los Leegan pero aun no escuchaba la opinión de Candy quien solo escuchaba a Neal y al escuchar semejantes mentiras quería morirse y las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos._

- Candice aun no escucho nada de ti en realidad es eso lo que quieres??

_Neal tenía tomada de la mano a Candy y al ver que no respondía apretó las manos de Candy con fuerza para que esta reaccionara. Candy levanto la mirada lentamente y miro a los ojos a la tía Elroy pero ella solo la veía borroso las lágrimas empezaban a fluir por sus ojos._

-Así es tía por favor acepte nuestra petición – dijo con una voz ahogada.

_La tía la vio con esa mirada y se le enterneció el corazón creyó que en realidad tenia prisa por casarse y porque no dejar de lado los protocolos si era por un buen motivo. Segura de haber encontrado el marido perfecto para Candy y la seguridad para ésta aceptó los planes de Neal._

-Muy bien muchachos se hará como ustedes deseen mañana haremos la boda en la mansión de los Leegan, y por favor muchachos ya no más cambios, todo esto de su matrimonio se torna tan precipitado, no volveré a aceptar más peticiones.

-No se preocupe tía disculpe las molestias pero queremos que nuestro matrimonio sea inolvidable.

-"si será algo inolvidable el día en que me entreguen en matrimonio al ser mas ruin de la tierra..."

_Las lágrimas de Candy empezaron a salir y Neal la saco de inmediato._

-Bueno tía la dejamos Candy no se siente bien, no te preocupes cariño ya todo estará listo como te lo prometí, con su permiso tía.

-Ya hablaré contigo mañana Candice, - _dijo la tía antes de que salieran._

_Neal llevó a Candy a la Mansión Leegan, allí la dejó en uno de los cuartos para que descanse y la mantuvo vigilada antes de salir la miró satisfecho pues ya sabia que pronto podría ser su esposa pero también se sentía mal porque Candy no paraba de llorar, al ver que Candy no cesaría el llanto optó por dejarla sola al salir se encontró con su padre._

-¿hijo que te ha pasado en el rostro?

-Papá¡¡, lo que sucede es que me golpee con silla de montar cuando montaba esta mañana al parecer estaba suelta y casi me caigo del caballo pero por evitar la caía no pude evitar que la correa me diera en la boca.

-Parece que te hubieras peleado no parece un golpe cualquiera.

-Vamos papá, solo fue eso no tengo tiempo para pelearme con nadie estando tan cerca mi boda, vengo con Candy de la mansión Andry y hemos pedido permiso para realizar la ceremonia mañana mismo y hacerla sencilla.

-¡¡? Pero a que se debe eso Neal?

-Bueno Candy así me lo pidió y yo la quiero complacer en todo papá

-Hijo estas seguro que haces bien al casarte con Candy, nunca vi que ella y tú se llevaran bien y todo esto del compromiso y la boda me cayó de sorpresa.

-Vamos papá deberías de estar alegre ya que por fin sentaré cabeza

-Si claro que me siento feliz Candy es una buena chica sólo que aun no lo asimilo, pero... bueno hijo no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento al saber que Candy será tu esposa te la has sabido ganar a pesar de que en su niñez tuvieron muchos problemas.

-Así es papá seré feliz con ella ya lo verás.

-Bien hijo ahora si podré dejarte la fortuna en tus manos ya que tendrás que preocuparte por tu familia...

-Ahh claro papá así será, ahora si me disculpas iré a descansar mañana me espera mi gran día.

-De acuerdo hijo, descansa mañana es una día importante para esta familia.

-Si, si, gracias papá. " lo que me faltaba ahora que me caso mi padre quiere dejarme trabajo no puedo creerlo pero ya buscare la forma de librarme de eso primero esta mi boda con Candy".

_A Neal le estaban saliendo muy bien las cosas, con Candy sometida a sus amenazas y la Tía convencida de que ellos querían casarse de inmediato no había ningún impedimento para que se case pero aun en el último momento pueden suceder las cosas inesperadas._

_En el tren rumbo a Chicago, Albert contaba las horas que faltaban para buscar a Candy lo primero que haría es ir hacia el departamento de Candy y allí le diría toda la verdad no obviaría nada ni siquiera el gran amor que siente por ella._

-"Mi pequeña, ya quiero estar a tu lado, solo espero que puedas aceptar este amor que siento por ti, tal vez aun es muy pronto porque tu corazón aun no olvida a Terry pero si me das una esperanza yo lucharé hasta borrar a Terry de tu corazón".

_El tren llegaría al día siguiente en la mañana, pronto Albert se enteraría de que sus presentimientos por Candy tenían un significado._

_En Florida Anny terminaba de dar su primera clase, los niños le habían caído bien y no había resultado tan difícil como lo imaginaba, por primera vez en semanas Anny no había pensado en sus problemas se había distraído por completo, se sintió tan bien._

-"Patty tenía mucha razón, este fue mi primer paso para empezar una nueva vida, quizás pueda dedicarme a esto sé que podré voy a seguir intentando hasta encontrar mi verdadero camino".

-Como estás Anny- l_a abuela Martha terminaba con sus clases de violín y cuando vio a Anny tan animada decidió conversar con ella._

-Abuela, acabo de terminar con los niños les enseñé a tocar unas notas en el piano, son muy lindos me agradó mucho enseñarles.

-Que bueno Hija, me alegra verte más tranquila, ya verás como poco a poco aprendes a pasar por las pruebas que te pone la vida.

-SI abuela Martha, eso es lo que quiero y lo lograré gracias a Patty y a ud. Que me recibieron en su casa para poder lograrlo y ahora soy maestra jejeje.

-No tienes nada que agradecer nosotras somos tus amigas y siempre estaremos para ti para lo que necesites, recuerda que "La vida no es tener lo que quieres, sino querer lo que tienes" y tú mi querida hija tienes mucho que querer en ti.

-Abuela¡¡ lo recordaré siempre.

_Ambas se abrazaron y Anny sentía como su tristeza se iba de su corazón sabia que poco a poco lo lograría, en ese momento llegó Patty asustada._

-Anny llegó este telegrama para ti espero que no haya sucedido nada malo.

-Como dices?, haber. – Anny leyó el telegrama de su madre donde le decía que volviera ese mismo día para que asista al matrimonio de Neal y Candy.

-Que dice Anny

-Dios mío pero como puede suceder esto, mi madre me dice que vuelva porque Candy y NEAL se van a casar.

-¿?

_Anny sabia las maldades de los Leegan ¿cómo podría ahora casarse su amiga con ese individuo que lo único que hizo fue molestarla siempre?, recordando a Candy como su protectora decidió averiguar que era lo que sucedía en realidad._

-Candy y Neal como es posible eso Candy aun no se recupera de haber perdido a Terry y ahora se va a Casar con Neal Leegan, no entiendo nada presiento que esa boda no es lo que parece, Patty, tenemos que ir a ver a Candy quizás necesite de nuestra ayuda.

-Si Anny tienes razón salimos ahora mismo, Abuela por favor encárgate de la escuela, tendrás algún inconveniente??

-No hija cálmate ve y averigua que es lo que sucede con Candy yo estaré aquí con los niños esperándote.

-Bien abuela

-Las amigas salieron a ver a su amiga quien ya no tenía esperanzas para librarse de ese matrimonio...

_En el tren Rumbo a Chicago _

_Archi Se había ido hasta el final del Tren no se movió en todo el trayecto desde allí miraba los rieles y pensaba en la ultima discusión con Terry._

-Como pude ser tan estúpido, yo lastime a Anny igual que Terry a Candy, pero mi situación es diferente acepte a Anny por Candy ella me lo pidió como podía negarme, a veces la vida nos pone en situaciones difíciles, quizás esas mismas situaciones pasó Terry y por ello también lastimó a Candy pero ahora dice que "ya lo ha solucionado", no puedo dejar que me quite a Candy otra vez, no justo ahora que ya me decidí a luchar por ella, le dije que ella ya lo había olvidado, sin embargo no se que sentirá ahora Candy por mi y por Terry, no puedo dejarme llevar por ideas, tengo que solucionar eso ni bien baje del tren, y ese aristócrata no va a tener el camino fácil. Pero y ¿si Candy lo ama aún?, no puedo separarla de él…. Tengo que saber qué es lo que siente por Terry si aun lo quiere los dejaré juntos, si se que Candy es feliz yo lo seré, aunque aun no confío en Terry todo depende de Candy , Gatita quiero verte, escuchar tu voz y tu sonrisa percibir tu perfume, Candy eres tan linda, a tu lado me siento tan feliz, como me gustaría ser el dueño de tu amor.

_Ya había amanecido hace mucho y el tren anunciaba que la estación en Chicago estaba muy cerca, pronto averiguaría que es lo que sucede con Candy tanto Terry como Archi, ese era un día muy decisivo para todos ..._

_Aquella mañana en la mansión Andry, Doroty no podía estar tranquila al no tener noticias de Candy si tal vez pudo escapar o no, por desgracia cuando Neal y Candy llegaron a la mansión ella no se encontraba cerca sino hubiera sabido que es lo que sucedió con Candy, ninguno de sus amigos estaban cerca como saber donde y como esta, de pronto dos personas llegaban a la mansión, grande fue su dicha cuando abrió la puerta._

-Srta. Britter que bueno verla

-Doroty, venimos a buscar a Candy está en la mansión?

-Hay srta. Britter no sabe las cosas que suceden aquí, pero no puedo hablar ahora me pueden escuchar y puedo perder el empleo por eso por favor espérenme por el portal de las rosas yo las buscaré de inmediato.

-Doroty por favor dinos donde está Candy.

-Ella no está aquí pero por favor hagan lo que les digo.

-Esta bien no tardes

_Mas tarde Anny y Patty esperaban preocupadas a Doroty quien apareció con dos vasos de jugo._

-Lo siento señoritas Tuve que alejarlas porque sino alguien podría delatarme y no puedo perder mi empleo peor ahora que la srta. Candy esta sola y no tiene quien la ayude.

-Que ha sucedido Doroty porque Candy se va a casar con Neal y porque no está en la mansión.

_Doroty les contó con detalle todo lo sucedido con Candy, a donde iría y que no sabia nada de ella desde entonces._

-Entonces Candy está en Lakeewod, debemos ubicarla cuanto antes – dijo Anny

-Por favor srtas. Averigüen donde está, me preocupa mucho porque el sr. Neal salió de inmediato tras ella y no se que ha sucedido, después de eso él regreso a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado y temo por Candy.

-Anny no creo que Neal sea capaz de dañar a Candy o si??

-No lo sé Patty solo espero que nuestra amiga se encuentre bien tenemos que ir a Lakeewod a ver que ha sucedido con Candy es mas seguro que esté con la Srta. Pony y la Hna. Maria, tenemos que salir hacia allá pronto.

-Pero y si ya no está que haremos donde la buscaremos.

-Espero que encontremos respuestas en Lakeewod.

_Las amigas se encaminaron hacia la estación del Tren que acababan de dejar ya que ni bien bajaron se fueron a la mansión, nadie sabe donde está Candy y las respuestas la hallarán en Lakeewod._

_Cuando el tren se detuvo Terry fue el primero en bajar quería correr hasta el departamento de Candy conocía bien la dirección ya que en las cartas que se habían escrito decía la dirección de Candy y se la sabia de memoria. Archi cuando volvió a su asiento no encontró a Terry se enojó mucho y se fue a buscar a Candy también. Al bajar del tren vio a Terry subiendo a un Coche corrió lo más que pudo y trató de subirse al mismo coche._

-No creas que irás solo a ver a Candy, yo voy contigo

-Que haces elegante, Candy y yo tenemos que hablar muchas cosas "solos"

-No lo permitiré, primero hablo yo con ella.

-Bien si quieres estar presente no me opongo, pero busca tu propio coche

_Y diciendo esto lo echó y el coche se fue dejando a Archi muy molesto._

-maldito aristócrata ya me las pagaras más tarde, tengo que ubicar a Candy cuanto antes es muy posible que ella no esté ahora en su departamento quizás esta en su trabajo.

_Cuando se disponía a salir avistó a Anny y a Patty que muy nerviosas esperaban que llegara el tren de Lakeewod para emprender el regreso con él, Archi pensó en evadirlas pero Patty lo vio y empezó a llamarlo, Anny se quedó paralizada por un momento al ver que Archi se encontraba allí pero también se sintió bien ya que con él podrían buscar a Candy y ayudarla con su escape._

-Archi, Archi, que bueno que estés aquí

-Patty, Anny como están,

-Anny habló

-Archi Candy esta en problemas tenemos que ayudarla

-¡¡?¡¡? Que clase de problemas que es lo que ha pasado con Candy

_Anny se quedó sorprendida al ver la preocupación excesiva de Archi pero era fácil entenderlo él la amaba, esto no le causó tanto dolor ya sabia lo que le esperaba al volver a ver a Archi._

_Patty se adelantó y dijo:_

-Candy se va a casar con Neal Leegan, y es una boda obligada por tu familia.

-Archi tu Tío Abuelo William aprobó ese matrimonio pero no le consultaron a Candy, la están obligando – habló Anny con tono de reproche

-No puede ser posible vamos a la mansión Andry hay que sacar a Candy de allí

-Ella no está en la Mansión Andry, se escapó a Lakeewod y eso es todo lo que sabemos de ella

-Lakeewod?

-Si pero el tren que viene de allá aun no llega por eso aun no podemos partir. – dijo Patty

-Y Terry se fue a buscarla al departamento... En cuanto tiempo llegará el tren??

-por lo menos una media hora más nos han dicho. Terry está aquí ¿?

-SI Anny, y se fue a buscarla, vinimos juntos desde New York. Esperen aquí no se vayan sin mi voy por Terry él tiene que venir con nosotros a ayudarnos de alguna manera. – " No sé que estoy haciendo pero tampoco puedo dejar de lado a Terry él también la ama y es muy probable que necesitemos de su ayuda para encontrar a Candy"

_Albert llegó unos minutos antes que ellos desde Filadelfia y momentos después se encontraba en el departamento de Candy._

-Candy no está quizás haya tenido que salir muy temprano hacia la clínica lo cual no me resulta extraño, bueno será mejor que la espere sino la iré a buscar a su trabajo, tengo una mejor idea aun tengo las llaves del departamento le prepararé algo de comer así cuando ella llegue encontrará todo listo y podremos platicar, conociendo a Candy no creo que tenga muchas provisiones, compraré algunas cosas, flores, vino, hummm prepararé pan.

_Así cuando estaba por retirarse una de las vecinas le pasó la voz._

-Joven Albert¡¡, es usted verdad??

-Sra. Hokins si soy yo como está

-Que bueno que haya regresado la srta. Candy no paraba de preguntar por usted cuando se fue sin decirle nada.

-" la pobre me estuvo buscando por todos lados" - lo siento sra. Tuve que viajar urgente pero ya he regresado ¿ha visto a Candy?

-Precisamente de eso quería decirle, hace más de una semana que la srta Candy no viene a dormir y la última vez que la vi fue hace unos días atrás cuando dos hombres se la llevaron a la fuerza desde la entrada.

-¡¡¿qué es lo que dice??¡¡

-así es joven temo mucho por su vida desde entonces no la he vuelto a ver

-¡¡No escuchó nada de lo que le decían!!

-No logré escuchar nada joven, cuando salí a evitar que se la lleven ya la habían subido a un auto y no sé a donde se la llevaron.

-"No puede ser, por eso estabas en mi mente, Dios como no lo sentí no me di cuenta de que necesitabas de mi ayuda y ahora donde la busco"

_En ese preciso momento Terry bajaba del coche y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Albert un tanto nervioso en la entrada el departamento._

-Albert¡¡, como estás espero que Candy esté en el departamento quiero hablar con ella.

_Albert al verlo se sorprendió mucho y también se dio cuenta de porque venia a buscar a Candy sus planes de conquistar a Candy no sólo se habían arruinado por la desaparición de ésta, sino que ahora con el regreso de Terry todo se tornaba difícil._

-Terry como es que... Terry te has comunicado con Candy en estos días??

-¿como dices?, no, vine a darle una sorpresa, amigo he solucionado mis problemas quiero rec...

-TERRY CANDY HA DESAPARECIDO

-Como dices? No estas viviendo con ella??

-Es una larga historia, yo tuve que irme por un tiempo, acabo de llegar recién hoy y me acaban de decir que dos hombres se la llevaron hace unos días lo peor de todo es que ella ya no venia a dormir desde hace varios días es posible que en su trabajo tampoco sepan nada de ella. No sé que le pudo suceder.

-Te fuiste??,... La dejaste SOLA¡¡¡

_Terry cogió a Albert de la Solapa de su casaca, no podía entender bien las cosas sólo que su Candy no estaba y nadie sabia donde ubicarla._

-Suéltame Terry, ya te dije que es una larga historia, recobre la memoria por eso tuve que irme

-Ah y por eso la dejaste sola¡¡

-No podía imaginar que algo así sucedería

_Albert y Terry se sentían muy desesperados no sabían por donde empezar a buscar a Candy, justo en ese momento llegó Archi, pidió que lo esperara el coche y bajó a hablar con ellos._

- Terry¿Albert??, donde estabas?? Candy te estuvo buscando, que bueno que estas aquí, No saben lo que está pasando con Candy, es algo muy delicado, vengan vamos a la estación en el camino les explico.

_Albert y Terry se miraron y lo único que hicieron es seguir a Archi quien les contó todo lo que sabía por medio de Patty y Anny. Mientras llegaban se sintieron un poco aliviados aunque no les gustaba nada la idea de que Candy haya tenido que escapar._

-¿de donde saca la idea loca Neal para casarse con Candy? – _se preguntaba Terry_

-Me imagino porqué lo hace, es probable que sólo sea por interés, Candy es una integrante de los Andry y eso le conviene económicamente a Neal.

-No permitiré que se salga con la suya no justo ahora que vengo a recuperar a Candy

-Aun no sabes lo que Candy siente por ti aristócrata así que mas te vale que te calmes primero lo primero, tenemos que ubicar a Candy y ayudarla para poner en su lugar a ese imbecil de Neal.

-Archi tiene razón – _pensó Albert en voz alta que Terry y Archi voltearon a mirarlo un tanto sorprendidos, Terry sintió algo extraño a escuchar a su amigo pero era obvio que él estaba preocupado por su amiga ¿que otra razón tendría?_ – "oh "- quiero decir tenemos que ayudar a Candy.

-"Pequeña como siento haberte dejado sola no me perdonaré si te sucede algo no lo haré de ninguna manera antes soy capaz de matar a Neal con mis propias manos, no entiendo como sucedieron estas cosas la Tía Elroy me tiene que explicar muchas cosas estoy seguro que ella está detrás de esto, porqué se ensañan con Candy si ella no busca lastimar a nadie."

-"Pecosa, se que eres fuerte y por eso lograste soltarte de las garras de Neal, quiero verte y abrazarte fuerte no te volveré a dejar nunca más sola, lo juro no lo haré de nuevo, eres lo más importante de mi vida y haré pagar a Neal todo tu sufrimiento, mugroso animal, querer casarse contigo por interés, no dejaré que lo logre, le voy a enseñar a golpes que no se debe meter contigo".

-Hemos llegado –_dijo Archi rompiendo los pensamientos de Albert y Terry_

_cuando llegaron a la estación, el tren de Lakeewod había llegado pero también había traído noticias de Candy._

-Anny tenemos que tomar pronto el tren cuanto tiempo más se tardará Archi??

_Anny no la escuchaba porque entre la multitud de personas que llegaban vio a alguien conocido y le sorprendió mucho el verlo tan cambiado pero a la vez preocupado se le veía golpeado y maltrecho además parecía no haber dormido nada._

-TOM¡¡, Tom soy Anny, Dios Tom que te ha pasado??

-Anny¡¡ – _Tom se abrazó a Anny al ver a su amiga de infancias bien, se reconfortó y se sentía muy culpable por no haber podido ayudar a Candy._

-Tom que te ha pasado??

-Anny que es lo que sucede?? – _preguntó Patty_

-El es Tom creció con notros en el hogar de pony quizás sepa de Candy viene de Lakeewod

-¡!Anny no pude ayudarla¡¡, lo siento mucho¡¡no pude!!, me buscó y ... – Tom lloraba y entre su llanto decía las cosas a medias que ni Anny ni Patty entendían.

-Tom no te entiendo cálmate por favor sabes algo de Candy??

-Se la llevó el ricachón, no pude ayudarla, ella quería que la ayude y no pude, Yo no pude salvar a mi hermana Anny lo siento mucho.

-Quien se la llevó?? – preguntó Patty

-Anny se preguntaba -El Ricachon??... Neal, Dices que Neal se llevó a Candy o dios mío él la tiene deben de estar en la mansión Leegan.

_Cuando terminaba de hablar Anny, Terry escuchó esa ultima parte y no podía creerlo, cogió a Tom y lo empezó a sacudir._

-Dices que fue a buscarte y no la ayudaste que acaso no hay nadie que proteja a Candy en este sitio...-"Oh no Candy amor mío como pude dejarte para que vivieras estos momentos, todo es mi culpa nunca debí dejarte ir"

-Albert intervino

-Terry, Cálmate así no ayudaremos a Candy, dejemos al muchacho que Nos cuente todo.

_Tom contó todo lo más rápido que pudo, y luego los seis se pusieron en camino con el propósito de rescatar a Candy de las manos de Neal Leegan quien la pagaría caro si se atreve a tocar a Candy._

_En la Mansión Leegan desde temprano se pusieron a trabajar en la boda que se llevaría a cabo antes del medio día, las doncellas desde temprano alistaron a Candy y ella se encontraba casi lista pero por más que trataban no podían borrar las ojeras y la tristeza del rostro de Candy, decidieron dejarla unos momentos antes de la ceremonia._

-Que novia tan triste, he visto novias nerviosas pero no con esa tristeza encima, más parece que se va a su funeral y no a su matrimonio

-NO es asunto de nosotras claudia, mejor dejemos que descanse un poco dentro de unos minutos la llamaran para que inicie la ceremonia

_Candy no podía soportar, como es posible ahora todo estaba perdido la boda se realizaría en poco tiempo y ella tendría que dar el "si". Al rato tocaron la puerta para decirle que era la hora de bajar al jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la boda._

-" No puedo dar marcha atrás, ah llegado el momento, nunca creí que mi boda sería de esta manera"

-Srta. Candy yo la guiaré hasta el jardín – le dijo el mayordomo

_Candy no decía nada solo miraba el piso y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer una a una cayendo sobre el blanco vestido de novia con el que la habían vestido. Al llegar al jardín habían un grupo de personas entre ellas la Tía Abuela Elroy, quien había intentado hablar con Candy pero Eliza y su madre no la dejaron porque dijeron que ellas ya le habían puesto al tanto sobre los deberes que tiene que cumplir una esposa, Candy llegó hasta el altar sola nadie la entregaba, habían algunos niños echando pétalos de rosas y la melodía nupcial se escuchaba en el fondo. Pero Candy no oía nada todo lo veía borroso. Vio una sombra oscura que le extendía la mano, era la de Neal y luego todo pasaba lentamente mientras el cura dirigía la ceremonia hasta que escucho decir a Neal._

-Si Acepto

-...Y tú Candy White Andry, Aceptas a Neal Leegan como tu legítimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe??...

_Como decir Si, si esa simple palabra la llevara a la peor de sus desgracias, como decir SI, si eso es precisamente lo que no quiere pronunciar, Candy se quedó en silencio y todos extrañados esperaban su respuesta el padre volvió a preguntar._

-...Candy White Andry, Aceptas a Neal Leegan como tu legítimo esposo hasta que la muerte los separe??

CONTINUARÁ….

_Notas:_

_Hola chicas no me odien porfis si? Bueno nenas hasta el siguiente capitulo cuídense byeee._

_MAGALY_


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO V**

**La Boda**

-Buenos días sus invitaciones por favor.

-Invitaciones?? – Terry estaba muy nervioso y al escuchar eso sólo podía significar una cosa Anny más serena habló.

-Soy Anny Britter y ella Patty O'Brian venimos a ver a la srta. Eliza Leegan

-Lo siento sin invitaciones no los puedo dejar pasar, tengo ordenes estrictas del Sr. Neal Leegan de no dejar pasar a nadie.

-Escúcheme bien vamos a pasar en este instante y más vale que nadie se interponga. – Habló Albert

_Archi y Terry empujaron al encargado de la puerta de ingreso de la mansión Leegan. Los demás los siguieron, pero al ingresar los hombres de Neal salieron a evitarlos eran muchos._

-Señores ya escucharon si no están invitados no pueden ingresar.

_Terry y Albert asestaron un golpe al primer hombre que se les cruzó Archi aprovechó y junto con las chicas y Tom, se abrieron paso pero dos hombres mas aparecieron y de inmediato golpearon a Archi quien empezó a defenderse junto con Tom, la pelea se torno de igual a igual, Albert y Terry no podían safarse de los hombres, otro tipo que apareció de la nada perseguía a las chicas que aprovecharon el enredo y se fueron hacia la mansión una vez dentro._

-Candy, donde estas Candy somos Patty y Anny

-Srtas. La boda se esta realizando en el jardín de atrás. – les dijo una de las sirvientas

-Vamos Patty

_En la ceremonia..._

_Todos miraban a Candy la Tía Elroy, Elisa no podía creer que Candy hiciera esperar por su respuesta empezaban los murmullos. Neal le apretaba el brazo pero Candy no estaba en ese sitio su mente se transportó a sus recuerdos._

**…...**

_Candy, cuidado te puedes caer…_

_No Srta. Pony estoy con mi padre Árbol él me protegerá…._

_Candy estas se llamaran "Dulces Candy " como tú..._

_Anthony¡¡ gracias son lindísimas_

_Hoy es tu cumpleaños y yo te las regalo…._

_Escúchame Terry en mi colina nadie fuma así que por eso te regalo esto_

_Que es eso.. ..una armónica_

_TARZAN PECOSA_

_Se te notan más las pecas cuando te enojas… te pareces a esos monos cuando haces las mismas muecas…_

_Eres más linda cuando Ríes que cuando lloras…Compartiremos nuestras penas y nuestras alegrías.. lo prometo...lo prometo_

**…...**

_Neal empezó a susurrar_

_-Candy, que sucede contigo porque no respondes Candy reacciona todos te están mirando esperamos tu respuesta… Candy_

_-" Anthony, Terry, Albert, Archi Stear Tom, Anny, Patty, mis amigos siempre los recordaré como quisiera verlos ahora mismo y salir de aquí… Nunca los olvidare… lo prometo los quiero mucho pero no puedo dar marcha atrás"_

_- Candy que pasa responde_

**El cura preocupado miraba a todos atónito y ya iba a dar su opinión cuando de pronto se escucho una voz …**

-SI…ACEPTO – Candy respondió a la pregunta con una voz muy melancólica, devolviendo a Neal el alma que casi se le va del cuerpo al sentirse humillado.

_El cura vio a Neal y esté con la mirada prácticamente le ordenaba que se apurara con todo el cura prosiguió._

-Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

_Todos se miraron pues con el silencio de Candy hace un momento cualquier cosa podía esperarse. Mientras Anny y Patty corrían hacia donde les indicaron, pero cuando casi llegaban al jardín alguien se puso en su frente era el hombre de confianza de Neal al verlas tan nerviosas sabia que ellas tratarían de intervenir sólo se paro frente a ellas no las dejó pasar, al momento llegó el otro hombre que perseguía a las chicas y cada uno las tomo del brazo._

_En la ceremonia…_

-… Bien entonces Los declaro Marido y mujer, puede besar a la nov …

_El cura no termino de decir la frase porque, esto ultimo que escuchó Candy fue como un flechazo en su pecho, sentía que no tenia fuerzas para mantenerse de pie sentía que la vida se le iba e incluso hasta la respiración le faltaba como si hubiera olvidado hacerlo, al parecer, la falta de alimento de los últimos días se hacia presente y Candy ya no tenia fuerzas para mantenerse en pié fue cuando cayó, Neal la sujetó para amortizar su caída, ella tan frágil como una pluma, casi ni pesaba, todo fue tan rápido que no escucho cuando Anny y Patty gritaban desde la puerta que daba al jardín de la Mansión._

-Candy, Candy¡¡¡ Somos nosotras Candy, Candy ¡¡¡

_señoritas por favor cálmense ustedes no pueden ingresar_

-CANDY¡¡ algo está mal se ha caído vamos Patty ayúdame

_En eso llegó Terry hecho una furia que de un golpe empujó al hombre que tenía a Patty la chica corrió hacia Candy._

-quien te crees para impedir que saquemos a Candy de aquí – dijo Terry y comenzó a golpear al hombre atrás llegó Tom y liberó a Anny peleando con el hombre que la sujetaba Anny corrió detrás de Patty.

_Al mismo tiempo Neal cogió a Candy entre sus brazos y empezó a retroceder gritando_

-NADIE ME LA QUITARÁ ELLA E SMI ESPOSA AHORA

_El padre de Neal intervino_

-Que esta sucediendo¡¡ Neal Hay que atender a Candy, cálmate hijo, que es lo que sucede??

-Pero que es lo que esta sucediendo aquí??- habló la Tía Elroy – Quienes están gritando quien es ese Jovencito por allá porque esta golpeando a ese hombre??

_Albert y Archi entraron a ayudar a Terry y a Tom en cuanto la Tía Elroy vio a Albert palideció._

-WILLIAM¡¡ QUE HACES AQUI??

-TÍA¡¡?? TÚ ESTAS EN ESTO? COMO PUDISTE??

-WILLIAM¡¡ CALMATE ESTO ES POR EL BIEN DE CANDY

-BIEN DE CANDY???, ACASO LO CONSULTASTE CONMIGO, SABES QUE YO SOY EL TUTOR DE Candy, ESTA BODA ES UNA FARSA, SOY "WILLIAM ALBERT ANDRY ", CABEZA DE LA FAMILIA ANDRY Y NUNCA DI MI APROBACIÓN PARA ESTE MATRIMONIO.

_Los invitados sorprendidos decían _–ohhhhhhhhhhh, pero como, quien dijo que era , no puede ser es muy joven...

_La tía Abuela no podía creer la vergüenza y el escándalo que se formaba_

-Esto no puede estar pasando, no puede estar pasando – y diciendo esto se desmayo Archi la sujetó en brazos y trató de ayudarla, al igual que el resto estaba confundido, Albert era el Tio Abuelo William no entendía nada, Elisa aprovechó eso para ayudar a escapar a Neal con Candy, miró a su hermano a los ojos y como si él supiera lo que ella pensaba actuó de inmediato corriendo con Candy hacia uno de los autos de los Leegan.

-TIAAA QUE TE PASA AYÚDENME – comenzó a gritar causando más confusión entre la gente y los que venían a ayudar a Candy

_Al mismo tiempo, Anny y Patty corrían hacia Candy pero la madre de Neal se paró frente a Patty y no la dejó avanzar la tomó por el brazo y no pensaba soltaba._

-Suélteme señora, mi amiga me necesita

-Tu amiga ya tiene a mi hijo para que la proteja ya no es asunto de ustedes

_Elisa observo y dejó a la tía con Archi y las otras personas, cogió del cabello a Anny que se aproximaba hacia Candy._

-AYYYYYY, Suéltame Elisa, quiero ir con Candy

-Quien te llamó a ti Recogida, nadie te invitó no vas a ir con nadie, yo me encargaré de eso

_Anny y Elisa empezaron a Pelear, Patty no podía safarse de la madre de Neal, todo era un alboroto, los invitados miraban sorprendidos todo lo que sucedía no creían que la cabeza de la familia Andry fuera tan joven y que suceda tremendo lío en un evento como ese en unas de las familias importantes de la sociedad, pero el escándalo formado en esa ceremonia empezaba a ponerse peor._

_Tom por fin lograba deshacerse de uno de los hampones de Neal al ver tanto desorden buscó a Candy y vio cuando Neal la llevaba en brazos._

-Ricachon¡¡ ahora verás...

_Pero no pudo llegar hasta ellos en el camino fue reducido por otro de los hombres de Neal, Tom estaba débil por mas que lo intentó no pudo llegar y solo se defendió lo más que pudo._

_Mientras..._

_Albert vio a Candy desmayada en brazos de Neal, su tía desmayada, la última no le interesaba se dirigió hacia Neal para quitarle a Candy pero éste empezaba a escapar, la gente se alborotaba por la Tía y por lo que sucedía con Candy, no le permitía llegar hasta ellos, Terry también se disponía a ir por Neal al ver a su amada vestida de novia e inconsciente en brazos de su rival._

-Leegan no saldrás vivo de esta lo juro, como pudiste hacerle esto a Candy

-Usted no va a ningún lado – _el hombre de confianza de Neal lo tomó y empezaron a pelear otra vez,_

_Mientras, Albert intentaba alcanzar a Neal quien ya escapaba, el padre de Neal entendía todo y no lo podía creer se sintió tan mal, no sabía a quien apoyar Neal era su hijo pero lo que había hecho ya era demasiado para él, todo su orgullo de padre se esfumó y empezó a sentir una punzada en su pecho, tratando de calmarse tomo a Neal del Brazo._

-Hijo que has hecho??, por favor recapacita como pudiste engañarnos a todos

-Papá no es lo que parece ellos no aceptan nuestro matrimonio, papá Candy esta mal tengo que llevarla a un médico SUÉLTAME¡¡

_Se safó de su padre y este con mucha pena y vergüenza lo dejó ir, Neal subió a Candy en el auto la dejó en el asiento trasero y cuando iba a llegar al volante sintió un golpe en la cara._

-BASTARDO¡¡ te atreviste a llegar a esto te mataré yo mismo – gritó Albert, tirando a Neal al suelo.

-Tus golpes no evitaran nada ella es mi esposa ahora nadie puede quitármela ante la ley y ante Dios YA ES ASI – y antes de que Albert reaccione Neal se levantó y le tiró tierra en la cara, esto lo cegó y él aprovechó para correr hacia el volate

-ERES UN SUCIO COBARDE – se escuchó la voz de Archi, quien había logrado llegar a hasta ellos, lo tomó desprevenido y cuando estaba por darle un golpe uno de los hombres de Neal intervino, Neal le gritó

-Encárgate de ese mientras yo me encargo de éste – Volvió a ver a Albert quien ya se había recuperado y de su cintura sacó un arma y apuntó a Albert, los demás se asustaron las mujeres gritaban el padre de Neal se Tomaba la cabeza no podía creer hasta donde llegaría su hijo, tan solo de imaginarlo se sintió desfallecer, Tom y los otros dejaron de pelear.

_En ese instante Terry después de Noquear al hombre con quien luchaba desde hace mucho corría hasta Albert y al ver que Neal lo encañonaba para dispararle no lo pensó dos veces y empujó a Albert salvándolo así de la bala que Neal disparaba mientras gritaba cosas, felizmente la puntería de Neal no era tan buena y no daño a nadie, Tom liberó a Anny de Elisa y la Abrazó fuerte al escuchar el disparo._

- SE ACABÓ ESTA FIESTA, TODOS ME ESCUCHARAN AHORA, MÁS VALE QUE ME DEJEN EN PAZ CON CANDY, ELLA ES ¡¡MI ESPOSA¡¡ LES QUEDA CLARO Y NO QUIERO QUE INTERVENGAN MAS.

-ANULARE ESTA BODA NEAL, YO SOY EL TUTOR DE CANDY NO DI MI AUTORIZACIÓN ELLA ES MENOR DE EDAD ¡¡NO TIENES DERECHO SOBRE ELLA¡¡

-TE EQUIVOCAS "TIO", SOY "YO" QUIEN TIENE DERECHOS SOBRE ELLA, AHORA ES MIA Y NO LO SERA DE NADIE MAS.

-NEAL SI TE ATREVES A TOCAR A CANDY TE MATO – gritó Terry

-Actor de quinta no estas en posición de amenazar y mejor te vas haciendo la idea de que DE AHORA EN ADELANTE NO QUIERO A NINGUNO DE USTEDES CERCA DE CANDY, Y NO SE ATREVAN A IMPEDIR QUE ME VAYA CON ELLA O JURO QUE MATARE AL PRIMERO QUE SE INTERPONGA.

_El padre de Neal quiso calmar a su hijo_

-Neal por favor tenemos que solucionar esto entre caballeros, no puedes permitir que la situación llegue a tanto, vamos a conversar, tienes razón Candy es ahora tu esposa nadie puedo negar eso hay que aclarar todo, además ella esta inconsciente desde hace mucho, tienes que velar por ella, yo confío en ti recapacita hijo.

_Neal volteo a mirar a Candy quien no despertaba se veía tan pálida parecía desfallecer, esto hizo que Neal se sintiera mal por ella, pero sin pensarlo más empujó a su padre que ya estaba muy cerca de él y subió al auto aceleró y casi arrolla a su propio padre por escapar._

_Mientras manejaba pensaba para si mismo._

-"Candy amor, como puede ser que sucedan estas cosas para tenerte, no puedo permitirlo te vez tan mal no quiero que te pase nada malo, quizás mi padre tenga razón eres mi esposa y nadie puede hacer nada ahora, no dejaré que te alejen de mi, no lo permitiré."

_Candy inconsciente en el auto de Neal, se ponía cada vez más débil, ni siquiera Neal sabia que haría ahora con Candy en ese estado, por lo pronto tenía que buscar ayuda por el propio bien de Candy quien lo único que quería era morir a tener que pasar la vida con Neal._

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas:

Hola que tal, espero que estén disfrutando de este fic que lo he hecho con mucho cariño, espero que no me odien por lo que acabo de escribir pero poco a poco se define el destino de Candy, bueno chicas espero sus comentarios, bye.

MAGALY


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO VI**

**Momentos Difíciles**

_En la mansión Leegan todo quedo destrozado las flores, los arreglos de la ceremonia recién consumada, Terry y Albert corrieron tras el auto de Neal quien se llevaba a Candy no tenían como seguirlos tomaron otro auto de los Leegan y juntos iniciaron la persecución._

-Terry tenemos que alcanzarlos no podemos dejar que se la lleve – dijo Albert al ver que no los alcanzaban a pesar de que Terry conducía a toda velocidad.

-No los Veo Albert donde puede haberse ido Neal¡¡¿¿donde se la llevó??!!.

-Buscaremos en todos lados

_En la Mansión de los Leegan..._

-Candy¡¡¡,... se la llevó no puede ser,... Tom¡¡ que hacemos

-NO lo se Anny, tenemos que esperar

_Patty se acercó_

-Anny esperemos en la Mansión de los Andry no creo que ellos vuelvan hacia acá

-Si tenemos que llevar a la Sra. Andry parece que ya se está recuperando de la impresión que tuvo.

_La Tía Elroy despertaba_

-Que paso? Donde estoy?... William…. Archi donde están

-Albert... que diga el Tío William se fue tras Neal, ese desgraciado se llevó a Candy, vamos Tía la llevaremos a que descanse. - le dijo Archi a la Tía Elroy ya más calmado.

_Elisa se acercó a la tía Elroy_

-Tía me pareció escuchar que el Tío Abuelo William es ese joven llamado Albert?, pero si el tío abuelo es un hombre mayor explique eso Tía.

_Archi contestó un tanto incómodo_

-Ahora no Elisa déjanos en paz; Tom, Chicas vamos a llevar a la Tía, no se siente bien por todo lo sucedido.

-Pero Tía no se puede ir sin explicarnos, como es posible que el Mismo Tío William venga a causarnos esta vergüenza en nuestra casa y...

-TE DIJE QUE AHORA NO ELISA – gritó Archi

-Tú eres el causante de todo esto llegaste junto con ese grupo de vándalos a estropear el matrimonio de mi hermano.

-YA CALLATE ELIZA – habló el Sr. Leegan

_Antes de salir el Sr. Leegan se acercó a los chicos y les dijo._

-Lamento lo ocurrido, no me di cuenta de lo que mi hijo estaba planeando, espero que pronto podamos encontrar a Neal.

-Tiene idea de a donde pudo llevar a Candy en esas condiciones Sr. – preguntó Tom

-... No la verdad que me acabo de dar cuenta que no conozco en realidad a mi hijo y lamento no poder ayudarles a encontrarlo, lo siento mucho estoy tan avergonzado.

-No se sienta así señor Leegan usted no tiene la culpa de lo que hace Neal. – habló Anny

-Si soy el culpable nunca le enseñe los valores necesarios a mi hijo por eso es tan irresponsable, egoísta y caprichoso y fue sólo por eso que ha llegado a todo esto sin pensar en el daño que a causado a tanta gente, si tengo noticias de él créanme que de inmediato les avisaré.

-Gracias sr.

_Los Andry, Tom, Anny y Patty se fueron a la Mansión Andry allí esperarían noticias de Terry y Albert._

_Mientras..._

-No los veo Terry a donde se fue

-Es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado debemos seguir buscando

-Pero a donde pudo irse, Terry detente

-Estas loco tenemos que seguir buscándolos, sino no la encontraremos jamás, tenemos que continuar.

-Terry, Neal es muy astuto, crees que él no planeo, esto esta muy claro que nos estaba esperando, ahora debe esta estar muy escondido por allí, tenemos que regresar y hablar con los demás para que nos ayuden, tengo que buscar la manera de Anular esa boda.

-¡¡NO Albert¡¡ no quiero dejar a Candy sola con ese Maldito

-Recapacita Terry, en estas condiciones no la encontraremos nunca tenemos que regresar.

-No tú regresa yo seguiré y volveré mas tarde a la mansión, no pienso darme por vencido se que lo encontrare y cuando lo haga lo mataré.

-Terry entiendo muy bien como te sientes pero no debemos perder la calma

-Que no debemos? Neal la obligó a casarse con él y se la llevó, que crees que quiera hacer con ella Albert que acaso no entiendes.

-TERRY CREES QUE NO ME PREOCUPO POR ELLA SI ES EN LO UNICO QUE PIENSO, NO ME PERDONO EL HABERLA DEJADO A MERCED DE NEAL Y QUE AHORA NO PUEDA HACER NADA POR ELLA, PERO CONFIA EN MI TENEMOS QUE DETENERNOS AHORA¡¡ Y BUSCAR OTRA SOLUCION.

-NO VOY A DETENERME, VOY A SEGUIR HASTA EL CANSANCIO, TENGO QUE ENCONTRARLOS A DONDE CREES QUE SE LA LLEVARIA TENEMOS QUE PENSAR COMO ÉL.

_Albert sabia que no lograría convencer a Terry era tan testarudo como Candy, así que decidió continuar, buscaron en cada sitio por los que Neal podría estar pero no encontraron ningún rastro de ellos, así siguieron hasta el amanecer, cuando por fin el auto se quedó sin combustible fue allí cuando recién Terry se detuvo y lloró amargamente, salió del auto y gritó._

-CAAAAAAAAAAAAAANDYYYYY, DONDE ESTAS, NEEEEEEEAAAAAALLLLL MALDITO TE PODRAS ESCONDER PERO TE VOY A ENCONTRAR.

_Albert lo miraba desde lejos él también tenia ganas de hacer lo mismo que Terry necesitaba desahogarse pero si lo hacía gritaría también que amaba a Candy y ya era suficiente con lo que sucedía como para hablar de sus sentimientos sabiendo que Terry venia a reconciliarse con Candy no podía tenia que ser fuerte, envidiaba a Terry porque él si podía hacerlo no tenia otra alternativa tenia que callar._

_No muy lejos de allí Neal escuchaba los gritos de Terry le había sido muy difícil esquivarlos en varias ocasiones cuando pensaba que ya no lo encontrarían escuchaba el auto venir tras de él, el clima ayudó mucho y la neblina que bajo en la noche ayudó a Neal a esconderse. Neal observó a Candy y ella empezaba a despertar, entre sueños había escuchado la voz de Terry pero no asimilaba la realidad aun._

-Cariño veo que ya despiertas – Habló Neal

-¿Neal?,¿ que ha sucedido¿donde estamos?

-Pues camino a nuestra luna de miel

-¡¡?? Neal hace mucho frío quiero regresar a la mansión, ouch me duele mucho la cabeza

-Lo siento amor mío toma cúbrete con esto – le dio su saco – lamento que tengas dolor de cabeza pronto pasará.

_El dolor de cabeza de Candy fue causado por la droga que Neal le dio antes de la ceremonia, él lo tenia planeado sabia que algo saldría mal, por eso drogó a Candy si ella se negaba a casarse igual se la llevaría y que mejor si no pone resistencia._

-Muy bien Sra. Leegan continuemos con nuestro viaje.

-"Sra. Leegan... tengo miedo ahora soy la esposa de Neal no puedo permitir que me haga su mujer esto es como estar en el infierno ni en mis peores pesadillas imagines vivir algo así"

_Neal llevó a Candy hasta una residencia bien alejada de la ciudad, la casa no estaba a Nombre de los Leegan nadie lo encontraría y allí mantendría recluida a Candy el tiempo que sea necesario._

-Cariño este será nuestro hogar de ahora en adelante – tomo a Candy en brazos y la llevó hacia el interior de la Casa, Candy aprovecho estar cerca de él para mandarle un golpe

Plaassssssssshhs

-Estúpido, hasta cuando seguirás con las mentiras, sabes bien porque acepté casarme contigo no tienes que actuar, te detesto Neal y lo único que quiero es estar lejos de ti no vuelvas a tocarme.

-Neal se frotaba la mejilla donde Candy lo abofeteó, las palabras de Candy decían la verdad y eso le causaba mucha rabia la sangre le quemaba en el cuerpo y sin pensarlo más se dijo así mismo que ya era el momento de hacer uso de su derecho sobre Candy, empezó a avanzar hacia ella sin quitarle la mirada de encima, mientras avanzaba se desajustaba la corbata, y se desabrochaba la camisa. Candy sintió un escalofrió al ver esa reacción de Neal.

-No te atreverás

-¿Y porqué no?, ahora eres mi esposa, y eso me da todo el derecho, no sabes como he soñado con esto por mucho tiempo.

-Neal¡¡- Candy retrocedía, intentó escapar pero Neal fue más rápido que ella y la rodeó arrinconándola contra la pared.

_Candy podía sentir el perfume y el aliento de Neal lo cual le causo asco y no lo soportaba_

-que te pasa amor acaso no te gusta¿nunca has tenido a un hombre así de cerca verdad? – diciendo eso intentó besar a Candy pero esta lo evadió, Neal empezó a besar el cuello de su esposa y con sus manos la estrujaba lastimándola.

-DETENTE NOO, NO LO HAGAS NEAL

-Porqué no ya te dije que tengo ese derecho y lo sabes bien.

-NOO – Candy sentía que no tenía fuerzas contra Neal, tarde o temprano él terminaría dominándola y esa idea le causaba mucho miedo a Candy, que pasaría...

_En la mansión Andry nadie lograba conciliar el sueño así que todos estaban en la sala en silencio esperando a Albert y a Terry ya muy tarde ellos regresaron. La tía abuela Elroy a pesar de sentirse mal no quería ir a su habitación se sentía tan culpable de todo lo sucedido, ella vio a Candy como estaba pero no fue capaz de darse cuenta del mal que hacía, Neal había terminado siendo de lo peor todo lo planeo y todo le salió bien, no sabia como estaría Candy, de pronto escuchó que alguien llegaba._

-¿Terry no la encontraron?

-Lo siento Anny no pudimos alcanzar a ese maldito...

-Buscamos por todos lados pero aun así no pudimos dar con él-_ interrumpió Albert_

_Anny rompió en llanto_

-Oh no, que será de Candy, como estará se veía tan mal no pudimos ayudarla...

_Tom abrazó a Anny para consolarla_

-Cálmate Anny ya verás que pronto se solucionará y la encontraremos, Candy es fuerte ella estará bien

-Oh Tom no quiero que le pase nada malo

-No le sucederá nada no te preocupes – Dijo Tom un poco preocupado pero dándole esperanzas a Anny – Vamos tienes que descansar no podemos ayudar a Candy si estamos así ven te acompaño.

_Patty se acercó a ellos y les dijo_

-Anny el señor William ha enviado a preparar las habitaciones para nosotros, tu y yo estaremos juntas debemos dormir algo, tú también Tom vamos.

-Bien Patty, te seguimos – le respondió Tom sin soltar a Anny ya que se sentía tan bien abrazándola.

_Archi observaba la escena desde lejos, Anny se sentía mal pero ya tenía quien la consuele, así que decidió salir para disipar su mente._

_Mientras Terry miraba por la ventana el jardín de rosas, recordaba cuando Candy le contó sobre las "dulce Candy", se sentía tan mal y a la vez tan inútil por no haber alcanzado a Neal, Albert interrumpió sus pensamientos._

-Terry será mejor que descanses, ya te han arreglado un dormitorio para ti, por favor ve y duerme un poco

-¿Cómo podré dormir sabiendo que quizás en este momento Neal esté lastimando a Candy?

_Albert sintió una punzada en el corazón, esa idea se le había cruzado una y otra vez por la cabeza y aun no la asimilaba, Candy podría esta sufriendo ahora y ellos no pueden evitar nada, haciendo un esfuerzo se tranquilizó y dijo a Terry:_

-No servirá de nada martirizarnos con esas ideas, sabemos que ahora Neal es el esposo de Candy, sólo espero que no se atreva a tocarla en las condiciones que se encuentra.

-Sabemos que Neal fue capaz de engañar incluso a su propia familia, para llevar a cabo sus planes, y aun así ¿crees que no se atreverá a dañar a Candy teniendo el camino libre para hacerlo?

-Lo sé pero ahora no podemos hacer nada Terry, George está iniciando el papeleo para anular ese matrimonio la policía también ha iniciado la búsqueda es posible que lo encontremos pronto necesito que también ayudes, con esa actitud no logras nada.

-¿y qué es lo que puedo hacer ahora eh dime?

-No lo sé, para empezar vete a descansar y mañana veremos

_Y diciendo esto dejó solo a Terry, ya que si seguía con él podría perder la paciencia y eso era lo último que quería, la preocupación por su pequeña lo estaba matando, Terry lo vio irse y se preguntaba a si mismo como Albert podía mantenerse calmado, giró de nuevo hacia la ventana para observar de nuevo el rosal algo tenía que hacer y quizás Albert tenga razón descansar le haría muy bien, no había logrado dormir bien ni tampoco había comido nada desde el día anterior antes de subir al tren y debería de estar fuerte para encontrar a su pecosa, sin pensar más se dirigió hacia el jardín cogió una "Dulce Candy" y se fue a dormir._

_En la sala la tía abuela no había querido retirarse a descansar, al ver a Albert decidió hablar con él._

-William, es preciso que conversemos

-Tía, ya es suficiente por hoy, usted también tiene que descansar

-Antes quiero conversar contigo

-Esta bien de que quiere hablarme

-Elroy tragó saliva antes de hablar pues lo que iba a decir era muy difícil para ella

-William, yo… me siento muy avergonzada por lo sucedido, espero que puedas perdonarme, no me di cuenta de la realidad solo… quería que Candice se casara y pensé que Neal era un buen partido para ella.

-Tía, no tengo nada que perdonarla, no es a mi a quien tiene que pedir perdón sino a Candy, ella es la que esta con Neal ahora, ella esta sufriendo las consecuencias.

-Lo sé William, juzgué mal a esa chiquilla, me dejé llevar y no vi en sus ojos lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo, espero que podamos encontrarla pronto.

-Yo también quiero encontrarla pronto, mañana, es decir mas tarde iré a hablar con el abogado y la policía tengo que anular ese matrimonio y también tengo que encontrarla.

_La tía Elroy observó a Albert esa mirada esa tristeza tan profunda no era normal era muy diferente, quizás sea posible, - "¿Por qué no?" - Se dijo a si misma, -"ellos vivieron juntos mucho tiempo, es posible que mi sobrino se haya enamorado de su pupila"._

-¿Sucede algo tía?

-No William, me iré a descansar, nos vemos mas tarde

-Está bien

_Albert se dirigió a su despacho y se sentó en el sillón detrás de su escritorio, se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y colocó los codos en el escritorio, un segundo después lloraba como un niño, en la mañana tenía tantos planes tantos sueños con su pequeña y ahora todo estaba mal, lloró y lloró desahogando sus penas, la nombraba una y otra vez diciendo que la amaba y también pedíaa Dios que la protegiera, alguien lo observó al acercarse para ver lo que le sucedía escuchó todo lo que hablaba para sí mismo, así que no se atrevió a interrumpirlo._

-"Albert ama a Candy, no puede ser cuando sucedió eso, es tan difícil no quererte Candy, ahora entiendo la preocupación de Albert, pero frente a todos disimula bien sus sentimientos, al fin y al cabo es el patriarca de la familia, pobre Tío Abuelo; Neal, has logrado causar un gran daño a esta familia, cuando te encuentren saldaras cuentas con mas de uno"

_Archi se fue dejando a su Tío con sus penas, era obvio q_ue en esa casa nadie podía conciliar el sueño al pasar por las escaleras se encontró con Tom, no pudo evitar preguntarle por Anny.

-Tom, creí que ya estarías durmiendo, dime como está Anny

-Tom lo miró a los ojos

-Ella se siente muy mal, Candy es como su hermana, yo las vi crecer juntas, Candy siempre la protegía y ahora Anny se siente culpable por no haber estado a su lado cuando Candy la necesitó.

-No, no es su culpa ninguno de nosotros estuvimos cerca, tiene que entender …

-Claro que lo hará, así como entendió que tú no eres para ella.

-¿como sabes eso?

-Te dije que crecí con ellas, puedo ver cuando su corazón está sufriendo y créeme Anny se siente muy mal, siempre supe que estaba comprometida por mucho tiempo con un joven millonario, hasta que esa relación se terminó, no sabia quien era hasta esta mañana, cuando te vio sus ojos mostraron una tristeza y un vacío en su corazón, el daño que le has hecho es muy profundo pero no te preocupes ella es más fuerte de lo que parece y muy pronto lo va a superar.

-Yo no quise lastimarla, yo la quiero mucho pero no puedo amarla.

-Ya es tarde para que te lamentes, déjalo así ella pronto se recuperará o mejor será una nueva Anny, ahora si me disculpas ya me siento muy cansado iré a acostarme.

_Tom se alejó de Archi dejándolo sin palabras, después de unos momentos se retiró también, los siguientes días pasaron muy rápido Terry salía muy temprano y regresaba tarde sin noticias, sin nada que pueda hacer, Tom, Anny y Patty hacían lo mismo no sabían a donde ir así que recorrieron hospitales, pensaban que quizás Neal llevaría a Candy a algún hospital, pero tampoco hallaban respuestas, Albert se entrevistó con un abogado para ver el caso del matrimonio, al igual que Terry salía temprano y volvía en la noche, sin embargo Archi se había encerrado en su habitación no salía para nada, encerrado en su habitación pensaba._

-Que clase de persona soy que sólo lastimo a la gente que quiero, no pude amar a Anny, Stear se fue y tampoco supe lo que quería por ello ahora esta muerto, y mi gatita te dejé sola para que ese invécil te llevara lejos, no se que sentido tiene mi vida si no puedo ayudar a las personas que quiero, de qué me sirve vivir así.

_Archi estaba en una depresión y por más que trataba no podía salir de ello, nadie se daba cuenta aun de lo que le sucedía, todos pasaban por momentos muy difíciles pero Candy estaba en el peor de todos._

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO VII**

**SIN NOTICIAS**

_Los días pasan y aun no hay noticias de Candy en la Mansión Andry no descansan, a diario salen con la esperanza de encontrar a Candy pero sin embargo aun no se sabe nada de ellos._

_En la mansión Leegan Albert y el Sr. Leegan se entrevistaban_

-Albert lamento no tener noticias de mi hijo

-Yo también, estamos muy preocupados por Candy sobre todo porque cuando la vimos se le veía muy mal

-Yo creí que mi hijo había cambiado no vi lo que en realidad sucedía, yo tengo la culpa de lo que sucede, me sentí tan orgulloso de que Neal siente cabeza y que mejor al lado de Candy nada me alegra más que eso, ella es una buena persona pero todo era mentira.

-No te sientas mal Charles ya veras como solucionamos esto, lo importante ahora es encontrar a Neal y saber como se encuentra Candy

-Dime Albert hay posibilidad de anular ese matrimonio cuanto antes

-Estoy en eso también, usted sabe que yo soy el tutor de Candy y nunca aprobé ese matrimonio y por todo lo sucedido jamás aprobaría ese matrimonio.

_El Sr. Leegan se sentía muy mal aun creía que su hijo cambiaría al lado de Candy pero como pedirle eso a Albert él tenía razón las acciones de Neal no lo hacen digno para Candy por lo tanto también quería que Neal aparezca pronto con Candy._

-Albert si sabes algo de ellos por favor infórmame de inmediato

-Así lo haré no te preocupes, hasta pronto.

_Albert se retiró de la Mansión Leegan ya habían pasado 3 días desde que Neal desapareció con Candy y aun no sabían que habría pasado con ellos._

_En un lugar apartado Neal miraba por la ventana lo sucedido en los últimos días no lo dejaban tranquilo, se sentía extraño tenía a Candy para él pero que haría ahora?, en silencio recordaba lo sucedido._

-Neal por favor NO ... ¡¡suéltame!! no quiero que me toques déjame, noo

-¿Me pides por favor¿no quieres que te toque, pero si ya eres la Sra. Leegan ante la Ley y ante Dios ahora tienes que serlo en la práctica no me vas a negar lo que por derecho me pertenece, ahora cumplirás con tu deber de esposa, YO SOY TU ESPOSO

_Diciendo esto tomo a Candy y empezó a besarle el cuello sintiendo su perfume y el corazón de Candy que latía muy rápido, él sabía que ella no estaría dispuesta a dejarse dominar pero para él eso no tenia problema no sería la primera vez que obligue a una mujer a entregarse._

-"Que hago como puedo escapar de esto" - no Neal no me toques me das asco..

-Que pasa amor acaso no te gusta??, o a quien quieres en mi lugar quizás quieras a ese actor de quinta ahora mismo verdad, pues no cariño ahora tú serás mía

-" ...Terry,... si fueras tú jamás me obligarías,...no puedo dejarme vencer, tengo que tener la fuerza para evitar esto¿que puedo hacer?..."

-Neal arrancó parte del vestido de Candy dejando ver Las piernas de Candy, al ver ese espectáculo su sed por tenerla creció más

-"vamos Candy no hagas que te obligue porque no accedes por las buenas??.." – preciosa veo que hoy si vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos.

-Neal, por favor sabes bien que jamás podré hacerlo no me obligues te lo suplico.

_Las palabras de Candy hacían eco en la cabeza de Neal, levantó la mirada y observó los ojos de Candy, no eran los mismos ojos verdes brillantes, los mismos que cautivaron a Neal, estaban llenos de lágrimas y también de miedo, como puede hacerle eso, si la obliga que caso tiene, si ella nunca lo hizo con el amor que el siempre soñó quería darle todo su ser, quería llenarla de amor, pero ¿porque tenía que ser así? observó a Candy no quería ver esa mirada esos ojos sin brillo quería tenerla hacerla suya pero quería que ella también lo deseara, había obligado antes a otras mujeres, sirvientas en su mayoría pero Candy no era como ellas, Candy era especial, de pronto se detuvo, soltando a Candy de manera brusca frenándose así mismo._

-"Esos ojos, no me mires así Candy por favor, no puedo obligarte, a ti no, porque te amo, pero porque no puedo decírtelo..."

_Candy no podía ver nada sus lágrimas no se lo permitían cayo al suelo casi en shock tan solo de imaginar el momento tan difícil que pasaría si Neal la obligaba a ser de él. Neal salió de inmediato de la casa dejando a Candy en un mar de lágrimas._

-" No pude hacerlo, no puedo obligarte eres tan frágil, eres como una flor que al menor descuido te puedo dañar, y eso es lo que he hecho hasta ahora como remediar todo el daño sin que te vayas de mi lado no puedo dejarte ir pero tampoco quiero tenerte así, espero que estés bien no he querido verte en estos días temo mucho de mi mismo, si no puedo controlarme , no quiero arrepentirme después"

_Uno de los sirvientes interrumpía los pensamientos de Neal_

-Sr. Ya me retiro la sra. Está descansando arriba no ha querido comer otra vez, disculpe mi intromisión pero no cree que ya es hora de llamar un médico??

-NO se preocupe Bernardo yo me encargo de mi esposa.

-Hasta mañana señor, ya todos se han retirado y la sra. Josefina dejó servido la cena.

_Neal observaba las escaleras quizás ya sea el momento de ver a Candy, aunque no se sentía seguro quería verla._

_En la Mansión ya era la tercera vez que alguien tocaba la puerta de Archi pero éste no respondía, muy preocupada decidió entrar al dormitorio de éste, todo estaba muy oscuro, hace días que no lo veía salir de ese cuarto¿algo le habrá sucedido?, con miedo se acerco hacia donde se suponía estaría la cama, tocando la pared con las manos buscaba la manera de llegar hasta la ventana para que entrara la luz, una vez que la ubico abrió las cortinas y por fin el cuarto se iluminó mostrando el completo desorden y a Archi tirado en el suelo a un lado de la cama._

-¡!ARCHI!!, que te ha pasado?, estas bien?, respóndeme por favor.

-¿Anny?– se oyó la voz de Archi

-Si ella te ve así se va a asustar mucho, más te vale que te levantes y te des un baño, no entiendo como puedes estar así todos estamos muy preocupados tratando de buscar a Candy y tú aquí encerrado lamentándote¿qué es lo que te sucede?

-Patty, yo no sirvo para nada, no puedo ayudar a la gente que quiero siempre las lastimo.

-Que dices, no hables así, no siempre podemos ayudar a todos pero al menos hay que intentarlo, encerrado aquí no ganas nada que es lo que te sucede Archi, tú no eres así no eres egoísta.

-Soy peor que eso, no valgo nada, lastimé a Anny, Stear murió por mi culpa y ...

_Patty sintió un dolor en su pecho y sin pensarlo más le arrebató una cachetada_

Plasshh

-No te atrevas a hablar así de nuevo, Stear no murió por tu culpa, él tomó su decisión no nos contó a nadie ni a su hermano ni a mi que era su novia, esa fue su decisión y tenemos que respetarla, durante mucho tiempo también me sentí culpable, pero tu sabes lo testarudo que era a veces Stear, cuando se le metía una idea, por favor, no puedes seguir así te vas a enfermar y ya estamos todos muy mal por lo sucedido con Candy, así que te ruego por favor que te levantes y salgas a pensar bien las cosas en lugar de condenarte aquí sin sentido alguno.

-¡¡PATTY!!, - Archi no salía de su asombro jamás había visto a Patty hablar de esa manera a nadie, pero tenía razón su actitud no ayudaba a nadie y mucho menos a Candy- Tienes razón Patty soy un tonto, te prometo que me voy a levantar y discúlpame por las tonterías que he dicho.

-No te preocupes Archi, olvídalo y disculpa por la cachetada, me ofusqué demasiado al escucharte hablar así nadie tiene la culpa de las decisiones de los demás, aunque eso nos termine lastimando luego.

_Patty empezó a llorar, Archi la abrazó para consolarla, por su culpa ella se sentía así él le hizo recordar ese dolor de su corazón el cual era notorio que aun no lo superaba sólo lo había escondido._

-Llora Patty, eso nos ayuda muchas veces de nada sirve guardar ese dolor si va a volver a salir a hacerte más daño, llora todo lo que quieras yo te acompaño hasta que te sientas mejor.

-Gracias Archi, ahora resulta que tu me ayudarás a mi cuando ese era mi propósito, jejeje.

-Ya lo has hecho Patty y te lo agradezco mucho, ahora es mi turno de ayudarte a ti vamos desahógate.

_Patty lloró y lloró hasta que ya no pudo más quedándose dormida en los brazos de Archi él al verla así no quiso despertarla, así que la cargó para llevarla a su dormitorio, allí la dejó en su cama, la arropó bien y se aseguró de que descansara, luego regresó a su dormitorio se dio un baño y salió a dar una vuelta._

_Terry salió al portal de las rosas a caminar no podía estar tranquilo,_

-Candy como estarás te veías tan frágil aquella vez, no me perdono que no haya podido ayudarte, estos días sin ti son peores de los días cuando estaba en New York cuando no sabia nada de ti, pero ahora que se que estas con ese maldito de Neal temo por ti, que hará Neal contigo?, como puedo saber donde estas¿a quien recurro?... si pudiera... si tan solo... porqué no, tal vez debería de intentarlo... porque no??

_Alguien lo interrumpió_

-Hablando sólo – dijo Tom

-Hola, tu eres...??

-Soy Tom hermano de Candy crecimos juntos en el hogar de Pony.

-Si creo haber escuchado de ti, tampoco puedes permanecer dentro de la mansión?

-No, es demasiado lujo para mí, tengo que volver pronto a mi hogar, pero antes quería tener noticias de Candy aun no puedo perdonarme por no protegerla, si tan sólo hubiera tenido los medios en ese momento, hubiera llevado a Candy lejos, ella quería irse a New York allí buscaría a alguien, pero no pudo-

-"Iría a New York, pensaste en mi pecosa?, me tomaste en cuenta para ayudarte? Como puedo saberlo, primero quiero encontrarte y no descansaré hasta hacerlo"

-Sabes Tom, se que quisiste ayudarla pero lamentablemente las cosas sucedieron así, créeme yo también tengo la culpa de lo que ella esta pasando ahora.

-¡¿?

-Así es yo tuve la oportunidad de quedarme con ella hace un tiempo atrás pero la vida nos puso una traba en el camino y un "deber y honor" nos alejó de aquello hermoso que pudimos vivir juntos, ahora la misma vida nos vuelve a separar justo cuando ya había decidido luchar por ella y solucionar mis problemas tengo que hacer algo y creo que ya tengo la idea de que.

-De que hablas?, en qué estas pensando?

-En la única persona que puede ayudarnos a ubicar a Neal ahora, pero tengo que cambiar de actitud para que nos ayude.

-NO te entiendo, espero que cuentes con nosotros para lo que sea que estés pensando

-No Tom, eso sólo Yo tengo que hacerlo, de alguna manera lo lograré, bueno fue un gusto conversar contigo nos vemos mañana.

-Lo siento Terry pero mañana temprano parto hacia mi casa tengo que ir a ver a mi padre por eso te pido que si sabes algo de Candy me envíes un telegrama o trates de ponerte en contacto conmigo de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, te lo haré saber, adiós Tom

_Y diciendo esto Terry se retiro, cuando Tom se retiraba Anny llegaba de su casa había ido a ver a sus padres y regresaba para ver a Patty quien se había quedado en la casa de los Andry._

-Tom?, como te sientes

-Anny¡¡ que bueno verte, bueno ya me siento mejor pero aun no puedo hacerme la idea de que Candy no esta aquí con nosotros tan solo de saber que ese maldito la tiene la sangre me hierve, quisiera poder volar y buscarla donde sea, me preocupa mucho mi hermana.

-Ella siempre cuidaba de mi, que rabia que ahora no pueda hacer lo mismo por ella, hay Tom que será de Candy. – Anny se abalanzó hacia Tom y empezó a llorar. Tom sólo la abrazó con fuerza sabía por lo que Anny pasaba y no dudó en apoyarla sintiendo mariposas en el estómago al mismo tiempo.

-Cálmate Anny ya veras que pronto encontraremos a Candy te lo prometo, por favor no te sientas mal, vamos a Candy no le gustará verte así.

-Lo siento Tom siempre he sido una llorona –_diciendo esto Anny levando la mirada y clavó sus ojos en los de Tom viendo la cercanía de éstos y sintió un sonrojo hasta la punta de los pelos, se sintió extraña y se alejó un poco de inmediato._

-Lo siento Tom se que tú también te sientes mal por ella, no quiero ser otra carga tengo que ser fuerte, pero me preocupa mucho no saber de Candy, Albert hace lo posible pero nosotros sólo estamos esperando noticias no sé donde podremos ubicarlos solo ruego que ella esté bien.

-No te preocupes Anny la encontraremos al parecer Terry tiene un plan parece que alguien puede ayudarnos pero no me dijo más.

-Terry??, pero porque no lo dijo quizás podamos ayudarlo

-Bueno al parecer el ingles es muy especial pero se ve que quiere mucho a nuestra hermana, ojalá pronto nos traiga noticias de ella, ... sabes Anny yo volveré mañana a Lakeewod no puedo quedarme más tiempo tengo cosas que ver allá y también a mi padre que ya pronto saldrá del hospital.

-¿Tu padre está en el Hospital??

-Si pero no te preocupes ya está mejor solo se está recuperando y pronto volverá a ser el mismo de antes, pero bueno tú me preocupas por favor mantente en contacto conmigo y si sabes algo de Candy házmelo saber de inmediato y por favor cuídate, no quiero que nada malo te suceda - Esto último lo dijo con mucha ternura y ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por un momento, alguien más escucho eso último, Archi estaba buscando las "Dulce Candy" y no pudo evitar escuchar lo que Tom le decía, con mucho cuidado se acerco y observó el cuadro, se sintió un poco celoso y no pudo evitar el interrumpir esa escena.

-Oh, lo siento no quise interrumpirlos – _Anny se alejó de Tom de inmediato ya que estaban muy cerca conversando._

-No interrumpes nada - _dijo al instante Anny –_ mi hermano y yo estamos hablando de Candy

-"Mi hermano" –_ al escuchar esas palabras a Tom no le gustó nada_ – bueno yo me voy, mañana tengo que partir temprano, recuerda lo que te dije Anny, adiós – diciendo eso se fue hacia la mansión dejándolos solos. – _" ella me considera su hermano, pero yo como considerarla mi hermana si es tan linda esta muy triste por Candy y veo que aun lo quiere¿Anny aun tienes esperanzas en él¿Porque le aclaraste que soy tu Hermano¿sólo sientes eso por mi?, no importa yo no cambiaré mi cariño hacia ti, siempre serás mi amada Anny aunque no te lo pueda decir de frente; no entiendo porqué Archi salió de la nada, acaso ¿¿estaba espiándola??, bueno mejor me voy a descansar de una vez"_

_En el jardín_

-Lo siento Anny – Como te sientes.

-No me puedo sentir bien si no sé como está Candy, todo lo sucedido fue tan rápido que aun no lo asimilo.

-Pero, Tom te está ayudando mucho ¿verdad?

_Archi quería saber que sucedía entre Tom y Anny , ésta se dio cuenta de ello y decidió aclararlo_

-¡?, bueno nosotros crecimos juntos en el Hogar de Pony, Candy siempre me defendía de él cuando me molestaba,... aquellos tiempos, como quisiera haberme quedado en el pasado, para no tener que pasar por esto.

_Archi sintió que las palabras de Anny tenían mucho dolor y sabía que también lo decía por el daño que él le causó quiso decir algo pero no tenia palabras para expresarse con Anny._

-Bueno Archi será mejor que busque a Patty , nos vemos

-Nos vemos Anny y cuídate mucho por favor

_Anny dejo a Archi muy pensativo_

-Porqué me sentí extraño al escucharlo y verlos tan juntos, ... habré hecho bien al dejarte Anny, yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por Candy pero con Anny nunca lo estuve, quizás sea que soy un egoísta y que no soporte que Anny pueda olvidarme tan rápido, además él es su hermano, crecieron juntos en el Hogar de Pony no tengo de qué preocuparme si Anny encuentra a alguien que la quiera yo no tengo porque incomodarme, aunque Candy a mi nunca me mire con otros ojos... ¡Archi que ideas tan tontas tienes!, mejor busco esas rosas, necesito sentir el perfume de Candy la extraño mucho.

_Muy lejos de la Mansión Andry, Candy estaba en su cuarto sobre una blanca cama, el dormitorio de ella estaba decorado con colores rosa y blanco, tenía una ventana con un balcón que mostraba una preciosa vista al campo verde el sol aun estaba brillando pero a Candy no parecía importarle, aun traía puesta la pijama, sentada apoyaba su barbilla en sus rodillas y abrazaba sus tobillos, había permanecido en esa posición por mucho rato, se sentía como un objeto más de aquella habitación, pero no podía hacer nada por el momento, no había querido comer otra vez cada día se sentía más débil las últimas semanas no se alimentaba bien por ello la fuerza de voluntad la estaba abandonando, aun recordaba lo sucedo con Neal fue un momento muy terrible y le sorprendía que no la haya obligado, también se sentía agradecida por ello ¿pero hasta cuando sería eso? cada noche tenía miedo de que Neal entrara a obligarla, pero felizmente eso no había sucedido._

-Tengo que escapar de aquí, se que lo haré pero me siento tan débil debo de alimentarme para poder estar fuerte no puedo descuidar mi salud sino como luchare contra Neal no puedo dejar que logre sus sucios propósitos, soy enfermera y se muy bien que la salud es importante.

_En ese momento Neal entraba con una bandeja de comida su rostro estaba muy pálido se veía que él tampoco había podido dormir, habían pasado ya dos noches desde la última vez que intentó forzarla¿porque trae la comida? se extrañó Candy pensó que tal vez quería drogarla de nuevo ¿porque no? Si ya lo había hecho el día de su boda con el fin de que no ponga resistencia, pero a pesar de ello no lo hizo no la obligó porque??_

-Hola Candy, tranquila no he venido a lastimarte, sólo he venido a traerte la comida Bernardo me informó que no estás comiendo, debes de hacerlo... por favor no me mires con esa desconfianza te juro que no he puesto nada en la comida.

-Neal hasta cuando piensas tenerme aquí recluida?, no puedes tenerme por siempre aquí...

-Escucha Candy... no voy a hacerte daño ni tampoco te obligaré a nada aquella noche me enfadé mucho pero tienes que tener bien claro que tú eres mi esposa ahora..

-Porque TU me obligaste a hacerlo, sabes bien que yo nunca quise aceptarlo, tu me obligaste

_Neal sentía que perdía la paciencia, quería decirle que la amaba mucho desde el fondo de su corazón, pero la situación se tornaba difícil y esa mirada tan enojada de Candy no ayudaba en lo más mínimo._

-...Como sea ahora estamos casados si no quieres cumplir ahora, lo harás mas adelante pero no voy a dejarte...no te das cuenta que yo... TE... AMO.

-¡??, Me amas? Y esto le haces a alguien que amas?, piensa lo que me estas haciendo alejarme de las personas que quiero y de mi vida no lograrás nada

-Puedes volver a tu vida si aceptas esta situación.

-Neal no puedes obligarme no puedes mandar en mis sentimientos, son tantas las cosas que me has hecho y lo de ahora último eso es algo que jamás podré perdonar de ti como pudiste, acaso no tienes sentimientos no puedes sentir todo el mal que me has hecho, no sólo a mi sino a tu propia familia, mi familia, mis amigos...

-" Crees que no lo siento?.. si supieras que fue eso lo que me detuvo la noche anterior en la que casi hago algo de la que luego me arrepentiría para siempre..."-Sé todo lo que he hecho, pero lo hice por ti créeme Candy, ahora por favor ya no quiero hablar mas de eso por ahora hablaremos en otra ocasión de acuerdo, lo que si quiero es que comas algo no quiero que te enfermes y no te preocupes por los demás ellos tendrán que asumir esta realidad somos un matrimonio ahora y no pienso rendirme ante nada seguiré esperando por ti, pero no me pidas que te deje ir no puedo hacer eso Candy es mi ultima palabra y por favor, te pido que llevemos una vida tranquila y que pensemos en nuestro futuro juntos.

-"Neal cabeza dura, como te saco de la cabezota que no puedes obligarme... al menos tengo tu palabra que no intentarás obligarme de nuevo... aunque será bueno confiar en tu palabra??..." – Neal me das tu palabra que no volverás a obligarme ni a lastimarme?

-No lo haré pero tú también tienes que prometer que no tratarás de escapar ni tampoco intentarás ver a tus amigos por lo menos mientras la situación se tranquilice.

-¿A que te refieres con eso Neal que ha sucedido?

-Nada,... sólo quiero que estés bien, lo prometes?

-" NO se que es lo que esta pasando pero por el momento debo de ganar tiempo..." – está bien Neal lo prometo, ahora me puedes dejar sola por favor, comeré después de darme un baño

-No hagas que se enfríe la comida

_Neal se retiro habían hablado de manera tranquila pero la voz de Neal siempre fue tosca Neal se sintió más aliviado y pensaba en la forma de ganarse a Candy quizás muy pronto podría ganarse su amor pero para eso ella no debería de enterarse de lo sucedido el día de la Boda; Candy escuchó un auto llegar a la residencia¿quién más vendría a verlos? se supone que sólo Neal sabia de ese sitio, quizás alguien ya los encontró¿será Terry?._

-Te vas?

-Así es Sr. Andry tengo que regresar a mi casa

-Por favor llámame Albert, eres el hermano de Candy y por lo tanto eres mi amigo

-Esta bien, Albert, por favor si saben algo de Candy avísenme de inmediato, no quisiera irme pero tengo que hacerlo, además siento que aquí no hago nada por Candy, la hemos buscado por todos lados al parecer Neal se la llevó muy lejos de aquí, es tan frustrante no poder encontrarla, peor después de que ella me fue a buscar y no pude hacer nada, bueno eso ya paso, también quería pedirle por favor que cuide de Anny ella está tan preocupada por Candy no quisiera que se enfermara.

-No te preocupes Tom yo veré por ella, no te castigues no tuviste la culpa de que Neal se llevara a Candy nosotros también estuvimos lejos de ella pero la encontraremos ya lo veras no pierdas esa esperanza, por cierto antes de que te vayas quiero darte esto,- le entregó un sobre– se que pasas por problemas y yo te quiero ayudar cualquier cosa habla con George y él te ayudara también le he dado ordenes de aceptar cualquier solicitud de préstamo de tu parte en cualquiera de nuestros bancos.

-Como??, No Albert yo no puedo aceptar eso, de ninguna manera

-Tom no voy a aceptar un No como respuesta, acéptalo has de cuentas que el banco aceptó tu préstamo me lo devolverás en cuanto puedas no te preocupes no habrán intereses.

-Yo... no se que decir...

-Entonces di que si – Albert lo miró con una sonrisa satisfecho de haber convencido a Tom

-Está bien Albert, pero te lo devolveré te lo prometo.

-De acuerdo estoy seguro que lo harás, ahora cuida de tu padre y si sabemos algo de Candy te lo haré saber de inmediato.

_Las cosas aun no estaban claras para Candy sus amigos y seres queridos aun estaban muy preocupados por ella sobre todo Albert y Terry¿qué es lo que estaría haciendo Terry?._

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Chapter 8

**UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Encuentros**

_Bajó del auto y se dirigió a la casa, al llegar no lo reconoció, pensaba encontrar a alguien satisfecho y feliz pero en cambio encontró a un fantasma, Neal Leegan no era ni la sombra de lo que fue días atrás, ojeroso, pálido y más delgado, observaba a su hermana quien con una mirada de sorpresa imaginaba el porque de la actitud de su hermano._

-Neal¿que es lo que te ha pasado?, deberías estar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, es que ¿por fin no tienes a la huérfana para ti?

-Hola hermanita a mi también me alegra mucho verte, dime como están las cosas por allá

-Eliza miró a su hermano, era obvio que algo estaba pasando, pero ya le sacaría el porqué poco a poco, esos ánimos tenían una razón poderosa, solo atinó a responderle

-La familia Andry esta en duelo, a todos les ha chocado que la hospiciana se casara contigo, como si eso no le vendría a pelo, casarse con un tipo como tú no pudo encontrar mejor partido, creen que la huerfanita esta desamparada; El Tío abuelo resultó ser el vagabundo de Albert no se en qué nos puede afectar eso, lo bueno es que Candy es heredera de los Andry, ahora entiendo porque tanto se preocupaba por el Tío cuando perdió la memoria, seguro que ella sabia todo y lo hizo para quedarse con la herencia de los Andry si no es más que una oportunista, ahora por la actitud del Tío es posible que la desherede, entonces ya no serviría de nada que sigas casado con ella, en ese caso lo mejor sería que la dejes y así se quedaría sin nada la mosca muerta esa...

-ELIZA, deja de insultarla desde que llegaste es lo único que has hecho, te recuerdo que su nombre es CANDY WHITHE LEEGAN, que no se te olvide ¿de acuerdo? y no pienso dejarla así la deshereden.

-¿COMO?, esa no es más que una simple huérfana sin pasado, acaso ya olvidaste que papá la trajo a la casa con el cuento de "acompañarme", desde que llegó pensó ser una distinguida niña rica, como si cualquiera pudiera ser distinguida de la noche a la mañana, siempre quiso nuestro lugar me di cuenta el día en que vino esa monja a visitarla y mamá permitió que se pusiera mis vestidos solo para "aparentar", no perdono que papá siempre la considerara mejor que nosotros, él quería que fuéramos como ella, quien demonios se cree que es esa.

_Neal miró a su hermana detenidamente se acercó levantándole el dedo índice y poniéndolo frente a su rostro le respondió_

-Ella es mi ESPOSA, y que no se te olvide de ahora en adelante así será y más vale que empieces a respetarla

_Eliza muy sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano se apartó a un lado dándole la espalda, simulando estar ofendida._

-Eso es lo último que deberías de pedirme, como se te pasa por la cabeza que yo la respete, lo único bueno de esto es que ahora si tengo el camino libre para conquistar a Terry.

-Has lo que quieras con ese cretino, pero que no se te olvide que Candy es mi esposa y no quiero volver a escuchar un insulto hacia ella de tu parte ¿de acuerdo?

_Muy segura, supo que era el momento adecuado de cuestionar a su hermano sobre lo que en realidad le sucedía, sarcásticamente le preguntó._

-¿Neal porque estas tan enojado?, acaso ¿aun no sacas provecho de tu matrimonio?, ahhh ya veo es por eso que estas con ese humor, que raro hermanito como es posible que de tantas mujeres no puedas con ésta, o es que ¿ya no eres el mismo de antes?.

-Déjame tranquilo Eliza si eso es todo lo que tienes por decirme será mejor que te retires.

-Retirarme?, si he conducido por más de 5 horas, como pudiste venir a esconderte tan lejos si ya estas casado con ella nadie puede quitarte ese derecho, ah olvidaba ese detalle, El tío Abuelo fue a conversar con papá, escuché muy claro que estaba haciendo los trámites de anulación de tu matrimonio porque la Huerf... tu esposa, es su pupila y él nunca aprobó ese matrimonio.

-¿Anular la boda? Pues que equivocado está, si mal no recuerdo el cumpleaños de Candy fue el mismo día en que nos casamos y allí ella cumplió 21 años no hay nada de malo ella es mayor de edad, ya no depende de su padre adoptivo, no tengo porqué preocuparme por esa parte, bueno hermanita ya me voy a descansar si no te quieres ir es problema tuyo, busca un dormitorio donde puedas dormir pero mañana quiero que te vayas muy temprano y que no se te ocurra molestar a Candy de acuerdo.

-Lo que tú digas hermanito hasta pronto.

_Neal dejó a Eliza con una curiosidad, ella al ver que su hermano se fue a dormir se dirigió a buscar un dormitorio, pero primero buscó a Candy, su hermano le había dado el cuarto matrimonial de la casa eso enojó más a Eliza, como puede engreírla tanto si ella no se lo merecía, cuando entró al cuarto, Candy ya estaba dormida, la charola de la comida estaba a un lado, Candy había comido como se lo prometió a Neal, se veía tan delicada y frágil Eliza la miraba con envidia y pensaba._

-"Como es que puedes atraer a tanta gente, si eres sólo una simple huérfana, no entiendo a mi Tío, ni a Terry, ni a Archi, y peor a mi hermano que también cayo en tus garras, pero ahora voy a buscar a Terry y lo haré mío ya verás"

_Salió del cuarto y se fue a dormir el camino que había recorrido era muy largo y se sentía muy cansada._

_Al día Siguiente:_

_El día ya había avanzado, había estado pensando en cómo lograr sus planes estaba decidido, aunque en el fondo tenia muchas dudas, haría lo posible por encontrar a su querida Candy, sabía que esa persona podría darle la información sobre Neal, decidió levantarse para desayunar y empezar con lo planeado en el comedor se encontró con Albert._

-Bueno días Albert

-Buenos días Terry, antes de que te vayas tengo que conversar contigo por favor te acercas al despacho.

-¿Hay noticias de Candy?

-No, no tengo nada de eso pero si tengo que hablarte de algo relacionado a ella.

-Esta bien, yo también quería hablar contigo, pero a que se debe tanto misterio ahora estamos tu y yo aquí, porque no me lo dices de una vez.

-No creo que sea correcto conversar aquí, será mejor en el despacho bueno te espero, nos vemos.

-Bien

_Momentos después Terry se acercaba a buscar a Albert, entró sin tocar y vio a Albert observando un retrato de Candy, lo miraba con tanta ternura, como si quisiera tenerla allí presente para abrazarla y quizás besarla, esto le provocó un mal presentimiento a Terry, pero por estar imaginando cosas se topó con uno de los floreros y casi lo rompe, sacando a Albert de su meditación quien se vio descubierto y nada menos que por Terry._

-No te escuché entrar

-Lo siento, estaba abierta por eso me di la libertad de entrar así,... veo que también la extrañas o me equivoco.

-Por supuesto que la extraño ella es mi... mi mejor amiga

-¿Estas seguro de que es por eso solamente?, me pareció ver más que preocupación en tu mirada, eres mi amigo no creo que me ocultes algo o ¿tal vez si?

-Precisamente porque somos amigos te he hecho venir aquí, hay algo que te tengo que decir de Candy.

-¡¡ que cosa es¡¡ dímelo por favor

-Hablé con el abogado para anular el matrimonio de Candy, pero recibí una mala noticia, ahora entiendo porqué se apuró Neal en casarse antes de la fecha acordada con la Tía Elroy.

-Que mala noticia has recibido habla de una vez

-El día que se llevó a cabo la boda, Candy cumplía 21 años, por lo tanto ya no necesitaba de mi aprobación para casarse, no puedo anular esa boda como lo tenía planeado.

-¿Como dices?, "cumplió 21 años lo había olvidado con tantas cosas, al parecer todos nos olvidamos de eso "- quieres decir que si los encontramos ¿no podremos traerla de vuelta?.

-Así es Terry

-Entonces lo mataré yo mismo y así ella será su viuda, es mejor eso a que siga con ese desgraciado.

-No hables así piensa en Candy si lo matas iras a la cárcel tenemos que hallar otra forma, el abogado me dijo que existe otra forma de anular ese matrimonio por ejemplo ella fue obligada, pero para ello Candy es quien tiene que denunciarlo.

-Pero si no sabemos donde está como sucederá eso, Albert tú sigue intentando con tu abogado yo seguiré con lo mío.

-Que es lo que tienes pensado vamos no puedes actuar solo, tenemos que estar unidos en esto.

-Albert me voy, y no pienso decirte nada, es mejor así, mientras menos sepas será mejor

-Pero Terry...

-He dicho que no te diré más Albert, gracias por contarme esto, ahora no tengo la menor duda haré lo que he planeado y nadie me detendrá.

-Terry que es lo que vas a hacer, sea lo que sea confía en mi por favor.

-Lo haré cuando llegue el momento oportuno, adiós amigo, si sabes algo de ella avísame por favor, vendré a visitarte periódicamente para saber de ella.

-Albert perdió la paciencia pues la actitud de Terry era muy egoísta si había algo para ayudar a Candy debería de contar con él.

-No, no estoy de acuerdo contigo, ya me cansé crees que eres el único que se preocupa por ella, si hay una forma de encontrarla será mejor que cuentes conmigo te queda claro o como quieres que te lo haga entender.

-Qué, quieres que peleemos para que te diga lo que planeo, no hago esto por hacerme el héroe necesitamos encontrarla y si es posible vendería mi alma al diablo por hacerlo, Albert confía en mi por favor, si necesito de tu ayuda te lo haré saber.

-Terry eres tan terco, tanto como Candy, sólo te pido que no te olvides que en medio de todo esto está ella y es importante encontrarla así que si algo sale mal será porque no quisiste ayuda.

-Es por ella que hago esto y lo ultimo que quiero es que algo salga mal, adiós.

_Terry salió del despacho cogió sus cosas y se marchó por las escaleras de servicio, no quería despedirse de nadie más._

_En la sala Patty se despedía de Anny ya eran muchos días y tenía que regresar a la escuela, Anny había decidido quedarse unos días en la mansión y luego iría a visitar a la Srta Pony y la Hna. María._

-hasta pronto amiga cuídate mucho y cualquier noticia de Candy avísame pronto.

-No te preocupes Patty, por favor cuida mucho de la abuela y de los niños lamento no haber continuado con las clases pero si regreso contigo no me sentiré tranquila hasta no saber que Candy ha regresado sana y salva, además aprovecharé este tiempo para visitar el Hogar de Pony hace mucho que no los veo y también tienen que saber lo de Candy.

-No te preocupes amiga, sabes que las puertas de mi hogar y de la escuela estarán siempre abiertas para ti, por favor cuídate mucho, adiós

-Adiós

_Archi bajaba las escaleras al escuchar las despedidas se asombró no creyó que Patty partiera tan pronto._

-Patty¡¡, te vas tan pronto??

-Así es Archi, tengo que volver a la escuela dejé sola a la Abuela Martha con los niños, y quizás ya necesite de mi ayuda.

-Oh, no lo sabía, bueno no dejes de comunicarte cualquier cosa te avisaremos

-Si lo sé adiós Archi – se despidió dándole un fuerte abrazo, Archi se estremeció se sentía tan bien con ella, ya que fue la única que lo ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Bien cuídate mucho por favor.

-No te preocupes.

-Adiós chicos

_Archi se quedo en la sala de la Mansión, mientras Anny acompañaba a Patty hasta la puerta pues no podría ir a despedirla a la estación, ya que tenía que preparar el viaje al Hogar de pony, Cuando volvió observo a Archi muy concentrado en sus pensamientos así que sólo se fue a hacer sus cosas._

-"Patty y Tom ya se fueron ahora que haremos aun no sabemos nada de mi gatita espero que pronto encontremos noticias tuyas hablare con el Tío William" – donde se fue Anny quería conversar con ella, bueno no importa ya.

_Terry caminaba sin rumbo aun no sabía que hacer para hablar con Eliza, anduvo como vago lejos de la mansión, pensaba en ir a buscarla a la mansión Leegan pero eso sería demostrar su interés y Eliza no es tan tonta, ya se le ocurriría algo pensó para si mismo por lo pronto buscaría un sitio donde descansar, al cruzar la calle un auto apareció y casi lo atropella si no fuera que éste frenó pero aun así Terry cayó al suelo._

-Pero que demonios¡¡...cómo se le ocurre manejar de esa manera que no ve que puede lastimar a alguien.

_Se acercó hacia el chofer y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Eliza allí sentada y al volante ésta volteo a responderle de manera grosera pero sólo abrió los ojos bien grandes por la sorpresa de que casi mata a Terry, él al reconocerla se toco la cabeza y sintió un mareo._

-TERRY¡¡... Yo lo siento

-no tanto como yo lo estoy sintiendo ahora

-No quise lastimarte, ven déjame ayudarte, como se te ocurre pasar la calle sin fijarte.

-Claro ahora resulta que la culpa la tengo yo

-Por supuesto, si te atravesaste de un momento a otro

-Y que te crees que estas en una carrera, Claro tenía que ser la Lady Leegan, quien resulta libre de culpa... ouch

-Terry Grandchester no te atrevas a hablarme de esa manera recuerda que soy una dama

-Muy bien señorita dama, si ya termino de culparme entonces puede subir a su "nave" y alejarse de mi lo más lejos posible.

-Siempre serás el mismo grosero, pero tengo que cuidar el honor de mi familia, no puedo permitir que digan que no ayude a alguien que casi arrollo por "su descuido", al menos déjame llevarte a la mansión de los Andry.

-No te tomes tantas molestias, además no estoy con los Andry.

-Como?, acaso ya te vas?

-Así es Eliza estaba por irme hasta que casi me matas.

-Terry...- "no puedo dejar que se marche" –necesitas que te revisen ese golpe vamos sube al auto te llevare a mi casa para que te revisen, llamare un doctor.

-No tienes que hacer tanto para mantener tu honor Eliza.

-Cállate de una vez y sube

-No

-Como?

-NO iré contigo hasta que te disculpes

Pero ya te dije que lo siento Terry, y también sabes que te atravesaste en mi camino

-Su Camino mi Lady, entonces siga con su camino, yo me las arreglare con el mío

-Basta...hay..., esta bien Discúlpame Terry no te vi, estoy muy cansada he hecho un largo viaje. ¿Contento?

-Humm, tienes que ser más convincente pero acepto tu disculpa.

-Terry Grandchester...

-Tranquila mi Lady, bueno vamos de una vez porque este golpe ya me esta afectando la cabeza, parece que ya escucho cosas que jamás dirías

_Ambos subieron al auto, en el camino no hablaron nada ya que Terry decidió hacerse el dormido, no podría soportar una charla con ella, cuando llegaron a la Mansión Eliza ordenó que preparen un cuarto para Terry y que llamarán al doctor de la familia._

-por favor descansa, ya regresaré mas tarde para ver como sigues, eres mi invitado ahora siéntete como en casa

-cuanta amabilidad no la hubiera esperado de usted mi Lady

-Si al menos ese golpe sirviera para cambiar tu forma de ser ...tan grosera

-UY pero si ese es mi encanto o no??

-Ya... descansa – "Tienes que ser tan malcriado, pero de todas maneras yo te quiero para mi y así será"

-"descansaré cuando me digas donde encontrar al invécil de tu hermano"

_Eliza dejó a Terry para que los empleados lo lleven a su dormitorio mientras ella se fue a cambiarse, sin embargo Terry comenzó a caminar por la casa no se sentía muy seguro de quedarse pero al menos las cosas estaban saliendo bien; en el camino a su dormitorio Eliza se encontró con su madre._

-Madre, tengo un invitado se quedará unos días en la Mansión

-¿Un invitado?, y quien es ahora?

-Terry Grandchester

-Pero Eliza, si él mismo vino a detener la boda de tu hermano, como lo puedes hospedar aquí después de todo

-Madre, Terry es el futuro Duque de Grandchester y nos conviene tenerlo cerca, tengo que acercarme más a él, si quiero ser la futura Duquesa

-No suena mala la idea hija no te preocupes, tu invitado es bienvenido.

-Muy bien me voy a descansar

-Viste a tu hermano?

-Si, me preguntó como estaban las cosas por aquí, pero sabes, las cosas por allá no van nada bien, me parece que fue un gran error el casar a Neal con la huérfana, solo espero que la herencia de los Andry pase a nuestro poder y así podremos obtener algo de provecho, porque no aguanto el tener parentesco con esa.

-¿A que te refieres con que las cosas van mal?

-No lo se madre Neal no me dijo más, solo te diré que no es el mismo de antes, bueno ahora si me voy a descansar.

_A lo lejos Terry escuchaba la conversación sus sospechas eran confirmadas, pronto averiguaría como saber el paradero de Candy, el cruzarse con Eliza estaba trayendo buenos resultados pero hasta donde tendrá que llegar Terry para ello._

_En la Mansión de los Andry, Archi buscaba a su tío, aun no sabia como dirigirse a él sabía que él la amaba también, pero tenía que averiguar algo, cuando ya se había dado por vencido, se dirigió a las caballerizas, allí lo encontró sentado en la hierva observando el cielo._

-Albert... es decir Tío William, lo siento no se como dirigirme contigo

-Albert se puso de pie para hablarle

-Por favor Archi Sólo dime Albert, nada a cambiado, seguiremos siendo los mismos de antes no me trates como el excelentísimo Tío Abuelo, además eso me hace sentir muy viejo,... ¿estas preocupado por ella verdad?

-Si, no puedo dejar de pensar en el daño que Neal le cause.

-Yo también, es extraño durante mucho tiempo siempre la protegí, sabía donde encontrarla y siempre sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero ahora no se nada de ella por más que intento no obtengo resultados, espero que pronto la encontremos.

-Albert, ese matrimonio se va a anular verdad??

_Albert bajo la mirada, se sentó en la hierva y con mucha resignación le contó todo a Archi, éste se puso pálido al enterarse de las cosas y pensó que jamás recuperarían a Candy; Archi tenía que sacarse el clavo y decidió enfrentar a Albert._

-Me imagino que cuando encontremos a Neal además de Terry, tú también saldaras cuentas con él verdad

-No imaginas mal Neal se excedió en esta ocasión, si al menos fuera una persona distinta no me preocuparía tanto pero sin embargo es la peor persona para ser esposo de Candy si tan solo hubiera estado antes aquí para evitar esa boda.

_Albert apretaba los puños con mucha rabia, de esta manera confirmó a Archi su profundo sentimiento por Candy, que podría hacer ahora él, no solo era Terry sino también su propio tío, quizás este sobrando en ese triángulo de sentimientos pero aun tenía una esperanza sólo tenía que esperar._

-Me imagino que al igual que Terry también tienes algo que confesar a Candy verdad?

-¡¡¿

-No te sorprendas Albert, Candy es tan especial que atraería a cualquier hombre y tú eres una buena persona, ella se merece lo mejor, pero quiero que sepas que yo también quiero confesar a Candy el gran amor que siento por ella, y no me importará luchar por ella contra ti o contra el mismo Terry quien se siente muy seguro de recuperarla después de todo el daño que le ha hecho.

-Archi, como ...tienes razón, aquel día yo regresé decidido a hablar con ella pero me encontré con una desafortunada noticia, por cierto ahora entiendo porqué terminaste tu compromiso con Anny, ella...

-Ella entendió, yo le expliqué y aunque fue muy doloroso, se que fue lo mejor no podía seguir mintiéndole no se merecía eso.

-Pero si se merecía que le rompieras el corazón, recuerda que a veces no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Pero al menos eso ha hecho que ella cambie, he observado que Anny esta recuperándose y eso muestra que es una mujer muy fuerte.

-Si lo he notado, me alegro por ella yo quiero ser su amigo pero no puedo ser más que eso no mientras...

-Mientras no sepas que es lo que siente Candy por ti, y si Candy también te quiere como amigo que has pensado hacer, volverás a buscar a Anny

-...Yo... no podría hacer eso, aceptaré la decisión de Candy pero antes voy a ganarme su amor de una u otra forma y si no es para mi, espero que la persona que ocupe su corazón la sepa amar y darle un verdadero hogar porque ella se lo merece después de todo lo que ha vivido.

-Archi, se lo que sientes créeme que yo también pienso lo mismo, sólo espero que tú no hayas cometido un gran error, por no definir bien tus sentimientos, eso sólo tú lo sabes.

-Por supuesto que lo sé y no pienses que jugaré con los sentimientos de Anny o de Candy, he arriesgado mucho con esta decisión, Anny ah salido perjudicada y...

-Espero que tú no salgas perjudicado.

-"que trata de decirme tan seguro se siente de que Candy NO ME CORRESPONDA"

-no pienses mal, no te digo todo esto por confundirte la verdad, te deseo mucha suerte ambos estamos arriesgando nuestra amistad con Candy por estos sentimientos, pero primero ella tiene que aparecer sana y salva y Neal tendrá su merecido, Aun no tenemos noticias sobre su paradero, y no se que es lo que estará planeando Terry

-ese cretino, es un engreído seguro que piensa que puede sólo con esto.

-Su amor por Candy lo hace actuar así, yo también si tuviera una idea de cómo encontrarla actuaría igual por eso lo entiendo, sólo tenemos que esperar por él pero también tenemos que continuar por nuestra parte.

_cuando conversaban George interrumpió solicitando la presencia de Albert en las oficinas de los Andry._

-Lo siento Albert, necesito que vengas hay problemas en Florida y New York, tienes que ir a ver los asuntos financieros pronto, eh tratado de disculparte muchas veces pero ya no se puede, los inversionistas necesitan de tu presencia para la toma de decisiones.

-George¡¡, no hay otra forma de arreglarlo habla con ellos que esperen un tiempo más o trata de ocuparte de las cosas con calma, lamento darte esta carga pero es que tengo que seguir en Chicago.

-Lo siento Albert, pero ahora que la Bolsa de New York ha tenido una baja los socios quieren aprovechar para decidir sobre las acciones y es urgente que viajemos, en florida tienes que asistir a la reunión anual y la verdad no puedo estar en ambos sitios por eso es necesario que viajes de una vez yo puedo encargarme de New York, pero tú tienes que ir a Florida.

_Archi escuchó todo y sintió que de alguna manera tenía que ayudar a su tío._

-Albert, yo estuve en New York hace días atrás en un curso de administración la Tía Elroy siempre me ha enviado a ese tipo de eventos para poder aprender sobre el negocio familiar, además de los estudios en la universidad me siento listo para empezar a ver algunos asuntos de la familia, créeme que yo puedo ocuparme de eso, por favor déjame ayudarte en los negocios, aquí no hago nada por Candy y si te vas es posible que no podamos encontrarla, yo te reemplazaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

-Archi, no sabes la falta que me hace esta ayuda, de acuerdo, George por favor coordina con Archi y traten de solucionar esos problemas, gracias Archi.

-Bien joven Cornwel vamos a la oficina allí le explicaré todo con más detalle

-Esta bien, nos vemos Albert

_Albert sintió que un gran peso se le quitaba, ahora si averiguaría donde esta Candy._

-"Neal eres un tipo muy listo, más de lo que creíamos, pero pronto te encontraré y allí te haré pagar muy caro todo lo que has hecho, espero que estés bien mi pequeña, moveré cielo, mar y tierra si es posible todo por encontrarte, por lo pronto averiguaré qué esta planeando Terry, si es lo que creo, es muy seguro que esté en la mansión de los Leegan; quiero que regreses pronto Candy extraño mucho tu sonrisa, tu voz tu perfume, Dios cuida a Candy por mi por favor, no permitas que Neal se salga con la suya, ayúdanos a encontrarla si tan solo tuviéramos una pista o alguien que nos ayude a ubicarla, haré que cuiden a Terry por precaución no vaya a verse en líos y es mejor estar cerca aunque él no lo quiera"

_Muy lejos de la Mansión de los Andry, Candy observaba el atardecer, el color anaranjado del paisaje le recordaba los atardeceres que veía desde el padre árbol, su vida había cambiado mucho y pensaba que quizás ya no pueda subir de nuevo a ese árbol que tantas veces la ayudaba a sentirse bien, cuanto anhelaba estar lejos, pero ahora estaba casada con Neal como le disgustaba eso pero era la verdad jamás imaginó eso ni en sus pesadillas._

-"¿Será que de ahora en adelante esta será mi vida?, tendré que estar encerrada por siempre, lejos de todos los que quiero, no, no puedo rendirme soy fuerte ya no lloraré más, Neal no me dejará ir, como puede pensar que el y yo estemos juntos no olvido todo el daño que me ha hecho, de nada servirá que me tenga aquí encerrada, jamás podré sentir amor por ti Neal..., no como el que sentí por... Terry, como lo necesito ahora... pero no debo de pensar en eso él esta lejos ahora y yo... no se que haré aun "

_Con los brazos entrelazados se abrazaba a si misma para darse valor, mientras Neal reunía a sus hombres tenía que asegurarse de que nadie pueda encontrarlos y si eso sucediera no permitiría que se lleven a Candy, algo le preocupaba además de Terry y Albert quienes podrían llegar a llevarse a Candy, había una persona mucho peor que no sólo podría llevarse a su Candy sino que podría lastimarla y eso no se lo permitiría a nadie ella era sólo para él._

-Escuchen, quiero que vigilen bien los alrededores nadie además de mi hermana o los sirvientes deben entrar a esta residencia les queda claro?.

-Si señor¡

-Bien, más les vale que no cometan errores, Mike quiero hablar contigo – entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a una habitación mas pequeña, allí Neal le entregó varios documentos.

-Mike quiero que lleves estos papeles a mi abogado él se encargará de todo

-Esta bien

-Además quiero que tengan mucho cuidado por si aparecen por allí la gente de Yako, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado con esa gente, pero si llegaran a dar con nosotros quiero que la mayor seguridad sea para mi esposa, entendiste, no quiero que nada le suceda a ella.

-No lo dude señor la gente estará muy atenta a cualquier desconocido, pero usted sabe que Yako se mantiene alejado si le paga como lo estaba haciendo hace meses.

-La cuenta con Yako fue cancelada hace tiempo, además muy pronto le rendirá cuentas a la policía, ya falta poco para eso.

_El hombre salió a cumplir el encargo, pero Neal seguía preocupado temía que algo saliera mal y Candy podría salir lastimada, jamás permitirá eso, ella es muy importante para él nadie le hará daño, con los documentos que envía al abogado pronto solucionará muchos asuntos y así él y Candy vivirán tranquilos. Sentía que no podía estar lejos de ella, por eso también tenía que ganársela decidió subir a verla, la puerta de su dormitorio estaba entreabierta y desde allí observó a Candy muy pensativa._

-" En que estará pensando, en salir de aquí?, pensaras en mi? o en alguien más, como deseo que esos pensamientos sean para mi."

TOC TOC

_Candy sabía que era Neal pero no volteó a mirarlo solo se mantuvo en su posición como si nadie más estuviera con ella. Neal decidió entrar._

-Hola, veo que te sientes mejor

-Mirando al horizonte le respondió

-Si pero eso no cambia la situación, sigo siendo tu prisionera – contestó con ironía

-No tu no eres mi prisionera, eres mi esposa...

-Ya deja de decir eso, sabes que nunca seremos un matrimonio, jamás sentiré amor por ti.

_Neal observó a Candy sus ojos ya no tenían lágrimas, sin embargo ahora estaban llenos de tristeza, ella estaba tan diferente ya no tenía esa alegría que siempre contagiaba a todos._

-Ya habíamos hablado prometiste quedarte aquí y yo te prometí que no te lastimaré, tú eres muy importante para mi, entiéndelo, sólo quiero que estemos juntos siempre...

-Escúchate Neal, nada de lo que dices es razonable, no me puedes tener encerrada, quieres que sienta algo por ti pero como hacerlo si lo único que has hecho siempre es lastimarme y aun continuas con lo mismo.

-No lo último que quiero es que alguien te lastime yo te cuidaré siempre, conmigo tendrás todo lo que quieras, vestidos, viajes, no tendrás que trabajar en ese hospital de pobres.

-Me gusta trabajar, me gusta ese hospital de pobres como le dices porque ayudo a mucha gente y no quiero nada de ti. – Volteó a Mirarlo y le dijo – por favor déjame ir

-No, no puedo hacerlo ya te lo he dicho

-¿Porque?, sabes que yo no te amo, de donde sacas esa idea de que te llegaré a amar algún día jamás podré sentir amor por ti.

-Neal sintió una curiosidad y habló sin pensar

-PORQUE, porque aun amas al actor?

_Era la segunda vez que se lo preguntaba, su corazón palpitó con más fuerza al pensar en Terry, lo miró con desprecio y le dijo:_

-Yo no te amo, no puedes mandar en mi corazón grábatelo en la cabeza y déjame ir.

_Neal se dio cuenta que Candy aun guardaba amor por Terry, como deseaba que ese amor fuera para él, entendió que él no era digno de ella, nunca se ganó su amor siempre hizo todo lo contrario, pero no la dejaría ir, deseba estar a su lado, sabia que tarde o temprano ella se iría, por eso sintió que debería de rogar a Candy para se quede con él, quizás de esa manera lo llegue a querer._

-Esta bien Candy entiendo, jamás me llegaras a amar, pero no quiero tenerte lejos, escúchame, quédate conmigo un tiempo, el que sea necesario, sino me crees digno de ti yo te dejaré ir.

_Candy se sorprendió mucho al escuchar las palabras de Neal_

-" Neal.. que dices..." – Neal yo no quiero quedarme, no quiero estar aquí

-Lo sé Candy y siento mucho eso, pero no podemos salir de aquí, sólo te pido que te quedes, eres una mujer extraordinaria siempre he querido tenerte para mi, he soñado con llevar una vida juntos, tú eres diferente a otras mujeres, no te voy a tocar, no te exigiré nada te lo juro, sólo intenta quererme que dices.

_Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la soberbia de Neal había desaparecido, se quedó sin palabras, lo que Neal le pedía era una esperanza para su libertad, pero sin embargo no sabía porque hacía eso._

-Neal porque haces esto, porque te ilusionas de esa manera?

-Porque es la única forma de sentirme vivo, todo este tiempo, la vida que he llevado no me ha permitido entender lo que significaba el amor hasta que te volví a ver, estabas tan linda, tú siempre has vivido feliz a pesar de todo lo que te ha sucedido, ni Eliza ni yo hemos podido entenderlo, tú eres una gran persona Candy, déjame saber lo que es vivir con una persona como tú aunque no puedas quererme.

-Neal no puedo hacer lo que me pides

-Por favor confía en mi, si no puedo tenerte como mi esposa déjame tenerte como mi amiga pero quiero ganarme ese sentimiento por favor.

-Neal...

-No te quiero lejos de mi, quiero tenerte conmigo por favor dame esta oportunidad

_Neal empezaba a sudar su rostro se veía muy acongojado, estaba suplicando algo que jamás había hecho en su vida._

-Neal encerrándome no lograrás nada yo me quiero ir, quiero volver a mi vida

-te prometo que dentro de un mes volveremos, sólo quédate este tiempo aquí conmigo que dices aceptas?

_Candy no sabia que hacer, confiar o no en Neal, se dio la vuelta y continúo mirando al horizonte, Neal entendió que tenia que darle un tiempo para que le responda así que decidió esperar._

-se que estoy presionándote pero sólo te pido que me entiendas no pido nada más, escucha que te parece si más tarde cenamos juntos y allí me das una respuesta.

-Candy cerró los ojos y entendió que la proposición de Neal al menos era una esperanza para salir.

-Esta bien Neal bajare a cenar y te diré mi decisión .

-Bien volveré por ti a las 8:00 pm.

_Neal salió del cuarto con una esperanza, sólo tenía que esperar, Candy se quedaría con él y pronto todo saldría según sus planes, muy emocionado bajó para preparar la cena que tanto ansiaba con Candy._

CONTINUARÁ...


	9. Chapter 9

**UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO IX**

**Consecuencias**

_La noche ya estaba muy avanzada los hombres de Yako habían terminado con un trabajo que éste les había ordenado, estaban acostumbrados a la misma rutina de siempre._

-Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy, mañana temprano llevaremos los cuerpos hasta el "fogón" para incinerarlos, ahora me voy a informar al Sr. Yako que el trabajo ha sido terminado para que nos pague luego iré a descansar James limpia todo esto y embólsalos yo regreso mas tarde.

-Jhony siempre me dejas el trabajo sucio a mi.

-No te quejes que ese es tu trabajo yo me encargaré del resto

-"¿a que le llamará el resto?"

-ya no quiero perder más tiempo, ya sabes dejas todo limpio yo volveré y me llevare los paquetes.

-Esta bien iré por las bolsas.

-¿Las dejaste en el auto?, siempre las olvidas sabes que tienes que traerlas, mejor ya no pierdo mi tiempo contigo, siempre serás el mismo tonto, vamos para que las saques yo me llevare el auto

-¿pero, con que regresaré?

-Que es lo que no entiendes, limpiaras todo y esperaras aquí hasta que regrese¿de acuerdo?

-Por qué tengo que ser el que siempre limpia

-No, no, no empieces, vamos para que recojas tus bolsas.

_Debajo de los cuerpos Eva se encontraba en un estado de shock no entendía lo sucedido las voces que escuchaba le parecían lejanas apenas si entendía lo que decían, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja aun no creía lo que estaba sucediendo no sabe ni como ni cuando empezó el tiroteo que mató sin piedad a toda su familia, ella era la mayor de las hijas de los Wesley una pareja que en sus inicios pasaron por malos momentos al querer fundar su pequeño negocio, buscando ayuda financiera se toparon con Yako quien les brindó un préstamo para salvar su pequeño restaurante, Pero Yako no lo hizo por altruismo, sino porque vio la posibilidad de llevar a cabo su negocio sucio el cual hizo de él una de las persona más temibles de Chicago, Yako ayudó a la familia Wesley, utilizaba esa mascarilla delante de las autoridades pero siempre hacía sus acuerdos y tratos sucios a espalda de sus amigos y en el negocio de estos, los Wesley jamás se dieron cuenta, incluso pidieron a Yako ser socio de su negocio cuando éste empezó a crecer, además consideraron a Yako un amigo de la familia; todo iba bien cuando una noche un joven heredero de una de las familias millonarias de Chicago hizo un escándalo en uno de los restaurantes, Jhon Wesley estaba muy cerca de lo sucedido y escuchó todo._

-Deja de pedirme dinero sucio bastárdo, ya te he pagado más de lo que tenía que darte

-Cállate no ves que estas haciéndome quedar mal, más vale que te controles sino quieres terminar en el fondo del río Neal Leegan.

-No me amenaces Yako, no estás hablando con cualquiera.

-Cualquiera pagaría sus deudas sin hacer tantos problemas

-No tengo ninguna deuda contigo, la saldé hace mucho y he pagado hasta demás, quien te crees para amenazarme y tratar de sacarme más dinero.

-Soy quien te da la mercancía cada vez que buscas diversión, quien te cubre de los líos en que te metes por apostar, quien te ayuda a borrar tus huellas cuando dejas a una mujerzuela embarazada o ultrajada, eso y mucho más, por lo tanto me debes mucho.

-Ya te he pagado suficiente y ya no quiero ni tu mercancía ni que te metas más en mi vida, deja de extorsionarme si no quieres que te hunda, recuerda que mi apellido es muy influyente.

-Te equivocas katrin, si no quieres que tu gran apellido quede por los suelos será mejor que continúes con las cuotas que ya estás muy atrasado

-Te vas a arrepentir...

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Habló Jhon Wesley

-Jhon... no te preocupes, mi amigo Neal no está acostumbrado a beber y parece que ya se le subió a la cabeza lo llevaré a su casa ahora mismo, salúdame a Nelly y a las niñas adiós

-Jhon cogió de un brazo a Yako, había escuchado más que suficiente como para permitir que Yako lo evada.

-Por lo que escuché, no parece que seas amigo de este borracho Yako, me estás ocultando algo, quiero conversar contigo ya he escuchado rumores sobre lo que haces en mi negocio.

-Querrás decir nuestro negocio además recuerda que de no ser por mí jamás hubieras levantado ninguna fonda, te sugiero que antes de sacar conclusiones pienses bien en eso, además deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas – gritó malhumorado Yako

-Ya basta, lárgate Yako y llévate tus trabajos sucios de aquí, creí que todo era mentira pero no es así.

-Ya arreglaré las cosas contigo Jhon, y tú Leegan también las pagarás

_Desde aquella vez los Wesley rompieron toda relación amistosa y societaria con Yako, eso no afectó en lo más mínimo sus negocios sucios, pero no olvidaría el atrevimiento de Jhon por ello inició el plan para de derrumbarlos, poco a poco los regresaría a la pobreza en que empezaron y les haría pagar caro el haberse metido con él; poco a poco las cosas se tornaron difíciles para los Wesley, Jhon sabía muy bien el porqué, pero no volvería a confiar en Yako, sin decirles nada a su familia inició una serie de investigaciones contra Yako, la policía vio en Jhon la posibilidad de atrapar a Yako, pero éste se enteró de los planes de Jhon y de las autoridades, por eso sin pensarlo más cambió sus planes de arruinarlos por eliminarlos y así fue como sin ningún remordimiento ordenó matar a la familia entera._

_Eran las siete de la noche la familia estaba cenando, las cosas no estaban muy bien últimamente pero eso no derrumbaría la unión que existía entre ellos, entre risas y bromas los Wesley cenaban cuando de pronto se escucho un sonido por la ventana una de las lunas se quebraba para dejar pasar una bala, la cual terminó atravesando el pecho de Jhon, todo sucedió de inmediato una lluvia de balas penetraron en la casa todo fue confuso, Eva, al ver a su padre caer se agachó a sujetarlo pero el peso de este era más de lo que podía soportar detrás de ella cayó su hermana y entre los dos cuerpos ella quedo semi-sepultada, las balas hacían añicos los recuerdos de los Wesley, retratos, adornos y objetos quedaban destruidos y los restos quedaban en el suelo, Nadie pudo ayudarlos los empleados habían sido despedidos semanas atrás sólo estaba la familia Jhony y James creyeron haber cumplido con su trabajo y satisfechos observaron el resultado pero no vieron a Eva que aun estaba viva._

_Minutos después reinó el silencio, Eva respiraba con dificultad quería salir, iba a levantarse pero el miedo por las voces que escuchó no la dejaba moverse._

-Que es lo que ha sucedido, quien pudo hacernos esto? ...

_James regresaba para iniciar su trabajo, era un hombre que jamás había conocido a su familia y Jhony era lo único cercano a eso, desde que salieron del orfanato él y Jhony estaban juntos y siempre lo obedecía aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la parte que le tocaba hacer cada vez que recibían ese tipo de "encargos"._

-no me gusta hacer todo esto siempre se sale con la suya, James limpia acá, James lleva esto, James trae esto, no se porque no le digo que no, pero uno de estos días lo haré.

_Se detuvo a contemplar la escena, ya estaba acostumbrado pero no podía dejar de sentir asco de lo que veía_

-Hasta cuando seguiremos con esto, esta era una familia una como la que siempre soñé pero que daño pudieron haber hecho... bueno eso no debe de importarme, algo debieron haber hecho al señor Yako para que terminen así, será mejor que termine con esto de una vez por todas.

_Recogió el cuerpo de Jhon, Eva hizo todo lo posible por fingirse muerta, con dolor vio como James se deshacía de los cuerpos de sus padres, cuando éste salió tuvo la oportunidad de levantarse, pero no pudo salir porque James regresó de inmediato y solo encontró el cuerpo de una chica._

-¿que sucede aquí?, los muertos no caminan, quizás nos faltó dar el tiro de gracia a alguien.

_Revisó alrededor y cuando iba hacia la cocina recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, Eva lo golpeó con un mazo dejándolo noqueado, primero se quedó paralizada jamás había lastimado a nadie, pero cuando se trata de sobrevivir se hace cualquier cosa, cuando logró salir de ese estado, miró a su hermana aún tendida en el suelo, le causó tanto dolor, que se juró así misma que haría pagar a los culpables, tomó el collar de su hermana y salió corriendo de la casa._

_Neal estaba en su dormitorio ya casi daban las 8 de la noche hora de cenar con Candy, era la primera vez que cenarían juntos, se sentía nervioso pues esperaba que Candy acepte su propuesta._

-Sólo espero que acepte quedarse conmigo no se que haré si me dice que no¿dejarla ir? no puedo hacer eso, he arriesgado tanto, y no pienso dejarla ir tan fácil, tiene que quedarse a como de lugar.

_Mientras Candy pensaba en su cuarto_

-Ya va a ser la hora de cenar, tengo que darle una respuesta a Neal, quedarme para conocerlo o escapar, tal vez debería de aceptar y si las cosas salen mal escaparía, tal vez pero no puedo confiar en Neal, Quiero regresar a Chicago ver a mis amigos saber de ellos... Albert quizás habrás regresado y no me encontraste me estarás buscando? Y si no, de todas maneras quiero salir de aquí y lo haré de una u otra forma.

-Neal subió a buscar a Candy

TOC, TOC

-Candy estas lista?

-" Bueno llegó el momento de responder" –Si Neal en un momento bajo

_En la mansión Leegan Terry daba vueltas en su cuarto_

_Lo sabía, Eliza sabe donde está su hermano y no sólo ella también su madre, será posible que ésta familia apoye a Neal?, no puede ser debo permanecer aquí para seguir a Eliza en algún momento volverá a buscarlo y allí la seguiré._

_La puerta se entreabrió y Eliza entró sorprendiendo a Terry, pero no alcanzó a escuchar lo que Terry hablaba para si mismo._

-Veo que ya estas mejor

-"no lo creo... "

-Terry, el doctor dice que no es nada serio el golpe que te diste, pero preferiría que te quedes aquí para ver como sigues.

-No es necesario Eliza, ya me siento mejor, así que te agradezco tu atención ya me retiro.

-Pero Terry, aun no puedes salir puedes tener una recaída o algún mareo por favor es por tu bien.

-"como te saco la verdad pero tengo que esperar, lo que no se es cuanto tiempo lo que quisiera es salir de esta casa pero sólo aquí encontraré las respuestas" –esta bien me quedaré pero solo un tiempo porque tengo que regresar a New York a unirme con el grupo de teatro.

-Pensé que te quedarías más tiempo, dime Terry porqué dejaste la casa de los Andry?

-Digamos que sucedieron muchas cosas con las cuales no estuve de acuerdo

-Te refieres al matrimonio que el mismo Tío Abuelo aprobó para que Candy se case con mi hermano?.

-"no puedo creerlo cuanto cinismo" –En parte, pero ya he aceptado ese matrimonio –_se le hacía muy difícil hablar a Terry pero como buen actor tenia que continuar con su actuación_ –Candy, aceptó casarse con tu hermano sólo espero que sea Feliz.

-No sabes lo Feliz que deben de estar ahora juntos, por eso no entiendo porque el día de la boda fueron a intervenir, ambos son adultos y ya decidieron su vida juntos, dime acaso ya olvidaste a Candy, ese día parecías decidido a recuperarla.

-No, ella y Yo terminamos hace tiempo si estuve presente en la boda fue porque creí que estaba en peligro pero no tengo de qué preocuparme ¿verdad?

-Pues no, ya sabes como es Candy se las ingenió para atrapar a mi hermano hasta que lo logró, ahora será mejor que los dejen tranquilos.

-Tu sabes donde están verdad?

_Eliza miró a Terry, se preguntaba si todo lo que le dijo antes era cierto, pero no delataría a su hermano aunque tener a Terry tan cerca le provocaba muchas ideas para enredarlo pero poco a poco lo lograría, se tranquilizó a si misma y le respondió._

-Si, rumbo a Escocia, así lo decidieron juntos, pero ya no hablemos de ellos, dejemos que los nuevos esposos pasen su luna de miel juntos y tranquilos, nosotros aquí tenemos que seguir con nuestra vida.

-Así es por eso debo volver a la mía - "no te creo ni una sola palabra de lo que me estas diciendo"

_Eliza no perdió la oportunidad de insinuarse a Terry_

-Pues, a mi me gustaría tenerte en mi vida tu no?

-Es una proposición?, creí que eras una dama?

-Vamos Terry sabes bien que me gustas mucho no se porque no te fijas en mi.

-Quizás porque no me he dado el tiempo suficiente para conocerte.

-Quizás puedas aprovechar este tiempo no?

-Quizás

-Terry cenaremos en unos minutos, espero que bajes

-Allí estaré

_Eliza salió de la recamara de Terry, se sentía ya triunfadora después de lo que le dijo a Terry estaba segura que él se quedaría con ella, sin embargo Terry no creyó ni una sola palabra de Eliza, tenía la oportunidad de ganarse la confianza de esta y encontraría a la pecosa muy pronto._

_Despertó muy asustado, pues no recordaba como llegó hasta ese lugar, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en el Jardín de la Mansión Andry, escuchó unos ruidos y se levanto a ver, observo el lugar, las paredes el decorado, el lugar no era muy grande por supuesto que lo reconocía era el departamento donde vivió con su pequeña, se acercó hasta la puerta de la cocina y allí la vio, era ella estaba lavando los platos, se paró en el marco de la puerta, no quería perder detalle alguno de ella, le estaba hablando algo, pero él no escuchaba sólo apreciaba lo bella que se veía de esa manera tan natural, tenía miedo de acercarse pues podría desaparecer por eso sólo la miraba. Ella giró lo miró con esos ojos verdes llenos de vida y de alegría y le dijo_

-Albert me estas escuchando?

_Sorprendido sintió un dejavu dentro de él, ya antes había vivido eso, acaso era un sueño, si era así no quería despertar pero sin embargo ella le estaba hablando, estaba sana y salva no estaba Neal ni nadie para que los separe, estaba allí para él a su lado, solo atino a decir._

- Candy, como es que...

_Se acercó y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, sintió su perfume_

-Que sucede – preguntó ella

-Candy, creí que...Yo... –Se sentía tan confundido que solo atino a decir- prométeme que compartiremos nuestras penas y nuestras alegrías por favor

-Claro Albert te lo prometo

_Feliz de haber despertado de una pesadilla, quería decirle que la amaba era su oportunidad, la abrazó otra vez adoraba oler el perfume de sus cabellos dorados, sentirla cerca, pero de pronto todo se volvió oscuro, de un momento a otro Candy se esfumó de sus brazos se volteó buscándola pero no la veía, todo estaba realmente oscuro, empezó a sentir miedo eso era peor que la pesadilla anterior pensó así mismo, quería que apareciera, escucho su voz a los lejos._

-Albert, Albert, Ayúdame por favor

-Candy donde estas, no te veo

-Albert

_La volvió a ver a lo lejos, pero no estaba sola, Neal estaba a su lado la abrazaba con fuerza y empezaban a alejarse juntos pero ella lo seguía llamando_

-Albert ayúdame

-¡Neal suéltala!

-Jajajaja – se escuchaba la sonrisa sarcástica de Neal

_Candy y Neal se alejaban más y más se escuchaba los pedidos de súplica de Candy y la risa de Neal, Albert estaba realmente desesperado no podía alcanzarlos por más que corría cada vez se alejaban más y más, de un momento a otro todo fue silencio y la figura de Candy se hacía más clara seguía con ese hombre y ahora lo abrazaba, ya no pedía ayuda, pero ya no era Neal con quien estaba, se escuchó otra vez la risa de un hombre era Terry y Candy estaba con él, Albert se detuvo se sentía tan confundido, Candy se veía tan segura y Feliz al lado de Terry, ambos se alejaron y Albert se quedó sólo en la oscuridad, ya no podía soportarlo más, gritó con mucha fuerza el nombre de Candy y este grito lo despertó._

-Caaandyyyyyy..., -"era solo un sueño, pequeña, me haces mucha falta, pero este sueño tiene algún sentido, tú amas a Terry y él a ti, no importa si al final vuelves con él con tal que estés bien y segura, espero que Terry traiga noticias pronto, pero debo de hacer algo yo también, mi pequeña donde pudo llevarte Neal, quizás... será mejor que revise algunos documentos, tengo una corazonada y tiene que ver con las propiedades de los Leegan"

_Candy Bajó al comedor, sólo llevaba un vestido sencillo, pues no era una cena formal, Neal se sentía emocionado había ordenado decorar la mesa para una cena muy romántica con velas y champagne, muy cortésmente esperó a Candy al final de la escalera._

-Pero que precioso ángel ha bajado del cielo para cenar conmigo

-Que galante, te lo agradezco mucho

-Ven por aquí

_Candy observaba a Neal se le veía muy relajado, pero en realidad estaba tan nervioso, antes de ordenar la cena Neal decidió preguntarle cual era su respuesta, aunque dudo mucho de ello decidió preguntar._

-Candy, antes de iniciar quisiera saber que es lo que has pensado respecto a la proposición que te hice.

-Candy lo miro a los ojos

-Neal, he decidido confiar en ti pero si hicieras algo por lastimarme o aprovecharte no dudes ni un momento en que me iré de aquí.

-Te aseguro que no sucederá nada, te respetaré y conocerás al verdadero Neal, quizás así llegues a quererme.

-Neal no te hagas esperanzas por favor.

-No son esperanzas es mi mayor deseo, que me quieras, pero no te presionaré primero seremos amigos después lo que diga el destino.

-Recuerda que prometiste que dentro de un mes nos iremos de aquí y yo podré volver a mi vida.

-Si pero no contemos los días igual pasaran rápido por ahora empecemos con la cena te parece?

_Candy sintió un poco de desconfianza pero ya había decidido y no había marcha atrás._

-esta bien

_Ambos se sentaron y disfrutaron de una cena no conversaron mucho en el transcurso de la misma, al final Neal le pidió a Candy que se sentarán a platicar._

-te parece si platicamos antes de que descanses

-de acuerdo, la cena estuvo deliciosa, la cocinera es muy buena

-si, no nos podemos quejar

_Candy tenía recuerdos vagos los cuales confundía con sueños por eso decidió preguntar_

-Neal has hablado con tu padre?

-Bueno la última vez que lo vi fue en la boda, y si, conversamos poco ¿porque?

-Bueno soñé que él te estaba llamando y te pedía que recapacitaras, es extraño pero creo que algo no está bien con tu padre por eso creo que deberías de buscarlo.

-Así?. -"al parecer Candy tiene algunos recuerdos de la Boda, pero ¿como? si estaba inconsciente" - No te preocupes el está bien, debe estar ocupándose de los negocios familiares como siempre lo ha hecho, además no tengo nada que recapacitar yo decido en mi vida y hasta ahora me ha ido bien.

-Si te crees tan insuficiente entonces porque seguías viviendo a costa del dinero de tu padre, no tienes ningún sentido de agradecimiento hacia él, porque si tienes a tu padre cerca no lo consideras como tal?

-Ya te lo dije mi padre siempre ha estado ocupado con los negocios además por ser su hijo tengo derecho a gozar de su dinero.

-Dime no quieres a tu padre, jamás le has agradecido por todo lo que te ha dado?, al menos conversaste con él de otra cosa que no sea dinero.

-Pues en realidad, he hablado pocas veces con mi padre.

-Neal, como es posible si yo supiera quien es mi padre aprovecharía estar a cada momento ceca de él conocerlo y platicar con él, pero lamentablemente no se quien es y por eso no entiendo como tú teniéndolo tan cerca estas tan lejos al mismo tiempo.

-No siempre lo que esperas es lo que en realidad quieres, mi padre siempre estuvo lejos de nosotros, él y sus negocios jamás tuvo tiempo para Eliza o para mi, porque crees que te trajo a la casa, pensó que una pequeña niña podría ocupar su lugar, en vez de pasar más tiempo con nosotros te trajo a ti para que hagas parte de su labor "acompañarnos", claro que no te fue muy bien pero eso fueron cosas de niños.

-No deberías de ser tan cruel con él, tu padre es un buen hombre

-Si debe de serlo, si lo tratara más quizás lo sabría, pero ahora eso es muy difícil.

-Vamos Neal deberías de intentarlo.

-Neal escuchaba las palabras de Candy, en el fondo recordaba los pocos momentos pasados con su padre, "debe de ser un gran hombre", en realidad no sabia cuanto conocía a su padre, y Candy estaba despertando una gran curiosidad en él, sintió que ahora le tocaba a él saber sobre ella así que empezó.

-Bueno ya hemos hablado mucho de mi que hay sobre ti

-Sobre mi?, pues ya sabes de mi, crecí, en el Hogar de Pony con mis madres y mis pequeños hermanos

-Madres, hermanos?, pero si tu no conociste a tus padres

-Neal, la Hermana María y la señorita Pony son como mis madres ellas siempre me cuidaron y los niños del Hogar son como mis hermanos, Tom, Anny y los otros crecí con ellos y siempre los consideraré mi familia.

-Dime Candy como lo haces tomas poco de la vida y lo disfrutas a tu manera, sin pedir más a cambio.

-Sólo agradezco a la vida por las personas buenas que puso en mi camino, sin ellas no se que hubiera sido de mi

-Si Eliza te escuchara se escandalizaría ella no entiende de eso

-Y tú?

-Bueno... estoy empezando a entender

-Bueno Neal te parece si me voy a descansar ya es muy tarde

-Claro Candy te acompaño

_Los sirvientes emocionados espiaban a la pareja, ya estaban sospechando algo pues no era normal que los recién casados actúen de esa manera, el esposo no dormía con su esposa, tal vez por costumbres o quien sabe porque se decían entre ellos pero al ver las escenas toda sus dudas se disiparon._

-Lo vez josefina los señores están bien sólo eran ideas tuyas

-Si, me estaba equivocando por un momento pensé que algo estaba mal en ellos, siempre veía a la señora solita en su dormitorio jamás bajaba desde el día que llegó, pero tiene una mirada tan triste.

-Son ideas tuyas Josefina además eso no nos debe de importar a nosotros vamos ya es hora de retirarnos si nos ve aquí el señor Leegan nos despedirá vamos.

-Esta bien ya voy.

-Jhony regresó casi al amanecer, y encontró a James inconsciente, todo estaba igual , con furia sacudió a su compañero despertándolo.

-¡¡Pedazo de bestia!!, que demonios has estado haciendo, se supone que todo debería de estar en orden, sin embargo no has hecho nada.

_James empezaba a despertar un tanto confundido_

-Jhony?, Jhony¡¡, alguien me golpeó

-¿ de que estas hablando?, si te has quedado dormido

-No yo regresé por los demás cuerpos pero solo había uno

-Como dices?, no revisaste los cuerpos antes de sacarlos?

-Pero si con tanta bala descargada como iba a suponer que alguien estaba con vida

-Demonios James, sabes lo que significa eso, alguien nos podría delatar y terminaríamos en la cárcel o peor muertos porque si Yako se entera nos va a mandar a matar.

-¿Que haremos Jhony?

-¿que, que haremos? Me suena a manada¿qué harás tú?, Pues por tu culpa estamos en esto, más te vale que encontremos pronto a ese cadáver viviente si no quieres reemplazarlo tú.

-Vamos Jhony no me puedes dejar sólo en esto tienes que ayudarme

_Jhony sabía que tenían que encontrar a esa persona por su propio bien._

-esta bien te ayudaré, pero tenemos que saber cual de los integrantes se ha escapado.

-Yo saque a un hombre y una mujer ambos adultos, aquí esta una niña el otro cuerpo era de una mujer joven.

-Bueno pues busquemos algunos retratos quizás de allí podamos reconocerla esté donde esté, rápido hay que limpiar esto antes de que llegue con la policía, aunque si lo hace dudo mucho que la ayuden, Yako tiene muchos contactos allí y no le creerían nada, lo malo es que Yako se va a enterar y eso no nos conviene, apúrate terminemos con esto.

_Ambos hombres comenzaron a limpiar entre los escombros encontraron una fotografía familiar y allí se veía a Eva._

-Mira Jhony, creo que es ella.

-Si es muy probable, pero que linda esta la condenada, si la encontramos es probable que nos divirtamos un poco antes de mandarla con su familia.

-Si es muy linda

-Bien vamos a terminar con esto

_Mientras, Eva había corrido demasiado se sentía muy cansada, el pecho le dolía y no sabía ni de quienes escapaba, había decidido ir con la policía pero una duda la embargó, pues recordó a su tío Yako, a quien ya no veía hace tiempo, más de una vez lo había observado con gente extraña, recordó la ultima vez que lo vio en el restaurante de su padre, estaban discutiendo y alcanzó a escuchar sobre los "negocios sucios" de su tío y la amenaza que mando a su padre, como pudo ser capaz de hacerles eso después de tantas cosas compartidas con su familia a pesar de no tener vínculos de sangre para ella era como su tío, los matones lo nombraron él era quien mando a lastimarlos las cosas empezaban a aclararse para Eva, sólo tenia que escapar lejos para luego vengar a su familia, aun no sabia como lo haría pero Yako pagaría por lo que les hizo._

_Cansada de correr llegó hasta una granja decidió descansar allí pues pronto amanecería luego seguiría con su camino aunque aun no sabía a donde ir._

CONTINUARÁ...


	10. Chapter 10

**UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO X**

**Encuentro de los corazones**

_En la cena Eliza no dejaba de observar a Terry, y como dejar de hacerlo si era un hombre sumamente simpático, su cabello oscuro, y esos labios tan acaramelados, que provocaba besarlo, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban Eliza caía hipnotizada en el azul de sus ojos, como deseaba a ese hombre y ahora estaba tan cerca de él no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad, ya que si lograba quedarse con él sería la Duquesa de Grandchester y con eso fulminaría a Candy ya que le quitaría a su gran amor, demostrando así que ella es mejor que Candy._

-Dígame Sr. Grandchester está de viaje de placer o de negocios – habló la Sara Leegan

-Bueno ni uno, ni otro sólo pase a visitar a algunos amigos

-Terry y el tío abuelo William son muy amigos mamá – interrumpió Eliza.

_Terry frunció el ceño, como pudo saber eso Eliza si pocas veces lo habían visto con Albert quizás Eliza sabia más cosas que él no se imaginaba aun._

-Es así como lo llamarán de ahora en adelante? "Tío Abuelo William", jajajaja

_La sonrisa de Terry retumbó en todo el comedor haciendo un eco, Sara y Eliza se miraron una a la otra un tanto confundidas._

-Y de que otra manera lo llamaríamos él es ahora el patriarca de la Familia le debemos respeto, a pesar de la edad que tenga. – Replicó Eliza

-Bueno eso debe de ser para la gente que quiere ganarse su confianza ya que antes era un simple vagabundo y ahora es el patriarca del clan Andry.- refutó Terry- para mí y sus amigos él siempre será Albert.

_Con ese comentario hizo avergonzar a ambas damas, pero eso a Terry le tenía sin el menor cuidado, siempre decía lo que pensaba moleste a quien moleste, pero Sara Leegan no era de callarse y mucho menos dejaría que la avergüencen en su propia casa._

-Lo siento Sr. Grandchester pero su comentario no me causa ninguna gracia, esta es una familia muy respetable y por ello debemos mucho respeto a las personas importantes de la familia.

-Usted lo ha dicho Sra. Leegan, lamento haberla ofendido no fue mi intención, de donde yo vengo también acostumbran hacer lo mismo y yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso, por eso ahora llevo mi vida libre sin rendirle cuentas a ningún clan familiar o mucho menos a una sociedad tan frívola.

_Sara Leegan miro a Eliza con mucho enojo_

-Pero tarde o temprano tendrá que tomar las responsabilidades que le corresponden tal y como lo ha hecho William Andry, y tendrá que mezclarse con toda esa sociedad frívola como la llama usted, ya que de ellos depende su reputación.

-De ninguna manera Sra. Yo no pienso dejar mi vida por una que no me llama la menor atención y respecto a la reputación no tengo porqué depender de la opinión de gente que ni conozco para sentir que mi reputación esta en lo alto o todo lo contrario.

-El cinismo de Terry estaba llegando a su límite, Sara Leegan iba a continuar con el debate pero Eliza la interrumpió.

-Bueno ya basta de eso, cuando llegue el momento Terry verá que es lo que hará lo importante es que ahora es uno de los mejores actores, dime Terry cual será tu próxima obra.

_Terry se quedó pensativo pues había abandonado el Teatro para buscar a Candy y las cosas empeoraron por culpa de Neal, pero se puso a pensar muy bien para responderle a Eliza._

-Pues estoy pensando hacer una obra que tiene mucho realismo ya pronto lo sabrán y te invitaré personalmente para que no te pierdas detalle alguno.

-Oh que maravilla, escuchaste mamá

_Sara Leegan sólo escuchaba no le había caído nada bien Terry Grandchester en cuanto terminó su cena pidió disculpas y se retiró._

-Fiuuuu, vaya carácter el de tu madre, pero yo siempre digo lo que pienso no me gusta ser un hipócrita a veces me gano enemistades por eso, prefiero que me conozcan tal y como soy

-No te preocupes ella recién te está conociendo, a mi me gustas tal y como eres.

-"Tú si que me sorprendes Eliza y te la pasas hablando mal de Candy cuando tú misma demuestras que jamás te igualarás a ella, eres totalmente un fraude" –bueno es hora de que me retire a descansar gracias por la cena hasta mañana Eliza.

-Ya te vas a dormir? Pero si aun es muy temprano quería que me acompañes a dar un paseo en el jardín bajo la luz de la Luna me gustaría escuchar algunos poemas como los que recitaste en el teatro.

-"¡¡?" –No se si me sienta inspirado esta noche Eliza

-Claro que si no seas modesto vamos Terry

-"Hoy si que será una noche larga, todo lo que tengo que soportar con tal de averiguar donde esta mi pecosa"

_Eliza prácticamente arrastró a Terry a dar el paseo mientras Terry trataba de disimular la antipatía que sentía por Eliza cada vez que esta abría la boca, así empezaron los planes de Terry quien aún no sabía que rumbo tomaría todo ello._

_Al día siguiente muy temprano, con mucha emoción observaba a su alrededor, hacía tanto tiempo que no recorría esos lugares si tan solo esa emoción se completara sabiendo que su amiga está bien, muy pronto tendría que contarle a sus madres que Candy ha desaparecido con Neal, esa no era una buena noticia, que pena que tenga que ser ella la que transportara las malas noticias después de haber estado alejada tanto tiempo, estaba tan distraída que no escuchó el caballo de Tom que se acercaba hacia el auto que la transportaba, fue muy sencillo que Tom la reconociera ya que el auto llevaba la insignia de los Andry, cuando tocó la luna del auto Anny despertó de sus pensamientos._

-Hey dormilona, te estoy hablando hace rato porque no me respondes, traes noticias de Candy.

-Tom¡¡, lo siento, justo pensaba que no soy traedora de buenas noticias, aun las cosas están igual por la mansión Andry, no sabemos nada de Ella.

-Pero, no puede ser ya es mucho tiempo hace días que desaparecieron, quizás a estas alturas estén fuera de América, que haremos.

-Sabes Tom no lo creo una corazonada me dice que ella aun esta cerca, además Albert ordenó que cuiden todas las estaciones y puertos de Chicago, Lakewood y alrededores y aun no hay respuesta de ellos se que están por algún lado.

-Que bueno que tú tienes esa corazonada al menos te tranquiliza, pero yo no tengo ni eso, ojalá que pronto aparezca.

-Si estoy segura de eso

-Me alegra ver que estás mejor Anny, ya me estabas preocupando verte triste, sabes que eres muy bonita cuando sonríes.

-Ya estas hablando como Albert, siempre le decía eso a Candy.

-Ou, no fue mi intención entonces debo de pensar en otra cosa ya lo se, tu sonrisa ilumina el corazón de cualquiera así que no dejes de sonreír.

-Ohh Tom, ya basta.

-Vamos no te avergüences, sabes que eres muy bonita, imagino que tendrás muchos pretendientes haciendo cola por hablar con tu padre para pedir permiso de cortejo.

_Ese comentario entristeció a Anny pues su único novio fue siempre Archi y si tuvo otros pretendientes nunca lo supo ya que sus ojos solo eran para él. Tom volvió a tocarse la cabeza su intención era alegrarla y sin embargo estaba haciendo mal las cosas._

-"que tonto eres Tom" –Lo siento Anny no quise entristecerte, por favor perdona a este tonto.

-No Tom, discúlpame tú aun no me siento tan fuerte como a veces creo que soy, gracias por tus comentarios, ahora voy a apresurarme por llegar al Hogar de Pony, pues Albert les envió muchos presentes para los niños, la Hermana María y la señorita Pony.

-En ese caso no te distraigo más, iré luego por allí quizás a la hora del almuerzo.

-Bien te estaremos esperando, nos vemos

-" Nos vemos mi damita"

_Anny llegó con las cosas al hogar de Pony, la señorita Pony y la hermana maría se alegraron mucho de verlas, pero cuando preguntaron por Candy, todo se puso muy triste en el Hogar._

-Como es posible, creí que Tom la abría ayudado a salir de aquí

-¿Ustedes ya sabían que Candy estuvo en la granja de Tom?

-Así es, aquella vez Tom vino a avisarnos de que tuviéramos mucho cuidado del Sr. Neal Leegan pues estaba buscando a Candy para obligarla a casarse, no volvimos a ver a Tom y tampoco supimos de ella, rezamos mucho para que esté bien. –habló la señorita pony, sin embargo la hermana María interrumpió.

-Bueno a decir verdad yo sentía que Candy no estaba bien pero no quería alarmar a Pony, por eso he rezado todas las noches con mucho ahínco para que Dios la proteja de todo mal espero que mis oraciones hayan sido escuchadas y que nuestra niña este bien y que regrese pronto.

-Anny también presentía que Candy estaba bien, sobre todo empezó a sentir eso desde que llegó a Lakewood

-Hermana María yo siento que Candy esta aun cerca si tan solo supiera donde, hace poco he sentido una tranquilidad en mi corazón ojalá que pronto sepamos de ella.

-Tenemos que tener mucha fe ya que eso es lo único que puede ayudar a nuestra Candy ahora.

-Ah lo olvidaba Albert ah enviado muchos presentes para los niños y también he traído pastelitos espero que les guste.

-¿Albert?

-OH, lo siento el Tío Abuelo William Andry que adopto a Candy ya se ha presentado y resulta que es Albert el amigo que Candy cuidó cuando perdió la memoria.

-Vaya pero que sorpresa, pero él es un joven creí que el Sr. Andry era un anciano. – habló sorprendida la señorita pony

-Pues es todo lo contrario, ah Tom vendrá más tarde a almorzar.

-Que bien espero que nos traiga noticias de su padre – respondió la hermana María

-Bueno hermana María voy a ver a los niños ya regreso

_Anny salió de la habitación, y las dos mujeres se pusieron a conversar_

-Señorita Pony, no observó una tristeza en los ojos de Anny

-Así es hermana maría, al igual que Candy ella regresa a su hogar para encontrar tranquilidad, espero que confíe en nosotras para ayudarla en lo que le esté sucediendo.

-Pues quien va a estar muy emocionado es Tom, ahora ya veo porqué viene a almorzar, es por Anny

-Que dice hermana María?

-Vamos señorita Pony ya olvidó que Tom siempre trataba de acercarse a Anny pero ella era tan tímida que se escondía detrás de Candy y ella lo protegía creyendo que Tom la molestaba, claro que eran cosas de niños, pero se que Tom siempre quiso mucho a Anny y aun la quiere pero no como a una hermana.

-Hermana maría usted siempre ha podido ver los corazones de los demás con tan solo verlos a los ojos, espero que nuestra Anny y nuestro Tom puedan calmar sus nostalgias.

-Bueno Anny esta muy triste precisamente por su corazón la tristeza que carga en él parece que tiene un nombre, espero que Tom pueda ayudarla.

-Bien hermana María vayamos a ver a los niños recuerde que tenemos que repartir los pastelitos.

_Archi bajaba del tren en Florida, George le había puesto al tanto de los negocios de Florida y era la oportunidad de demostrar su destreza._

-"Bien se que ayudaré más a Albert aquí que estando en la Mansión, bueno manos a la obra, ya que estoy aquí aprovecharé para ir a visitar a Patty espero poder encontrar su dirección no creo que existan muchos O'brian en Florida y conociendo a la abuela Martha es probable que su escuela sea muy conocida"

_Así Archi se instaló en uno de los hoteles que pertenecían a la familia Andry y rápidamente se dirigió al Banco a organizar la reunión con los socios, cuando llegó fue recibido por el gerente quien se encargó de presentarlo ante los demás socios, entre ellos figuraba una dama llamada Meredith Steevens, quien se mostró muy interesada en Archi._

-Mucho gusto señor Cornwell, es curioso todos creímos que por fin conoceríamos al señor Andry pero veo que aun no es el momento.

-Lamento decepcionarla pero mi tío esta ocupado con otros asuntos así que será hasta otra oportunidad para que se presente.

-Entiendo

-No se ofenda señorita pero que sorpresa encontrar a una dama a cargo de los negocios de su familia.

-No se preocupe señor Cornwell ya estoy acostumbrada a esto desde que mi padre enfermó yo he tenido que hacerme cargo de los negocios pues soy la hija única de Marcus Steevens, muchos socios machistas creyeron que no sería capaz pero les he demostrado que los negocios familiares pueden ser bien dirigidos por una mujer.

-Pierda cuidado señorita Steevens, mi Tía la Sra. Elroy Andry muchas veces reemplazó a mi Tío y ella también demostró la capacidad de las mujeres de la cual no tengo ninguna duda, en lo personal estoy de acuerdo que las mujeres se encarguen de los negocios pues son más cautelosas para las decisiones.

-Me sorprende mucho señor Cornwell, es la primera persona que escucho decir algo así, creí que tenía que lidiar también con usted para demostrarle mis capacidades empresariales.

-De ninguna manera señorita Steevens, y por favor llámeme Archi

-Por supuesto y usted llámeme Meredith

-Será un placer Meredith, dime me harías el honor de acompañarme a almorzar,

-El honor es mío Archi

-Entonces vamos

_Almorzaron en un restaurante muy lujoso en el centro de Florida, al terminar Archi acompañó a Meredith hasta su casa cuando bajaba a despedirse observó un grupo de niños y una maestra adelante a quien reconoció de inmediato pues era Patty._

-" Patty que bueno no tuve que recorrer calles para encontrarla" – Bueno Meredith nos vemos mañana en la reunión gracias por tu compañía

-Gracias a ti Archi no todos los días se puede almorzar con el sobrino del gran señor misterioso William Andry, no gustas pasar a tomar algo?

-La verdad no puedo ahora tengo que ir a ver otros asuntos hasta mañana Meredith.

-Hasta Mañana

_Archi se despidió apresurado para seguir a la maestra y sus alumnos pues ya se estaban perdiendo de vista, Meredith se dio cuenta de ello y le sorprendió mucho que el sobrino de un banquero millonario se interese por una simple maestra de escuela._

_Terry decidió averiguar sobre Neal la noche anterior cuando salió con Eliza en el jardín no pudo hacer nada pues ella jamás lo dejó hablar, el sonido de su voz aun lo tenia en su cabeza y le hacia vibrar los oídos causándole dolor de cabeza._

-"ouch como me duele la cabeza es como una resaca, jamás pensé que Eliza fuera tan habladora lo peor de todo es que sólo dice tonterías, la próxima vez que me invite a pasear lo pensaré dos veces hoy no pienso perder el tiempo más vale que empiece a encontrar algo sobre Neal de lo contrario se lo preguntaré a Eliza hasta sacarle la verdad"

_Se dirigió hacia las habitaciones primero entró al dormitorio de Neal_

-" Este debe de ser su dormitorio espero encontrar algo, quizás en su escritorio"

_Revisó por todos lados encontró fotografías de mujeres desnudas, algunos paquetes extraños, un arma la cual la guardó en su saco y debajo de su almohada encontró un retrato de Candy en la que estaba con su uniforme de Enfermera._

-"¿De donde obtuvo esto Neal?, pecosa te ves tan linda con ese uniforme aun lo recuerdo"

_Terry recordó la única vez que vio a Candy con su uniforme de Enfermera se trasladó hasta ese instante, escuchaba su voz, de pronto el ruido de la puerta lo saco de su trance era la mucama, de inmediato se agachó debajo de la cama._

- " Diablos, espero que no me vea, sino, todo lo que he hecho no servirá de nada"

_La mucama se puso a cambiar las sábanas pero sin darse cuenta dejó caer las mantas, estaba a punto de agacharse a recogerlas y también descubriría a Terry, pero Eliza entró buscándola._

-Gladis, te eh estado buscando por todas partes

-Señorita, estaba ordenando los dormitorios, ahora termino y la atiendo

-No es necesario, dime, has visto al señor Grandchester?, estoy buscándolo hace rato.

-No, no lo he visto, acabo de ordenar su habitación pero él no estaba allí

-Te dije que estuvieras al tanto de él, ahora ve a buscarlo a las caballerizas luego terminas aquí cuando lo encuentres dile que en la noche lo espero para cenar, ahora voy a salir volveré en la noche.

-Le aviso al chofer para que la lleve?

-No manejaré yo misma

"espero que no mate a nadie..." –pensaba Terry desde su escondite

Bueno eso es todo ve ahora mismo a hacer lo que te dije

-Si señorita Leegan

_Eliza y la joven salieron del cuarto Terry salió de su escondite era la oportunidad de seguir a Eliza¿pero como?, llegó hasta el jardín y observó a Eliza subiendo a uno de los vehículos de los Leegan, habían otros autos estacionados detrás, corrió hasta uno de ellos y se subió esperó que Eliza saliera de la mansión luego arranco al salir por la puerta el personal de seguridad lo detuvo._

-disculpe señor Grandchester pero no puede salir de la casa sin un chofer

-La señorita Leegan me ha prestado uno de sus autos, yo puedo conducir no necesito ningún chofer, regresare pronto

_Sin decir más aceleró y salió, el auto de Eliza se estaba perdiendo por las calles, Terry aceleró hasta alcanzar una distancia prudente para que Eliza no lo vea, pero por desgracia antes de salir de la ciudad Eliza descubrió a Terry, se dio cuenta que la seguía, la rabia la inundó pues todo estaba claro Terry estaba allí para saber de Candy, nada de lo que le dijo era cierto como pudo confiar en un actor, sin pensar más aceleró y viró hacia la derecha encaminándose hacia el centro de Chicago donde se estacionó y se metió a una tienda, Terry la siguió pero estaba claro que ya había sido descubierto pues la dirección que tomó inicialmente Eliza no era hacia el centro, era obvio que estaba a punto de salir de la ciudad._

-"rayos esta víbora me ha descubierto, como no pude tener más cuidado será mejor que la siga por si acaso trata de volver a su ruta original me esconderé para que piense que ya me he perdido"

-Mientras Eliza dentro de las tiendas recorría sin mirar nada de los aparadores

- "Maldito seas Terry Grandchester, de una u otra forma te quedarás conmigo aunque sigas esperando a esa mosca muerta de Candy, ella ya no es para ti, mi hermano jamás la dejará libre lo mismo haré contigo, pensaba ir a decirle a Neal que Terry se quedará en la Mansión para que no piense en volver con Candy allí, pero será mejor que primero me encargue de Terry, por lo pronto que siga creyendo que no se nada de sus verdaderas intenciones "

_Terry permaneció escondido por horas y Eliza no salía de las tiendas, ya estaba dándose por vencido cuando alguien toco la ventanilla._

-Terry que haces allí metido

-¡¡Albert!!, -abrió la portezuela de inmediato y lo jaló hacia adentro –ven agáchate

-¿qué está sucediendo?, porque te portas así

-ssshhh no hagas ruido, estoy siguiendo a Eliza

-con su propio auto crees que no te ha reconocido

-es probable que si, pues estaba a punto de salir de la ciudad pero de pronto se regreso al centro y se ha metido a esas tiendas hace más de 2 horas.

-Así que fuera de la ciudad no, justo he tenido una corazonada, he estado revisando las propiedades de los Leegan pero son tantas que no sabia por donde empezar, ellos han estado vendiendo sus propiedades, al parecer las cosas no les va tan bien como parece, pero ahora tengo la idea será mejor que revise las propiedades que vendieron fuera de la ciudad.

-Tu crees que puedas dar con la que tengan a Candy

-No estoy seguro pero estoy investigando sabes creo que ya estas perdiendo tu tiempo Eliza ya no saldrá de la ciudad será mejor que regreses a la Mansión Leegan y trates de averiguar más, yo también seguiré buscando hablaré con el señor Leegan quizás nos pueda ayudar.

-Yo que tú no confiaría en nadie de esa familia, pues la madre de Eliza sabe también donde esta Neal, el día que llegué las escuché hablar sobre él, Eliza había ido a verlo pero parece que algo anda mal por allá

-No escuchaste si Candy estaba bien o no

_No hablaron nada sobre ella, pero dudo mucho que el señor Leegan no este enterado, es más creo que él también sabe y no te ha querido decir nada_

-No, él no es esa clase de persona, Sara es ambiciosa y por eso sus hijos son así, por eso no me sorprende lo que dices de ellos, pero Charles no, él no y voy a buscarlo en este momento, estate al tanto de Eliza si vuelve a salir, hay un hombre que te cuida él me informará de inmediato.

-¿Qué?, me pusiste un guardián, veo que nada se te escapa Albert Andry.

-Sólo es por tu seguridad, bien me voy , suerte amigo y espero que pronto podamos encontrar a la pequeña.

-Nos vemos Tío abuelo

-No me llames así

-Lo se pero es tan gracioso

-No pierdes tu gracia ¿cierto?

_Albert se despidió de Terry, media hora más tarde Eliza salía de las tiendas cargada de muchos paquetes._

-Fiuuu, con razón se demoraba tanto, me pregunto que hará con tantas cosas, al final la mona aunque se vista de seda, mona se queda, será mejor que regrese a la mansión para llegar antes que ella.

_Eliza espero un momento para regresar a la mansión, ya había pensado en algo para comprometer a Terry._

-"esta vez le demostrare a Candy que soy mejor que ella y me quedaré con su tan querido Terry."

_Observando al padre árbol Anny dejaba caer una lágrima, sería la última se decía a si misma, pero en realidad era una de las tantas que aun le faltaban derramar, aun le dolía el pecho por Archi, él sólo pensaba en Candy, estuvieron juntos en la misma casa días atrás y jamás la buscó para que hablen salvo aquella vez que la vio con Tom, pero eso fue una casualidad, Archi sólo tenía cabeza para Candy, aunque eso le causaba dolor tenía que aceptarlo pues su amiga estaba pasando por problemas muy graves, y era obvio que Archi se preocupe sólo por Candy ya que su corazón estaba con ella._

-Archi eres un estúpido, y yo soy una tonta, como puedo seguir pensando en ti si he visto en tus ojos el gran amor que sientes por ella, amor que nunca sentirás por mi, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, antes, me sentía tan segura teniéndote a mi lado, prefería eso a estar lejos de ti, pero me hice mucho daño al acostumbrarme a tu presencia, tengo que ser fuerte, poco a poco lo olvidare y sólo será un recuerdo que ya no me dolerá, pero mientras, solo quiero llorar porque sino, no podré enfrentarlo la próxima vez que lo vea, por eso no quiero regresar a Chicago todavía, no quiero verlo, quisiera que viniera a buscarme, quisiera que me dijera que me ama a mi,... oh Archi...

-No debes ser tan cruel contigo misma, primero eres fuerte luego vulnerable por qué te lastimas de esa manera, tu tienes la fortaleza suficiente para superar esto, no te vasta haberlo visto sufrir por otra persona y sin embargo te castigas pensando lo contrario, vamos Anny no siempre vas a esperar que alguien te esté ayudando a superar tus penas, Candy ya no está aquí, más bien ella necesita de nosotros para ayudarla por favor piensa lo correcto.

-¡¡TOM!!

-Lo siento Anny quería sorprenderte aquí te traje estas flores, hace unos meses atrás las vi crecer en la granja así que decidí cuidarlas y ahora que han brotado pensé que a la "pequeña damita" le gustaría colocarlas entre sus negros cabellos, ellas se opacaran ante tu belleza y tú realzarás más con ellas.

_Tom había escuchado todo lo que Anny se dijo así misma le dolía mucho verla así pero también debería de darle valor, Anny lo escuchó sorprendida, sintió algo extraño, las palabras de Tom eran muy ciertas, no tenía porqué seguir sufriendo por Archi, aunque decirlo o pensarlo era más sencillo que hacerlo._

-"¿Pequeña damita?" -, te agradezco el detalle Tom, y discúlpame vine hasta aquí para desahogarme porque sentía que ya no podía más

-Desahogarse está bien, pero hacerse falsas esperanzas no, eso no esta bien y mucho menos para una linda damita como tú.

_Tom se acercaba a Anny a medida que le hablaba su voz se hacía cada vez mas tierna, cada palabra dicha por él hacía eco en Anny, ella estaba hipnotizada sentía una gran calma con cada frase que escuchaba de los labios de Tom, de pronto ya no lo escuchaba, sólo miraba sus labios, y sentía su aliento cada vez más cerca, que estaba sucediendo?, hace un rato lloraba por Archi y ahora esto, Tom continuaba hablándole._

-Debes de darle la oportunidad a tu corazón para liberarlo de tanta pena y dolor, sabes que siendo tan bella alguien te querría como te lo mereces, si tan solo lo permitieses te darías cuenta de que...

_Tom estaba a punto de besar a Anny, ella sentía tantas cosas, Tom la iba a besar, por un momento sintió muchas ganas de corresponderle, pero sintió un impulso de salir corriendo Tom era su hermano, como es posible que le pida una oportunidad para abrirle su corazón, no lo veía desde niños y jamás dejó de pensar en él como un hermano, pero al parecer él no la quería como una hermana no podía permitir eso las cosas estaban fuera de lugar debería de ordenar sus pensamientos y Tom también, sin pensarlo más lo empujó y salió corriendo con dirección al hogar._

-"Dios mío Tom, no puede ser, tu eres mi hermano, como es posible, oh no "

_Tom no dijo nada solo volteó a ver como Anny escapaba._

-"Soy un tonto no debí haberle dicho nada, ahora ella no querrá volver a mirarme la he perdido ahora no podré ni ser su amigo que puedo hacer, será mejor que regrese a la granja, no quiero arruinarles el almuerzo a la señorita Pony ni a la Hermana María."

_Tom se retiró con el corazón entristecido, lamentaba mucho el haberse apresurado pero tal vez era la única forma de que Anny se de cuenta de que alguien más la quiere y deje de lastimarse así misma._

_Muy triste regresaba a la granja, aun se culpaba por lo que paso entre Anny y él sabía que había cometido un gran error pero no podía lamentarse pues sólo se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, Tom recordaba la ocasión en que Anny partió del hogar de Pony con su familia adoptiva además de Candy él también la veía partir desde otro lugar, sintió tanta pena pues sabía que ya no la volvería a ver Candy lloraba porque su amiga se iba él lloraba porque su amor se alejaba más de él y jamás le pudo demostrar que le importaba mucho ya que Anny siempre se escondía detrás de Candy cuando él quería acercarse, por ser un niño tosco siempre la asustaba pero en realidad quería jugar con ella._

_Eva empezaba a despertar ya era más del medio día se levantó pero un hombre la descubrió._

-Oiga señorita que hace usted allí, señorita que no me oye

-Yo... Lo siento ya me voy

_Eva empezó a escapar, pero el hombre fue mas rápido que ella, además Eva estaba muy débil._

-Usted no está bien déjeme ayudarla

-No, no hace falta gracias, suélteme por favor

-De ninguna manera yo le voy a curar esas heridas, mi hermana es enfermera si ella estuviera aquí le aseguro que haría lo mismo

-No hace falta por favor bájeme

_El hombre la cargo hasta entrar a su casa allí le dio un vaso de leche._

-mi nombre es Tom y usted es.

-Me llamo... Nancy mi nombre es Nancy

-Y dime Nancy por que estaba durmiendo allí ha tenido algún problema

_Eva se quedó pensando sería bueno confiar en ese hombre?, le dio el nombre de su hermana por si los otros hombres venían a buscarla, estaba pensando cuando escucho ruidos afuera._

-Espera un momento Nancy voy a ver quien es

_Tom salió y encontró a dos hombres que estaba en la cerca de su propiedad eran Jhony y James._

-Jhony crees que alguien la haya visto

-Estoy seguro de eso diremos que somos policías y que ella es una mujer muy peligrosa.

_Tom se acercó a ellos_

-Buenas tardes, en que los puedo ayudar

-Buenas tardes señor, soy el agente Miller y el es mi compañero el agente Peterson, lamentamos interrumpirlo, pero estamos buscando a una ladrona que se escapó y es probable que haya entrado a su propiedad, es esta mujer.

_Los hombres le enseñaron parte de la fotografía que encontraron en la casa de los Wesley, Tom la vio y la reconoció pero al mirar al compañero del hombre que le hablaba observó su nerviosismo, de inmediato desconfió de todo lo que le dijo el supuesto agente Miller._

-Lo siento pero no la he visto, lo lamento mucho

-Está seguro de eso señor

-Así es he estado aquí todo el día y no he visto a nadie cerca, lo lamento

-Esta bien gracias, hasta otra oportunidad

_Eva había escuchado la conversación y sin esperar más salió corriendo por la parte de atrás llegó hasta la carretera y justo cuando la cruzaba, el auto en el que iba James y Jhony casi la atropellan de inmediato Jhony la reconoció, pero ella se internó en el bosque, Jhony frenó aparatosamente._

-Demonios, es ella, vamos james

-Estas seguro, la has visto bien

-Si no fuera ella porque escapa de nosotros, vamos

_Corrieron detrás de ella pero no lograron divisarla decidieron subir de nuevo al auto para poder continuar con su búsqueda._

-Vamos James sabemos que está por aquí y no se va a escapar otra vez, ese granjero ya me las pagará luego.

-¿Crees que haya ido con al policía?

-No si hubiera hecho eso ya no estaría huyendo, pues estaría encerrada, muy pronto la atraparemos y vaya que me desquitaré con ella por haberme hecho venir hasta acá.

_Mientras Tom buscaba por todos lados, pero la señorita había desaparecido, no sabía si era verdad lo que le dijeron pero lo que si sabia era que la tal Nancy estaba escapando de aquellos hombres y por lo que vio no eran hombres de fiar, se quedó preocupado pues tampoco pudo ayudar a esta dama, ya empezaba a sentirse frustrado por ello._

_Archi logró alcanzar a Patty, ella había llevado a pasear a los niños y ahora estaba regresando a la escuela la cual estaba en la casa de Patty muy cerca de la casa de Meredith Steevens._

-PATTY,

-¿Archi¿pero que haces en Florida?, Candy ya regresó ¿verdad?

-No Patty lo siento aun no aparece estoy aquí porque vine e reemplazar a Albert en uno de los negocios

-Oh, por un momento me alegré pensé que Candy ya había regresado, pero que bueno verte por aquí, quieres pasar a tomar algo?

-Claro vamos te acompaño

_Archi y Patty llevaron a los niños hasta la escuela luego se sentaron a tomar café, la abuela Martha salió a saludarlo._

-Joven Archivald, que bueno que nos visite

-Abuela Martha, que alegría verla, estoy aquí por negocios pero aprovecho en visitar a Patty pues se fue muy rápido de Chicago

-Es que tenía que venir a ayudar a la abuela no podía dejarla sola con los niños

-Vamos muchacha sabes que yo todo lo tengo bajo control y no necesito de tu ayuda, acaso ya olvidaste que yo trabajaba en tres sitios diferentes hace un tiempo atrás.

-Si y por eso se enfermó, así que no quiero arriesgarme – respondió Patty muy preocupada

-Abuela Martha puedo robarme a Patty unas horas quiero invitarla a pasear

-Por mi no hay problema chicos es bueno que Patty se distraiga siempre esta preocupada por la escuela o por mi, además menudo favor que me haces porque necesito descansar de Patty creí que se quedaría en Chicago un tiempo pero ya vez que regresó de inmediato.

-¡¡Abuela!!

-Ja ja ja vamos Patty demos una vuelta cerca de aquí,

-Esta bien Archi déjame ir por mi abrigo

_Patty subió a su dormitorio por su abrigo estaba a punto de bajar cuando su abuela entro de inmediato a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta._

-Niña piensas bajar en esas fachas

-Pero que tiene de malo además Archi y Yo vamos a dar sólo una vuelta

-Me refiero a tu cabello siempre lo traes así recogido, mira lo mucho que ha crecido, arréglatelo niña, vas a salir con un joven muy simpático

-Abuela es el hermano de Stear, no tengo por que arreglarme para él y no me voy a soltar el cabello

-De ninguna manera mi niña usted se me arregla así la tenga que atar a la silla haber déjame ayudarte.

_La abuela Martha arreglo el cabello de Patty quien se veía muy distinta con su cabello suelto el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, además Patty había bajado de peso y tenía una figura muy esbelta pues ya era toda una mujer._

-Listo mi niña, ahora cámbiate ese vestido ponte uno más juvenil pareces una vieja con ese mandil.

-Ya basta abuela Martha, le he permitido arreglarme el cabello pero no más, sólo iré a dar una vuelta.

-Patty, es la primera vez que sales en mucho tiempo desde que Stear ...

-Basta abuela no me lo recuerde, sólo saldré con Archi quien le recuerdo que es el Hermano de Stear, no tengo por que ponerme bonita para nadie yo estoy bien así.

-Patty por favor recuerda que tu sigues viva y tienes que seguir adelante ocultándote no ganas nada, sólo te haces daño, eres joven pronto llegará otro joven que te querrá igual que lo hizo Stear, él siempre estará en tu corazón.

-Lo se abuela pero aun no estoy lista, y aun no se cuando lo estaré.

-Eso sólo tú lo puedes descubrir hija, bueno parece que alguien te espera será mejor que bajes nos vemos hija.

_Patty bajo, cuando Archi la vio se quedó sorprendido pues es muy sorprendente lo que hace un simple peinado en las mujeres, Patty siempre se veía natural con su cabello recogido, pero ahora que lo tenía suelto hasta la cintura, su rostro había cambiado, Archi la observó bien, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba mucho más delgada y además se veía muy linda, por un instante se quedo observándola hasta que Patty lo devolvió a la realidad._

-Archi estas bien, que sucede?

-Oh, no es nada Patty, te ves bien, por un momento creí que eras otra persona discúlpame.

-Lo siento mi abuela me arregló el cabello se emociono tanto cuando le dijiste para que salga contigo, pues hace tanto que no salgo de casa.

-Pues en ese caso vamos de una vez ya que tengo el honor, de salir con una dama tan guapa.

-¡¡Archi!!,

_Archi y Patty, pasearon toda la Tarde, caminaron y conversaron de muchas cosas, casi al anochecer Archi regresó a Patty a su casa, al despedirse la invitó para salir al siguiente día._

-esta bien Archi, hasta mañana

-hasta mañana Patty, vendré a la 8:00 pm para cenar

-de acuerdo

_Al entrar la abuela la recibió emocionada, pues estaba espiándolos_

-PERO QUE EMOCION, vas a salir a cenar, Patty esta vez te tienes que arreglar vas a salir muy linda de esta casa

-¡¡ABUELA!!, como lo sabe usted, Ah estuvo espiando verdad, que le sucede abuela, no se olvide que ARCHI es el hermano de STEAR y solo en mi amigo

-Lo se cariño y me alegro que así sea pero más me alegro que tú estés saliendo de esta casa la cual tu misma hiciste tu refugio, bueno vamos a preparar tu vestido para la cena de mañana.

-Abuela falta mucho para mañana, ya escogeré cualquiera que tengo allí.

-Ah no, esta vez lo hago yo, porque si por ti fuera te pondrás el primero que encuentres, no, no, no hijita yo te ayudo.

_La abuela Martha muy emocionada subió al dormitorio de Patty para buscarle un vestido mientras Patty muy sorprendida la observaba más parecía que era ella la que iba a cenar con Archi y no Patty._

CONTINUARA...


	11. Chapter 11

**UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO XI**

_Anny se encerró en la habitación que la señorita Pony le había dado para que descanse, se quedó allí hasta el día siguiente, la hermana María y la señorita Pony entendieron que algo había sucedido entre Tom y ella pues cuando éste llegó ellas le dijeron donde encontrarla, al ver que ella no salía decidieron darle su espacio, para que piense bien las cosas, Anny no podía aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo con Tom, debería de hablar con él pues no puede quererlo de manera distinta._

-"Tom yo lo siento, cualquier chica se sentiría honrada de saber que la quieres, pero yo, yo no te puedo querer de otra manera, eres mi hermano siempre te considerare así, mañana iré a buscarte para que hablemos y aclaremos esto".

_No muy lejos de allí Neal pensaba en lo que platicó con Candy la noche anterior_

-Por qué nunca pensé en ti papá... Candy me ha hecho ver que no he sido un modelo de hijo¿pero como cambio eso?; no se si mi padre me quiera ver, después de lo que paso en la boda... Pero tampoco no se como acercarme a él, siempre tan lejano, Eliza siempre tuvo a mamá pero yo, no podía ni acercarme a ti, siempre estabas lejos porqué?; Candy eres tan buena a pesar de todo te sigues preocupando por los demás ¿como lo haces?, como puedes tratar de ayudar a los demás sin pensar en ti¿de donde sacas tanta bondad?, eres tan linda se que no te merezco, pero voy a insistir hasta lograrlo, todo cambiará ya lo verás.

_Mientras Candy pensaba en su cuarto_

-"esta casa me recuerda al Colegio San Pablo, es tan fría sólo faltan la religiosas y la rectora "cabeza dura", ja ja ja, recuerdo cuando se lo dije de frente, la cara que puso me asustó tanto, pero en realidad me hizo enojar y no pude mantener mi bocota cerrada, Bien merecido tuve el castigo aunque no me permitió asistir al festival de Mayo, ahhh el festival de Mayo, fue divertido escapar del cuarto de penitencia, sólo así pude asistir al baile je je je,... ¡el Baile!, de no ser por el Tío Abuelo William no lo hubiera logrado me envío dos disfraces, quizá allí no recordó haber adoptado un varón o una chica, que lástima que no sucedió lo mismo ahora porque sino no hubiera autorizado el compromiso con Neal,... pero será mejor no pensar en eso, pasé tantos momentos divertidos con mis amigos, con Albert, cuando vivíamos en el departamento, Albert ¿porqué te habrás ido? que habrá sido de ti... oh no, de una u otra forma cuando estoy feliz viene la tristeza lo mismo sucedió con Terry, oh, Terry ya te habrás casado con Susana, espero que seas feliz al lado de ella, tú te mereces esa felicidad después de todo lo que has vivido... tú siempre serás mi recuerdo feliz dentro de mi, tú y todos mis momentos con los seres más maravillosos que Dios me puso en mi camino, pronto podré volver a verlos sólo espero que el tiempo pase rápido para salir de esta casa"

TOC TOC TOC

-Candy estas ocupada?

-Buenas noches Neal, estaba por acostarme

-Oh lo siento, quería pedirte que bajes un momento, se que hoy hemos paseado y cabalgado así que debes estar muy cansada, pero quería saber si me puedes hacer el honor de concederme una pieza.

-Neal... bueno esta bien pero sólo una de acuerdo

-Bien, te estaré esperando abajo

_Candy bajó y en la sala se escuchaba la música, Neal le invitó a bailar y Candy aceptó mientras bailaban Candy sintió transportarse a Escocia, cuando bailaba con Terry, empezó a sentirse en las nubes, olvidó por completo que estaba con Neal, poco a poco sentía que Terry la acercaba para besarla esta vez no se asustaría y tampoco lo golpearía, sus labios se acercaban más y más cerca, pero antes del contacto._

-¡¡Terry!!– suspiró emocionada con los ojos cerrados, sin embargo el beso esperado no llegó.

_Neal la empujó bruscamente, y ella cayó sobre el sofá de la sala_

-Aun piensas en ese maldito actor – l_a sangre de Neal le hervía por los celos, creyó que Candy quería besarlo prácticamente se estaba entregando a un beso pero justo antes de eso escucho que nombraba a Terry –eres mi esposa acuérdate de eso y olvídate del maldito de Grandchester._

_Candy aun se sentía confundida, y a la vez asustada, Neal había prometido no lastimarla pero lo olvidó y a cambio estaba totalmente fuera de si, decidió que era hora de retirarse a su dormitorio._

-Lo siento Neal, no puedes esperar nada de mi, será mejor que me vaya a descansar

_Antes de subir Neal la tomó bruscamente del brazo_

-Ese Actor de quinta esta lejos de ti, jamás lo volverás a ver así que olvídalo recuerda que también está casado.

-¡¡Suéltame Neal, me estás lastimando.!!

_Las lágrimas de Candy empezaban a caer_

-Lloras por él verdad, aun sientes amor por él cuando deberías de sentirlo por mi, por tú esposo

_Diciendo esto la tomo de la cintura pegándola muy fuerte a su cuerpo, Candy comenzó a temblar, no podía responder nada Neal cambió de un momento a otro de un hombre tan sereno a una salvaje bestia, estaba celoso quería matar a Terry por existir aun en el corazón de Candy._

-NEAL SUÉLTAME

-VAMOS CANDY NO TE GUSTA QUE TE ABRACE O PREFIERES A TU ACTOR AQUÍ

-NEAL...

-QUIERES QUE TE BESE AHORA O ¿TERRY YA LO HIZO EH?.

_Candy lo miró a los ojos y se dio cuenta que jamás debió confiar en Neal, el siempre sería el mismo, Neal la tenía bien sujetada aun así trato de safarse._

-ME LASTIMAS SUÉLTAME

-ASI QUE, ES VERDAD NO, TERRY TE HA BESADO, MIREN COMO RESULTO NUESTRA CANDY, YO QUE TE CREÍA TODA UNA DAMA, RESULTA QUE ERES TODO LO CONTRARIO.

-DEJA DE HABLAR ESTUPIDECES NEAL

_Candy levantó su rodilla y la estrello con fuerza en la entrepierna de Neal, por el dolor Neal se doblo y Candy quedó liberada, mientras Neal se recuperaba ella aprovechó en subir a su cuarto pero antes._

-Prometiste no lastimarme, pero no puedo confiar en ti; no Neal no he olvidado a Terry, aun lo amo y si, él me besó pero eso no te concierne a ti en nada, no podrás cambiar nunca mis sentimientos así me encierres toda la vida.

-Eso lo vamos a ver Candy

_Candy subió llorando y deseando tener la oportunidad de salir de ese encierro de una vez por todas, en su dormitorio lloraba amargamente, las palabras de Neal retumbaban en su mente, Terry aun estaba presente en ella, pero también estaba muy lejos y no podía hacer nada por ella, hasta cuando duraría ese tormento al lado de Neal, escucho los golpes en la puerta Neal había subido y aun estaba molesto._

-ABRE LA PUERTA CANDY SI NO QUIERES QUE LA ROMPA A PATADAS

-LARGATE NEAL DEJAME, NO ME IRE A NINGUNA PARTE ME QUEDARE AQUÍ PERO JAMÁS VOLVERE A CONFIAR EN TI ME MENTISTE DIJISTE QUE NO ME LASTIMARIAS

_Neal dejo de golpear la puerta, se apoyó en ella, y se dejó caer de rodillas, con las manos en el suelo empezó a calmarse respirando y tomando aire, cuando se sintió más tranquilo decidió volver a intentar._

-Candy, lo siento, me ofusqué, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así cuando se que aun piensas en otro.

_del otro lado Candy no respondió, Neal insistió y se disculpó muchas veces hasta que se cansó y se fue a dormir. Candy abrazaba su almohada y trataba de no pensar más en lo sucedido pero su mente la llevaba a pensar en Terry._

-"Terry..., No quiero pensar en ti, Neal porque me haces esto, yo estaba bien llevaba mi vida tranquila ya había dejado de pensar en Terry, porqué vuelve a mi este dolor, quiero salir de aquí quiero irme lejos de todo."

_Con las piernas entumecidas por el frío, ya casi sin aliento Eva corría por la carretera había regresado a ésta con la esperanza de que algún auto la recoja y la lleve lejos de allí, ya eran más de la media noche hasta el momento nadie había pasado por allí para ayudarla, de pronto a lo lejos vio unas luces trató de mantenerse en pie pero las fuerzas la abandonaron y se cayó, estaba a la orilla de la carretera y su cuerpo empezó a rodar y rodar hasta que un muro frenó su caída, Eva cayó inconsciente mientras que en el auto que Eva vio estaban Jhony y James._

-Jhony hasta donde vamos a seguir esa chica esta en el bosque.

-No James piensa a donde quieres ir cuando escapas, lo primero que harías es buscar a alguien que te saque de aquí, ella esta por algún lado esperando que alguien la suba a su auto para llevarla lejos.

_De pronto le pareció ver algo y frenó, bajo del auto pero no había nada._

-que sucede Jhony viste algo?

-Me pareció, pero ya es muy tarde mañana volveremos por aquí a seguir buscando dudo mucho que la muchacha encuentre a alguien, nadie pasa por aquí a esta hora, vamos.

_Muy temprano casi al amanecer Candy permanecía en su cuarto, Neal había faltado a su promesa por lo tanto no tenía porque seguir allí._

-No pienso seguir soportando esta situación, será mejor que aproveche el momento y me vaya antes de que despierten todos.

_Diciendo eso se cambió y se dirigió al balcón con mucho cuidado bajó, no fue nada difícil para ella, pero al final estaba uno de los hombres de Neal completamente dormido, dio un brinco y felizmente no se despertó, el día anterior había salido a cabalgar con Neal y pudo ver que en la parte de atrás de la residencia pasando por los árboles muy a lo lejos había una carretera que se veía en la falda de los cerros, decidida se dirigió hacia ese sitio, sin duda encontraría a alguien que pueda llevarla hasta una estación y desde allí pueda llegar a Chicago o al menos enterarse en que lugar estaba._

_Caminó mucho hasta llegar al muro, pensaba treparlo pero de pronto vio una grieta por la cual ella podía pasar, cuando estaba saliendo vio un bulto al lado del muro, era una persona, de inmediato se acercó a revisarla, al voltearla se dio cuenta que era una joven de más o menos 25 años y que estaba mal herida._

-Que le pudo haber sucedido a esta muchacha, esta muy mal herida debió caerse de la carretera o quizás alguien la lanzó, no puedo subirla quizás las personas que le hicieron esto aun estén cerca, será mejor que la lleve a la casa,... yo que quería irme, pero la vida de esta chica esta en riesgo debo ayudarla primero.

_Muy decidida empezó a jalar a Eva por la grieta, Candy hizo mucho esfuerzo por jalarla pero el peso de Eva era demasiado para ella, mientras en la casa, Neal volvía a buscar a Candy._

-Candy, por favor abre la puerta debemos hablar¿Candy?

_Decidió entrar y de un fuerte golpe la puerta se abrió, pero en el dormitorio Candy ya no estaba, entró hasta el baño con la esperanza de encontrarla allí pero tampoco la encontró._

-Diablos se fue, y estos ineptos ni la vieron

_Muy enojado empezó a llamar a Mike para que empiecen a reunir a los demás y empezar a buscarla_

-Que sucede señor

-SUCEDE QUE LOS INEPTOS DE TU GENTE NO SE DIERON CUENTA DE QUE MI ESPOSA SE FUE DE LA CASA, RAPIDO BÚSQUENLA

-se fue?, pero por donde, no la hemos visto salir

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO LA VIERON, APUESTO QUE ESTABAN MUY DORMIDOS NO LES PAGO PARA QUE SE DUERMAN, VAMOS DE UNA VEZ TRAEME MI CABALLO DEBE DE ESTAR CERCA, MAS LES VALE QUE ASI SEA.

_De inmediato todos empezaron a buscar a Candy, Neal vio a lo lejos la carretera y saco sus conclusiones si él la vio a esa distancia es posible que también Candy y hacia allá debió haberse ido, llamó a Mike y se dirigieron en esa dirección, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Candy cargando a Eva, se bajó del caballo._

-¿Candy que haces aquí?

-¡¡NEAL!!, rápido tenemos que ayudar a esta muchacha, ayúdame a llevarla a la casa, está muy deshidratada, manda llamar a un médico.

-Un médico?, quien es esta chica, donde la encontraste?

-NEAL no hay tiempo para preguntas primero llevemos a la chica a la casa

_Neal la miró, era obvio que ella intentó escapar pero su corazón noble la hizo regresar con el fin de ayudar a esa desconocida, se quedó muy sorprendido._

-esta bien, Mike sube a esa chica a mi caballo y luego regresa con mi esposa a la casa, cuando llegues dile a Josefina que siga las indicaciones de la señora, luego envías por un médico, rápido.

_A lo lejos eran observados por Jhony, quien había regresado con James a seguir buscando a Eva, puso mucha atención en el mismo lugar que se detuvo el día anterior, se bajó del auto y revisó con atención el área, en la orilla de la carretera encontró un zapato de mujer, luego las huellas de la tierra mostraban que alguien se había resbalado por la pendiente._

-que sucede Jhony?

_Espérame aquí, vuelvo enseguida_

_Se deslizo por la pendiente hasta llegar al muro de la residencia, cuando llegó al mismo lugar en que Candy encontró a Eva vio las huellas de otra persona que al parecer arrastró a alguien, al costado de la grieta estaba el collar de la hermana de Eva en el cual tenía un relicario con la foto de sus padres, Jhony los reconoció y regreso con James._

-Rápido pásame los binoculares

_Desde allí observó todo y reconoció de inmediato a Neal Leegan._

-Vaya, vaya, tal vez tu torpeza nos traiga buena suerte después de todo James

-¿A que te refieres Jhony que es lo que estas mirando?

-Nada más y nada menos que dentro de esta jaula hay un pájaro que se le escapó a Yako hace un tiempo atrás y dentro también hay un pimpollito rubio el cual espero sea mi premio.

-No te entiendo nada de que hablas.

-Vamos James tenemos que ir a hablar con Yako

-¿Hablar con Yako?, pero que le vamos a decir

-Pues la verdad, siempre hay que decir la verdad, pero esta vez, Yako va a estar muy agradecido.

_Sin decir más se enrumbaron en busca de Yako._

_Mientras en la mansión Leegan Charles Leegan recordaba lo conversado con Albert, aun se sentía mal por todo lo que él le contó._

-¡¡Albert!!, a que debo tu visita, dime ya sabes algo de Candy y Neal?

-No Charles, aun no sabemos nada pero estamos investigando, se que no han salido del país deben de estar en algún lugar, por eso vine a verte, tenemos que conversar de algo muy delicado y espero que lo que te diga lo tomes con calma.

-Que sucede Albert

-Primero según las investigaciones y el presentimiento que traigo, Neal no pudo Salir del país, pero sabemos que esta en las afueras de la ciudad quizás por Lakewood.

_En la residencia de Lakewood no está acabo de venir de allá, pero como sabes que puede estar por allí?_

-Charles... Eliza y Sara saben donde están y se que no van a decir nada si le preguntamos.

-¿De donde sacas eso?, no es posible ellas están preocupadas por el paradero de mi hijo, sobre todo si ustedes lo encuentran no saben lo que le pasaría a Neal.

-Lo siento Charles, pero te explicare como esta la situación.

_A__lbert le contó a Charles sobre Terry en la Mansión Leegan y le contó lo que Terry le dijo, Charles no salía de su asombro, su familia estaba enterada pero porque?, a que se debe que hagan todo eso ¿por dinero? si eso nunca les ha faltado._

-Charles lo siento mucho se que esto te esta costando entender sobre todo porque es tu familia, pero si queremos encontrar a Candy tienes que ayudarnos, no sabemos como esta ella y eso nos preocupa mucho.

-Entiendo Albert, no te preocupes te ayudare aunque aun no se en que puedo ayudarte si ya sabes todo, hay que ir a enfrentar a mi esposa y a mi hija para que nos digan la verdad.

-La verdad dudo mucho que lo hagan pues no tenemos pruebas pero sabes quisiera que me digas que residencias de las afueras has vendido especialmente las que están cerca de Lakewood.

-Residencias?, pues por aquí tengo los documentos, una de ellas están ahora a nombre de los Wesley, pero ellos residen aquí en Chicago pero de la otra no tengo los documentos aquí sino en casa si mañana vas te las enseñare.

-Esta bien Charles mañana llegare temprano para revisar esos papeles.

-Albert, insisto en que hablemos con Eliza y con mi esposa para que de una vez digan la verdad

-No te ofendas Charles pero, temo que si lo hacemos de alguna manera pongan al tanto a Neal y si eso sucede no podremos encontrarlo será mejor que actuemos con cuidado, espero que me entiendas

-Esta bien lo haremos a tu manera

_Aun se sentía consternado los documentos de venta no los había encontrado debido a que Neal hizo esa transacción, no lo recordaba el día anterior pero es muy seguro que Neal este allí con Candy, se sentía muy mal pero a pesar de todo ayudaría a Albert a encontrar a su hijo aunque esto le cause mucha decepción pues su familia había cometido la peor de las faltas._

_Mientras Terry estaba en su cuarto, desde el día anterior que regresó después de seguir a Eliza se había encerrado en su cuarto, no respondió a la invitación que le hizo Eliza de ir a cenar, Albert le había enviado una nota con uno de los chóferes._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

_Terry, es muy posible que mañana encontremos a Candy, espero que no sean falsas esperanzas, por lo pronto trata de no ver a Eliza para que no sospeche, conociéndote eres capaz de obligarla a hablar pero te pido que te controles, iré muy temprano a la Mansión Leegan nos vemos mañana._

_Albert_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

-"Candy, estoy contando las horas para poder abrazarte, espero que esta vez si encontremos a Neal y me las va a pagar por haberte hecho tanto daño"

Toc toc

_Terry sabía que era Eliza la noche anterior estuvo buscándolo pero el no quiso salir solo le respondió que estaba cansado y que se dormiría temprano, pero Eliza quería hablar con él después de pensarlo bien había encontrado la manera de obligar a que Terry se comprometa con ella._

-Terry ¿estas bien?, por favor abre la puerta

-Eliza bajaré más tarde

-Antes quiero hablar contigo y tú sabes de que

_Terry clavó la mirada en la puerta, por su mente pasaron muchas cosas, -- "y si Albert está equivocado él mismo dice que quizás sean falsas esperanzas, Eliza si sabe en donde está su hermano y también sabe sobre Candy" – sin pensar más abrió la puerta y Eliza entró._

-Por fin te dejas ver, se porque estás así

-Bueno entonces espero una respuesta

-Bien Terry seré franca contigo, dime ¿qué es lo que harías por Candy?

-Habla claro Eliza

-Es lo que estoy haciendo quiero saber a que estarías dispuesto por saber de Candy

-Tú sabes donde está y no has querido decir nada

-Por supuesto que lo se, es mi hermano al que están buscando que por cierto te recuerdo que ahora es el esposo de tu querida Candy, pero aun no me respondes

-Eliza dime donde esta

_Terry se acercó a Eliza, la tomo por los brazos y empezó a sacudirla, pero ella empezó a sonreír._

-Créeme que no podrán encontrarlos ni siquiera mi Tío William con sus investigadores o la policía misma, jamás darán con ellos sólo Yo te puedo llevar hasta ellos, pero para eso tú tienes que darme algo a cambio

-"está aceptándolo ella lo sabe, pero Albert dijo que tal vez hoy la encontremos y si esta equivocado quizás Eliza avise a Neal y no podamos encontrarlos después" – Dime Eliza qué es lo que quieres.

-Sólo quiero que me pidas en matrimonio y después de la boda te llevaré con Candy, para que puedas liberarla si puedes claro, porque conociendo a la huérfana es muy posible que a estas alturas ya sea la mujer de mi hermano y ya no pueda separarse de él, pero tú quieres saber de ella verdad?

-"No ella jamás se quedaría con él, pero casarme con Eliza si lo hago podré ayudar a Candy de lo contrario no podremos dar con ella"

_Terry soltó a Eliza y le dio la espalda, luego de convencerse a si mismo que era la mejor solución decidió aceptar la proposición de Eliza con tal de saber de Candy, pero alguien interrumpió._

-De ninguna manera consentiré otro matrimonio forzado en esta casa – se escuchó la voz de Charles Leegan - En este momento saldremos a buscar a tu hermano, tú y tu madre lamentarán haber llegado tan lejos

_Charles estaba muy enfadado su pecho empezaba a dolerle pero hizo mucho esfuerzo por permanecer de pie, detrás de él estaba Albert escuchando todo, Terry se quedo sorprendido al observar al señor Leegan, él creía que todos en esa casa cubrían a Neal, pero que equivocado había estado._

-¡¡Papá!!, yo en realidad no se nada, solo estaba tratando...

-de engañarnos otra vez?, ya no te creo Eliza tú y tu madre están detrás de todo esto pero esta vez no se saldrán con la suya

_Sara Leegan escucho los gritos y se acercó a ver que sucedía_

-que sucede aquí porque gritan tanto, se escucha por toda la casa¿Charles?, creí que seguías en Lakewood, Que esta sucediendo aquí?

-Tú Sabes muy bien lo que sucede Sara, como pudiste consentir tanto a nuestros hijos, permitirle hasta lo ilícito, luego hablaré contigo, ahora vamos Albert tenemos que salir rápido.

_Mientras Eliza maldecía su suerte con todas sus fuerzas, Charles se retiró de la habitación Terry salió detrás de él, Albert lo tomó del brazo y le susurró al oído_

-te dije que te mantengas alejado de ella

-Lo se, pero dude por un momento, casi cometo otro error

-Creí que conocías bien a Eliza, creí que te conocías bien a ti mismo

-Bueno, ya todo esta aclarado ahora a donde vamos?

-A Rivertown – habló Charles Leegan – Es allí donde tienen a Candy vamos el camino es largo tenemos que llegar allá antes de que anochezca.

_Los tres hombres se fueron en busca de Candy esta vez Albert y Terry estaban muy seguros de encontrarla y regresarla a casa, el dolor del Pecho de Charles había cesado pero aun no sabía a lo que se enfrentaría al encontrar a su hijo._

_Anny estaba decidida a hablar con Tom sobre lo sucedido el día anterior, sin pensar más se dirigió hacia la granja de Tom, él la vio llegar a los lejos y se acercó a recibirla._

-"es Anny, creí que ya no querría verme pero ha venido a buscarme, espero que podamos hablar más tranquilos" – Buenos días Anny

-Buenos días Tom

-Pasa, acabo de sacar leche te la calentare de inmediato

-Gracias Tom

_Tom preparó Pan y luego le sirvió a Anny un poco de leche, mientras desayunaban no hablaron nada, Tom miraba a Anny con sus ojos miel no dejaba de pensar en que sería de sus días si Anny se quedara con él, desayunarían juntos y quizás tendrían niños algunos se parecerían a él otros serían tan lindas como ella._

-¿Que piensas Tom?

-Ah, nada Anny lo siento no quise incomodarte

-No lo haces..., Tom yo quería decirte respecto a lo que sucedió ayer...

-Lo se Anny, siento mucho haberte ofendido no fue mi intención, espero que puedas perdonarme...

-Tom... yo ... tu eres para mi como mi hermano, espero que lo entiendas

-Anny lo se y siento mucho haberme dejado llevar, pero no me digas eso, yo siempre te he querido y no como una hermana.

-Tom, no merezco el cariño que sientes por mi, no te puedo corresponder discúlpame.

-Anny... solo te pido la oportunidad de que lo intentes, no te a ferres a algo que no sucederá, Archi te ha hecho daño, pero no por eso te vas a negar otra oportunidad, Anny piensa en ti

-Tom yo estoy superando lo de Archi, aun estoy intentándolo y se que él no volverá a mi y eso aun me duele, no puedo estar pensando en otra persona y aunque pueda tú siempre serás mi hermano.

_Tom sentía un estremecimiento al escuchar las palabras de Anny pero aun así él no perdería las esperanzas y sería franco con ella._

-Anny, se por lo que estas pasando créeme, pero quiero que sepas que jamás perderé las esperanzas y si me sigues viendo como a un hermano me reconforta por que se que seguirás contando conmigo y yo estaré allí para apoyarte siempre mi "pequeña damita"

-Tom, porque me dices así?

-Porque eres una bella dama pero para mi siempre serás mi pequeña damita

-Tom yo creo que tú estas malinterpretando las cosas

-No Anny eres tú quien malinterpreta y como te repito jamás perderé las esperanzas siempre esperaré por ti.

_Después de ese diálogo ninguno de los dos habló solo se quedaron en silencio y cada cierto tiempo se cruzaban las miradas, Anny sentía una emoción pero a la vez miedo, pues saber que alguien te quiere emociona a cualquiera, lo malo es si tus sentimientos hacia esa persona no están definidos pues existe el temor de lastimarlo; Anny sentía lo mismo se sentía bien con Tom pero a la vez temía lastimarlo, pero con la conversación las cosas estaban claras al menos por el momento. Tom decidió llevarla de regreso al hogar de pony de esa manera montarían a caballo y el la tendría cerca poco a poco le demostraría a Anny que su amor es verdadero y ella le daría la oportunidad que tanto desea._

_En Rivertown, el doctor terminaba de revisar a Eva, Candy y Neal esperaban en la puerta de la habitación, cuando el doctor salió habló con ambos._

-señora debo felicitarla la atención que le brindo a la señorita antes de mi llegada a sido de mucha ayuda, veo que usted tiene conocimientos de enfermería.

-A si es doctor soy enfermera

-Me alegro mucho, así, nuestra paciente estará en buenas manos, por el momento ella esta durmiendo le he dado un sedante y sus heridas sanaran muy pronto y mejor si usted las cuida.

-Esta bien doctor

-Gracias doctor haré que lo acompañen a su casa. – habló Neal

_Neal ordeno a Mike que lleve al doctor hasta su casa, mientras él regresó a conversar con Candy_.

-Candy podemos conversar?

_Candy volteó a mirarlo a los ojos_

-Neal faltaste a la promesa que hiciste, en cuanto esta muchacha se recupere me iré de esta casa y espero que entiendas.

-Candy por favor discúlpame se que me enojé mucho

-Neal no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado para conversar, espero que las cosas estén claras para ti ahora por favor déjame sola con la muchacha

_Neal no quería continuar peleando con Candy, se retiró de la habitación mientras Candy revisaba las heridas de Eva, en sueños Eva volvía a revivir el momento sufrido por su familia_

-No papá, Mamá,... Nancy... quien fue quien..., tío porqué, porqué

-Cálmate, es solo un sueño, que pudo haberte sucedido, las pesadillas aun no te dejan, estas llamando a tu familia espero que ellos estén bien para que puedas reunirte con ellos.

_Mientras Mike manejaba de regreso a Rivertown el vehículo se detuvo, bajó a revisar que sucedía con el auto, a lo lejos Tom y Anny venían conversando, cuando Tom vio a Mike de inmediato lo reconoció, felizmente éste no los vio cambio la dirección para esconderse, Anny no entendía nada._

-Tom que es lo que sucede a donde vamos.

-Acabo de reconocer a uno de los hombres de Leegan, él fue el que vino a llevarse a Candy ese día.

-Donde está?

-Por allá esta arreglando su automóvil

-Debemos buscar ayuda

-Primero debemos saber a donde se dirige, tal parece que Candy esta muy cerca de aquí.

_Mike corrigió el desperfecto, renegando para sus adentros pues eso hizo que se manchara las manos de grasa, una vez que el automóvil volvió a funcionar continuo con su camino sin darse cuenta de que Tom y Anny lo estaban siguiendo._

-Tom el caballo aguantara a este paso con nosotros dos

-No te preocupes Anny se que aguantará, espero que aun no falte mucho

_Cuando Mike llegó a la residencia, el portal se abrió y el auto ingresó, Tom se dio cuenta de que estaba muy resguardado, decidió mandar de regreso a Anny por ayuda mientras él investigaba._

-Anny vuelve a Lakewood y ve a la mansión Andry pide que te comuniquen con Albert ellos tienen un teléfono podrán ubicarlo rápido para que pueda venir

-Tom no estamos seguros de que Candy esté allí ahora

-Anny este hombre es su sombra de Leegan de eso no me queda la menor duda, donde esta él estará Neal y allí encontraremos a Candy, ahora regresa rápido no te preocupes por mi estaré bien

-Tom por favor cuídate, promete que estarás bien

-Te lo prometo Anny

_Anny regresó a Lakewood pero el camino se le hacía interminable pues la mansión Andry no estaba tan cerca._

CONTINUARÁ...


	12. Chapter 12

**UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO XII**

**Trágico Rescate**

_Sin ningún remordimiento Yako disfrutaba del relato de Jhony cuando éste le describía cómo acabaron con la familia Wesley, fumaba un puro y botaba el humo con mucha satisfacción hasta que se enteró de la huída de Eva, esto no le causo mucha alegría pues podía significar su fin gracias a ese par de tarados. Jhony al ver la expresión de su rostro le contó todo lo sucedido hasta lo que vio en la residencia de Neal._

-Estas seguro que era él ?

-Por supuesto jefe, no hay ninguna duda, ese era Neal Leegan y lo puedo llevar ahora mismo para que de una vez le cobre su deuda además si se niega usted puede cobrárselas de todas maneras pues hay una hermosa dama que vive con él, creo que es su esposa.

-No me interesa su mujer lo que quiero es que me de mi dinero.

-Pues no hay que perder más tiempo lo llevare hasta su residencia y allí nos desharemos de la hija de los Wesley y de Leegan.

-Muy bien Jhony vamos de inmediato.

_Sin esperar más Yako salió con su gente en busca de Neal, Jhony no dejaba de frotarse las manos para tener a ese pimpollo rubio que vio junto a Neal, Yako se encargaría de él luego de deshacerse de Eva él disfrutaría de su premio se decía a si mismo._

_Tom seguía observando la residencia en la cual ingreso Mike empezó a observar por los alrededores hasta que después de tanta caminata llegó hasta un costado del muro el cual estaba derrumbado por allí ingresó a la residencia, a lo lejos se observaba la casa, decidió avanzar con cuidado ya que no sería nada bueno para él si lo llegaran a descubrir._

_Mientras Candy continuaba asistiendo a Eva, ésta empezó a despertar, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que no estaba en la carretera que era lo último que recordaba, poco a poco empezó a recordar el porqué de su huida, Candy se dio cuenta y le sonrió al verla despierta._

-Hola, tranquila estarás bien, el doctor ya te revisó y pronto podrás levantarte solo te lastimaste al caer¿como te llamas?

-Yo... –Eva sintió una sensación de confianza ante Candy, los recuerdos en su cabeza empezaron a abordarla y Eva empezó a llorar.

-Cálmate, no te preocupes lo que sea que te sucedió pronto se solucionará, cuenta conmigo nosotros te cuidaremos.

_Eva abrazó a Candy se sintió segura y lloró por mucho rato, no sabía por donde comenzar a contarle todo lo que le sucedió desde el día de la muerte de su familia todo lo que sentía era demasiado para ella, después de tranquilizarse decidió relatarle todo a Candy._

-MI nombre es Eva Wesley, mi familia y yo vivíamos en Chicago, mi padre era dueño de una cadena de restaurantes pero poco a poco las cosas empezaron a ir mal y nos mudamos a Lakewood muy cerca de aquí.

-"Lakewood... estamos cerca de Lakewood..."

-hace dos noches mi familia fue asesinada y se quien es el culpable, un hombre al cual lo consideramos como parte de nuestra familia, se hace llamar Yako, ayudo mucho a mi familia cuando empezó el negocio pero sin embargo ahora, él ... lo que les hizo... no puede quedar libre, tiene que pagarlo.

_Eva empezaba a ponerse mal por su relato, Candy abrió una botellita que estaba en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama y le dio media cucharadita._

-Cálmate Eva, esto te tranquilizará, vamos relájate, lo que me cuentas es muy delicado, pero te ayudaremos no te preocupes aquí nadie te hará daño.

_Eva empezó a cerrar lo ojos y sonrió a Candy agradeciéndole por el apoyo que le brindaba, Candy arropó a Eva y salió rumbo a su habitación._

-Dios mío esa muchacha a pasado por momentos muy difíciles, espero que Neal no se niegue a ayudarla de lo contrario tendré que hacerlo yo misma. Ella dijo que Lakewood esta muy cerca de aquí con razón esos paisajes se me hacían tan familiar desde aquí no puedo ver nada si puedo salir lograré encontrar ayuda.

_Parada en el balcón observó una figura a lo lejos, le pareció extraño ya que esa persona no deseaba ser vista por los guardias, pero si seguía avanzando así pronto los hombres de Neal lo descubrirían, pensó que sería una de las personas que quería hacer daño a Eva pero tampoco confió en dar aviso a los guardias de la casa, con mucho cuidado bajó y habló con el hombre que cuidaba su dormitorio._

-Ayúdeme por favor alguien esta entrando a la casa por el otro lado lo vi desde mi balcón.

-Esta bien señora iremos de inmediato

_El hombre llamó a su compañero y juntos se fueron a la dirección que Candy les señaló, ella aprovechó la oportunidad y se dirigió en dirección contraria._

_Tom ya estaba muy cerca de la casa se cuidaba de los hombres que estaban en las torres que cuidaban la casa pero no se había percatado que desde la misma casa era fácil descubrirlo, Candy se acercó con mucho cuidado, tomó una piedra en la mano y esperó la oportunidad para sorprender al intruso, no logró reconocerlo hasta después de darle el golpe, Tom cayó inconsciente con el rostro hacia el suelo, cuando Candy lo volteó se quedó muy sorprendida al reconocerlo._

-" Oh pero si es Tom, Candy debiste haber tenido más cuidado, creí que era alguien que quería dañar a Eva,... espero que se despierte pronto"

_Minutos después Tom despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza_

-Ouch...

-Tom, lo siento, lamento haberte golpeado así

-¡¡CANDY!!... ¿Tu me golpeaste?

-Yo... lo siento mucho creí que te ocultabas para dañar a alguien

-Dañar a alguien estoy aquí por ti

-Oh Tom todo este tiempo he estado tan cerca del Hogar no lo puedo creer

-Como estas Candy, ese desgraciado de Neal no te a lastimado?

-Estoy bien no te preocupes, es una larga historia, dime te duele mucho la cabeza

-No te preocupes por mi, vamos de una vez tenemos que salir de aquí

-No, espera¡¡

-Que es lo que sucede, es tu oportunidad de salir de una vez todos están preocupados por ti

-¿Todos?

-Si, Archi, Anny, Albert, Te...

-¿Albert? ... él apareció¿donde estaba?

-Si y es una larga historia también, vámonos de una vez

-No¡¡, no puedo ahora, sabes hay una persona allá arriba que necesita de mi y no puedo dejarla

-A quien te refieres?.

-Escucha ve a las caballerizas y espérame allí yo bajare en la noche y saldremos juntos espero que Eva se sienta bien para poder escapar hoy mismo.

-¿Quién es Eva?

-Vamos Tom no hay tiempo que perder pronto volverán esos hombres que mandé al desvío hace rato.

-¿Los mandaste a donde?

-Vamos de una vez

_Candy llevó a Tom a las caballerizas y lo escondió detrás de las pajas él la esperaría allí hasta la media noche para que escape con las chicas._

_Mientras Anny llegaba con el caballo hasta la mansión Andry allí pidió que la comuniquen con Albert pero los sirvientes no lograron hacerlo, sólo se comunicaron con George quien le informó a Anny que Albert salió muy temprano hacia la Mansión Leegan y desde allí ya no sabía nada de él, Anny sintió mucho miedo ya que Tom estaba allá sólo y si no encontraba ayuda pronto temía que algo malo le sucediera._

_Camino a la residencia de Neal, Albert estaba muy pensativo, Terry le hablaba algo pero él no lo estaba escuchando._

-¡¡Albert!!, hey Albert respóndeme ...

-Oh, Terry lo siento, es que todo lo que sucede...

-Si estas muy preocupado, lo se yo también por eso te decía sólo espero que Candy esté bien de lo contrario Neal me las pagará

_Albert le hizo un ademán con los ojos a Terry pues el señor Leegan estaba presente y no era nada agradable para él escuchar eso._

-No te preocupes Albert, entiendo que el señor Grandchester se sienta así en su lugar yo actuaría igual, créanme que no me opondré, mi hijo necesita una lección.

-Que bueno que me entienda señor Leegan, y no dude que me encargaré de su hijo personalmente.

_Albert codeaba a Terry, para que se callara pues Charles se sentía muy mal y no era necesario que Terry le explicara lo que haría con su hijo cuando lo tenga frente a frente, ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que estaba pasando._

_En la residencia de Neal, Candy regresaba junto a Eva pero en el camino se encontró con Neal._

-Candy, dime ¿como esta la muchacha ya se ha despertado?

_Candy intuyó que no podría confiar en él así que simplemente no le dijo nada de lo que Eva le contó._

-Ella aun esta durmiendo, iré a revisarla

-Candy, por favor quiero conversar contigo antes

-Neal no hay más que decir

_Neal se sentía muy culpable pero a la vez muy nervioso la negativa de Candy estaba llegando a su límite, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente._

-se que rompí mi promesa pero no debes de ser tan dura conmigo, lo siento ya te expliqué como me sentí por favor entiéndeme.

-Entiéndeme tú, esto no va a funcionar y te lo dije, no es la manera de buscar mi amistad, ni encerrándome ni tampoco obligándome; regresaré a mi hogar muy pronto y espero que no te opongas, por favor, si de verdad quieres que seamos amigos, si quieres una oportunidad déjame ir por las buenas

-No puedo Candy, no te puedo dejar ir, después de todo lo que sucedió

-¿A que te refieres con eso, que ha sucedido?

-Candy...

_Neal empezaba a sudar sabía que si le decía la verdad a Candy esta lo detestaría pero era su ultima carta, ella tenía razón si la seguía presionando no serviría de nada si quería su amistad debería de ser sincero con ella, aunque esto pueda costarle su oportunidad con ella, además dentro de él su orgullo le gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que no la deje ir era una lucha interna la que Neal tenía consigo mismo, sin soportar más decidió decirle todo a Candy._

-Lo siento Candy tienes razón te he lastimado, falté a mi promesa y todo por tenerte aquí conmigo pero no es lo correcto lo siento, me perdonarás?

-Neal... que es lo que ha sucedido?...sabes que te perdono pero por favor dime la verdad

-Yo engañé a la Tía Elroy y a mi padre

-Eso ya lo se

-Y el día de la boda te drogué para que no te opusieras

-Eso también lo se

-Además de eso ese día...

_Se escucharon ruidos en la entrada de la residencia, Neal salió a ver y dejó a Candy con la duda de lo que en realidad sucedió._

_Fuera de la casa, la gente de Mike amenazaba al auto que estaba entrando a la fuerza, desde afuera se escuchaban lo gritos de Charles Leegan_

-NEAL ORDENA A TUS SECUACES QUE ABRAN LA PUERTA ENSEGUIDA

_Neal no lo podía creer como logró encontrarlo su padre, acaso Eliza lo envió con qué fin, muy nervioso ordenó a su gente que lo deje pasar, entró a la casa muy nervioso Candy al verlo se sorprendió mucho._

-¿Neal que sucede?

-Es... mi padre, él esta aquí

-¿Tu padre?, pero porque te preocupas tanto?

-Es que... no pensé que llegaría hasta aquí

-Será mejor que hables con él, recuerda lo que conversamos la última vez, yo los dejaré solos

-No entiendes Candy, no se como logró ubicarnos...

_En ese momento Terry entró a la casa vio a Candy en la escalera y Neal al pié de esta, los ojos de Candy se abrieron bien grandes y Neal palideció al verlo, la mirada que Terry clavó en Neal era muy fría, al verlo tan cerca de Candy no dudó más y se le fue encima, de un golpe lo derribó luego lo cogió de la solapa y empezó a darle más golpes sin darle oportunidad de defenderse, la cara de Neal empezaba a sangrar y Terry no descansaba, todo sucedió muy rápido Candy no podía articular palabra estaba tan sorprendida, Albert llegó para separar a Terry pero al ver a Candy se olvidó de eso, detrás de él entró Charles Leegan, quien sólo se paró a observar lo que sucedía._

_Muy sorprendida aun sin creerlo Candy habló_

-¡¡ALBERT!!

-¿CANDY ESTAS BIEN?

_Candy iba a responder pero de pronto recordó a Terry y a Neal quien la estaba pasando muy mal._

-Yo... o por Dios Terry deja a Neal, lo vas a Matar

-BASTARDO COMO TE ATREVISTE, TE MATARE YO MISMO NO MERECES A CANDY

_Albert tomó a Terry y Candy recogió a Neal quien ya estaba inconsciente, Terry no podía creer que Candy a pesar de todo se preocupe por él, de inmediato Candy subió para traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios y curar a Neal, aun estaba sorprendida de lo que sucedía y por la actitud de Terry, algo debió haber sucedido el día de la boda por eso Neal estaba muy preocupado y por la manera de actuar de Terry es probable que no haya sido nada bueno._

-¿Candy que es lo que haces?, será mejor que dejes eso y nos retiremos de este lugar de una vez por todas – habló muy enojado Terry

-No me voy de aquí hasta no saber que es lo que ha pasado, y sea lo que sea que haya sucedido no tienes porqué hacer esto.

_Terry muy sorprendido se tomo la cabeza y apoyo su codo en la pared, no entendía la actitud de Candy, aunque le hacía muy feliz verla sana y salva, la tranquilidad de Candy le estaba colmando la paciencia._

-No lo puedo creer, esto es lo último que esperaba de ti, nosotros estamos sumamente preocupados por ti y tu te pones a pedirnos explicaciones por darle su merecido a esta rata apestosa

-¡¡TERRY CALMATE¡¡ – habló Albert – Candy tiene razón, te estas excediendo, ya Neal rendirá cuentas luego, lo importante ahora es saber como estas Candy, estábamos muy preocupados por ti desde el día que desapareciste con Neal.

-ALBERT,... ¿donde estabas?, creí que ya no te volvería a ver

_Candy dejó de curar a Neal y fue a abrazar a Albert, sus lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro y Terry simplemente no lo podía creer_

-" Yo que entro para protegerla de su captor y ella abraza a Albert esto es extraño"

-...yo he estado bien al principio fue difícil, pero luego las cosas se aclararon entre Neal y Yo, aunque hubo algunas complicaciones, lo más importante es que hoy encontré a una muchacha, Eva, ella me contó algo desagradable que le ha sucedido pero también me dijo que estábamos muy cerca de Lakewood, la verdad jamás imaginé eso.

-Así es Candy estamos en Rivertown – Habló Charles

-Rivertown, estaba tan cerca de mis madres

-¿De que complicaciones hablas y quien es Eva? – preguntó Terry

-La encontré hoy en la mañana cuando intentaba escapar

-INTENTASTE ESCAPAR HOY? – preguntó sorprendido Terry

-Si pero cuando encontré a Eva no podía dejarla en esas condiciones ella se apellida Wesley

-Wesley? – pregunto Charles- ellos viven muy cerca de aquí en una de las propiedades que le vendí.

-Al parecer algo malo les ha sucedido a su familia,... – contestó Candy, de pronto los gritos de Eva se escucharon en el segundo nivel Candy subió de inmediato y detrás de ella los demás menos Neal quien seguía inconsciente en el sofá.

_Eva estaba en otra pesadilla gritaba muy desesperada, Candy llegó a calmarla pero Eva parecía no despertar, poco a poco Candy la tranquilizó hasta que Eva cayo inconsciente de nuevo._

-Que ha sucedido con esta muchacha?- preguntó Albert

-No lo se en verdad pero me preocupa mucho por eso no me pude ir, pensaba esperar a que se recupere para salir de aquí, pero ahora será mejor que la llevemos con nosotros.

-Ahora si hablas con sentido pecosa

_Candy observó a Terry, lo notó tan preocupado por ella eso le causo mucha sorpresa sobre todo le extrañó mucho que Terry esté allí en lugar de estar al lado de Susana con quien ya debería de estar casado._

_Justo cuando estaban conversando nuevos ruidos se escucharon en las afueras de la casa, eran Yako y su gente quienes empezaron a disparar sin piedad a los hombres de Neal a quienes redujeron en un instante, rápidamente Yako, Jhony y James entraron a la casa, allí encontraron a Neal aun desmayado._

-Mire Jefe parece que alguien ya se le adelantó mire como se lo dejaron

-Rápido revisen la casa, busquen a las mujeres – habló Yako

-En el cuarto de Eva, Albert y Terry observaban por la ventana el panorama que daban la gente de Yako, habían muchos cuerpos regados en el piso y se escuchaban muchos pasos por el pasadizo.

-Ahora que sucede – dijo Terry

-No lo se pero será mejor que estemos preparados – dijo Albert

-Parece que alguien más buscaba a mi hijo.

-¿Que hacemos? con Eva así no podemos ir a ningún lado – dijo Candy

-Albert y Terry trabaron la entrada del cuarto, Candy tomó el jarabe de Eva y lo metió entre su ropa, mientras Terry sacaba el arma que encontró en el cuarto de Neal

-¿De donde sacaste eso? – preguntó Albert

-Bueno hay que estar preparados ¿no?

_La gente de Yako ato a Neal y empezó a buscar a los demás mientras Yako se sentó muy a gusto en el sofá de la sala, los sirvientes fueron encontrados y atados también, cuando empezaron a revisar los dormitorios se encontraron con uno trabado por dentro de inmediato empezaron a disparar a la llave y a los costados para abrirlo. Mientras Albert cargó a Eva y salieron hacia el balcón desde allí Candy saltó hacia el otro balcón._

-rápido salten

-Que fácil es para ti no pecosa – habló Terry

-Vamos Albert con cuidado yo pasare primero desde allí te ayudare – habló charles

_Mientras Terry se quedaba cuidando de que nadie los siga ya que él era el único que tenía un arma_

-Terry apúrate

-Adelántense ustedes yo iré en un rato

_Los hombres de Yako casi abrían la puerta y Terry esperó hasta que la derribaran y lo vieran irse en dirección contraria de los demás, de esa manera Albert y el resto podrían salir de la casa._

-vamos se fue por allá – empezaron a seguir a Terry hasta que él llegó a la primera planta pero allí se encontró con más hombres por más que se defendió y disparó igual lo atraparon.

-Diablos espero que Albert y los demás ya estén a salvo

_Pero un minuto después Albert y los demás llegaron a su lado como rehenes de Yako_

-¿Que pasó? no se supone que deberías de haber salido con ellas – preguntó Terry a Albert

-Pues debiste haber venido con nosotros, nos encontramos a más por el otro lado

-Oh debí imaginarlo – respondió Terry

-YA CÁLLENSE – ordenó Yako

_Neal empezaba a despertar y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a todos a un costado y él atado. se asustó más cuando reconoció a Yako_

-Que sucede aquí,... YAKO como llegaste aquí

-Eso no importa lo importante es que ya estoy aquí o no? Bueno mi querido amigo es hora de que rindas cuentas, ya debes de saber pagar tus deudas, o quieres que se las cobre a tu padre

-No te metas con él déjalos fuera de este asunto

-De que asunto estas hablando Neal – habló Charles

-Verá señor Leegan su hijo no es el angelito que usted cree, y por ello me debe mucho dinero

-Ya te he pagado más de lo que te debía te lo he dicho muchas veces

-Y yo te repito que aun me debes y no intervengas en conversaciones de adultos – Yako le dio un golpe a Neal en el rostro que le hizo sangrar la nariz Neal lo miro con mucha rabia, con la mirada buscaba a Mike pero no lo vio su gente le falló no pudieron cuidar la casa ni a Candy ahora que sería de ellos pues Yako es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Jhony, lleva a las dos damas al segundo piso y acomódalas bien, mientras me encargo de éstos

-Esta bien Jefe, vamos James lleva a la chica yo me encargo del pimpollito

_Jhony se acerco a tomar a Candy pero esta le mando una patada y se dirigió a la puerta pero allí fue detenida por los otros hombres._

-Ja ja ja, cuidado Jhony parece que no es un pimpollo sino una gata salvaje, que no te saque los ojos de acuerdo? – se burló Yako

-Sólo me tomo desprevenido pero la próxima no la cuenta

-¡Déjala en paz desgraciado no se te ocurra lastimar a ninguna de las damas! – habló Albert

-Yo hago lo que se me de la gana, si quiero me divierto o si quiero no, eso no te incumbe ahora

_Terry aprovechó que Jhony se acercó a Albert y le mandó un puñete Albert hizo lo mismo con el hombre que tenía a su lado mientras Neal se tiro al suelo para que James se tropiece con él de esa manera empezaron a pelear, Yako evitó a sus hombres que intervinieran le gustaba ver las peleas y esta era una magnífica oportunidad, mando que tomen a las chicas y las lleven al segundo nivel y que desaten a Neal para que la pelea sea justa._

-Suéltenme, no se acerquen

-Vamos señorita no le vamos a hacer daño sólo colabore

_Candy cogió a Eva quien estaba muy confundida de lo que sucedía, el sedante que le dio de beber Candy aun la tenia en un estado aletargado, pero cuando logró distinguir a Yako su estado de ánimo cambió._

-¡¡MALDITO, ASESINO COMO PUDISTE HACERLES ESO¡¡

_Eva gritó desde las escaleras todos voltearon a mirarla, Yako levantó la mirada y solo le sonrió quiñándole un ojo_

-Mi querida Eva, eso les pasa a las personas que se meten conmigo y no hay excepción lo mismo sucederá con este Catrín y sus amigos, que esperan de una vez llévenselas, esto no es espectáculo para mujeres.

_Los hombres llevaron a las chicas al cuarto de Candy, allí las encerraron, Candy empezó a ver como salir de allí recordó que tenía el relajante de Eva y una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza pero aun le faltaba un detalle, se fue hasta el balcón y se encontró con Tom quien al escuchar los ruidos observó lo que sucedía y estaba subiendo a ayudarlas, Candy casi da un grito del susto que se llevó._

-Hay Dios mío Tom, tienes que tener cuidado casi te mando otro golpe, pensé que eras otro de esos hombres, me alegro mucho de volver a verte, tenemos que salir rápido.

-¿Que esta pasando? escuche los ruidos y vi cuando acababan con toda esa gente allá afuera, sabia que ese ricachon era de mala calaña, vamos bajemos por aquí.

-Abajo están matándose temo mucho por Albert y Terry, tenemos que ayudarlos, pero también tenemos que salir de aquí y Eva no está muy bien...

-Tienes razón, hay que buscar otra salida que no sea muy riesgosa para ella

-Si, además afuera hay dos hombres y tenemos que encargarnos de ellos, Tengo una idea pero necesitamos que te cambies de ropa

-¿qué me cambie de ropa¿que clase de idea es esa?

-Ya verás dejemos que Eva se recupere, vamos por el otro balcón, al costado está el cuarto de Neal estoy segura que tiene botellas de wisky

-Creo que ya empiezo a entender tu idea Candy

_Candy le guiñó un ojo y ambos saltaron por el balcón hacia el otro cuarto, allí Candy tomo una de las botellas de wisky de Neal y vació el contenido para luego llenarlo con el sedante que tenía en la otra botella, Tom salió con cuidado y atrajo la atención de uno de los hombres que estaba en el pasillo, para su suerte estaba sólo y éste lo siguió hasta el cuarto de Neal una vez adentro Candy le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una lámpara, el hombre cayó inconsciente._

-Rápido Tom cámbiate de ropa con él

-Esta bien

-Ay¡¡

Que pasa?

-Espera a que me vaya al otro lado

-Vamos Candy no hay mucho tiempo, además eres enfermera ya estarás acostumbrada a esto

-De todas maneras, ya sabes que hacer verdad?

-Claro que si ve con cuidado yo iré en un momento.

-Bien que tengas suerte

_Candy regresó al cuarto con Eva, mientras Tom se cambió rápidamente, encerró al hombre desnudo en el baño y tranco la puerta con la cómoda para que éste no escape._

-Bien ahora es mi turno de actuar

_Tom salió y se encontró con otro hombre que venía a ver el porque de los ruidos, Tom rápidamente se inclinó el sombrero que traía puesto cubriéndose el rostro para que no lo reconozca._

-Que es lo que sucede a que se debe que estés rompiendo cosas?

_Fingiendo estar ebrio_

-No es nada compañero, solo estaba revisando si hay algo bueno por aquí y mira lo que encontré Wisky y del bueno

-Jack tú no pierdes tiempo más vale que te dediques a cuidar a esas mujeres mira que son de armas tomar

-No te preocupes por ellas y aprovecha conmigo vamos prueba un sorbo

-Esta bien pero solo un poco ya sabes que al jefe Yako no le gusta que bebamos cuando estamos trabajando

-No se dará cuenta además están muy ocupados allí abajo

_El hombre bebió un gran sorbo creyendo que era Wisky y a los pocos minutos justo cuando casi reconoce a Tom cayó desvanecido en un profundo sueño, minutos después Tom abría la puerta a Candy. Eva ya estaba más despierta._

-Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si mas o menos, no debemos dejar que Yako se salga con la suya

-No te preocupes Eva, bajaremos en un instante sólo hay que tener mucho cuidado – habló Candy

_En el primer piso las cosas no estaban saliendo bien para los chicos Jhony y James peleaban con Albert y Terry respectivamente, Neal peleaba con otro de los hombres de Yako, mientras éste observaba divertido lo que sucedía, Charles no podía interferir ya que otro de los hombres lo tenia sujetado y lo amenazaba con una pistola. Albert se defendía pero Jhony era realmente un peleador callejero de un buen golpe dejó a Albert en el suelo y estaba a punto de darle con el atizador de la chimenea cuando se escuchó un disparo que hirió a Jhony en el estómago._

-ahhhgggggggggg

-quien fue – gritó Yako

_Tom y las chicas bajaron con cuidado, apuntando el arma a Yako, Neal y Terry aprovecharon el instante para desarmar a los hombres con quien peleaban, pero Charles aun estaba sujetado por el hombre de Yako quien aprovechó eso para amenazar con matarlo._

_Charles no dudó más y trató de safarse del hombre fingiendo un dolor severo en el pecho el hombre sorprendido lo dejó caer y Charles aprovechó en darle un golpe en el estómago dejándolo desarmado, Yako al ver eso tomó su arma y apuntó a Charles para matarlo, sin pensar más le disparó pero Neal estaba más cerca se interpuso entre su padre y la bala, gritando al mismo tiempo, segundos después Neal estaba gravemente herido en el suelo desangrándose charles lo tomó en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza_.

_Terry tomó el Arma de James y amenazó a Yako, este no se volvió a mover, justo en ese instante se escucharon las sirenas de la policía, que entraban a la residencia junto con Anny quien al no saber que hacer decidió enviar ayuda a Tom._

-Tom, donde estás – entró Anny muy preocupada

-Anny aquí estoy, estoy bien¡¡

-¿Porque estas vestido así?

-Por mi culpa pero es una larga historia amiga - respondió Candy

-¡¡CANDY!! que bueno que estas bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti

-Hey y que hay de mi, pequeña damita

-De ti también tonto

_Anny abrazó a ambos mientras la policía empezaba a arrestar a todos, reconocieron a Albert y él les explicó lo sucedido, Jhony estaba desangrándose la bala le había perforado el estómago y la sangre empezaba a salirle por la boca, pronto moriría, un guardia lo revisaba mientras otros esposaban a James y los otros, pero Yako astutamente redujo a uno de los guardias y cogió su arma, tomó a Candy por la espalda, quien estaba distraída con Anny y Tom y empezó a demandar que lo dejen salir de lo contrario lastimaría a Candy, estaba llegando a la puerta cuando un disparo lo hizo caer liberando así a Candy y evitando su huída, era Eva quien tomó el arma que Tom dejó a su lado cuando fue a saludar a Anny; Eva al ver que Yako se escapaba no dudó en usarla._

_Yako cayó mal herido en el piso y Eva lo miró con desprecio pues eso era lo m_enos que podía hacer por su familia, los policías arrestaron a Yako y sus hombres, pero Neal en verdad estaba mal herido.

_-Candy,__…. Candy_

-Aquí estoy Neal

_Terry sintió una punzada en el pecho al ver que Candy corría hacia Neal, las palabras de Eliza hacían eco en su mente._

"_conociendo a la huérfana es muy posible que a estas alturas ya sea la mujer de mi hermano y ya no pueda separarse de él..., no pueda separarse de él..."_

-Candy perdóname por favor

-Neal no hables, pronto te recuperarás y olvidaremos todo esto

-Eres tan buena Candy, siempre lo fuiste..., perdóname por ser tan desgraciado contigo, debí ser más inteligente para ganarme tu amor... –_se le hacía más difícil pronunciar palabras_–...pero ahora... se que eso ya no podrá ser,... se que serás feliz con él, te lo me...recess.

-Neal, Neal, NO¡¡ Neal no te mueras, Neal¡¡¡

_Neal yacía en el suelo mientras la vida se le iba, Candy muy desesperada gritaba su nombre ante la mirada furiosa de Terry y la sorpresa de Albert, por fin Neal recapacitaba pero cuan tarde era, la pequeña pecosa no aceptaba que otra persona se vaya de manera tan trágica¿hasta cuando? se decía así misma otro amigo que se va, pues a pesar de todo Neal había cambiado y ella lo consideraba un amigo más._

Continuará...

_Notas:_

_Que dicen se lo merecía o no?? Bueno espero sus comentarios amigas, cuídense¡¡._

_MAGALY_


	13. Chapter 13

**UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO XIII**

**Esperanzas**

E_n florida la abuela de Patty despedía muy contenta a su nieta, Archi había quedado muy sorprendido con Patty pues no esperaba verla tan cambiada, se quedó con la boca abierta cuando Patty bajaba por la escalera al verla con un vestido de gasa color melón su cabello suelto sólo sujetado con una cinta, tenía puesto rubor en el rostro con un poco de carmín en los labios, sus pequeños anteojos casi ni se notaban, realmente estaba muy linda y distinta, Archi le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo y luego salieron juntos rumbo a un restaurante que él había escogido para cenar con Patty._

-Patty déjame decirte que estas muy bella, Hoy seré la envidia de muchos

-Oh Archi, no me digas eso que me avergüenzas, en realidad fue mi abuela la que me ayudó, pues ayer escuchó cuando me invitaste, no se que le sucede actúa muy raro pero la veo muy contenta.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes por ello, ella te quiere mucho si yo fuera ella estaría igual de contento, - Archi sintió un calor al terminar de decir eso y optó por terminar de decir lo que pensaba - Además, no es justo que una linda dama como tú se mantenga recluida en casa.

_Patty se puso colorada al escuchar a Archi sólo bajó la mirada y una leve tristeza se asomó por su rostro, pues después de lo sucedido con Stear ella no hizo más que encerrarse en su casa y dedicarse a la escuela, una lagrima quería asomarse a los ojos de la chica._

-Lo siento Patty dije algo malo?

-No te preocupes es sólo que, después del entierro de Stear decidí no volver a salir, mi abuela me convenció de fundar la escuela y desde entonces ha sido mi vida estar con los niños y la abuela Martha.

-Archi se sorprendió mucho

-Patty¡¡, deberías de pensar en ti eres tan joven y bonita, a Stear no le gustaría verte así.

_Esta vez las palabras de Archi hicieron que esa lágrima rodara por el rostro de Patty, para no malograr la velada Patty se levantó de la mesa del restaurante y se disculpó con Archi para ir al tocador._

_Mirándose al espejo del baño:_

-Hace tanto que no me veía así,... me siento extraña pero a la vez me gusta…no se que estoy haciendo pero la abuela y Archi tienen razón, quizás sea hora de empezar a pensar en mi y seguir adelante igual que Candy,…. por cierto como estarás amiga ojalá que pronto te pueda ver.

_Rápidamente se arregló y salió a ver a Archi, pero al llegar al salón observó que Archi no estaba sólo, había una dama muy simpática sentada en su lugar y ambos estaban sonriendo, por un instante se sintió como una tonta y extraña quiso salir del restaurante pero Archi volteó a mirarla, de inmediato se puso de pié y con una mano le ofreció su asiento._

-Patty, que bueno que regresaste permíteme presentarte a la señorita Meredith Steevens; Meredith la Señorita Patricia O'Brian

-Mucho gusto – dijo Meredith – Discúlpenme siempre vengo a cenar aquí no sabía que Archi estaba acompañado.

-Oh, no tiene porque disculparse, pero…¿porque no nos acompaña a cenar?

-No, No quiero interrumpir

_Archi escuchaba a ambas damas, en realidad quería cenar a solas con Patty pero tampoco podía despedir a Meredith, dejó que ellas arreglen eso_.

-De ninguna manera señorita Steevens, yo insisto en que se quede con nosotros y no interrumpe nada, Archi y yo somos amigos.

-Al escuchar esto Meredith sintió una gran satisfacción

-Esta bien lo haré siempre y cuando deje de llamarme señorita Steevens llámeme Meredith.

-Bueno damas veo que ya solucionaron esto así que pediré una silla más para mí, por favor empiecen a decidir lo que se van a servir.

_Mientras Archi se alejó, Meredith aprovechó para interrogar a Patty, quería saber exactamente que tipo de relación tenía con Archi pues a ella le interesaba mucho tener el camino libre, para lograr sus propósitos._

-Y dime Patricia...hace cuanto que conoces a Archivald

-Estudiamos juntos en Londres...

-Ah Londres, fabuloso lugar, me encanta Londres, hace tanto que no viajo a ese país; entonces… ustedes son sólo amigos

-Así es

-Tu apellido es O'Brian verdad?, hace un tiempo atrás tuvimos unos socios con ese apellido.

-Es probable que conozca a mi padre ya que el tuvo negocios en este estado pero ahora se ha mudado a california a continuar con sus negocios pues un día decidió dar por terminado aquí sus asuntos.

_Al escuchar eso, Meredith se puso un poco nerviosa pero decidió continuar con la charla_

-…Y tú te has quedado sola aquí en Florida?

-No mi abuela me acompaña, ambas fundamos una pequeña escuelita en mi casa.

-"Así que esta era la maestra que Archi empezó a seguir aquel día... que tal diferencia, se ve tan diferente..."

_Archi interrumpió los pensamientos de Meredith_

-Listo señoritas lamento el retrazo pero aproveche la oportunidad y pedí un buen vino que les parece si brindamos

-Por supuesto Archivald y porqué vamos a brindar

-Hum que les parece si brindamos por esta nueva amistad que a nacido hoy y que esta cena se repita.

-Por supuesto salud – dijo Meredith

_Patty sólo escuchaba atentamente en realidad no le había caído bien Meredith había algo en su mirada que no le inspiraba confianza. La noche pasó sin más novedades hablaron de otras trivialidades hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse, Archi caballerosamente llevó a ambas damas hasta su casa, primero dejaron a Meredith en su casa y le acompaño hasta su puerta, Meredith aprovechó esta ocasión para comprometerlo a una cita a solas con ella._

-Gracias por la velada Archivald me agradó conocer a Patricia

-Gracias a ti Meredith, te puedo pedir un favor?

-Por supuesto dime en que te puedo ayudar

-Veras, yo estaré aquí por poco tiempo luego regresaré a Chicago, quisiera que por favor frecuentes a Patty pues ella es muy tímida y no conoce a mucha gente por aquí y quizás tú le puedas ayudar a distraerse ya que ella siempre esta manteniéndose ocupada con la escuela y su casa.

-Por supuesto que si Archivald cuenta conmigo, patricia y Yo seremos buenas amigas; espero que pronto tú y Yo también podamos ser muy buenos amigos

_Esto ultimo Meredith lo dijo clavándole una mirada muy sensual a Archi éste no supo que hacer así que solo respondió caballerosamente_

-Pero... por supuesto que si

-Entonces que le parece si mañana lo espero a cenar aquí en mi casa

-Mañana... esta bien... hasta mañana entonces

-Hasta mañana Archivald

_Archi regreso al auto con Patty, se había tardado mucho pero Patty no le dijo nada, se había quedado muy pensativa sobre Meredith había algo que se le hacía familiar pero no sabía qué, pero no le dio más importancia, cuando Archi se sentó a su lado, éste se le quedó mirando, ella preguntó._

-Que sucede?

-La luz de la Luna te asienta bien, podemos dar una vuelta antes de llevarte a tu casa

-No lo se Archi ya es muy tarde no quiero que la Abuela se preocupe

-Vamos no tardaremos lo prometo

-De acuerdo

_Archi llevó a Patty en el auto hasta un parque que estaba muy cerca de la casa de Patty allí se estacionó y la ayudó a bajar del auto, ambos se sentaron en una banca; debido al encuentro con Meredith no habían podido conversar nada a solas._

-te divertiste esta noche?

-Si Archi gracias.

-Gracias a ti por concederme el placer de acompañarte hoy,… quería invitarte a salir mañana otra vez pero olvidaba que mañana tengo que firmar unos contratos con unos socios y luego regresar a Chicago.

-No te preocupes, recuerda que estas de viaje de negocios así que tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones.

-Que te parece si mañana almorzamos juntos?

-Mañana... pues… esta bien

_Patty se empezaba a sentir muy extraña al lado de Archi._

-Archi…

-Si?

-Podemos regresar a mi casa por favor, ya es muy tarde

-Oh, esta bien vamos

_Tanto Patty como Archi se sentían extraños, él disfrutaba de la compañía de Patty y ella sentía lo mismo pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de culpa la invadía._

-Al día siguiente Patty despertó, estaba apunto de iniciar sus tareas cuando, escuchó la voz de Archi en la sala.

-¿Archi?

-Patty¡¡Candy apareció esta en la Mansión Andry!!

-¡¡CANDY¡¡, pero que buena noticia,

-Sabía que te alegraría y también sé que te gustaría ir a verla, hoy por la noche saldré a Chicago, vienes conmigo?

-Por supuesto que voy contigo quiero ver a Candy quiero saber como está

-Bien entonces vendré por ti más tarde, nos vemos, Ah, no podré almorzar contigo pues tengo que acelerar algunos asuntos, lo siento...

-Lo se Archi no te preocupes.

-Bien hasta la noche entonces.

_Archi empezó a ocuparse de todo pues quería dejar todo en orden antes de partir a ver a Candy, se sentía muy contento, pero ya no tenía la misma emoción que antes, sólo quería ver a su gatita sana y salva¿qué? habría hecho cambiar a Archi o ¿quien?._

_Ya había amanecido, Terry acababa de regresar del Hospital y antes de llegar a la Mansión había ido al correo a mandar un telegrama a Archi, cuando llego a su dormitorio se tiró de espaldas en la cama._

-"Que cambiada estas Candy, el elegante tenía mucha razón, Candy me ha olvidado y a cambio prefiere al invécil de Leegan no puedo creerlo¿que es lo que debo hacer?, debería de irme ahora mismo, o quedarme a luchar por ti;….. No, Debo quedarme debo saber que es lo que sientes por mi, yo te quiero, te amo demasiado no puedo perderte de nuevo, no soporto verte tan preocupada por Neal pero debo saber porqué actúas así y quiero que tú misma me lo digas"

_A su mente venían las imágenes de Candy escapando de su mirada, Terry la miraba esperando una oportunidad para abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la quería, pero ella lo único que había hecho era evitarlo, primero se fue en la ambulancia con Neal, luego en el hospital Albert insistió en que la internaran a ella también y por último le encargaron regresar para que avise a los demás de lo sucedido, jamás pudo estar con ella a solas, la situación no lo permitía pero aun la preocupación embargaba su corazón, el miedo de saber que Candy ya no era para él empezaba a crecer._

-será mejor que me de un baño para regresar al hospital…

_Candy se había quedado en el hospital, Albert insistió en que la revisaran pues ella estaba muy delgada demasiado pálida y eso era porque no se había alimentado bien en las ultimas semanas, acostada en la cama aun se sentía fastidiada por que la traten como una paciente cuando ella siendo enfermera debería estar atendiendo a otros pacientes como Neal, de quien aun no se sabía nada pero, no pudo vencer a Albert, además aun estaba Terry prefería estar acostada en esa cama a tener que enfrentarlo otra vez ¿que sucedía con Candy?_

-Ouch como duele este suero no me puedo acostumbrar a él será mejor que yo misma me lo acomode de lo contrario no podré continuar aquí…. – después de acomodarse juntó sus manos y empezó a orar– Dios mío por favor te pido que protejas a Neal por favor que viva no puedo soportar que alguien más se muera no me quites a otro ser querido te lo pido por favor.

_Justo cuando terminaba de rezar alguien toco a su puerta, Candy sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho de tan solo pensar que Terry esté detrás de esa puerta, en ese instante se escuchó la voz de Albert._

-Candy estas despierta?

-"que alegría es Albert"… pasa Albert

-Hola pequeña como estas

_Albert se acercó a la cama y le dio un beso en la frente Candy le tomó del brazo para que él se siente en la orilla de la cama_

-Estoy bien Albert gracias , por favor dime como está Neal y Eva

-Bueno Candy aun no sabemos nada de él aun lo están operando y Eva pues ahora está descansando pero ella esta bien, yo decidí venir a verte y de paso avisarte que envié a Terry a la mansión para que avise a Archi y a Patty, se que no lo quieres ver aun… así que ya puedes estar tranquila

-Albert… yo …

_Sólo sitió un deseo de llorar pero todo lo sucedido la tenía muy confundida, sabía que aun no era el momento de ver a Terry y sobre todo hablar con él ¿de qué hablarían?, él no tiene nada que hacer allí debería de estar en New York con Susana¿a que vendría? si otra vez tendría que irse no quería pasar por eso, verlo para luego despedirse otra vez de él, no lo soportaría._

-NO te sientas mal pequeña se que aun no puedes verlo a los ojos, cuando te sientas lista lo harás no te aflijas.

-Gracias Albert tú siempre sabes como me siento y te lo agradezco mucho pero de verdad no quiero verlo no puedo.

_Albert sentía una luz de esperanza en su corazón al escuchar a Candy pues quizás Terry ya no signifique nada para ella entonces él podrá conquistarla pero aun no podía aventurarse a intentar algo tenía que esperar un tiempo, en parte sentía que traicionaba a su amigo pero hasta no estar seguro de que Candy ya no siente nada por Terry no insistiría en sus sentimientos._

-Te entiendo y No me agradezcas nada, ahora necesitas descansar en cuanto sepa algo de Neal vendré a avisarte.

-Si por favor sino yo misma me levantaré de esta cama a verlo

-Lo se pero no será necesario créeme, hasta luego pequeña

-Albert…

-Si?

-¿Donde estabas?

-…. Hablaremos luego hay mucho que conversar

-De acuerdo

_Albert, salió un tanto preocupado pues aun faltaba decirle a Candy el motivo de su regreso y sobre todo de su identidad, como lo tomaría Candy aun no lo sabía, pero de todas maneras ahora ella estaba cerca y nada lo hacía más feliz, ahora la cuidaría muy bien, sin perder más tiempo se fue directo a la sala de espera allí estaba Charles, momentos después llegaron la Tía Elroy, Eliza y su madre; Anny y Tom también permanecían allí todos estaban muy preocupados por el estado de Neal, desde que él llegó al hospital lo ingresaron a la sala de operaciones para sacarle la bala pero aun no se tenia respuesta y de eso ya habían pasado un par de horas._

-Papá como está Neal?

-Aun no lo sabemos Eliza, nadie sale a decirnos nada

-Mi pobre hijo como puede estarle sucediendo estas cosas – hablaba Sara Leegan

-"Ni te imaginas porqué, me imagino que Neal está pagando todo el daño que ha hecho solo espero que no le pase nada porque a pesar de todo es mi hijo y no podría soportar que algo malo le sucediera "- muy pensativo estaba Charles cuando la puerta del quirófano se abrió, la luz roja se apagó mostrando que la operación había culminado.

_El médico salió con un rostro muy desencajado._

-Doctor dígame como esta mi hijo – preguntó Sara

-Lo sentimos señora pero el joven no soportará mucho tiempo, hemos tenido muchas complicaciones al sacarle la bala, estaba alojada muy cerca de su corazón y ha perdido mucha sangre es urgente que empiecen a darle sangre pues esta muy débil, es sorprendente como esta soportando pero no sabría decirle hasta cuando, todo depende ahora de la reacción del paciente, no podemos hacer más.

-Al escuchar esto Sara se tumbo al suelo rogando e implorando, que haga lo que sea por su hijo.

-Doctor por favor sálvelo no permita que se nos muera gaste lo que sea necesario nosotros se lo pagaremos.

-Cálmate Sara, ahora no depende del dinero sino de Dios sólo él puede salvarlo – Muy triste Charles trataba de consolar a su esposa sintiendo una gran punzada en el pecho pero ni ese dolor era tan fuerte como el saber que pronto perdería a su hijo, a su mente venían momentos con Neal, era muy pocos se podían contar con los dedos de la mano, Charles lamentaba el no haber pasado más tiempo con Neal, ahora él se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

_Eliza desde un costado observaba el cuadro le dolía mucho ver en ese estado a su familia pero no dejaba de maldecir a Candy se decía a si misma que ella era la única causante de todo, maldecía la hora en que llegó a su casa en que le quitó todo, el cariño de su padre, Anthony, Terry y ahora a su hermano._

-"Mugrosa mosca muerta de hogar, nunca terminarás de hacernos daño eres peor que una plaga, pronto me las pagarás y si Neal no vive será por triplicado ya lo veras Candy White."

_Albert desde lejos escuchó todo no quiso acercarse, Anny lo vio y se acercó a preguntar por Candy._

-Albert,… quiero decir… Señor William, puedo ver a Candy

-Anny dime Albert por favor, esta bien, será mejor que vayamos a verla le prometí que le avisaría en cuanto sepa de Neal.

_MIentras ellos se fueron el doctor agregó._

-Es importante que este con sus seres queridos, el joven esta delirando y no deja de llamar a "Candy"

-" O Rayos Neal hasta en tu lecho de muerte la sigues llamando" – pensaba Eliza

-No se preocupe doctor ella se está recuperando, también la internamos, preguntare si ella puede ir a verlo.

-Muy bien señor Leegan no hay más que pueda hacer yo, con su permiso.

-Siga.

_Tom escuchó eso último y decidió ir detrás de Albert y Anny._

_Mientras en el pasillo_

-Anny, por favor no le digas nada a Candy sobre mi identidad, yo hablaré con ella sobre eso, aun no se como lo tomará

-NO te preocupes Albert además no creo que ella lo tome a mal, al contrario se alegrará mucho

-Eso espero

-Entraron a la Habitación de Candy ella se alegró mucho al volver a ver a Anny.

-Candy como te sientes.

-¡¡ANNY!!, muy bien sólo le hice caso a Albert para que deje de preocuparse pero ya me puedo ir a casa…

-Ah no señorita de ninguna manera, usted se queda aquí, hasta que sea necesario – Habló Albert

-LO vez Anny, Albert no tiene remedio es más cabeza dura que yo, jajaja – de pronto dejó de sonreír recordó a Neal – díganme ya saben algo de Neal

_Albert y Anny se miraron uno al otro iban a explicarle y justo entró Tom quien había escuchado lo último._

-Candy, él te esta llamando quiere verte

_Albert Agregó_

-La situación de Neal es muy grave será mejor que lo acompañes pues parece ser que no soportará mucho tiempo

-¿Cómo dices?, Neal esta muriéndose, No, no puede ser, no quiero que le pase nada no puede morirse, tengo que verlo quiero verlo, vamos Albert llévame con él por favor

_Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer y mojaban el rostro de Candy, Albert entendió la preocupación de Candy a diferencia de Terry los celos no lo cegaban él sabía que el corazón de Candy era noble y que no le gustaba que otra persona sufriera._

-esta bien Candy te llevare con él vamos.

-Gracias Albert

_Momentos después en una silla de ruedas Candy y Albert entraban a la sala de espera, allí estaban Sólo Eliza y la Tía Elroy, ésta última al verla en ese estado no pudo evitar el sentirse mal por Candy ella estaba tan diferente, Elroy la miro y bajo la mirada, pero Eliza en cambio apretó sus puños con mucha fuerza y endureció su mandíbula, la mirada que clavó en Candy era fulminante, pero Albert y Candy ni siquiera la miraron, pasaron por su lado y esperaron a que salieran los padres de Neal, minutos después Sara y Charles salían del cuarto de recuperación en el que estaba Neal, Sara no podía creer el estado en el que estaba su hijo y sólo lloraba, Charles la tenía de los brazos apoyándola en todo momento al ver a Candy se alegró mucho ya que su hijo no dejaba de llamarla en todo momento a pesar de su estado él quería que ella esté cerca de él._

_Candy y Albert entraron, Albert dejó a candy a un lado de la cama de Neal y luego salió. Neal estaba inconsciente pero aun así deliraba nombraba a Candy en todo momento, en su brazo tenía la aguja que le administraba sangre y del otro brazo un suero, estaba vendado en el pecho y alrededor de él una mica lo protegía dándole oxigeno, Candy no podía ni tocarlo se le veía tan mal._

-Neal, por favor no te mueras, tienes que recuperarte, recuerdas que querías ser mi amigo, si no te levantas no podremos ser amigos, tu eres fuerte se que podrás hacerlo.

_Como si estuviera esperándola, Neal abrió los ojos y al verla sonrió_

-Can..dy… estas… aquí… gracias

-Cálmate Neal por favor tienes que poner todo de tu parte para que te recuperes, recuerda que eres un Leegan y ustedes no se dan por vencidos ¿de acuerdo?

_Neal la miro y sonrió una enfermera entró a revisar a Neal al ver el cambio que éste tuvo, corrió a llamar al médico, éste de inmediato llegó y vio a Neal con los ojos abiertos no dejaba de mirar a Candy e incluso sonreía se le veía muy contento._

-Vaya veo que la medicina que esperábamos esta aquí, usted debe de ser Candy verdad.

-Así es Doctor como lo sabe.

-Pues el joven no dejaba de nombrarla y ahora que usted ha llegado su cuerpo esta reaccionando e incluso el riesgo a disminuido, por favor no se vaya quédese con él más tiempo.

_Candy volvió a mirar a Neal y este le sonreía solo asintió con la cabeza le alegraba mucho que Neal se recupere._

_Mientras Terry llegaba al hospital se fue directo a la sala de espera donde dejó a Albert y allí lo encontró, Albert al verlo pensó en alejarlo de nuevo, pues Candy estaba adentro y no era conveniente que lo vea aun, se acercó antes de que llegue con los demás._

-Terry que bueno que regresaste, necesito que vayas a buscar a Eva, pues con todo lo sucedido no sabemos nada de ella.

_Terry sintió que otra vez Albert intervenía para mantenerlo lejos de Candy su reacción fue de inmediata_

-¡Basta Albert! Que es lo que sucede, porque cada vez que quiero ver a Candy tú me alejas si no es ella eres tú que es lo que se traen eh.

-Vamos Terry no es momento para que hagas escenas, tienes que ayudarnos con todo lo sucedido no es momento de estar pensando en ti.

-¿Pensar en mi?, si lo único que has hecho es enviarme de un lado a otro, No Albert no lo haré quiero ver a Candy ahora mismo, manda a otra persona a que vean a la otra chica.

_Albert vio a Terry muy enojado decidió hablarle muy enserio_

-Escucha Terry, presionando no lograrás nada, y mucho menos si presionas a Candy

-¿De donde sacas eso, ella te ha dicho algo¡¡DIMELO!!

-Yo no soy la persona indicada para decirte eso, sólo ella te debe responder esa pregunta, pero tienes que esperar a que ella quiera hablarte ahora, han sucedido muchas cosas y no es el momento adecuado.

_Terry sintió un vacío en todo lo dicho por Albert algo no andaba bien, puso sus manos en su cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos, tiró hacia atrás su cabeza y respiró profundo._

-Albert por favor tu eres mi amigo, dime la verdad, Candy no me quiere ver? Es por eso que estas alejándome de ella constantemente, por favor dime la verdad, es lo único que pido.

_Albert lo miró, él no era la persona adecuada para responderle pero justo en ese instante, salió el doctor y empezó a hablar con la familia, ambos escucharon._

-señor Leegan, su hijo se está recuperando, se trata de un milagro es esa señorita llamada Candy, ella llegó y él ha reaccionado incluso esta sonriendo esto es fantástico jamás había visto una recuperación tan rápida y sólo con la presencia de alguien.

-Gracias Dios mío – habló Sara

_A lo lejos Terry escuchó._

-Entiendo,….. tienes razón, soy un egoísta, todo este tiempo he pensado en mi, pero Candy no cambia, ella sigue pensando en los demás antes que ella,… esta bien Albert le daré el tiempo suficiente a Candy para que me hable pero no puedo esperar mucho tiempo en cuanto ella salga del hospital será mejor que me busque sino yo mismo lo haré y no estaré dispuesto a recibir un No; bien dime donde esta la otra chica.

-Gracias por entenderla Terry, me imagino como te sentirás pero es mejor que esperes un tiempo,…. Eva esta en el cuarto al final del pasillo, por favor averigua que es lo que ha declarado pues George aun no regresa de New York y él tomará su caso para defenderla, la policía aun no aclara lo sucedido con su familia y el tal Yako.

-Esta bien iré a verla cualquier cosa te busca aquí.

_Terry salió cabizbajo de la sala de espera, metió las manos al bolsillo y se dirigió al cuarto de Eva._

_Eva al igual que Candy estaba muy débil, pero sobretodo estaba lastimada tanto física como emocionalmente, ahora que lo peor había pasado ella se encontraba completamente sola, que sería de ella, gracias a Candy su vida se había salvado pero ya no tenía a su familia, se sentía tan mal._

TOC TOC

-Adelante

_Terry entró y se presento_

-Señorita Wesley??, vengo de parte de William Andry, él quiere saber como se siente usted, además pondrá un abogado para que vea su caso.

_Eva estaba de espaldas hacia Terry, lo que escuchó le causó sorpresa pues nunca había conocido al señor Andry, sólo había escuchado que era un viejo millonario ahora él la ayudaría, se sentía aliviada en parte pero a la vez desdichada, sólo tenía un familiar en New York a quien podía llamar era la oportunidad para pedir ayuda._

-Gracias Señor…

-Oh disculpe no me he presentado, soy Terry Grandchester.

_Eva quiso voltear pero decidió no hacerlo, sabia que el señor Grandchester era el Actor de Broadway, ella admiraba mucho al actor pero no era momento de emocionarse por ello, aunque esa persona sea el mismo actor en persona que venía en nombre del señor Andry no aliviaba en nada su pena._

-Gracias Señor Grandchester, dígale al señor Andry que estoy muy agradecida.

_Eva le contó a Terry lo que había hablado con la policía._

-Entonces usted esta como sospechosa.

-Así es señor Grandchester, no solo basta el dolor de haber perdido a mis seres queridos sino que ahora la policía cree que yo tuve algo que ver con todo esto.

-Bueno muy pronto se aclarará todo, por ahora descanse, averiguaré con el doctor por su estado de salud y si le permite irse, por cierto ¿tiene algún otro familiar a quien debamos avisar de lo sucedido?

_Eva volteó y lo miró a los ojos se dio cuenta que en efecto era el Actor en persona que estaba en su habitación, Al verla Terry se sorprendió de la belleza que tenía aquella dama de ojos azules, pero al escucharla se sorprendió mucho más._

-Si tengo unos familiares en New York aunque no se si ellos podrán ayudarme pues están pasando por malos momentos pero le agradecería mucho si les avisa por favor.

-Por supuesto les enviaré un telegrama para que se comuniquen con los Andry, dígame quienes son.

-La familia Marlow

_Terry no pudo evitar la sorpresa que sintió pues ahora resultaba que Eva Wesley era familia de Susana, entonces era muy posible que ella viaje con su madre a Chicago, quizás eso no ayude mucho pues quería que pase más tiempo antes de volver a verla, pero tenía que avisarle de la situación de los Wesley._

-… esta bien yo les escribiré hasta luego señorita Wesley.

-Señor Grandchester…. Gracias por todo y dígaselo al señor Andry por favor, no lo conozco aun pero le estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que hace.

-Esta bien se lo diré y por favor descanse

_Que pasaría ahora, que Susana vendría por Eva es posible que cambie de decisión una vez que vuelva a ver a Terry, en que afectará eso si Candy se entera, quizás ella malinterprete todo, Terry tenía que hablar con ella antes de que las cosas se confundan esta vez si hablaría con ella pero tenía que esperar a que candy lo reciba._

CONTINUARÁ…


	14. Chapter 14

**UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO****XIV**

_Tom estaba en el pasillo fuera de la habitación de Candy, cuando de pronto vio a Terry salir de la habitación de Eva, el rostro de preocupación de Terry lo decía todo, quizás sea por su pequeña hermana o quizás no._

-"Parece que algo le preocupa al Ingles" – Hey Terry como estás¿sucede algo?

-Hola Tom, pues nada tengo que hacer algunos encargos de Albert¿aun te quedarás aquí?

-Pues estoy esperando a que Candy regrese, quería conversar con ella antes de irme, además aun no avisamos en el hogar de Pony.

-¿Aun no regresa de ver a Neal?

-No aun no, pero no te pongas celoso ya sabes como es mi hermana, y si de verdad la quieres tendrás que entenderla y apoyarla en todo.

-Lo se Tom por ello entiendo que hasta ahora no quiera verme ni siquiera para saber como se siente. – la furia se sentía en la voz de Terry

-Candy es muy terca pero déjala que asimile todo; lo que ha sucedido debió dejarla muy sensible así que será mejor que también ella se recupere.

-Si, la entiendo, así que la esperare pero sólo hasta que salga del hospital

-La verdad con ese carácter que se traen ustedes dos no se hasta donde llegaran pero tú debes de ser muy paciente con ella y sobre todo aprender a entenderla, no sabes todo lo que ella ha sufrido, créeme yo conozco bien a mi hermana y puedo ver en sus ojos cuando su corazón sufre por ello quiero verla antes de irme para saber si esta igual que aquella vez o no.

-¿aquella vez¿a que te refieres?

-A nada yo me entiendo sólo, por favor Terry no la vuelvas a lastimar y por favor no la presiones ¿de acuerdo?

-"¿que no la vuelva a lastimar? acaso Tom se refiere a aquella vez que Candy regresó de New York,…. Entiendo, él tiene razón es la segunda persona que me lo advierte, ellos la han visto sufrir y por mi culpa esta ves tendré que ser más cuidadoso" – No te preocupes Tom no haré nada que dañe a Candy lo prometo y…

-¿si?

-…gracias por ser la doctora corazón.

-¿eh?... hum, no hay de que y espero que cumplas lo que dices, sino te las veras conmigo

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya hasta la próxima vez, por cierto cuida mucho a la Tímida pues ella también se ve que no ha pasado por buenos momentos.

-Se llama Anny, y no te preocupes de ella me encargo yo.

_Tom le guiño un ojo a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza hacia la derecha, eso le recordó los gestos de candy no había ninguna duda que ellos se habían criado juntos Terry se retiró del hospital para avisar a la familia de Eva, los Marlow._

_En Florida Meredith esperaba a Archi pues había quedado con él a cenar aun faltaban unos minutos para la hora acordada con Archi pero sentía que algo no iba bien en ese momento alguien llamaba a la puerta muy segura de si misma se tranquilizó alejando de ella esos malos pensamientos, ahora tenía que sacar a la luz todos su métodos para que Archi caiga a sus pies pues era su boleto a una vida de lujos no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad._

-Señorita Stevens tiene unos mensajes para usted y este ramo de flores.

-¿mensajes, quien escribiría?

_Meredith había recibido las flores de Archi junto con una nota, además un telegrama de una persona desconocida, en la nota de Archi, éste se disculpaba pues había surgido un problema familiar y por ello no podría cumplirle, pero en el telegrama sólo estaba escrito: __**"Viaja de Inmediato a Chicago YAKO te necesita"**. Al leer esas líneas los ojos de Meredith de abrieron y la sangre se le enfrió, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar, no podía ser posible, ahora justo cuando estaba viendo la posibilidad de mejorar su vida ese hombre regresa a molestarla, pero no podía ignorarlo tenía que ir a Chicago._

_En el tren rumbo a Chicago, Archi estaba muy contento Patty estaba sentada a su lado y aunque la noticia de que Candy había aparecido lo alegraba, más emocionado se sentía por tener tan cerca de Patty._

-¿Estás cómoda patty?, alquilé un bunker privado para que viajes tranquila.

-Si Archi gracias, aunque no era necesario, lo que quiero es llegar lo más pronto posible para ver a Candy.

-Si es cierto no te preocupes llegaremos al amanecer y lo primero que haremos es ir directo a verla.

-¿Dime aun no sabes más de donde la encontraron o como esta su salud?

-No, sólo me llegó el telegrama donde decía que ya había aparecido y que estaba en el hospital de Chicago, así que lo demás nos enteraremos al llegar, espero que esté bien sino Neal me las pagará.

-Patty, observó a Archi, siempre sospechó que a él le interesaba mucho Candy y quizás ella fue el motivo del rompimiento con Anny, sin pensarlo le preguntó a Archi.

-Archi, quieres mucho a Candy verdad.

-¿¿??¡¡!!... pues la verdad si…. al principio sentí que la amaba, y durante mucho tiempo guardé mi cariño por ella para dedicarme a Anny, pero nunca logré olvidarla, pero te soy sincero ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre he confundido ese cariño que ella me daba con amor, ahora estoy seguro que la quiero mucho pero como mi hermana y por ello no soportaría que nadie la dañara.

-Archi la miró a los ojos y tomó su mano

-Este viaje me ha ayudado mucho a entender muchas cosas y eso es gracias a Ti.

_Patty no entendió nada y no quiso entenderlo tampoco, pues le dio miedo equivocarse, sólo sonrió y continuaron con el viaje; Muy temprano llegaron y tal como lo prometió Archi se fueron de frente en el hospital. Al llegar a la recepción le indicaron el numero del cuarto en que estaba Candy cuando entraron, encontraron a Albert dormido al costado de la cama de Candy, él la tenia tomada de la mano y Candy estaba dormida también al parecer ambos estuvieron conversando hasta quedarse dormidos._

-Patty será mejor que esperemos un poco, por lo menos hasta que se despierten, "lo sabía mi tío está enamorado de Candy, me pregunto si ya le habrá dicho la verdad sobre su identidad"

-Mira se ve que está bien,.. Archi ¿te pasa algo?

-No nada sólo que no sería bueno que los despertemos mejor esperemos hasta que se despierte Candy para hablar con ella.

-Esta bien, pero me parece que algo no me has contado¿que sucede archi?

-Vamos te lo contare mientras te invito a desayunar

_Archi y Patty fueron hasta la cafetería del hospital y allí él le contó lo que había observado en Albert._

-No lo puedo creer el señor Andry enamorado de su propia hija adoptiva¿pero que hay de Terry?

-No lo se, pero eso lo debe de aclarar Candy, lo que aun no sabemos es si Candy ya conocerá al verdadero Albert, porsiacaso no hay que decirle nada no queremos ser indiscretos ¿verdad?

-Bueno tienes razón, espero que se despierte pronto pues quiero abrazar a mi amiga me alegra verla mejor¿que habrá sucedido, donde estará Neal?

-No lo se, pero por el momento Neal no debe preocuparnos.

_De pronto escucharon una voz familiar, Anny los había reconocido al llegar al hospital._

-¿Patty?, que bueno que ya estés aquí, … Hola Archi

-¡¡Anny!!, hola, si venimos en cuanto nos enteramos, dime que fue lo que sucedió

-Pues… es una larga historia pero lo bueno es que ella está bien.

_Anny les contó todo lo sucedido con detalles, se sentía bien porque ya todos estaban reunidos pero le pareció extraño ver a su amiga con Archi sintió algo extraño quizás sean celos pero porque con patty se preguntaba así misma, Anny ni se imaginaba del sentimiento que estaba creciendo entre Archi y Patty, pero aquel sentimiento nacía por si sólo nadie lo estaba empujando ni obligando a ninguno de ellos, quizás Anny no lo entienda pero por el momento todo estaba en armonía entre los amigos._

_Una hora más tarde, Albert se dirigía a la cafetería a tomarse un café cuando vio a los tres chicos conversando amenamente se alegró mucho, pero notó en Archi algo diferente en su mirada sobre todo cuando miraba a Patty, no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto así que les avisó que candy ya estaba despierta para que se acerquen a saludarla._

-Hola muchachos, que bueno verlos juntos, imagino que vienen a ver a Candy.

-Así es Tío, quiero decir Albert, llegamos muy temprano pero no quisimos despertarlos.

_Albert se puso colorado y se tomo la cabeza_

-Nos vieron dormidos… si pues Candy y yo estuvimos conversando.

-No tienes porque explicarnos Albert – le interrumpió Patty – pero antes de ir a ver a candy, queremos saber si ella ya sabe todo respecto a su verdadera identidad, no queremos causarte problemas si le comentamos algo que ella no sepa.

-Pues la verdad no, aun no le he dicho nada voy a esperar a que salga del hospital, pues ella esta ayudando a Neal a recuperarse, y es probable que en estos días le den de Alta aunque a Neal aun no estoy seguro de cuando saldrá de aquí.

-Bien Albert, entonces no te preocupes tu secreto seguirá a salvo con nosotros pero no te tardes mucho ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo Archi

-Bien chicos se los prometo bueno será mejor que vayan a verla antes de que la lleven con Neal

_Archi y Patty se dirigieron al cuarto de Candy, Anny los seguía con la mirada se sentía extraña pero no quiso decir nada, Albert se dio cuenta y se quedó con ella acompañándola._

-¿Te sientes bien Anny?

-Si, es que me alegra que estemos juntos otra vez como en la época del Colegio en Londres, sólo que ahora es un poco diferente la situación.

_La tristeza se escuchó en el comentario de Anny_

-¿Dime Anny, Tom se fue a Lakewood?

-Ah, si se fue ayer en la noche, le avisará a la señorita Pony y la Hermana María pues ellas estaban muy preocupadas por Candy.

-¿Y tú como estas?

-Pues me siento bien, sobre todo ver a Candy que cada día se recupera.

-Disculpa que me entrometa pero me refiero respecto a Archi.

-"Archi, que es lo que tratas de decirme Albert" – pues veo que él esta bien y eso me alegra mucho.

-Bueno me alegra que estés bien con Archi sobre todo que vuelvan a ser amigos, él es un buen muchacho y confío mucho en él, con todo lo sucedido me ha ayudado mucho,… lamento que te haya lastimado por sus dudas, eres una gran chica ya veras que pronto el chico indicado llegará a tu vida, o quizás ya llegó y a un no te das cuenta.

_Anny se puso colorada, Albert se refería a Tom pero en realidad ella aun guardaba cariño por Archi, Tom era su hermano o al menos ella lo consideraba así_

-Bueno… no quiero pensar en ello ahora cada uno sigue su camino lo demás es cosa del pasado

-¿Y tú ya has decidido que hacer con tu camino?.

-Pues en eso estoy, he estado pensándolo mucho y quiero estudiar algo que me parece muy radical para mí.

-Así ¿y que cosa es eso?

-Pues estudiar medicina.

-Vaya me parece buena idea porqué crees que es radical.

-Pues nunca me incliné por una profesión tu sabes las señoritas de sociedad no necesitamos eso, pero al ver todo esto siento que no soy de mucha ayuda y eso es lo que más quiero debo ayudar a las personas tal y como lo hace Candy ella siempre hace las cosas pensando en los demás, además quiero hacerlo por mi para desarrollarme como persona y porque siento que es un gran reto, estuve conversando con Tom y le pareció muy buena idea cuando se lo comenté le agradó mucho.

-Pues cuenta también con mi apoyo Anny.

-Gracias Albert, en cuanto Candy se recupere me prepararé para ingresar a la escuela de medicina.

_Albert se alegró mucho de saber la nueva vocación de Anny, tal y como lo decía ella era muy radical pues ella tan delicada y temerosa de todo con esa carrera superará sus miedos, además tal y como lo decía ella, ayudará a muchas personas al igual que Candy lo había hecho al decidir su carrera de ser Enfermera el objetivo principal es ayudar a la gente que las necesite._

_Terry estaba en la mansión Andry no había querido regresar al hospital después de enviar los telegramas decidió que lo mejor es esperar a Candy en la Mansión sólo le envió flores pero sin necesidad de ponerle remitente._

-"Bueno ya está hecho, ahora a esperar a que Susana llegue espero que no suceda nada malo, no se porque me preocupa pero sólo me queda esperar a ver que sucede con ella y con Candy"

_Terry además de avisar a Susana también había avisado a Robertt Hataway lo sucedido en Chicago, sólo algo corto pues no podía dar muchos detalles en un telegrama, él le había prometido informarle sobre su viaje y hasta ahora las cosas no salían bien y era necesario que Robertt esté enterado ya que además de ser su amigo lo consideraba como un padre. Lo que Terry no sabía es que Hataway al recibir el telegrama decidió adelantarle la sorpresa que le tenía, pues para Terry ya era bastante estar lejos de Candy y del teatro al cual renunció por buscarla, por ello su gran amigo preparó todo para mudar la producción de teatro a Chicago con el pretexto de cambiar de ambiente decidió probar suerte en Chicago, sin saber nada de lo sucedido con Terry y Candy, Robertt supuso que su amigo no regresaría a New York por un largo tiempo así que decidió ir tras él para que su oportunidad en el teatro no se desperdicie._

Toc Toc

-Adelante

-Señor Grandchester le ha llegado este mensaje a usted – le dijo Doroty

-Gracias

_Doroty se retiró y Terry revisó el mensaje que le había llegado, era de Robertt_

_Terry,__el grupo teatral se muda a Chicago¿cuento contigo?_

-"Robertt, no creí que mi mensaje generaría esto pero sea lo que sea que estés organizando yo te apoyaré ya me sentía extraño estar lejos de los parlamentos del teatro, veo que me entiendes bien por supuesto que estaré allí"

_En la cárcel, Yako permanecía en una celda, a su lado estaba también James, quien después de enterarse de la muerte de Jhony, no dejaba de culparse, ya que él era como su hermano y ahora ya no lo vería más, de pronto la puerta de la celda se abrió._

-Franklin murdok, alias Yako, puedes salir ya pagaron tu fianza

-Jefe Yako ¿y yo? – preguntó James

-Pues lo siento muchacho, yo soy un pez demasiado grande para quedarme por mucho tiempo en un solo lugar, si te necesito ya se donde encontrarte, je, je, je, adiós.

_Yako salió una vez que le devolvieron sus cosas, la policía sabía que él era un mafioso pero no podía retenerlo las investigaciones estaban muy lentas y mientras no se llegue a un juicio Yako podría andar libre, pero no podría salir del país, a Yako eso no le interesaba, bastaba con salir de ese lugar para empezar su plan de venganza, fuera de la Cárcel un lujoso auto lo esperaba dentro de él estaba una bella mujer quien fumaba ya el quinto cigarrillo._

-Princesa, acaso nadie te ha dicho que eso te puede hacer daño

-Como si te importara

-¿Vamos ese es el recibimiento que le vas a dar a tu viejo amigo?

-Bien Yako, yo he cumplido contigo, ahora me regresaré a mi casa no quiero saber más de ti

-Te equivocas nena, ahora que he salido necesitaré más de ti y nadie mejor que tú para ayudarme en esto, no es nada que no hayas hecho antes cariño.

-No estarás hablando en serio, por favor Yako, no me vuelvas a meter en líos, tengo a mi padre muy enfermo y….

-Si, si, si lo se, se muy bien porque el viejo está enfermo, cualquier padre caería enfermo al descubrir que su princesita no es la niña que él creía, pero lo siento trabajo es trabajo si no quieres que te quite lo que has logrado desde aquella vez será mejor que seas buena chica conmigo y cuando me refiero a que seas buena me refiero a todo en general.

_Meredith lo miraba con recelo y asco, conocía bien a Yako y sabía que era capaz de todo con tal de lograr sus objetivos_

-" Maldición, este hombre me da asco, aquella vez mi padre cayó enfermo y casi destruyo a una familia, sólo por servirle a este miserable, en esta oportunidad quizás sea igual, debo encontrar la manera de deshacerme de él antes que me siga hundiendo, no puedo permitirlo justo ahora que he encontrado la llave hacia mi felicidad, debo mantener mi buena imagen ante Archivald Cornwel"

_El auto arrancó y dentro de aquel vehículo Yako empezaba a planificar su venganza no sin antes disfrutar de los encantos de Meredith Stevens, quien por su ambición ahora estaba atrapada en ese mundo, el mundo bajo de Yako._

_Candy estaba esperando en su cuarto pues como de costumbre, la enfermera llegaba para llevarla a ver a Neal quien se estaba recuperando día a día, pero algo le preocupaba, las palabras de Tom aun la tenían muy pensativa._

**………**

-Hola Candy hermanita, como te encuentras por fin veo color en tus mejillas estabas muy pálida y tus ojos por fin se ve que son verdes pues hasta el color se había ido.

-Tom no exageres, sólo estaba un poco débil pero ya me estoy alimentando, a este paso perderé la figura que tanto esfuerzo me costó lograr.

-Graciosa, tú siempre tendrás la misma figura y aunque estés regordeta, todos te querrán igual, pues tus encantos no están en tu físico, sino en tu manera de ser con los demás.

-Vamos no digas eso yo trato a todos por igual y son mis amigos, todos han sido muy buenos conmigo que hubiera sido de mi o de Eva de no ser por ustedes que estuvieron en el preciso momento.

-Pues el crédito no es sólo mío, yo estuve allí por casualidad, pero ya me enteré que cierto caballero ingles se arriesgó mucho para descubrir donde te tenía Neal, claro que si no lo hubiera hecho igual yo te hubiera encontrado pero como tú lo dijiste estuvimos en el preciso momento justo cuando lo necesitaste.

_Candy al escuchar que Tom se refería a Terry cambió su semblante pues jamás lo había pensado, él había estado buscándola, pero ¿que habría arriesgado? Para que sepa en donde ubicarla._

-¿Tom que tiene que ver Terry en todo esto?.

-Bueno lo que se es por Albert¿no te lo contó?

-Es que… no hemos hablado de Terry para nada

-Así?, y si no es indiscreción de que tanto hablan ustedes eh

-Hey te estas pasando de listo lo sabes

-Bueno pues a cualquier hermano le causaría extrañeza que un joven permanezca junto a su hermana tanto tiempo, es una simple curiosidad la mía, no hago daño a nadie con eso ¿o si?.

_Tom hizo un puchero haciendo reír a candy_

-Ja ja ja, bien Albert me contaba del viaje que realizó cuando se fue sin avisarme.

-¿Y que te contó?

-Pues que estuvo por muchos sitios, hey no te salgas del tema, dime que es lo que ha hecho Terry para averiguar donde estaba.

-Pues Candy creo que tú misma deberías de preguntárselo ¿no lo crees así?, o es que acaso no quieres hacerlo

-Pues en realidad tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle, pero no quiero hacerlo, es decir, no se que hace aquí, debería de estar con su novia.

-Ah entonces es eso, los celos te ciegan pero mujer, porque no abres los ojos, que hombre dejaría a su novia para ir en busca de otra chica por quien sería capaz de vender su alma al diablo con tal de saber de ella.

-Uno que no cumple sus promesas

-Bueno no estoy enterado de ninguna promesa pero veo que tu corazón sufre, vamos candy, cuando te encontré por casualidad aquella vez que te dirigías a las minas, tenías la misma mirada, tú estas muy triste, no eres capaz de intentar arreglar las cosas, no pierdes nada con recibir al ingles que por cierto cada día se pone de mal carácter así que nos harías un favor a todos si lo haces eh, no esperes que esta vez te envíe al hogar de Pony no lo volverás a utilizar de tu refugio.

-!!...-"Terry, no cambias sigues siendo un chico engreído, pero Tom tiene razón es hora de que hable contigo, no gano nada evitándote, además no sería cortes de mi parte después de que viniste hasta Chicago para averiguar mi paradero¿Qué habrás hecho Terry Grandchester?... entonces, aquella vez que escuche tu voz eras tú en realidad me estabas llamando no lo soñé eras tú ya lo recuerdo Neal me estaba llevando a la casa en Rivertown pero yo te escuché, debo de hablar contigo pronto, en cuanto se presente la oportunidad lo haré"

-Hey me estas escuchando, hola

-Lo siento Tom es que…

-Si, si ya me lo imagino tienes mucho en que pensar, bueno candy yo me despido iré a avisarles a las Hermanas en el hogar de Pony para que vengan a verte se alegrarán mucho.

-Esta bien Tom. Gracias por todo, diles a mis madres que las quiero mucho y que estoy bien.

-Pues conociéndolas ellas querrán verlo con sus propios ojos.

**…………**

-"Gracias Tom, espero que no sea tarde para hablar con Terry, cuando vuelva Albert le diré que quiero hablar con Terry, donde se fue Albert, cuando desperté ya no estaba aquí, porque seré tan dormilona."

_Candy estaba haciendo sus muecas, cuando la puerta se abrió y Archi la sorprendió._

-Vaya veo que estas mejor, cualquiera que puede hacer esas muecas muestra un estupenda salud¿no lo crees Patty?

-ARCHI, PATTY, que alegría verlos

-Oh Candy, me alegra verte¿como te sientes?

-Pues ya me siento mejor, ya quiero irme de este hospital pero también quiero acompañar a Neal, pues él también está en recuperación

-Así que a pesar de ser paciente no dejas de ser enfermera ¿no? – le reclamó Archi

-No digas eso Archi, Neal ya no es el mismo de antes lo se

-¿y porque estás tan segura? – le preguntó Patty

-Pues… lo he notado muy distinto y en verdad está arrepentido por todo

-Bueno pero lo mejor será que no confiemos mucho en él, ya sabes como es Neal, pero vamos, dime ya quieres ir a casa?

-Si tengo muchas ganas de volver a mi departamento

_Archi se sorprendió, no podía creer que a pesar de todo Candy continuara con su independencia por una parte se alegraba pues volvía a ser la misma Candy pero en realidad no le gustaba nada la idea_

-Candy, creí que regresarías con nosotros a la Mansión Andry

-Si pero en realidad deseo volver a mi ritmo de vida como si nada hubiera pasado…

_Candy no quiso mencionarlo pero en realidad temía toparse con el Abuelo William, Patty noto la preocupación de Candy y trató de cambiar el tema_

-Dime Candy solucionará Neal el asunto del Matrimonio?

- no lo se en realidad no hemos hablado de ello

-si no lo hace tendrá graves problemas con Albert y Terry, ja, ja, ja - se burló Archi

_Esa broma no le gustó para nada a Patty pues ella sabía lo que Terry y Albert sentían por Candy aunque ella quedó un tanto confundida con el comentario, antes de que Archi continué Patty volvió a cambiar de tema._

-entonces aun no sabes cuando te darán de alta

-pues no

-entonces hay que preguntarle al doctor iré yo mismo pues esta señorita necesita descansar en su casa nada de hospitales, bueno ya regreso chicas voy a buscar a ese doctor.

_Una vez a solas Patty miró a Candy se sentía muy feliz de tener cerca de su amiga y verla recuperada._

-Oh, Candy que alegría saber que estas bien, la última vez que te vimos estabas muy mal.

-Si Albert me contó lo sucedido en la Boda, aquella vez Neal me había drogado por ello no pude hacer nada –Candy observó la sorpresa en el rostro de Patty y se adelantó en aclarar – se que hizo mal él estaba equivocado, ya sabes tenía la mala costumbre de hacer las cosas a su manera.

-Humm veo que ya lo perdonaste, pero me parece bien además él ya está pagando todo lo que ha hecho, dime¿fue muy grave lo que le hizo ese maleante?

-Si, Albert me contó que la bala se había alojado muy cerca de su corazón y casi se muere en la operación, su recuperación lo consideran casi un milagro, pero yo se que él tiene muchas ganas de vivir es por eso que esta superando todo, se merece otra oportunidad.

- espero que no te defraude, y que por su bien cambie, sabes nunca imaginé verlos casados y creo que a nadie le gustó esa idea Terry en primer lugar y luego el señor Andry, ambos llegaron a detener la boda…-"¡¡ oh pero que estoy diciendo¡!!"

_Candy se extrañó pues al único que se referiría Patty como el señor Andry sería el Tío abuelo William, iba a preguntarle pero justo entró Archi con un semblante triunfador._

-Buenas noticias Candy, hablé con el doctor y él dice que en cuanto te ausculte dirá si estas lista para salir del hospital…

_El rostro desencajado de Patty hizo sospechar a Archi que algo no andaba bien, quizás algo se le escapó a Patty habría que actuar de inmediato._

-… bueno Candy será mejor que te dejemos descansar volveremos más tarde, ven Patty vayamos a dejar nuestras cosas que aun están afuera en el coche, es que vinimos directo de la estación.

-Pero, espera, Archi

_Archi ya estaba en la puerta con Patty volteó un poco preocupado no sabia que sucedía_

-Dime Candy que sucede

-Patty apretaba su mano

-Respóndame algo el abuelo William fue a detener la boda? Pero si el dio su consentimiento a Neal porque se arrepintió a ultima hora

-en realidad … –se adelantó Archi – sabemos que el no había autorizado nada, pues Neal y la Tía Elroy acordaron el matrimonio pero no sabemos nada del tío abuelo desde aquella vez

-¿El está en Chicago?

-Pues si, pronto hablará contigo, ya no te preocupes, y descansa hasta que te vea el doctor

-Candy no salía del asombro

-El tío abuelo no sabía nada del matrimonio entonces eso explica muchas cosas, yo estaba equivocada respecto a él creí que … es decir me hice ideas erradas respecto a él, espero conversar pronto con él pues en realidad quiero renunciar al apellido Andry

-¡¡como dices!!, pero eso a que viene Candy

-No quiero que vuelvan a intentar casarme todo esto fue por el capricho de Neal, pero más adelante que tal si de verdad me obliga a casarme con alguien que no conozco

-Candy eso ya no se utiliza en estos días, nadie obliga a nadie y dudo mucho que el tío abuelo lo haga por favor piensa lo que dices no tomes decisiones apresuradas

-En realidad ya había renunciado al apellido Andry hace mucho tiempo atrás pues siempre he tenido muchos problemas con la familia pero de todas maneras esperaré a conversar personalmente con el tío abuelo.

-Bueno Candy por favor piénsalo, ahora descansa por favor, volveré para tramitar tu salida del hospital.

-Esta bien Archi.

_Archi y Patty salieron de inmediato antes que Candy vuelva a preguntar otra cosa_

-Lo siento mucho Archi, cometí una indiscreción

-No te preocupes, lo supimos arreglar, en realidad no le hemos mentido en nada a Candy, sólo que aun me preocupa que quiera renunciar a ser una Andry, aunque esa sea su decisión, no me gustaría que pierda ese derecho, será mejor que hable con Albert sobre lo sucedido, bueno vamos a la Mansión Andry, te quedarás allí mientras estés en Chicago.

-Gracias Archi.

_Mientras en la Mansión Leegan_

-Sara, iré a ver a Neal¿vienes conmigo o deseas descansar?

-No, quiero ir a ver a mi pequeño, no quiero que piense que no lo hecho de menos

-Él ya está mejor, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto, Candy está ayudando mucho.

-"no puedo creer que todos piensen eso pero me alegra que mi hijo esté bien…" – de todas maneras quiero ir a verlo, espérame un momento iré por mi abrigo.

_Oculta tras una de las columnas, Eliza escuchó la conversación, al igual que su madre, pensaba que Candy no tenía nada que ver en la recuperación de Neal, pero Eliza no perdonaba que Terry intentara utilizarla sólo por saber de Candy._

-Ahora resulta que es Santa Candy, hasta mi padre ha caído en su embrujo, pronto lo perderás todo, ya lo verás tengo que encontrar la forma de deshacerme de ti Candy, algo se me tendrá que ocurrir

_De pronto la idea se le vino a la mente decidió salir de inmediato con dirección desconocida que tramará esta vez Eliza en contra de Candy._

CONTINUARÁ

NOTAS:

Lo siento chicas no fue mi intención demorar este capitulo prometo que no se repetirá, cualquier cosa espero sus comentarios a


	15. Chapter 15

**UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO XV**

**Nuevas Sensaciones**

_Muy confundida, se hallaba Candy sobre su cama, las cosas no estaban muy claras respecto al Tío Abuelo William, respecto a Terry, respecto a lo extraña que se sentía al estar al lado de Albert no podía hablar con nadie sobre ello, de modo que esperaría al momento adecuado para disipar sus dudas, pero una cosa si estaba segura tenía que renunciar al apellido Andry._

Toc toc

-Buenos días señora Leegan¿como se siente hoy?

-… Muy bien doctor, gracias

_El doctor ya la revisaba mientras ella le contestaba el saludo._

-Bueno parece que podrá regresar a su casa hoy mismo sólo que no se descuide en su alimentación.

-Gracias doctor, si tengo que regresar a mis actividades ya extraño usar mi uniforme de enfermera

-¿usted es enfermera?

-Así es… porque ¿le causa sorpresa?

-Pues eso explica los cuidados que le está dando a su esposo, sería un placer tenerla en este hospital

-Gracias, pero ya cuento con un trabajo en una pequeña clínica de Chicago

-Oh es una pena, pero de todas maneras cuente conmigo si alguna vez necesita buscar un nuevo trabajo.

-Gracias doctor lo tendré en cuenta, dígame, podré visitar a Neal por ultima vez antes de salir?

-Claro no tiene porque preguntar el señor Leegan puede recibir la visita de su esposa es lo más conveniente

_Era la tercera vez que el doctor le recordaba que era la esposa de Neal, en el fondo le causaba gracia, tenía que acostumbrarse a ese hecho por lo menos hasta que esa situación se solucione._

-Gracias doctor

_Mientras en la comandancia de policías el comisario ya estaba cansado de repetirle lo mismo a cierta jovencita_

-Disculpe señorita pero no le podemos informar nada al respecto

-De que está hablando tengo derecho a saber como está la situación, ése hombre casi mata a mi hermano recuerde que somos los Leegan tiene que decirme que está pasando

-Señorita de esos asuntos podrá conversarlo con el abogado, ahora hágame el favor de retirarse, estoy perdiendo el tiempo con usted.

-¡¡¡¿que es lo que esta diciendo¿quien demonios se cree que es usted?, no sabe con quien se ha metido soy Eliza Leegan recuérdelo bien, hasta hoy trabajó aquí porque yo misma me encargaré de dejarlo en la calle para que aprenda a tratar mejor a las personas de la alta sociedad….

-Si, si, si ese cuento ya lo conozco, usted saldrá de aquí con la intención de hacerme despedir ya lo he escuchado antes, no es la primera ricachona que cae por aquí creyéndose dueña de todo, pero sabe que me tiene sin cuidado lo que haga usted o el apellido que lleve ya le dije como son las cosas así que retírese.

-¡¡¡¡¡ grosero, ya me las pagará!!!!!

_Eliza salió muy enojada quiso averiguar sobre la situación de Yako pero la policía no le dio ninguna información, Justo cuando cruzaba la calle reconoció al hombre que estaba del otro lado, era el abogado de Neal, quizás él si le sirva de ayuda._

-Señor Storn??, que hace aquí??, usted está llevando el caso de mi hermano??

-Buenos días señorita Leegan, la verdad no he venido a ver ningún caso, sólo vine a entregar a la policía una información que su hermano me envió de un tal Yako.

-"Yako ése es el nombre del tipo que disparó a Neal, lo supe por mi padre, no estaba equivocado entonces" – ¿Y que información es esa?

-Bueno me llegó un sobre con los datos de ese hombre, junto al sobre su hermano me explicaba lo que tenía que hacer, por eso he venido a cumplir con su petición

-Señor Storn, ese maleante hirió a mi hermano y ahora él esta en el hospital…

-¿el joven Neal esta en el hospital, está muy grave?

-Si esta grave casi muere en la operación, por ello estoy muy preocupada y vine para saber que sucedía, pero no me quisieron decir nada.

-Porque no me llamaron de inmediato para ver su caso a estas alturas es probable que lo hayan dejado ir por falta de cargos

-La familia esta muy consternada creí que mi tío William se encargaría de eso pero al parecer esta ocupado con otros asuntos –Esto último lo dijo con rabia

-Bueno iré averiguar, como abogado de su hermano no creo que nieguen a darme información

_Los ojos de Eliza se iluminaron aunque no se sentía segura de que el abogado esté presente cuando ella hable con Yako, sus intenciones eran otras ya se le ocurriría algo para hablar con ese hombre a solas, el señor Storn se estaba alejando cuando Eliza lo detuvo de nuevo._

-Sr. Storn disculpe, pero ¿que información tiene sobre ese tipo?

-Lo siento señorita, pero será mejor que no le muestre nada al respecto, Por su propia seguridad, no sabemos porqué ese hombre quiso matar a su hermano, quizás sea por estos documentos.

_Un brillo destelló por los ojos de Eliza tenía que usar otra táctica ya que frente a la policía no le sirvió de nada demostrar quien era, con el abogado tenía que ser más cuidadosa, sin pensarlo más su rostro se desencajó y unas lágrimas se asomaron a su rostro con el fin de convencer al abogado._

-No, no, usted también no, por favor ayúdeme, no quiero quedarme con los brazos cruzados esperando a que la policía investigue quiero saber que es lo que sucede porque mi hermano terminó herido, tengo derecho a saberlo soy su hermana.

-…Está bien cálmese se lo mostraré, verá el señor Leegan me envió este sobre en el cual hay mucha información sobre las actividades que realizaba el tal Yako, durante mucho tiempo él se encargaba de… como se lo explico… eh… "cubrir" a su hermano, y al mismo tiempo su hermano ha ido acumulando la información.

_Eliza sabía muy bien a que se refería el abogado, conocía a su hermano e incluso más de una vez ella también lo cubrió cuando se enredaba con alguna empleada de la mansión, ella se encargaba de enviarla muy lejos para que no molestara más a su hermano siempre pensando en el buen nombre de la familia, de inmediato supo que con esa información tendría muchas cosas a su favor._

-¡¡ Pero no puede entregarlo a la policía, si mi hermano se ve implicado en un escándalo podría terminar hasta en la cárcel y mi familia saldría perjudicada!! No, no puede entregar esa información…

-Señorita, su hermano ha pensado todo eso me lo dijo en la carta que me envió, pero esta dispuesto a todo con tal de descubrir a ese hombre, la policía nunca puede atraparlo pues es muy listo y sabe librarse bien de todo, jamás le han encontrado pruebas pero su hermano ha sido muy listo al ir acumulando éstas créame que no dejare que su hermano salga perjudicado y menos su familia.

-NO, no puedo permitirlo, por favor no entregue ese sobre aun al menos hasta saber que es lo que ha pasado con ese hombre.

-Con mayor razón si lo dejaron libre con esto pueden arrestarlo, por favor señorita deje de preocuparse – el abogado la miraba muy confundido por un lado veía una hermana muy preocupada y con deseo de hacer justicia por lo que le hicieron a su hermano, pero por otro Eliza se mostraba reacia a entregar las pruebas que lograrían mantener encerrado a Yako.

-Por favor déjeme el sobre mientras averigua que es lo que sucedió con ese hombre yo lo esperare en la cafetería de aquí enfrente, sólo quiero saber si aun esta allí y luego iremos a hablar con Neal porque no puede tomar las decisiones él solo, no si pone en riesgo el buen nombre de mi familia.

-"Porque le interesa mas el nombre de su familia y no la seguridad de su hermano" – Esta bien se lo dejaré espéreme allí no tardaré.

_El abogado cruzo la calle rumbo al a comandancia, y Eliza entró a la cafetería con el sobre, al menos evito que las pruebas lleguen a la policía, no le convenía que Yako esté encerrado no sin que antes cometa otra fechoría y esta sería a favor de Eliza._

-Antes de salir del Hospital Archi buscó a Albert para contarle lo que candy pensaba hacer

-Patty espérame aquí hablaré con Albert un momento

-Esta bien

-Albert aun estaba con Anny en la cafetería, cuando regresó Archi

-¿Archi ya te vas a la Mansión? – preguntaba Albert

-Si, pero antes quería decirte dos cosas y no se si te guste una de ellas

-¿Qué sucede?

-Primero, Candy ya podrá salir de alta hoy mismo pues el doctor prometió ir a revisarla para autorizar la salida

-!!Eso es una buena noticia¡¡ – intervino Anny

-Quizás aun el doctor prefiera observarla unos días – habló Albert un poco preocupado

-Yo lo dudo, además es mejor que candy esté con su familia y allí está el problema

-¿Qué problema?

-Que candy quiere renunciar al apellido Andry, Albert tienes que convencerla de lo contrario, por favor dime que lo harás.

-¿Cómo?¡¡ - Anny se tomo las mejillas al escuchar la decisión de Candy

-Aaah te referías a eso, pues Candy ha pensado en ello desde hace mucho, no me extrañaría que ahora con todo lo sucedido este convencida de hacerlo

-!!Albert¡¡, Ya lo sabias?

-Si, como te dije ya habíamos hablado de ello, la verdad no puedo obligarla es su decisión, "sólo de ella", además con o sin apellido yo seguiré apoyándola.

-Pero Albert – respondieron al unísono Archi y Anny que sorprendidos voltearon a mirarse

-NO se preocupen chicos, debemos respetar las decisiones de Candy, pero esperemos a ver que hace después que sepa quien es el Tío abuelo.

_Albert se puso muy serio al imaginar lo que tenía que decirle a candy, a pesar de ser muy seguro en realidad temía la reacción de la pecosa. Anny se puso de pie pues quería hablar con su hermana de inmediato_

-permiso, iré a ver a Candy

-Anny es probable que ya esté con Neal

-Entonces la esperare en su cuarto

-Anny no te preocupes, ella estará bien con o sin el apellido Andry

-Anny se alejó muy pensativa, Candy no dejaba de sorprenderla nunca era tan valiente y segura de si misma, admiraba y a la vez reprochaba las decisiones de su hermana, pero tenía que hablar con ella. Mientras en la cafetería

-ah…. También quería decirte que, se nos escapó algo cuando conversábamos con Candy

-¿que se les escapó? –preguntó Albert con recelo

-Pues no le dijimos la verdad pero tampoco le mentimos

-Archi puedes ser más preciso

-Bueno "le dije" que el tío Abuelo y Terry llegaron a impedir la boda y eso la dejó muy confundida – Remarcó muy bien que el indiscreto había sido él pues no quería que Patty se viera como tal

-¿y Que tan confundida está?

-Humm, pues como te digo ella creo que se había hecho otra idea sobre el tío abuelo, cree que él aun puede obligarla a casarse con otra persona así que por eso quiere renunciar a ser una Andry…, espera si le dices quien eres ella ya no querrá hacer tal cosa, vamos Albert tienes que decírselo de una vez

-No… estoy seguro de ello Archi, mejor primero me encargo de que salga del hospital luego veremos eso

-¿Que pasa Albert temes que Candy no te entienda?,… además si no se lo dices pues tendré que ser yo quien se encargue de su salida, recuerda que soy el único representante de los Andry mientras ella no sepa nada de ti.

-No se si será conveniente decírselo ahora ella ha pasado por tantas cosas que es mejor que descanse, por lo otro tienes razón encárgate de los trámites para que salga del hospital, me encargaré de Eva y luego iré a la mansión a hablar con Terry, creí que regresaría al hospital pero veo que ha optado por lo contrario.

-¿Grandchester no ha venido a ver a candy?, es tan cretino que seguro esperará a que ella lo busque.

-En realidad es Candy quien no quiere verlo, se siente muy asustada, pero ya se acerca el momento de que ambos conversen.

-¿Que candy no lo quiere ver?... –"eso le conviene mucho a Albert que sucederá contigo gatita"– bueno será mejor que me apresure nos vemos en la mansión¿estarás allí cuando llegue candy?

-Ya veré que invento

-Bueno nos vemos iré a cambiarme volveré al medido día

_En New York una joven de ojos azules, leía el telegrama que había recibido de Terry no decía mucho pero al parecer no eran buenas noticias._

-¿Susana? Que sucede?

_Sin contestarle le enseñó el telegrama, la madre de Susana al ver el remitente sintió que la sangre le hervía._

-Ahora que demonios quiere ese muchacho

-No es lo que piensas madre, lee el contenido

_La Sra. Marlow leyó y se sorprendió mucho, la hija de su prima necesitaba que viajen de inmediato a Chicago, los Wesley tenían una buena vida en Chicago y jamás le pidieron nada a ella, ahora es probable que estén en problemas, un escalofríos sintió en su espalda y con miedo estrujo el papel._

- Tenemos que viajar a Chicago inmediatamente

_En la Cafetería Eliza revisaba el sobre, había mucha información para que Yako termine en la cárcel, pero también Neal._

-En todas las fotografías Neal está presente. Pero que idiota si quería perjudicar a ese tipo porque no evitó verse envuelto en todo esto.

_Había muchas fotos, en las que Neal aparecía con Yako, pero sobre todo habían muchas notas las cuales Yako intercambiaba con Neal. Eliza estaba muy concentrada no se dio cuenta cuando el abogado se sentó frente a ella._

-Veo que ya esta enterada de la información que tenia su hermano sobre ese tipo.

-Oh, me asustó, si y también veo que Neal no reparó en cuidar su imagen

-Ya le dije que haré lo posible porque él salga libre de todo esto, la policía lo tomará como informante.

-De todas maneras no creo que sea muy conveniente entregar esto ahora, dígame que averiguó.

-Pues lo que le dije por falta de cargos el hombre salió bajo fianza, fue esta mañana

-Oh no – "Bingo"

-Pero aun esta dentro uno de sus hombres pedí hablar con él, pero no dijo nada respecto a su paradero.

-"Genial y ahora donde lo encuentro" – ¿y no sabe quien fue el que pagó su fianza?

-Si una mujer lo sacó, se llama Meredith Stevens

-"Meredith, no pensé que ella este envuelta con ese hombre creí que era una dama respetable pero veo que no tiene nada de eso"

-¿La conoce?

-No, su apellido me es familiar pero no la conozco en persona.

-Bueno creo que es hora de entregar todo esto

-Espere, será mejor que no lo haga

-Señorita Eliza ya le explique que…

-No, hablaré con Neal, quizás haya otra alternativa para encerrar a ese hombre, me quedaré con esto señor Store.

-Lo siento señorita no puedo permitir que se quede usted con esto

-No, es mi familia quien esta en riesgo y no permitiré que nadie la perjudique ni siquiera mi hermano, hablaré con él, este sobre no puede llegar a la policía.

_Sin decir mas se levantó y se fue llevándose las pruebas, el abogado muy sorprendido la vio marcharse, decidió ir a hablar el mismo con su joven cliente._

_En el hotel donde se hospedaba Meredith, ésta se bañaba mientras Yako dormía en su cama después de haberla poseído, Meredith trataba de sacarse el hedor de ese hombre, se sentía asqueada cada parte de su cuerpo donde Yako la toco y besó, con rabia restregaba su piel hasta enrojecerla, pero nada sacaría de su mente los recuerdos con ese hombre, ni los rostros de las personas que lastimó._

**……….**

-Meredith… como pudiste…..

-Padre yo lo siento no me entenderías, si no lo hacía lo hubiéramos perdido todo

-No te importó perder tu integridad, estoy decepcionado de ti eres, eres una…ahhh

-¡¡PADRE!!

**……….**

-Cuanto daño más seguiré causándote papá pero no puedo dar marcha atrás esta vez no, si Yako nos quita lo único que nos queda no podré cuidar de ti y tú podrías…. No, no esta vez no es por mi ambición, esta vez es por ti papá, solo por ti.

-Meredith lloraba en silencio, de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió era Yako que se había despertado, ella lo miraba con recelo.

-Muñeca, como te atreviste a darte un baño sin mi, me dejaste muy cansado, pero ya recuperé fuerzas.

-Lo siento Yako pero estoy cansada, déjame en paz

-Que te deje… tú no eres quien pone las reglas aquí, lo sabes no?, tú eres mía y haces lo que yo quiero.

_Sin esperar más Yako se metió a la tina y repitió la misma escena de la mañana Meredith no se negó, sólo cerro los ojos y esperó a que todo terminara, él tenía razón ella tenía que hacer lo que él quisiera, lo soportaría sólo por el bien de su padre, era lo que se repetía una y mil veces dentro de ella, sólo por su padre. Cuando Yako quedó satisfecho salió del baño y esperó en la cama a la chica._

-Bien preciosa, ahora que ya nos estamos entendiendo, es hora de darte tu primera tarea de este día.

-¿Que tengo que hacer?

-Pues quiero saber si maté a ese desgraciado katrin, irás al hospital a averiguar que ha pasado con ese malagradecido, quiero saber si sigue vivo, más vale que sea así, de lo contrario me quedaré con las ganas de dispararle otra vez, pero aun me queda de premio consuelo su hermosa esposa, si, ella también gozará conmigo así como tú, pero lo que quiero es mi dinero, Leegan me debía demasiado que ni acostándome con su mujer pagaría todo los favores que me debe, necesito dinero así que ve y tráeme información y no te demores mucho, aquí te estaré esperando yo con muchas ansias preciosa.

_Meredith lo miró con desprecio antes de vestirse, a Yako le importaba poco lo que Meredith pensara de él, ella no podía objetar la tenia en sus manos._

_En la Mansión Andry, Terry se sentía como león enjaulado tenia que esperar a que candy regrese no tenia nada que hacer, resolvió el ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines de la mansión mientras pensaba que hacer ahora que el Teatro vendría a Chicago él residiría allí pero no pensaba quedarse en la Mansión Andry por siempre._

-"pecosa quisiera que estés aquí, el hecho de saber que no estas con Neal no me deja tranquilo,… tus ojos tienen un brillo diferente, pero ¿a que se debe? no quiero pensar que ya no me quieres, yo nunca deje de quererte siempre te tuve presente en todo, jamás debí dejarte ir, soy un idiota, cuando tuve la oportunidad de tenerte te deje ir, grandchester cometiste el mismo error que tu padre, es obvio que lo llevas en la sangre, pero esta vez si luchare por ti Candy no dejaré que nada se interponga entre nosotros, …solo espero que no me hayas olvidado es lo único que temo.Además está lo de Robert, no se que lo habrá impulsado a mudar el grupo teatral hasta Chicago, no se cuando llegarán pero espero que para cuando lleguen yo ya haya solucionado todo contigo pecosa… si, esta vez haré bien las cosas primero me casaré contigo, Albert será mi suegro suena muy gracioso tenerlo como suegro, luego compraré una hermosa casa, allí tendremos nuestros hijos mi querida pecosa, nada se interpondrá entre nosotros de ahora en adelante…"

_Estaba dando vueltas cuando escucho que un coche se acercaba, vio bajar del coche a Patty y a Archi, éste lo vio antes de entrar a la Mansión, notó que en los ojos del ingles había mucha preocupación y tristeza._

_Una vez dentro lo recibió la Tía Elroy_

-Archi¿ya has regresado?, creí que te estabas ocupando de los negocios en Florida

-Bueno ya he cumplido con ello Tía, me alegro de verte, he venido porque se que Candy ya apareció y fuimos a verla al hospital. – le respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla de su tía

-¿Fueron?

-Si Patty y Yo, te presento a la señorita Patricia O'Brian amiga de Candy

-Mucho gusto señora Andry – respondió una patty un tanto asustada ante la presencia de aquella dama

-Mucho gusto señorita veo que, se va a quedar aquí un tiempo- observando las maletas -pediré que arreglen una habitación para usted

-Gracias señora

_Antes de retirarse Elroy Se dirigió a Archi_

-¿Como se encuentra Candice?

_Un sorprendido Archi le respondió_

-Esta mejor ya hoy mismo le darán de Alta, regresaré al hospital a tramitar su salida, pero ¿porque no ha ido a verla?

-Creo… que aun no esté preparada para hablar con ella, lo haré cuando regrese a la mansión

_Archi dudó un poco antes de seguir hablando pero decidió continuar_

-Ella no quiere regresar aquí, quiere ir a su departamento

-¡¡pero esa chica esta mal, como va a irse sola, estando convaleciente, además ella es una Andry y su lugar esta aquí.!!

-Pues precisamente por eso se quiere ir, ya no quiere ser una Andry, ha decidido renunciar al Apellido

_Los ojos de Elroy se abrieron de la sorpresa que recibió, que quiera renunciar al apellido era lo ultimo que esperaba de Candy, con tantos dolores de Cabeza éste sería el peor que tendría, seria una vergüenza para la familia que alguien renuncie a ser un Andry, debería de evitarlo a toda costa, aunque sabia muy bien porque lo hacía Candy, pero no permitiría que Candy deje de ser una Andry, ella había hecho mucho por la familia, al cuidar de Albert durante su amnesia, le debía mucho a Candy desde un agradecimiento infinito hasta una disculpa por haberla obligado a casarse con Neal._

_Elroy optó por retirarse la jaqueca empezaba a molestarla hablaría con Albert en cuanto pueda encontrarse con él ya que desde el día anterior no iba por la casa._

-¿Archi crees que Candy cambie de opinión?

-Eso espero, no quisiera que se alejara de nosotros, bueno mejor me apresuro para ir por ella al hospital, por favor descansa Patty ha sido un largo viaje, vamos te acompaño

-Gracias Archi

_Archi tomo de la mano a Patty, mientras subían las escaleras, se sentían tranquilos estando uno al lado del otro, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la recamara de Patty, Archi se quedó mirando a Patty._

-¿pasa algo Archi?

-"Eres tan linda" –me alegra que estés aquí conmigo.

-Candy es mi amiga también

-Si que bueno que sea así.

_El rostro de Archi empezaba a acercarse a Patty, esta no supo que hacer solo giro su rostro y le dio un beso de despedida apresurado en la mejilla de Archi, éste despertó de su ensoñación, en realidad la iba a besar, sólo miraba los hermosos ojos marrones de Patty y deseaba besarla pero la actitud de la chica lo despertó y una duda creció en él, un tanto avergonzado se despidió de Patty, quien al entrar en su habitación, se quedó parada detrás de la puerta con una agitación en su pecho que felizmente Archi no llegó a notar._

-Dios mío que es lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, tengo miedo, esto que siento cuando esta cerca de mi, no es correcto, es el hermano de Stear, el hermano de Stear…. - se lo repetía una y otra vez pero ya era muy tarde, Stear desde el cielo bendecía ese sentimiento, pero Patty aun no quería aceptar que también se sentía atraída por Archi, sobre todo porque Anny era su amiga, muy cansada decidió recostarse pero tuvo un sueño muy extraño.

"""""""""

_Todo estaba tranquilo, había mucha paz era un hermoso jardín, Patty no sabia donde estaba pero se sentía muy relajada empezó a merodear, de pronto escuchó una voz familiar._

-Hola Patty, te vez muy linda

-¡¡¡Stear!!!

_Corrió hacia él y se aferró a su pecho, él la tomó entre sus brazos y luego levantó su rostro, las lágrimas de Patty empañaron sus anteojos, Stear se los retiró._

-¿Patty porque lloras?

-Te extraño mucho Stear, porque me dejaste, porque lo hiciste

-Lo siento Patty no quise causarte tanto daño, perdóname por favor, no quise ser egoísta, siempre pensé en ti hasta el ultimo momento, pero no es justo que tu sigas pensando en mi, es hora de que sigas adelante.

-¿De que hablas Stear?

-De lo que estas empezando a sentir ahora, no te asustes ni te sientas mal, déjalo brotar.

_La chica retrocedió sorprendida, miro a su alrededor, y se dijo a si misma que estaba soñando pero que clase de sueño era ese._

-No se de lo que hablas Stear yo…

-Patty, por favor permítete ser feliz, mi hermano te dará la felicidad que yo no te pude dar por pensar en mi

-¡¡¡Archi!!

-Si él mismo no tengas vergüenza, ni te sientas mal porque sea mi hermano, se feliz, hazlo por mi¿lo harás?, no quiero ver más tristeza en tu hermoso rostro mi querida Patty.

_Stear empezaba a Alejarse_

-Espera Stear¿como sabes esto?

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado en todo, siempre los estaré cuidando a todos cuídate patty, se Feliz,

-Espera Stear, no te vayas….

_Patricia corría detrás de la imagen de Stear que empezaba a alejarse y desvanecerse, empezó a correr más rápido pero eso hizo que tropezara, al levantar el rostro, ya no vio más a Stear._

"""""""""""""""

-¡¡STEAR, STEAR!!, NO TE VAYAS - despertó gritando su rostro estaba empapado de las lágrimas, estaba en la habitación de huéspedes de los Andry, había sido un sueño, sólo un sueño pero se vio tan real, aun en su ropa sentía el olor de Stear, sentía el contacto de sus manos en su rostro, muy confundida se levantó y se sentó en la ventana, abajo, Archi estaba dirigiéndose al hospital, antes de subir al coche levantó la mirada como si supiera que Patty lo miraba y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas al despedirse, patty aun consternada por el sueño solo levanto la mano para despedirse, que era lo que en realidad sentía, estaba todo muy extraño, decidió dar una vuelta por el jardín para despejarse.

_En el hospital Albert decidió encargarse de Eva quien también ya estaba de alta_

TOC TOC

-Adelante…

-Buenos días señorita Wesley, soy William Albert Andry¿Cómo se siente?

_Eva se quedó sorprendida, aquel joven tan guapo era el famoso sr. William Andry, jamás imaginó que él vendría a verla, por su mente pasó muchas palabras que quería decirle palabras de agradecimiento pero no salió ninguna, sólo asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación._

-Bien, el doctor me ha dicho que usted puede salir del hospital hoy mismo, por eso he venido a recogerla la llevaré a la mansión Andry, a menos que tenga algún familiar que esté esperándola.

-….En realidad… no, - los ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar a su familia, Albert se topo la cabeza por haber hecho ese comentario en realidad quería saber si algún otro familiar vendría por ella, pero era obvio que su familia había fallecido aquel funesto día.

-Lo siento, cálmese, no quise lastimarle, por favor cuente conmigo yo la ayudaré – Albert se acercó y la abrazó ella se aferro con fuerza y empezó a llorar, todas las noches lloraba por su familia pero aun no podía superarlo, Albert la abrazó mientras ella lloraba hasta que por fin Eva se calmó – …Bien empecemos otra vez, Me llamo William Andry, pero puedes llamarme Albert – le dijo en un tono amigable entregándole su pañuelo

-Gracias señ… Albert - Eva se secó las lágrimas – lo siento no se preocupe, aun no supero esto,…

-Lo se, no hay nada que disculpar, vamos te llevare a mi hogar allí te sentirás mejor, no tengas miedo nadie te hará daño allá

_De pronto Eva recordó a Yako_

-Ese hombre¿está muerto¿que ha sucedido con él?, el señor grandchester me dijo que….

-No te preocupes por ese hombre, ya no te lastimará.

-Pero yo le disparé, el quería huir

-Si lo se, no te preocupes, él esta en la cárcel la bala solo le rozó el cuello pero no le causó más daño tiene que vivir para que pague el daño que te ha hecho

-Como podré agradecerle todo esto que esta haciendo por mi señor Andry

-Solo con una sonrisa, eres muy bella cuando sonríes, recuerda a tu familia en tu corazón, lo que les pasó se hará justicia, y no te sientas mal por ellos tienes que recuperar fuerzas pues se vienen momentos duros.

_Eva lo miró a los ojos, el Azul cielo de Albert le daba mucha paz, Albert sabía como dar palabras de aliento. El joven Andry la dejó en su habitación mientras se preparaba y fue a ver a Candy._

_Candy regresaba de ver a Neal, él estaba dormido, no pudo decirle que ya se iba del hospital, decidió regresar a su habitación pues tenia que prepararse para salir Archi no tardaría en volver por ella, al llegar a su habitación se encontró con una Anny muy seria._

-Anny,

-Hola Candy¿te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias, como estás tú

-Pues en realidad me siento confundida me enteré por Archi de que quieres dejar de ser una Andry¿crees que eso es lo correcto?

-Si, ya me cansé de traer problemas a esta familia, lo ultimo que esperaba es que me obligaran a casarme, además hace tiempo que renuncié a ser una Andry es hora de cumplir con ello.

-Candy piensa en tu futuro, tu siempre quisiste tener una familia

-MI futuro no tienen nada que ver con ser o no una Andry; Anny, yo puedo vivir tranquila sin ser una Andry, quiero seguir adelante.

-¡¡Candy!!

_Candy Adivinando los pensamientos de Anny quiso aclararle._

-Anny, un apellido no te da un lugar en la sociedad es uno mismo quien se da su lugar, además si sigo siendo una Andry, más adelante ocurrirá lo mismo querrán casarme como si fuera una ficha de ajedrez para poner en alto el apellido yo no quiero eso para mi, si me caso algún día será con el hombre que yo quiera, no con alguien con el que me obliguen.

-Veo que estas decidida pero deberías hablar con el señor William antes de todo

-Si lo haré en cuanto aparezca pues ha desaparecido desde el día de la boda.

_Anny se quedó sorprendida, Candy sabía que William Andry estuvo en la boda, entonces ¿ya sabía quien era?_

-¿Lo viste en la boda?

-No, Archi me lo contó, aun no conozco a mi padre adoptivo, pero en cuanto lo vea le diré lo que pienso de ser una Andry

_Albert entraba en ese momento a la habitación de Candy y escucho el final de la discusión de Anny y Candy, se quedó helado al ver la actitud de candy estaba muy enojada, Anny giro a ver quien estaba en la puerta y decidió despedirse de su hermana._

-Bien candy, creí que por ser tu hermana te haría entrar en razón pero veo que ya no vas a cambiar, nos vemos en la Mansión Andry.

_Candy le iba a decir que no pensaba ir hacia la Mansión Andry pero solo la observó irse, Anny tenía otra manera de ver las cosas, ella no había vivido lo que Candy vivió desde que se convirtió en una Andry._

-Pequeña, porque ¿estas tan enojada?

-No quise enojarme con Anny, es que ella no entiende lo que en realidad quiero, Albert crees que esté haciendo mal al renunciar ser una Andry

-¿Qué te dice tu corazón?

-Que le debo mucho a esa familia, gracias a los chicos el Sr. William me Adoptó pero jamás lo he visto y nunca se presentó para poder agradecerle – "Si no fuera por él no hubiera conocido a Terry…"

-Y hay algo más ¿verdad?...

-Como sabes lo que pienso Albert

-Es fácil porque te conozco bien mi pequeña

-Albert…¿ tu ya recobraste la memoria verdad?

-Si… es verdad… como lo supiste

-Volviste a llamarme pequeña, no lo hacías antes, Y ¿porque no me dijiste nada respecto a quien eres?

-...¿es muy importante para ti saber quien soy?

-En realidad no, me alegra mucho saber que estás devuelta, pero quiero saber si te volverás a ir o volverás conmigo al departamento.

-Así que estas decidida a volver a tu antigua vida

-Por supuesto, Neal anulará el matrimonio, no tengo porque ir a ninguna mansión ni Leegan ni Andry

-Yo creo que deberías pasar un tiempo con los Andry mientras acomodas tus ideas, Además mientras estés en Lakewood deberías aprovechar el solucionar los problemas con ellos.

-Pensaba irme al Hogar de Pony, allí me sentiría mejor

-Pequeña, deja de usar el hogar de Pony como tu refugio…

-No lo uso como refugio

-Ah no¿Por qué no quieres hablar con Terry?, sabes que él esta esperando a que salgas para hablar contigo y está en la mansión Andry

-Ya sabes porque, pero también había pensado en hablar con él en cuanto se presente la oportunidad, pero no ha regresado, sólo mandó esas flores, no le puso remitente pero se que son de él.

_Albert sintió su corazón estremecerse, Candy quería a Terry, le dio mucha tristeza pero si eso la hacía feliz, él no se interpondría tal y como lo decidió en Londres cuando la vio con Terry._

-Bueno pequeña, vine a despedirme

_Candy se sorprendió_

-¡¿Te vas de nuevo, te volveré a ver?!

-Claro estaré por aquí, aunque no se a donde buscarte, el Hogar de Pony o Mansión Andry

-….. estaré en la Mansión Andry, hablaré con el Sr. William una vez que solucione esto iré al hogar de Pony.

-Bien dicho pequeña

-Gracias Albert por estar cerca siempre que te necesito

-Siempre estaré cerca de ti mi pequeña

-Lo se… eres un gran amigo

_Albert se le quedó mirando, la tenia tomada de la mano, ella estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama y él estaba de pie, era más alto que ella pero ahora que Candy estaba sobre la cama estaba a su nivel, no supieron como, pero estaban muy cerca uno del otro, candy sentía el aliento de Albert su perfume, ese olor a madera la atraía más y más._

_Albert sentía el perfume de Candy su aliento se mezclaba con el de él, no podía quitar su mirada de sus ojos color esmeralda ni ella del azul cielo de su amigo, Albert puso su otra mano e la mejilla de candy la besaría, estaban hipnotizados en sus miradas, de pronto la puerta se abrió._

-¿Candy estas lista?...oh – dijo Archi

_Albert y Candy se separaron de inmediato cada uno con el rubor en sus mejillas, Albert lo disimulo de inmediato, pero Candy no podía, se puso tan roja como un tomate, pero en su mente, creció una duda que sentía o que estaba empezando a sentir por Albert, donde quedaba Terry en todo esto, será que ya su corazón olvidó a Terry, ni ella misma lo sabía, de pronto sintió miedo de enfrentar a Terry y de volver a ver a Albert._

-Bueno Candy nos vemos pronto – Albert se despidió desde la puerta, Archi se acercó no dijo nada, Candy se extraño Albert ya no la llamó "pequeña"¿porque?

-Bueno es hora de que te vayas – dio Archi

-Si – contesto la pecosa ya un poco más tranquila y con su color natural

_En la habitación de Neal, recibía una visita, Meredith, había ido a verlo, ellos ya se conocían desde antes, Neal no sabía que Meredith tenía tratos con Yako, pero conocía bien a la señorita Stevens. Neal permanecía dormido no supo que Meredith lo fue a visitar, la chica decidió salir de inmediato ya tenía lo que Yako quería, al salir se cruzó con Archi y Candy quienes iban hacia el coche._

-¿Meredith?

-Archivald pero que sorpresa,

-Lo mismo opino yo,… lamento mucho no haberme despedido de ti pero tuve una emergencia y por eso estoy aquí…

-Oh, cuanto lo siento, yo también me enteré que un amigo tuvo un accidente y vine a verlo.

-... a disculpa ella es Candy White Andry, mi prima

-Mucho gusto señorita, soy Meredith Stevens – Se auto presentó ella misma sin dejarle tiempo a Archi de seguir con la presentación, Candy asintió con la cabeza y continuó escuchando la conversación.

-Bueno Archi espero que pronto podamos terminar aquella cena

-Bien quizás te visite uno de estos días en ¿donde estas hospedada?

-En realidad me iré mañana temprano a Chicago.

-Bueno entonces hasta la próxima vez, salúdame a tu padre.

-Bien nos vemos Archi.

_Meredith salió maldiciendo su suerte, lo ultimo que esperaba era encontrarse a Archi, sabía los datos de la esposa de Neal, Candy White Andry, si ella es la prima de Archi, entonces podría tener problemas para terminar al lado de él, maldijo a Yako, por haberla metido de nuevo en sus cosas no podía permitir que le arruine su imagen frente al joven Cornwell._

_Detrás de Meredith Eliza la seguía, había ido decidida al hospital a hablar con su hermano por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero para su suerte vio a Meredith conversar con Archi y Candy, sabía que donde vaya Meredith, encontraría a quien le interesaba conocer a toda costa, aun tenía en sus manos el sobre que le quitó al abogado ese sería su gancho para que Yako cumpla con sus condiciones._

CONTINUARÁ….

NOTAS:

Hola espero que hasta aquí les esté gustado, agradezco los mensajes que me han enviado de verdad que eso me ayuda mucho a continuar con esta loca historia espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas o ¿destructivas? jejeje.

Les soy sincera no se como continuar esta historia estoy pasando por una crisis muy extraña en la cual la inspiración se me fue :( gracias a las doncellas lo estoy superando pero de todas maneras me demorare un poquito en subir el siguiente capitulo, aun falta que Candy se entere de quien en Albert en realidad ¿como lo tomará¿que pasará con aquello que está empezando a sentir?,¿que pasará con Terry¿que trama Eliza?, uff son tantas interrogantes pero aun tengo que redactar bien para no malograrlo, no lo tomen a mal por favor trataré de salir pronto de esta depresión en la que me he metido por lo pronto solo me gustaría saber si estoy bien o ya me desvié del camino pues es mi primer fic entiendanme si, un abrazo para todos aquellos que leen esta historia y gracias por sus comentarios hasta pronto.

Magaly


	16. Chapter 16

**UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO XVI**

**Confusión**

Durante el camino a la Mansión Andry, Candy permaneció en silencio, Archi la miraba de reojo, él fue testigo de lo que pudo haber sucedido en el hospital y se lamentaba mucho haber interrumpido ese beso el cual pudo ser el comienzo de una bella relación, entre Albert y Candy, sin embargo ella se sentía extraña, apoyaba su cabeza en la ventana del auto y miraba hacia el horizonte pero en realidad recordaba el rostro de Albert tan cerca al de ella y también a Terry cuando la besó por única vez.

- "Que esta sucediendo…. Yo quería besar a Albert,…o ¿él quería hacerlo?... o quizás imaginé todo y no iba a suceder nada…no, por supuesto que iba a suceder sino fuera porque Archi entró,… ¿él también se daría cuenta?, que le diré a Albert la próxima vez que lo vea, ¿pero cuando lo veré?, tan solo de pensar que falta mucho para volverlo a ver… que es lo que pasa conmigo… me siento diferente con Albert pero que sucede?"

- ¿Estas bien Candy?

- Hum, si…. sólo me siento cansada

- Bueno cuando lleguemos a casa descansaras como se debe, no te preocupes y pronto volverás a ser la misma de antes

- "Si eso espero… solo quiero ser la misma de antes"

Mientras en la Mansión Andry, Terry miraba por su ventana se sentía extraño desde hace mucho quizás la duda que crecía en su corazón lo embargaba más y más pero se había decidido a esperar a hablar con su pecosa , vio llegar un coche y Archi bajó de él, luego se paró a recibir a alguien, era Candy.

- ¡¡Pecosa… por fin llegaste!!, -habló para si mismo

Tuvo ganas de bajar pero a pesar de la gran sonrisa que la pecosa mostraba a todos sus ojos estaban tristes, Terry lo notó y quizás él fuera el culpable de esa triste mirada esperaría a que llegara el momento adecuado para hablarle "no más presiones" se dijo a si mismo.

En el Holl de la Mansión

- Hola Candy, que bueno que decidiste venir

- Gracias Patty, si es mejor que esté aquí mientras me recupero por completo y que todo se aclare

- Bueno Candy tienes que descansar – dijo Archi

- Yo la llevaré- se ofreció Patty

Candy y patty subieron hacia la recamara de la pecosa la cual sería la misma que le dieron cuando fue adoptada por los Andry, la Mansión de Lakewood no había cambiado nada, Los recuerdos fueron presentándose a medida que avanzaba a ese lugar, el rostro de Anthony y Stear cruzo por su mente.

- ¿Estas bien Candy? – preguntó Patty al ver a su amiga con los ojos brillosos

- Si lo estoy Patty, hace mucho que no he estado aquí eso es todo,

- ¡¡Que bueno que ya llegaste! –se escucho una voz detrás de ellas.

- ¡¡Anny!!, ven dame un abrazo –pidió la pecosa

Anny corrió a abrazar a su hermana, pues después de salir del hospital se sintió tan mal por la discusión que tuvo con Candy, pero ya las cosas estaban mejorando necesitaba tanto estar así con su hermana, Anny comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Que sucede Anny? - peguntó Candy

- Lo siento…

- Por favor cálmate Anny, ya pasó todo vengan conversemos un poco

Las tres chicas entraron a la habitación de Candy para que conversen una vez que cerraron la puerta del cuarto de enfrente salió Terry.

- Pecosa no cambias siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás, eres como un ángel que buscas iluminar a todo aquel que se cruce contigo, por eso lograste cautivarme, creo que seguiré esperando hasta que puedas hablar conmigo.

Sin decir más el inglés bajó porque no soportaría las ganas de entrar a la habitación de su adorada pecosa.

En la habitación de Candy:

- Vamos Anny, ya todo ha pasado.

- ¿Que vas a hacer ahora Candy? – preguntó Anny ya más calmada

La rubia saco una sonrisa para animar a sus amigas, pensó un poco antes de responder.

- Bueno… tengo que hablar con el tío abuelo William … le diré que ya no quiero ser una Andry.

- Lo que decidas te apoyaremos – se adelantó a decir Patty ante la mirada de resignación de Anny

- Gracias Patty, y Anny espero que me entiendas, esto es lo que quiero en realidad

- "Cuando sepas quien es el Tío William quizás se te olvide todo"- pensó Anny

- Dime Patty como está la abuela Martha y tu escuela

- Ella esta bien, ya la conoces nunca descansa esta todo el tiempo ocupándose de algo, los niños nos dan mucho quehacer y eso nos gusta mucho, la abuela les enseña a tocar el violín, a cantar incluso a bailar, me alegra verla feliz pues le gusta mucho estar con los niños y a mi también.

- Que bueno Patty me alegra mucho que estés haciendo lo que te gusta, me gustaría ir a visitarlas y conocer a los niños de seguro son igual de traviesos que los niños del hogar de Pony…

- Si, ni te lo imaginas, los niños son muy inquietos, pero son buenos niños

- ¿y Anny como estas tú? – preguntó Candy

- …yo…bueno…la verdad eh estado decidida a hacer muchas cosas como… estudiar en la escuela de medicina

- ¡¡que grandiosa noticia!! – se alegró la pecosa – ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Archi?

En cuanto Candy termino de hacer la pregunta un ambiente tenso se formo, por parte de Anny una tristeza invadió su mirada, por parte de Patty la vergüenza quería apoderarse de ella, su rostro empezaba a enrojecerse felizmente ninguna de las chicas lo notó Anny se paro y miró por la ventana mientras candy la miraba extrañada sentía que algo no iba bien con su amiga y su primo.

- Archi y Yo terminamos un mes antes de que desaparecieras

- ¿Como?… Anny, yo… no lo sabía…

- Si… todo sucedió de un momento a otro …

- Ella estuvo conmigo Candy – interrumpió Patty

- …Si gracias a Patty pude superar todo esto ahora ya me siento mejor, aunque a veces pierda el valor de continuar pero Patty, la Abuela y ...Tom, me han ayudado mucho – contestó una Anny aun mirando por la ventana

- Lamento mucho que todo haya terminado así, creí que…

- ¿Creíste que Archi te obedecería por siempre? – la volvió a interrumpir Anny, que sonó más a reproche y se giró para mirar a Candy – pues no, me di cuenta que él jamás te olvidó Candy, cuando lo enfrenté todo fue más claro y fue cuando desperté de mi ilusión, sólo yo me estaba engañando – las lágrimas querían salir pero Anny hizo todo lo posible para evitarlo

- ¡¡Anny!!, no digas eso, Archi siempre estuvo confundido pero…

- …Pero siempre te prefirió… escucha Candy no te voy a reclamar nada, ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que pasó, si hay que culpar a alguien es a mi por crearme una fantasía, siempre supe que él te quería pero… creí que podría ganarme su amor, pero no pude… no pude porque… porque soy diferente… a ti

- Anny por favor cálmate – dijo muy triste Patty quien ya no estaba soportando ver sufrir a su amiga menos sabiendo que entre ella y Archi crecía un sentimiento.

- Lo siento amigas, siempre que pienso que ya lo supere vuelvo a recaer, me iré a estudiar y estaré lejos, de esa manera lo olvidaré, me mantendré ocupada, dejaré de ser la ilusa que he sido hasta ahora y… dejaré de ser la niña a la cual todos quieren proteger

- No digas eso Anny, si crees que debes mejorar y alejarte es tu desición pero no sigas recriminándote a ti misma, no te mereces eso, el hecho que no haya resultado tu relación con Archi no es motivo para que tú te culpes por todo – a Candy no le gustó que Anny cargue con la culpa – hablaré con Archi…

- NO, no lo hagas , no interfieras en esto ya lo hiciste una vez y mira como terminó… sólo deja que todo siga como está

- ¿Aun lo quieres? – preguntó Patty con un dolor en el pecho

- Si aun lo quiero, pero sabes creo que más que amor fue mi capricho el que hizo que me aferrara a él, creí que si le demostraba que era una todo una dama me amaría pero veo que él tiene otro punto de vista y que además deje de lado muchas oportunidades por él, ya no viviré de esperanzas quiero salir adelante por mi misma.

Candy observó a su amiga, en realidad si había madurado. Las lágrimas empezaron a correr, cuando se dieron cuenta empezaron a reír abrazadas.

- Candy, discúlpanos tú debes de recuperarte y estamos aquí dándote más problemas. – habló Patty

- No, discúlpenme ustedes por estar tan lejos cuando me necesitaron, estaba tan ocupada en mi trabajo y buscando a Albert luego lo que sucedió con Neal...

- no te preocupes – dijo Anny – ya sabemos lo que ha sucedido pero ya pasó y lo mejor de todo es que Terry estuvo todo el tiempo, preocupado por ti, el día de la boda salió con Albert a buscarte pero no te encontraron.

- "con Albert… si, aquella vez escuche la voz de Terry llamándome"

- ¿Has hablado con él Candy? – preguntó Patty interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia

- En realidad no, he estado ocupada ayudando en la recuperación de Neal que no le he agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

- ¿Sucede algo con él Candy? – volvió a preguntar Patty

- No, no sucede nada no lo he vuelto a ver desde que salí de Rivertown… eso es todo.

- Pues él está aquí sabes, la verdad lo he visto actuar muy extraño. – intervino Anny

- Si, Tom ya me puso al tanto de eso, Terry no cambia nada

- El era uno de los más preocupados por ti, espero que ambos puedan hablar pronto para que solucionen todo.

- Bueno… no tenemos nada que solucionar…yo se que entre Terry y yo no puede haber algo mas que una simple amistad

- ¡¡CANDY!! – respondieron al mismo tiempo Patty y Anny, quienes sabían del amor que Candy guardaba por Terry.

- Amigas él ya tiene su vida hecha en New York y yo la mía, sólo le agradeceré lo que ha hecho por mi y seremos amigos, es todo

Patty empezó a atar cabos al parecer Albert tendría que ver algo en los sentimientos de Candy pero no quiso decir nada, Candy aun tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

- espero que hagas bien Candy porque no sería bueno que desperdicies esta oportunidad – le aconsejó Patty

- ¿por que lo dices Patty?

- Pues Terry lleva mucho tiempo aquí, lejos del teatro lejos de…

- … de su prometida, eso es lo extraño no entiendo porque rompió su promesa, él debería de ser feliz con ella

- ¡¡Vamos Candy!! – levantó la voz Anny, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie – ¡¡no puedes manejar la vida de todos al mismo tiempo, eso es lo que has decidido o lo que decidió Terry, si él dejó todo por ti al menos se merece una oportunidad!!

- Anny...es que yo…

- Candy deja de negarte la felicidad a ti misma – le dijo Anny con una voz suplicante

- Anny tiene razón Candy debes enfrentar a Terry y definir lo que sientes por él.

- "temo que ya las cosas no sean igual que antes" – hablaré con él en cuanto se presente la oportunidad, pero aun no lo he visto… yo les agradezco mucho por preocuparse por mi chicas.

- Para eso somos amigas no – respondió Patty un tanto preocupada por la amistad con Anny ella también sabía que le diría a Archi la próxima vez que lo vea.

La puerta sonó interrumpiendo a las amigas

- Adelante, -respondió la Rubia, cuando la puerta se abrió se asomó la Tía Elroy

- Buen día Candice ¿puedo conversar contigo?

- Buen día Tía Abuela, por supuesto pase usted

Las chicas se despidieron, dejando a una Candy un poco más tranquila, una Anny más liberada de sus cargas y Patty que no sabía como mirar a Anny.

- ¿Como te sientes Candice?

- Mejor gracias por preguntar

- Yo –la dama distinguida no sabía como empezar a hablar con candy quería agradecerle, quería disculparse, Candy la miraba un poco asustada pues el semblante de Elroy era el mismo de siempre –me alegra mucho saber que estés mejor, quería… bueno quiero que me disculpes por lo sucedido con Neal, creí que él era la mejor opción para ti pero… él ha demostrado todo lo contrario, lamento no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo, lamento no haberte dado la oportunidad en lugar de considerarte un problema para la familia cuando en realidad fuiste lo contrario…

- Tía Abuela no tiene porque disculparse yo jamás he podido ser una Andry y…

- Candy no es correcto interrumpir, yo quiero… quiero disculparme por lo sucedido con Neal y también quiero… agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por la familia –La rubia se sintió confundida de que le agradecía la sra. Elroy no entendía nada ¿de que estaba hablando Elroy? –créeme que estuvimos muy preocupados cuando desapareció –Candy pensó que se refería a Neal y ella pero aun nada tenia sentido – estuvimos buscándolo mucho tiempo, pero ese chico siempre ha hecho lo que ha querido, sin ti no se que hubiera sido de él…

- No tiene porque agradecerme Tía Abuela, Neal se repondrá pronto él tiene muchas ganas de vivir y además ha cambiado…

- … Candice White Andry, te he dicho que no es correcto que interrumpas, no estoy hablando de Neal, hablo de William…

- "William, …que tiene que ver el Tío abuelo William conmigo, porque me agradece" – la pecosa se sentía muy confundida sentía que una sorpresa estaba por venirse pero temía de lo que fuera a ser.

- … cuando William desapareció nunca supimos que había sufrido un accidente y que sufriría de Amnesia, pero gracias a ti se recuperó, fuiste muy noble al cuidar de él aun sin saber de quien se trataba de no ser por ti los Andry estarían en problemas... – Candy ya no escuchaba a la Tía Abuela, de inmediato ató cabos la Tía Elroy Hablaba de su amigo Albert la noticia le cayó de sorpresa él era el Tío Abuelo William, sólo se preguntaba, ¿porque no se lo dijo él mismo?.

- … Candice, Candice – Elroy se dio cuenta que candy estaba sorprendida no supo porqué, cuando empezó a moverla Candy se desvaneció en sus brazos, asustada empezó a llamar por ayuda, Archi corrió a Auxiliarla.

- ¿Que sucede Tía?

- Es candice, se ha desmayado

Archi fue a verla y mientras la Tía Elroy llamaba al médico, Terry subió al escuchar los gritos detrás de él llegaron Anny y Patty.

- Que le pasó a Candy – preguntó Terry

- Ella aun está débil – respondió Archi que la acomodaba en la cama, Terry corrió al baño y trajo una toalla húmeda y la puso en la frente de Candy

- Esto no está bien creí que ya se había recuperado – habló Terry

- Ella no está del todo bien – Habló Elroy un tanto nerviosa – yo le estaba agradeciendo por haber cuidado de William y de pronto se desvaneció no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo entró en shock…

Archi y Terry se miraron entendiendo el porqué del estado de la chica, al mismo tiempo entró Albert quien regresaba con Eva del hospital Doroty lo puso al tanto de la situación y sin esperar más subió a ver que sucedía, se encontró con la mirada fulminante de Terry.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido con ella? – corrió a tomarla

- ¿PORQUÉ NO SE LO DIJISTE? – preguntó Terry levantando la voz

Albert no le respondió pero comprendió lo que estaba pasando, su pequeña ya sabia quien era él y lo peor de todo fue que no se enteró por él mismo, Candy empezó a reaccionar

- Déjenme a solas con ella por favor – rogó Albert, todos salieron, Terry fue el último en salir antes de cerrar la puerta miró de manera fría a Albert, quien en su rostro se veía todo el arrepentimiento por no haber tenido el coraje de decirle todo a Candy ahora quizás las cosas se compliquen para él, cuando Terry cerró la puerta Albert empezó a hablarle a Candy

- Pequeña, pequeña, por favor despierta

Candy abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue la azul mirada de Albert, pensó que estaba soñando, lo miró sonriente y él empezó a hablar.

- Lo siento pequeña, no se por donde empezar, tenía miedo que, no lo entendieras, siempre estuve cerca de ti, siempre te cuidé no estuve lejos nunca…

Candy abrió más los ojos no era un sueño de verdad Albert estaba con ella y en realidad era el Tío abuelo William

- ¿Es verdad entonces? – preguntó aun sorprendida

- Si es verdad, lamento no haber sido sincero contigo, discúlpame por favor

- Todo este tiempo he estado preguntándome quien era el tío abuelo, quien me obligó a casarme con Neal, pudiste aclararlo y no lo hiciste.

- Candy lo siento, yo quería decírtelo cuando todo haya pasado, porque no quería que tuvieras más cosas en qué pensar, te lo iba a decir hoy mismo.

- Pero no lo hiciste, creí que confiabas en mi – Candy le reclamaba a Albert sentía una mezcla de decepción y alegría.

- Por supuesto que confío en ti pequeña, fui un tonto lo admito – Albert la abrazó fuerte a su pecho el aroma de Albert le hizo recordar lo que casi ocurre en el hospital, esto hizo confundir más a Candy quien lo alejó de inmediato, la mirada de candy era extraña, confundida y aún sorprendida.

- ¿Albert … porque no me lo dijiste?

- Porque tenía miedo a tu reacción, a que te suceda esto, lo siento pequeña

- Tu eres mi amigo, mi padre adoptivo, tu… - Candy ya no pudo seguir la recordar el beso que casi se dio con Albert – "porque me sentía así con él, debo de estar confundiendo las cosas…" – Albert por favor déjame sola

- Candy…lo siento…

- Sólo déjame sola… no te sigas disculpando porque no tengo nada que disculparte.

Albert decidió no seguir insistiendo y con un dolor en su corazón salio de aquella habitación.

- Esta bien Candy como tú quieras.

Albert salió, al cerrar la puerta Candy se metió debajo de los almohadones de su gran cama, se sentía emocionada porque al fin conoció al Tío Abuelo William, pero también se sentía traicionada por su mejor amigo de quien estaba empezando a sentirse extraña en su presencia, ahora con todo lo sucedido su corazón latía apresuradamente y no sabía que pensar, después de tantas vueltas al asunto, terminó aceptándolo, el Tío Abuelo era su mejor amigo, como se lo dijo él mismo, siempre estuvo cerca de ella, en Londres, en Chicago, él siempre estuvo en el momento oportuno y ella lo había ayudado sin saber nada de él, jamás estuvo lejos, además siempre sería el mismo Albert.

- "Albert el Tío Abuelo"- mi mejor amigo… mi mejor…

TOC TOC

- Adelante

Escuchó la voz de Archi

- Candy estas bien quiero saber si necesitas algo

- Pasa Archi

- Como te sientes gatita

- Estoy bien por favor podrías decirle a Alb… al Tío Abuelo que venga por favor

- Bueno pero te aviso que no le gusta que le digamos "Tío" porque se sentirá más viejo

- Así, ¿y como quiere que lo llamemos?

- Pues simplemente "Albert"

Archi salió y en cuanto él bajó las escaleras, Terry salió de su cuarto y toco la puerta de Candy

- Adelante – Candy creyó que era Albert estaba mirando por la ventana hacia el jardín, dio un profundo suspiro y sin esperar más empezó a hablar –… La verdad nunca pensé que mi mejor amigo fuera mi padre adoptivo, no quiero que te sigas preocupando, no hay nada que disculparte, al contrario tengo mucho que agradecerte, siempre estuviste cuando te necesité, tu... me salvaste, me brindaste tu amistad y siempre supiste como ayudarme cuando me sentía mal, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi, pero ahora que eres el tío abuelo... quizás las cosas cambien entre nosotros – "nosotros" pensó Terry que no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba el diálogo, la pecosa continuó – ¿seguiremos siendo los mismos?,... tal vez sean cosas mías pero ahora que has regresado te he notado distinto no se porque lo veo así... me siento extraña de preguntarte esto pero... – Candy lo pensó muy bien y antes de continuar se dio valor así misma para preguntar aquello que le daba vueltas en la cabeza –...quiero saber ¿Qué sucedió hoy en el hospital cuando estábamos... tan cerca…?- Candy se giró para enfrentar a Albert pero se encontró con Terry quien aun estaba confundido, en sus ojos se mostraba la confusión y también la certeza de que las cosas no serían igual entre Albert y él.

Al entrar a aquella habitación Meredith estaba decidida a dejar a Yako ya le había ayudado suficiente y nada le haría quedarse, sería fuerte esta vez, por ella y por su padre, miró hacia la cama y vio al hombre durmiendo, su decisión estaba tomada fue a tomar su valija de la cual sólo había tomado un vestido para cambiarse.

Eliza había seguido a Meredith hasta la recepción espero la oportunidad para averiguar la habitación a la que se dirigía y con mucho cuidado de ser descubierta la siguió hasta el tercer piso.

Adentro Yako empezó a despertar y vio a Meredith sentada frente a él con su valija al costado.

- Hola princesa, veo que ya regresaste, bueno espero tus noticias

- Neal esta recuperándose en el hospital

- ¡Ja!, ese niño es un hueso duro de roer, veo que se salvo de ésta y mejor para mi, dime ¿vivirá?

- Ya lo creo que si, su esposa ya fue dada de alta el día de hoy, eso es todo lo que se.

- ¿Cómo?, tienes que decirme quien esa chica, aquella vez habían otras personas quiero saber quienes son

- Pues sólo se que la chica pertenece a la familia Andry su nombre es Candy White Andry

- ¿Una Andry?, hey jamás pude hacer negocios con esa familia, siempre se han creído los mejores y dueños de todo que jamás necesitaron de mis negocios, ahora quizás si podamos ya que el pequeño Leegan ahora es parte de ellos esto si va mejorando.

- Bueno yo ya cumplí ahora me retiro, adios Yako, espero no volverte a ver nunca mas

- ¿Hey a donde crees que vas?

- Regreso a Florida ya he estado demasiado tiempo lejos de mi padre y ya no quiero que me sigas metiendo en tus sucios negocios

- Pues te aguantas – Yako sujetó muy fuerte a Meredith pero esta puso resistencia

- Suéltame ya has hecho suficiente conmigo no estoy dispuesta a continuar ¡¡DEJAME EN PAZ!!

- Yo te dejaré en paz cuando se me de la gana -Sin ningún asco yako abofeteó el hermoso rostro de Meredith, esta no pudo defenderse pues el hombre era más alto y más fuerte que ella, los golpes iban y venían pero de pronto Yako se detuvo, meredith sintió que la arrastraba hacia el baño para luego arrojarla y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Eliza esperaba afuera había visto entrar a Meredith a la habitación 305, espero un momento y decidida a todo tocó la puerta para hablar con ella de una vez por todas y preguntarle por Yako pero en lugar de Meredith un hombre alto de tez blanca y cabello oscuro le abrió, se le quedó mirando en espera de que le hablara.

- Buenos días – dijo Yako

- Buenos días tú debes de ser Yako te he estado buscando

- ¿Y puedo saber para que?

- Bueno porque no me invita a pasar, es mejor que hablemos adentro

Yako la observó la chica era muy linda su larga cabellera le daba un poco de distinción, tenia un esbelto cuerpo y su mirada frívola demostraba que era capaz de cualquier cosa, Yako pensó que podría divertirse con aquella dama ya que lo buscaba y él no sabia de quien se trataba, no tenía nada que perder, la hizo pasar sin esperar más.

- ¿Entonces a quien debo el honor de esta visita? – preguntó el hombre

- Voy a ser directa soy Eliza Leegan, soy hermana del Neal a quien trataste de asesinar de un tiro y he venido a proponerte un trato

Yako abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido, pues no se esperaba semejante actitud de la hermana de Leegan, ¿que trato quería proponerle?

- ¿Qué sucedió en el Hospital candy?, ¿Hay algo que no sepa aun?

- ¡¡Terry!!, creí que... Albert

- Pues no. SOY YO, quien he estado esperando por ti para saber porque cuando me viste corriste a los brazos de Albert, porqué me evadiste, porque no quisiste verme, te di tiempo, te esperé, porque no me dices que es lo que sucede con Albert o para ser precisos que es lo que sucedió en el hospital cuando estaban "tan cerca"

Terry se acercó a medida que hablaba hasta llegar a sujetarla del hombro y una Candy muy asustada se le quedó mirando,

- Terry... Yo... no ...

- ¿NO que?, ¿no me quieres ver? Dímelo, que tengo que esperar… primero quieres ver a todos menos a mí, ¿acaso soy la ultima persona que deseas ver?, desde la ultima vez que te vi en New York en el hospital he luchado mucho para no venir y buscarte, ¿ya no quieres nada de mi?, ¿acaso ya me has olvidado es eso? O es que ¿ahora no significo nada para ti?; ¿y Albert?,¿ Él si?, ¿qué esta sucediendo con él Candy que es lo que sucede?

- "siempre estuviste en mi no hubo día que no pensara en ti… que te puedo decir Terry…" –Suéltame por favor me estas haciendo daño

- Y tú, que crees que haces cuando me evades la mirada, cuando me evitas a costa de otros a costa de Albert, creí que eran cosas de él pero no, me doy cuenta que tú así lo querías.

- No es verdad… No he sabido nada de ti en todo este tiempo, creí que ya habías hecho tu vida, que cumplías tu promesa pero de la noche a la mañana apareciste, que querías que corriera a tus brazos, ¡¡Creí que todo había quedado claro aquella noche…!!

- ¡¡Que quedó claro Candy, que acepté tu decisión, pues no, no ha habido día en que no haya pensado en ti, todos y cada día era dedicado a ti, ahora vengo y que encuentro a una Candy totalmente diferente!!

- ¡¡Por supuesto que soy diferente, la Candy que conociste no volvió a ser la misma después que tuve que elegir aquella noche, y he aprendido a continuar con el destino que escogí!!

- ¡¡Que Escogiste?!, nuestra desdicha, eso fue lo que elegiste y ¿ahora que Candy?, ahora que Susana ha terminado el compromiso conmigo ¿que sucederá con nosotros?, acaso ya me olvidaste – la voz de Terry era de suplica

Terry la abrazó y hundió su cabeza en el cabello de candy, ella se sintió mejor al sentir el abrazo, extrañaba ese abrazo y el perfume de Terry, entonces ¿que sintió con Albert aquella mañana?

- "Susana Terminó el compromiso, entonces de nada sirvió que nos separáramos aquella noche, porqué Susana?, porque nos hiciste esto?"

- Pecosa por favor dime que no me has olvidado, no lo soportaría, quiero saber que es lo que sientes y que es lo que sucede con Albert.

- Yo… no… Terry, no te he olvidado, pero no se que sucede con Albert te estoy siendo sincera, de la noche a la mañana desapareció y no supe donde o con quien estaba, lo busqué por mucho tiempo hasta que pasó esto.

- Lo siento Candy no debí dejarte ir, debí luchar por ti me dejé llevar por esa mujer, dejé que decidieran por mi, -La voz de Terry se quebraba él hacía mucho esfuerzo por no quedarse mudo en ese momento quería decirle todo lo que había guardado en su corazón durante todo ese tiempo – … felizmente Susana entendió que no puedo quererla, que mi corazón se fue contigo.

- ¿Que hizo que?

- Si Candy, ella lo entendió, ahora podemos ser felices los dos tu y yo, que dices Candy

- Yo… - en eso la puerta se abrió y entró Albert se sorprendió de encontrar a Terry, Candy ya no pudo seguir hablando, Terry se dio cuenta, no soportó más y salió de la recamara no sin antes mirar con furia a Albert, se sentía traicionado por su mejor amigo.

- Pequeña ¿que ha sucedido?

- No lo se Albert, no se que es lo que sucede me siento mareada

Albert corrió a abrazarla y Candy sintió otra vez la paz en los brazos de Albert, al sentir aquello se alejó de él y retrocedió.

- "No puedo entender que es lo que siento, siento que los quiero a los dos eso no está bien…"

- ¿Pequeña estas bien?... ven cálmate

- Albert… quiero… quiero regresar a mi departamento, quiero volver a ser Candy White

- Primero te tienes que recuperar…

- Estoy bien, lo que quiero es estar sola, por favor entiéndeme

Albert la miro y entendió la conocía muy bien, pero no supo interpretar la confusión de Candy sólo intuyó que ella quería estar lejos de los Andry y del tío abuelo. Candy sentía que debía volver a su vida de antes sin Albert y sin Terry.

- De acuerdo Candy pero mientras estés delicada, seguirás siendo una Andry, además no quiero perderte pequeña, seguiremos siendo los mismos ¿verdad?

- Eso espero Albert, por lo pronto, es mejor que me vaya de aquí y gracias por todo…. Albert, gracias por ayudarme cuando lo necesité

- No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña, siempre estaré cerca de ti lo prometo, ahora descansa por favor.

Albert cerro la puerta y Candy respiró profundo, pronto volvería a su vida, pero jamás sería la misma de antes.

Cuando Albert Bajó las escaleras recordó que Eva aun estaba en el Holl, se dirigió hacia ella pero en el camino fue interceptado por Terry, quien aun no había recibido ninguna explicación respecto a lo sucedido en el hospital así que decidió preguntárselo a Albert.

- Dime Albert, ¿que es lo que esta sucediendo entre Candy y Tú?, Hay algo que tengas que decirme "amigo"

Albert conocía bien a Terry, sabía que le debía una explicación pero no era el lugar adecuado

- Terry, hablaremos luego, ahora tengo que ir por Eva

- NO, quiero una explicación y la quiero ahora

- Vamos Terry ya ha sido suficiente por hoy

- QUE, QUE ES LO QUE HA SIDO SUFICIENTE, ACASO HAY ALGO QUE NO QUIERES QUE SEPA, PORQUE NO ERES SINCERO, ACTUA COMO UN AMIGO Y NO COMO UN COBARDE, VAMOS QUIERO ESCUCHARLO DE TI, DIMELO

Albert agotó lo último de su paciencia, Las chicas y Archi escucharon los gritos y fueron a ver que sucedía, Eva se asustó mucho al oír la discusión y también se asomó a ver

- Esta bien Terry ¿que quieres que te diga?

- dime la verdad

- la verdad es que… me enamore de ella, esa es la verdad, ¿estas contento?

El tiempo se detuvo para Terry, Albert estaba enamorado de su pecosa y él siempre estuvo con ella entonces es posible que Candy también pero ella le dijo que no lo había olvidado entonces ¿estaba confundida?.

- ¿Te enamoraste de ella?, como te pudiste atrever, ahora entiendo porque aquella vez trataste de alejarme del hospital, querías estar a solas con Candy

- Lo hice porque ella no estaba en condiciones de verte y lo sabes bien

- Que sabes tu, lo que hemos pasado Candy y yo

- Y que sabes tu lo que he vivido yo todos estos años… yo no te reclamé cuando estuvimos en Londres lo acepté y decidí alejarme lo hice porque la vi feliz contigo, pero tú no supiste cuidarla y ella ha sufrido todo este tiempo, soy tu amigo y siempre lo seré pero yo también la quiero y ahora será la decisión de ella, sólo de ella,… yo solo quiero que este bien es lo único que quiero.

- Terry se quedó callado al escuchar a Albert, no podía decir más, su amigo quería a Candy desde antes que él la conociera en el Mauritana, sabia que no podría confiar en él de ahora en adelante, decidió marcharse pues él también deseaba que Candy fuera feliz pero no se rendiría lucharía por ella tal y como se lo había prometido a si mismo.

- sólo te doy la razón en una cosa, la decisión será de ella pero no te dejaré el camino libre, esta vez no me rendiré fácilmente

Sin decir mas subió a su cuarto a cargar sus cosas, Anny y los demás incluida Eva escucharon todo, solo guardaron silencio mientras Terry se retiraba, Pero Archi que era el más entusiasmado con aquella discusión decidió darle la última estocada a Terry, corrió tras él y lo alcanzó antes de que entre en su cuarto.

- Te dije que Candy te había olvidado, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí

- Veo que el mas feliz de todo esto eres tú, y eso me recuerda, ¿Dónde quedas tú? Creí que ibas a luchar por Candy ¿no?, ah veo que ya te diste cuenta que no tienes oportunidad.

- Eso no te concierne, aun crees que tendrás oportunidad con mi prima, no seas tan engreído, ya que Albert te ha aclarado las cosas espero que ahora si te desaparezcas de su vida de una vez por todas.

- Pues te equivocas, a diferencia de ti yo no me rindo y seguiré cerca de tu prima.

- Esto no es ninguna competencia, no quiero que candy vuelva a sufrir

- Yo tampoco, por eso me quedaré cerca de ella

Fue lo último que Archi escuchó antes de cerrarse la puerta

En el tren Rumbo a Chicago, Susana y su Madre habían coincidido con Robertt Hataway.

- Robertt, estas seguro de mudar la producción hasta Chicago, creí que en New York estaba el centro de atracciones y sobre todo muchas personas llegan a New York desde distintas partes del Mundo.

- Si Susana tienes razón pero yo creo que podemos cambiar de ambiente pues Chicago tiene mucho que ofrecer además en New York se ha quedado una pequeña parte del grupo Stradfor ellos continuaran presentando otras obras lo que quiero es expandir el grupo y seguir presentaciones aquí en Chicago y en New York y quizás mas adelante pueda llegar a mas sitios sin necesidad de hacer las giras sino manteniendo las producciones en diversos sitios donde las personas lleguen de muchos sitios.

- Su idea me parece muy interesante señor Hataway – intervino la madre de Susana quien había estado escuchando en silencio atenta

- Así es Madre, de esa manera el grupo y las presentaciones serán conocidos por muchos sitios…

- …Y Obtendrá más ganancias, vaya si que sabe lo que hace señor Hataway

- ¡Madre!...

- Bueno en realidad las ganancias son lo de menos, me interesa llevar más cultura a todos lados, pues muchas personas desean ver las obras pero muchas veces no pueden ir hasta New York o tienen que esperar la próxima gira así que ese fue mi principal motivo.

- Disculpa a mi madre Robertt a veces mal interpreta las cosas – muy avergonzada trataba de disculpar a su madre pero esta no se mostraba arrepentida por lo mencionado.

- No te preocupes Susana, sabes pienso iniciar con la obra de "Otelo" de William Shaspierre y... me agradaría que lo pienses, pero quisiera que estés en la obra como Desdémona, pues el reparto lo decidiré por medio de castings pero ya tenia decidido al actor que hará de Otelo, y el destino ha ayudado al encontrarnos aquí espero que aceptes Susana, eres una gran actriz yo se que si quieres.

- ¡es una gran oportunidad Susana! – interrumpió la madre de Susana muy emocionada

- Gracias Robertt pero hemos venido a Chicago sólo a resolver un problema familiar y no creo que estemos mucho tiempo además aun no me siento segura de usar esta prótesis.

- Yo creo que deberías de pensarlo dime ¿en Chicago tienen donde quedarse?

- Nos hospedaremos en el "Sherman House"

- Miren, porque mejor no vienen conmigo yo tengo una pequeña … mansión en la cual nos quedaremos todo el grupo allí mientras organizo la presentación, creo que te asentará estar cerca del grupo quizás así lo pienses mejor ¿no?. ¿Que opinan?.

- No lo creo…

- Por supuesto que estará bien señor Hataway, Susana estará muy bien cerca de sus antiguos compañeros por supuesto que aceptamos quedarnos con usted –

- Bueno entonces no se diga más.

Susana no pudo interrumpir a su madre, ni pudo evitar que aceptara la proposición de Robertt en parte le gustaba la idea pues así podría ver los ensayos mientras se preparaba la obra, cuando Robertt se levantó de su asiento para ir a buscar algo de comer Susana aprovechó en hablar con su madre.

- Gracias madre, ahora no podré negarme con Robertt, recuerda que venimos por Eva, no sabemos como estará después de lo que sucedió con su familia y tú estas pensando en que acepte estar en la obra.

- Susana, recuerda que no podemos estar gastando dinero además podremos saber de tu prima mientras estamos con Robertt.

- No madre, no me parece correcto aprovecharnos así de Robertt además por lo visto tú no estas ni siquiera preocupada por ello.

- ¿Susana porque estas con ese humor acaso algo te preocupa en Chicago?

- Si, me preocupa no saber que ha sucedido –"y de encontrarme con Terry pues él debe estar aquí con ella, no quisiera verlos juntos, no podría…"

- Vamos veremos a nuestra querida Eva y todo saldrá bien no te preocupes.

- "no lo creo…"

En la Mansión Andry, Eva y Albert estaban en el jardín, después de lo sucedido Albert creyó conveniente explicarle algunas cosas.

- Lo siento Eva, no quería que presenciaras estos problemas, es sólo que se salió de control.

- No tienes de que preocuparte Albert, siento mucho que estés pasando por estos problemas, espero que pronto puedas solucionarlo, yo… no quiero ser una carga mas, mi tía y mi prima estarán a punto de llegar y lo mejor será irme con ellas.

- Eva, tengo que decirte algo pero por favor quiero que comprendas bien las cosas…

- … El sujeto al cual arrestaron ese día, esta libre

- ¿Cómo?

- Si, y esta por allí, no quiero que te lastime por eso tienes que estar con nosotros, estarías más segura, él no se atreverá a lastimarte, por favor si tu familia llega ellos se pueden quedar en la Mansión de Chicago esa casa es enorme, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en acogerlos, recuerda que no te puedes ir de Chicago.

- No entiendo porque lo dejaron libre, si ese hombre es un criminal, le disparó a tu sobrino.

- Lo se, pero debido a lo sucedido no logramos poner la denuncia a tiempo

- ¿De que estas hablando?, ese hombre mató a mi familia, casi mata a tu sobrino y sin embargo la policía lo dejo ir así como si nada hubiera hecho

- Lo siento Eva, ese hombre tiene muchos contactos, pago su fianza y salió libre…

- ¿Lo dejaron salir pagando una fianza?, ¿cuanto vale la vida de mi familia a cambio de su libertad?, esto es tan injusto y tan…

- Lo siento, pero se que pronto aparecerá y podrán arrestarlo y así pagará todo el mal que te ha causado…

- ¿Podrán devolverme a mi familia?

- Nada de lo que le ocurra a ese hombre cambiara el mal que ha hecho

- Tienes razón, pero si debe de pagar por el mal causado

- Debí haberlo matado en aquella ocasión

- ¡No!, jamás debes desear ser como él, por favor, te prometo que ese hombre pagará el mal causado pero tienes que tener paciencia y cuenta conmigo siempre, no dudes en pedir lo que necesitas yo siempre te apoyaré.

Eva observó el rostro de Albert aquella azul mirada le daba mucha tranquilidad, las lagrimas que estuvo evitando todo esto tiempo empezaron a rebalsarse de sus verdes ojos, Albert tomo su rostro y con su pulgar limpio aquellas traviesas lagrimas, luego la abrazó.

- Gracias Albert, de no haberme encontrado Candy, creo que hubiera sido mi fin, ustedes me han ayudado mucho y jamás podré pagárselo.

- Si yo puedo te ayudar créeme que lo haré y se que Candy piensa lo mismo por eso estas ahora con nosotros y no pienses en pagarme nada, ahora debes descansar, ven te acompaño.

Eva y Albert entraron a la Mansión, desde la ventana Candy los había observado, no supo de qué hablaban, pero no le gustó nada ver a Albert abrazar a Eva, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que la consolaba, se sintió peor pues no le encontraba sentido a sus sentimientos la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Terry,… ¿te vas?

- Si, me voy a Chicago, Robertt me ofreció unirme a su grupo, lo bueno de todo es que estaremos cerca ya no me iré lejos, otra vez, espero que cuando vayas a Chicago Albert me deje visitarte

- Yo… no estaré con los Andry – Candy bajó la mirada al responderle temía de verlo a los ojos

- ¿entonces donde estarás?

- Pues regresaré a mi departamento – esta vez utilizó sus dedos para distraer su mirada mientras le respondía

- ¿estas segura de eso?, ¿Por qué no me miras cuando me hablas? – Terry se acercó para sujetarla pero ella retrocedió un paso y se encontró con la ventana

- Claro que estoy segura regresare al empleo que tenia antes y seguiré con mi vida –esta vez lo miró al responderle – y…

- ¿Y podré ir a verte? –Terry levantó un rizo que evitaba ver sus ojos color esmeralda

- …Volveré a ser sólo candy White – terminó de decir candy pero cuando aquel muchacho tocó su cabello para acomodarlo detrás de su oreja, Candy sintió el suave rose de sus manos, Terry estaba mas guapo de lo que recordaba, sus ojos azules la miraban con ternura, y su travieso cabello caía sobre sus hombros, al escucharlo hablar sintió su aliento y su perfume que la atrajeron más hacia su querido Romeo

- Pero aun no me respondes

- … ¿que debo responderte?

- No has cambiado nada sigues siendo la misma, Candy… –la tomo por los hombros suavemente – yo aun te amo y no quiero que olvides eso esta vez me quedaré cerca de ti, quiero que olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado, y que empecemos de nuevo

- ¿Olvidar lo que ha pasado?... Terry que paso con Susana

- Ya no pienses en ella, Susana ha entendido, ¿porque tú no lo entiendes?

- Pero ella te salvó, y ella perdió su…

- Lo sé ... no me lo recuerdes, se que perdió muchas cosas al salvarme, pero en este tiempo la vi esforzarse mucho por superarlo y se que podrá hacer mas pues sólo ella puede no necesita que esté a su lado, yo intente estar con ella trate de ser su compañero, pero no podía sacarte de mi mente, desde la ultima vez que te vi hice muchas tonterías ya no volví a ser el mismo pero fue mi culpa me dejé llevar luego gracias a… – Terry recordó a Albert quien lo ayudó mucho cuando se estaba perdiendo en el alcohol, pero no quiso nombrarlo frente a candy – …en fin cuando quise continuar con el compromiso Susana decidió terminar pues me dijo que no quería que nos condenáramos a una vida sin amor y tenia mucha razón yo no podría darle la vida que ella deseaba sabiendo que tú estas lejos.

- Pero prometiste ser feliz…

- Jamás podría cumplir si no estoy contigo, dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo – a medida que hablaba acerco su rostro en busca de los labios de su pecosa, quería probarlos de nuevo quería sentirlos otra vez como suyos, jamás olvidó el sabor de esos labios y ahora tenía la oportunidad de volver a sentirlos, sin esperar más colocó un brazo en la cintura de Candy y la atrajo hacia él, el tan ansiado beso llegó y Terry entregó toda su ternura al besarla, Candy se dio cuenta de lo sucedido por un momento se dejó llevar y correspondió el beso de Terry que al darse cuenta de la entrega de Candy hizo un beso más apasionado, su lengua empezó a palpar los labios de candy invadiendo su boca, su mano acariciaba su espalda y la otra jugaba con su Cabello, mientras Candy ya casi sin aliento luchaba dentro de si por definir si lo que hacía estaba correcto.

- "¡Terry!... siempre recordé el único beso que me diste pero ahora no sería justo darte una oportunidad si no estoy segura de lo que siento" – a pesar de querer continuar con aquel beso tuvo que alejarlo de si misma, con el pretexto de tomar un respiro, Terry muy satisfecho la abrazó se sentía muy feliz, quería pedirle que se casen pronto y salir de allí con ella, pero al mirarla a los ojos vio otra vez esa triste mirada, algo no estaba bien con ella.

- ¿Que sucede?, ¿no sentiste lo mismo que yo?

- Terry, yo… quisiera olvidar todo y sobre todo empezar de nuevo pero… – Trataba de no mirarlo a los ojos

- Es Albert ¿verdad? – Candy miró el rostro de Terry y éste confirmo su pregunta con la reacción de la rubia, sus facciones se volvieron frías pero aun así el inglés trató de calmarse cerró sus ojos por tranquilizarse, cuando sintió la calma observó a Candy quien ya tenía los ojos llorosos era obvio que se sentía peor que él.

- No quiero lastimarte Terry, pero quisiera estar sola hasta que pase todo esto, Neal no sale del hospital y él tiene que arreglar el asunto del matrimonio yo, quiero volver a empezar, se que soy egoísta por pedirte tiempo pero tampoco quiero mentirte, por favor seamos amigos

"amigos", le pidió que sean amigos sin embargo no ganaba nada, negándose o presionándola, por un instante quiso quedarse a su lado pero lo mejor era que se marche de inmediato organice su estancia en Chicago y esperar a que ella vuelva

- … Bien pecosa será como digas pero como ya te dije antes esta vez no me rendiré, te estaré esperando en Chicago, iré a buscarte a tu trabajo la otra semana me imagino que para entonces tú ya habrás regresado, ahora tengo que irme cuídate y piensa en lo que te he dicho. – por dentro sentía una contradicción en realidad quería llevársela con él pero puso todo de su parte por aceptar la decisión de la pecosa.

Tomo sus cosas y le dio un beso en la frente luego salio rumbo a Chicago, candy se sintió triste pero ahora tenía que enfrentar sus sentimientos iría a ver a sus madres luego se despediría de Neal para partir también a Chicago.

En el hotel Yako daba vueltas alrededor de Eliza

- Bien yo me puedo encargar de esa tal Candy pero a cambio que recibo yo

- Te pagaré todo lo que mi hermano te debe y te ayudare a salir de la ciudad para que no te encuentren

- Humm, no estoy de acuerdo, te voy a librar de la presencia de esa intrusa como tú la llamas y a cambio me das propinas, estas equivocada katrina

- ¡no se exprese así!, si no acepta pues tengo algo que quizás si le ayude a pensarlo bien –Eliza sacó las copias del sobre que aun mantenía guardado se lo arrojó a Yako cuando éste lo vio se sorprendió pero trato de disimularlo bien

- A mi no me amenazas mocosa malcriada, te tengo una mejor propuesta, si te ayudo tu me ayudas a ingresar a los negocios de los Andry es todo lo que necesito no necesito que me ayudes a salir del país estoy muy bien aquí como para irme ahora que todo me va de maravillas y en cuanto a estas cosas te recomiendo que lo guardes porque se necesita más que eso para que me amenacen tu harás algo por mi y yo haré algo por ti estas de acuerdo?

Eliza se quedó sorprendida, esperaba que Yako se quede rendido a sus pies al ver esos papeles pero sin embargo las cosas le estaban resultando mal resignada quiso saber más de la propuesta que aquel hombre le estaba ofreciendo al finadle cuentas sólo quería una cosa, deshacerse de Candy

- ¿Cómo quiere entrar en los negocios de los Andry? ellos invierten en todos lados, si quisiera ser parte de eso ya lo hubiera hecho sin mi ayuda

- No entiendes niña, sólo necesito que el señor Andry firme unos documentos y yo estaré dentro, tu trabajo será traerme esos papeles firmados y luego yo me desharé de tu querida Candy

- De ninguna manera, te traeré los papeles si esa recogida desaparece primero

- Hey secuestrar a alguien no es cosa que se planee de la noche al mañana

- Se que puede hacerlo es muy fácil te diré donde puedes encontrarla e incluso su estúpida rutina

- Esta bien pero solo la tendré cerca mientras no tenga los papeles ella no saldrá de Chicago si me fallas yo la dejaré ir y tu quedaras como la culpable de todo y yo simplemente me puedo volver a hacer humo

- De acuerdo pero ten muy en claro que quiero que ella sufra, quiero que la lleve lejos de aquí y que no regrese jamás, lo que haga con ella no me interesa sólo la quiero lejos.

- Esta bien, esta bien pero primero quiero que sigas mis instrucciones, bien mañana cenaremos en el restaurante de este hotel y allí te explicare lo que tienes que hacer.

- Bien hasta mañana entonces.

Eliza salió de la habitación, Meredith aun estaba en el baño había escuchado toda la conversación de Yako y Eliza, estaba muy nerviosa por lo que Yako estaba planeando hacer y mucho más sorprendida por lo que Eliza pedía, pero más nerviosa se ponía pues ahora éste no la dejaría irse, ¿que podría hacer?.

En el Hospital Neal estaba en su cuarto las enfermeras le dijeron que habían venido a verlo muchas personas pero él no despertó por los calmantes que le habían administrado.

- Como pude haber dormido tanto, Candy ya salió de Alta yo también debería de haber salido.

- Buenos días Señor Leegan, como ha estado hoy veo que ha descansado bien

- Si doctor, dormí como un bebe

- Su esposa salió hoy de Alta pero no se preocupe mañana estará de vuelta puntual para su tratamiento diario.

- "mi esposa, suena tan lindo… pero tengo que anularlo se lo prometí aunque quizás podría retrazarlo un poco… si porque no? Me gusta esto de ser su esposo la tendría para mi durante ese tiempo… bueno primero tengo que recuperarme"

- Señor Leegan ¿puede decirme si le duele? – El doctor le estaba revisando y no se quejó mientras lo auscultaba

- ¿Cómo dice?

- Bueno parece que ya esta mejorando bueno sólo falta que recupere el movimiento de sus piernas dígame aun no puede mantenerse de pie?

- Pues no lo he logrado, si la bala no toco mi columna ¿porque no puedo mover las piernas?

- Físicamente no tiene ninguna lesión yo creo que eso lo tendrá que hacer con ejercicios es posible que algún nervio haya sido lastimado pero en las placas no se ha podido mostrar nada, lo único que le recomiendo es que continúe con su tratamiento, se que podrá hacerlo tiene a su esposa que lo apoya en todo

- Si tiene razón, dígame podré salir pronto porque quisiera regresar a Chicago

- Pues si usted lo desea podemos tramitar su salida para mañana

- ¿en serio?

- Por supuesto yo no veo porque tenga que seguir aquí solo tiene que seguir con sus ejercicios como le decía el problema de sus piernas es más psicológico que físico, tienen que poner mucho de su parte para superarlo.

- ¿psicológico? ¿Tendré que ver un siquiatra o algo así?

- No, sólo no deje de hacer los ejercicios, bueno hasta mañana entonces, Ah por cierto tiene una visita

El doctor se retiró y detrás de él entró Eliza

- Hola hermanito, lamento que sea tan tarde pero cuando vine estabas dormido y me quedé a esperarte

- Eliza, tu no esperas a menos que tengas que pedir algo ¿que sucedió ahora?, ¿acaso no pudiste comprarte algo?, esta vez no volveré a falsificar la firma de papá para que gires un cheque

- No te preocupes hermanito, y será mejor que pienses bien respecto a la firma de papá

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el tal Yako que te dejó así salió en libertad

- ¿Qué dices? – el rostro de Neal palideció

- Así es hermanito

- Eso es imposible, Storn debió llevar los documentos

- Ah te refieres a estos –Eliza sacó el sobre con los documentos de Yako

- ¿Qué haces con eso, quien te los dio?

- Pues tu abogado estuvo a punto de cometer la peor estupidez hecha por ti

- Se lo quitaste a Storn, debiste dejar que lo entregara por tu culpa ese tipo esta libre

- Ya deja de llorar Neal, de todas maneras no hubiera servido de nada, cuando tu abogado llegó el tipo ese ya había salido bajo fianza y tú estarías en líos ahora, adivina quien se lo pagó

- No tengo ni la menor idea ya que lo sabes todo habla de una vez

- Nada más y nada menos que Meredith Stevens

- ¡Que!, como es posible que ella esté con ese tipo, no parece tener ese tipo de amistades y… no lo puedo creer ¿como lo sabes?

- Pues tu abogado averiguó y me lo dijo

- Bueno será mejor que me devuelvas esto – Neal cogió el sobre pero de inmediato Eliza se lo arrebató

- ¡Ni lo sueñes Neal!, de esto he venido a hablarte, como se te ocurre que puedas exponerte con este tipo y luego dárselo a la policía así como así, tu no piensas en que ese escándalo podría acabar con nuestro apellido. – Mientras Eliza le reclamaba Neal blanqueaba los ojos y remedaba las palabras de su hermana en silencio haciendo gestos y muecas muy similares a Eliza.

- Eliza, Yako no es alguien con quien podamos jugar y estos papeles pueden acabar con él la policía no va a meterse con "nuestro apellido" si no me los devuelves será mejor que tú misma lo lleves a la policía.

- No lo haré y dudo mucho que tu puedas venir a quitármelos – Eliza se había puesto de pié y estaba cerca de la ventana – se que aun no puedes mover las piernas, ¿Qué pasó hermanito, tanto te asusto la muerte o quizás Yako que ya no puedes mover tus piernitas?

- No bromees con eso Eliza, pronto volveré a moverlas, ya mañana saldré de aquí

- ¿tan pronto?, creí que aun te quedarías en fin, si tu abogado viene quiero que le digas que se olvide de estos papeles y que no haga nada más

- Estas loca si crees que voy a hacerte caso

- Si no lo haces papá sabrá que falsificaste su firma por mucho tiempo y al fin entenderá porque nunca obtiene ganancias de sus inversiones

- Bien hazlo, entonces él sabrá que tienes papeles que pueden mandar a la cárcel a ese tipo

- Tú también estas en eso al final quien quedaría mal, yo puedo decir que trate de cubrirte y papá no se decepcionaría de mi no más de lo que ya esta decepcionado de ti

Eso si fue un golpe bajo Neal y su padre estaban empezando a comunicarse nuevamente gracias a lo conversado con Candy y a las cosas que habían sucedido, Eliza si que tenía muchas maneras de chantajearlo

- Eliza si Yako sigue libre hasta tú puedes correr peligro

- ¡No!, si le pagas

- No tengo dinero y no creo que ese tipo se contente con solo pagarle, él es muy vengativo, no lo conoces

- Pues entonces cuídate la espalda Neal los que estamos cerca de ti estamos en peligro, gracias a ti , yo… no me preocuparé ya busqué la forma de protegerme

- ¿De que hablas?

- No importa pero estoy segura que no me podrá suceder nada ya tengo un guardaespaldas búscate otros porque Mike no te sirvió de nada…

Neal notó muy segura a su hermana, pero ni se imaginaba porque sería pero ella continuó con su conversación

- Bueno, es posible que tú abogado venga a verte ya sabes lo que tienes que decirle, bueno que te cuides… ah tengo una curiosidad

- ¿Ahora que es? –muy aburrido Neal esperó lo que su hermana quería preguntarle

- ¿dime que harás con Tú esposa?

- A que te refieres, eso No te interesa

- Claro que no pero quería saber que pasará ahora que todos han descubierto tu engaño, ella y el "Tío Abuelo" andan de un lado para el otro, hoy supe que se quedo a dormir con ella claro "cuidándola" y luego Archi se la llevó a la Mansión Andry, creí que ahora era una Leegan debería de ir a casa no?

- Ya te dije que dejes en paz a Candy no te metas con ella te queda claro

- Bueno si tienes razón nada que tenga que ver con "esa" me debe de interesar, Me imagino que ahora estará muy contenta pues ya sabe que el vagabundo de su amigo resultó ser el Tío Abuelo, todo le sale bien por lo visto ¿no?, sólo deshaces el matrimonio y ella quedará libre para irse con el que le conviene

Los celos de Neal empezaron a fluir su idea de retrazar la anulación del matrimonio se acrecentó, sintió unas ganas enormes de salir de allí y sacar a Candy de la mansión para llevársela de nuevo lejos de quien se la pueda quitar, pero eso era lo que esperaba Eliza si Candy permanecía en la Mansión Andry sería muy difícil para Yako llevársela.

- Bueno ahora si creo que mejor me voy no te olvides nada de lo que hablamos hermanito y … preocúpate por pagarle a ese tipo si no quieres que esta vez si te mate, byee.

Eliza salió muy tarde del hospital, se dirigió a la Mansión de los Leegan ya que desde el Accidente de Neal todos estaban en Lakewood muy contenta iba pues pronto Candy desaparecería de su vida.

En la Mansión Andry, Archi estuvo buscando toda la tarde a Patty, finalmente cansado de tanta búsqueda y de tocar en su habitación pues nunca le abrió, decidió irse hacia el invernadero, pero al llegar escuchó a alguien llorar, al principio pensó que era candy, así que muy preocupado se acercó pero se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de quien era.

- ¡Patty!, ¿que te ha pasado?

- Oh Archi, no me ha pasado nada, yo… no me sentía bien por eso…

- Te he estado buscando, ¿Dónde has estado, porque estas así, alguien te ha hecho algo?

- Yo… no eh estado en la Mansión, salí a dar una vuelta pues… tuve un sueño con Stear y…

- ¿Dices que también lo soñaste?, que curioso yo tuve un sueño con él, espera … que te dijo en tu sueño

- Eso no importa… sólo fue un sueño

- Patty… ¿te dijo lo mismo que a mi verdad?

- ¡Ya deja de hablar así de él!

- ¿por qué estás tan alterada?

- Lo siento Archi es que lo que esta sucediendo últimamente entre nosotros…

- ¿También lo sientes no?, no soy solamente Yo, no sabes la alegría que me da, pues tenía dudas creí que todo me lo estaba imaginando, Patty, me gustas mucho y se que también sientes lo mismo

- No digas eso, siempre fuimos amigos y debemos seguir siéndolo, no puedes decir que te gusto sólo porque un día me cambié de vestido y luego bum sentiste que te gustaba, antes ni me mirabas y ahora sientes que te gusto, deja de hablar así

- NO es cierto siempre te consideré mi amiga es cierto, además estaba con Anny y…

- Exacto piensa en Anny, ella es mi amiga, es un motivo más para que dejes de decir que hay algo que sentimos

- Pero no lo niegas ¿cierto?, sientes lo mismo que yo

- No he dicho eso, no siento nada, me tengo que ir

Patty salió del Invernadero pero Archi la sujetó del Brazo fuera de aquél lugar

- Espera no te vas a ir mientras no te de esto –Patty no pudo evitarlo Archi la tomo por un brazo luego la jaló hacia él, lo siguiente que sintió fueron los húmedos labios de Archi que tomaban los suyos y la besaban apasionadamente, ella trato de alejarlo puso las manos en su pecho pero él la abrazó con más fuerza acarició su larga cabellera y luego subió sus brazos hasta tocar su mejilla, sólo allí la separó de él y la miró pero Patty aun tenia los ojos cerrados – ¿Aun te quieres ir?

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente, pero al ver a Archi detrás de él vio a Anny, ella había visto todo lo sucedido, sus labios se movían parecían querer decir algo pero su voz no se escuchaba, sus lagrimas empezaron a caer, Archi se dio la vuelta y lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar la mirada mientras Anny les dio la espalda antes de salir de aquel lugar.

- Anny, espera no es lo que parece, deja que te explique – Patty quiso salir tras de Anny pero ella ya no estaba, Archi sujetó a Patty por la muñeca cuando ésta intento alcanzarla

- Déjala Patty, no es buena idea seguirla, tarde o temprano se enteraría adem…

PLASHHHHHHHHH

Patty le mando una fuerte bofetada, estaba furiosa, ella quería evitar a toda costa que Anny sospeche algo sobre ese sentimiento sin embargo ahora las cosas se habían complicado.

- No debí permitir que las cosas llegaran a esto, que le voy a decir ahora, ella aun te quiere y yo era su amiga, jamás volverá confiar en mi, jamás seremos las mismas de antes, TE ODIO ARCHI.

Esta vez Patty salió corriendo dejando a un Archi con la mejilla adolorida y con el corazón hecho trizas las últimas palabras de la chica dejaron a Archi totalmente desarmado, sólo la vio alejarse por el mismo lugar donde corrió Anny minutos antes, esta vez no correría tras la chica por obligación sino porque su corazón así se lo gritaba.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS:

Hola, por fin pude terminar este capitulo, se me hizo un poco largo pues tenia que aprovechar la inspiración que tenia ahora, espero que sea de su agrado ya saben criticas u opiniones estoy llana a recibirlas .

Gracias Anya, y Diane por ayudarme con los datos: "Otelo" es la obra escrita por William Shakespiarre entre los años 1603 y 1604, El Hotel "Sherman House" es uno de los antiguos Hoteles de Chicago desde 1915.

En este capitulo las confusiones de la pecosa continúan no la culpen ambos galanes son recontra simpáticos, en su lugar yo estaría igual o peor de confundida. Eliza empieza a planear su venganza contra Candy y quizás afecte a los Andry también, ¿lo logrará?, en cuanto a Patty y Archi aun esta parejita me trae problemitas pero quizás superen sus diferencias, espero que pronto podamos verlo en los siguientes capítulos, ¿cuando subiré el siguiente capitulo? No sabría decírselos con exactitud por ahora continuare aprovechando lo poco de inspiración que me queda hasta la próxima amigos, espero sus comentarios.

MAGALY


	17. Chapter 17

**UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO XVII**

Los recuerdos vagaban en torno a ella, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero aun permanecía encerrada en aquella pequeña habitación, ¿cuantas veces se arrepintió de sus actos?, ¿cuantas veces intentó arreglar el daño causado a otras personas?, jamás retrocedería en el tiempo jamás volvería a ser la misma chica de antes. Se miraba al espejo, a pesar de que éste le mostraba los golpes recibidos hace unas horas, ella no miraba eso, sino buscaba alguna fracción de lo que fue la antigua Meredith, una chica Vivaz llena de vida que no pensaba en los beneficios del dinero.

- "Siempre tuve todo lo que quise, ¿Por qué tenía que pedir mas…?

En silencio se puso a recordar lo sucedido hace algún tiempo atrás…

_**Flash Back**_

_Señorita Meredith tiene una llamada_

_- Gracias Bett,… - esperó unos momentos a que la empleada se retire de la habitación y revisó si había alguien más cerca - …Aló…si….lo se…. Lo veré mas tarde… No… esta vez firmará…. Esta bien a las 10 entonces._

_Sin ninguna duda en su corazón, regresó a su habitación a continuar con los detalles de su arreglo personal, pero detrás de ella un hombre de edad salió, había escuchado su conversación pero no se imaginaba lo que pasaría aquella noche._

_- ¿Mery? – la llamó con cariño aunque ciertas dudas rondaban en su mente su pequeña princesa había cambiado mucho últimamente_

_- ¿Si papá? - contestó ella como si fuera una pequeña niña_

_- ¿Vas… a salir hija?_

_- Si, … hoy quedé en reunirme con mis amigas para tomar un café_

_- ¿Pero no te parece que es muy tarde?_

_- Papá por favor, sabes que ya no soy una niña, además tengo al chofer que me llevará y me traerá._

_- Pero… hace mucho que ya no pasamos tiempo juntos… ¿acaso ya no quieres ver a tu viejo padre? – El hombre trataba de alguna manera recuperar a su hija aunque no sabía de que o quien, pero sentía que ella era otra persona._

_- Lo siento padre, te prometo que mañana estaré contigo todo el día, hoy déjame terminar con mis compromisos – le dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso para despedirse._

_- Hija… yo siempre estaré aquí esperando a que vuelvas a ser mi pequeña… la de antes_

_- Papi, soy la misma, solo que he crecido un poco… estas actuando muy raro ¿lo sabes?, bueno ya me tengo que ir nos vemos mañana._

_El señor Stevens vio a su hija desaparecer por el pasillo, había escuchado algunos rumores respecto a ella hace un tiempo atrás, todo empezó cuando ella conoció a su socio Yako, al principio creyó que éste tenía serias intenciones con su hija, pero luego de la nada el hombre se esfumó dejándolo sumido en un sin fin de deudas las cuales supo como solucionarlas con el tiempo, pero su hija le preocupaba, Meredith ya no era la misma después que conoció a Yako, muchas veces salía con él, pero después que se fue a ella no pareció afectarle en lo más mínimo por el contrario empezó a aumentar su interés por los negocios de la familia, a falta de un hijo varón, el señor Stevens sintió una gran satisfacción al ver ese interés en ella y decidió apoyarla a pesar de que la sociedad en aquellos tiempos no se permitía a la mujer realizar labores consideradas sólo para varones._

_Poco a poco el negocio de los Stevens empezó a crecer a pesar de haber tenido un declive por culpa de su ex socio Yako, Meredith sabía mucho de las finanzas y ese don le permitió entrar en ese mundo, pero su imagen se vio afectada pues muchos hombres la miraban con interés nada serio, poco a poco los rumores iban aumentando ensuciando el honor de Meredith, muchas veces el padre de esta tuvo que intervenir y colocar en su sitio a las personas que trataban de manchar la imagen de su hija pero desde que cierto desconocido empezó a llamar a su hija él empezó a dudar del honor de su pequeña princesa. _

_Aquella noche dos personas se encontraban _

_- Pasa… ¡¡Dios te ves preciosa!!_

_- "Señor O'brian"… me alaga – respondió Meredith fingiendo rubor_

_- Me encanta verte así… Meredith he contado los minutos para estar por fin a tu lado… ¿Por qué me llamas "Señor O'brian"?, sabes que aquí podemos dejarnos de formalismos – el señor Bill O'Brian un importante socio de los Stevens con quien formó una de las mejores sociedades de Florida, hace ya un tiempo atrás que había quedado prendado de la hija de su socio._

_- Pues… yo creo que de ahora en adelante empezaré a llamarlo así… he decidido que todo esto termine hoy - Meredith y Bill llevaban una relación prohibida desde hace unos meses_

_- ¿Cómo?... vamos princesa…_

_- ¡No me llames así!... – aquella frase siempre le recordaba a su padre era la única persona a la que temía lastimar con sus actos_

_- Meredith… – le hablo suavemente Bill acercándose a abrazarla, ambos estaban en la Suite de un hotel muy prestigioso pero reservado, era el lugar de sus encuentros nocturnos - … sabes bien que pronto arreglaremos esto y podremos estar juntos siempre, ya no te ocultare, no te enojes por favor sabes que te necesito._

_- ¡No!... yo te dije que siempre entendería tu situación…pero tú no me entiendes a mi y por eso es mejor que me aleje de ti_

_- Pero en que no te he comprendido si sabes que arriesgo todo por ti_

_- ¡No es cierto y lo sabes bien! – Bill miró a la chica a los ojos y encontró la respuesta_

_- Vamos no me digas que todo esto es por…_

_- Si, es por eso… sabes que es mi oportunidad de poder formar mi propia corporación pero no me quieres apoyar ¿Por qué?, seguramente pensarás que mi lugar es estar siempre en tu lecho, pues te equivocas, quiero lograr mis sueños, así que lo haré sin tu ayuda._

_- No, mi amor_

_- ¡No me llames así! – Bill se le acercó más y abrazó la pequeña cintura de la chica, Meredith sabía su juego, se dejó acercar y su perfume embriagó al hombre mayor_

_- Te llamo así porque eres mi amor, mi tesoro, eres mía y así lo serás siempre, no quiero que te vayas de mi no sabes lo difícil que es para mi verte partir después de haberte tenido entre mis brazos, ya no soporto estar en mi casa, ya no quiero volver allá, solo quiero quedarme contigo._

_- ¿Y lo que yo quiero en donde queda?, eres muy egoísta, yo también arriesgo mucho lo sabes_

_Bill sabía la difícil situación por la que pasó su socio años atrás a causa de la mala inversión con Yako, ayudar a Meredith en lo que le pedía le era difícil porque no quería defraudar a su socio actual el padre de Meredith, no entendía porque ella quería crear otra empresa si con la actual les iba muy bien sin embargo él no pensaba en esos detalles sólo le importaba tenerla a su lado creyendo que pronto olvidaría esa idea, pero ella era muy testaruda._

_- Lo siento Meredith no puedo ayudarte en el inicio de esa empresa_

_- ¿Por qué, porque soy mujer verdad?_

_- No, eso no tiene nada que ver… es solo que… ya te lo dije, te quiero solo mía, sólo para mi, pronto le diré a Patricia que este matrimonio ya no tiene mas futuro y por fin estaremos juntos. – Meredith perdió la paciencia y en un arrebato se zafó de los brazos de aquel hombre que acariciaban incansable su cintura y sus senos, supo que su cuerpo ya no lograría su cometido entonces sacó su ultima carta_

_- Pero yo no quiero eso… - Bill parecía no entender pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando escuchó a su gran amor decirle la única verdad – …Ya me canse de esto, hemos jugado por mucho tiempo pero ya me aburriste, ahora o haces lo que te pido o sino… le mostrare a tu linda hija esto y también saldrá en los periódicos_

_Meredith le lanzó un sobre en la cual había muchas fotos de ella y Bill en la cama pero el rostro de Meredith no se mostraba en ellas, sólo Bill seduciendo a una jovencita._

_- ¿QUE ES ESTO MEREDITH?_

_- Son fotos tuyas, ¿que diría la sociedad, al ver a un hombre tan serio haciendo estas aberrocidades con una inocente joven?_

_- MEREDITH COMO PUDISTE CAER TAN BAJO… TODO ESTE TIEMPO CREI QUE…_

_- ...¿Creíste que me enamoraría de un viejo como tú?, por favor, solo a ti se te ocurren estas cosas, bien, tienes cinco minutos para firmar sino quieres que tu linda bebe Patty sepa quien es en realidad su padre, también a tu esposa Patricia no le gustaría verte envuelto en estas cosas y claro también toda la Florida de paso_

_Sólo entonces Bill entendió lo mal que había actuado, el meterse con una chica que podía ser su hija y lo peor que resultara ser una manipuladora, no tuvo más opción firmó los papeles que Meredith le dio y salió de aquel lugar sintiéndose muy destrozado, culpándose de haberse dejado llevar por la tentación de tener a una linda joven como Meredith, sólo entonces comprendió que su ilusión casi lo lleva a dejar a su esposa la única que siempre estuvo a su lado a pesar de que él le había pagado mal, decidió olvidarse de aquella hermosa chica y seguir con su vida al lado de su familia._

_Una hora mas tarde a las diez en punto, un hombre esperaba a Meredith_

_- ¿Que paso princesa?_

_- ¡Te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así!_

_- Vamos, si eres mi princesa_

_- No lo soy_

_- Bien vayamos al grano Meredith, ¿ya lo tienes?_

_- Si, Aquí están_

_- ¡¡Sabía que lo lograrías!!… esta vez si que te estabas tardando mucho_

_- Solo quería divertirme un tiempo más_

_- Eres una chica muy traviesa, pero sabes lo que haces, a ese viejo le sacaste mucho dinero y tu papi no se puede quejar, los negocios con él le cayeron a pelo…_

_- ¡Deja a mi padre fuera de esto, ¿de acuerdo?!_

_- Esta bien el rey no pinta nada aquí vamos ya dame los papeles que tengo que empezar los trámites_

_- Bien, ¿cuando tendré mi dinero?_

_- Pues "nuestro" dinero estará en la misma cuenta mañana a mas tardar, ¿te portaste muy bien no?, pues que tal si salimos de viaje este fin de semana_

_- No, ya tengo planes a partir de mañana y… sabes será mejor que hasta aquí lleguemos con nuestro trato… ya no quiero volver a hacerlo_

_- Vamos, bien que te diviertes_

_- ¡No!, ya no quiero seguir seduciendo a viejos _

_- Pues sabes te propongo esto, William Andry se presentara pronto en chicago, ese hombre es un misterio y no sabes como espero poder poner mano en sus negocios, te prometo que ese viejo será el ultimo y ya no más_

_- ¡No Yako!... ya fue suficiente… si quieres seguir tus sucios negocios hazlo sólo, conmigo ya no cuentes._

_- Vamos princesa – El hombre pensaba que era un berrinche más de la muchacha pero ella hablaba en serio_

_- Dije que NO,... adiós Yako._

_Sin decir más Meredith se levantó, con la intención de empezar una nueva vida, dejar los negocios atrás, dedicarse a su padre y esperar a que el verdadero amor de su vida llegue pronto_

_Pero no contaba con que Yako le juegue sucio también, al día siguiente, las fotos de Bill y Meredith salieron en todos los diarios y lo peor de todo, las originales en la cual el rostro de Meredith se veía cayeron en manos de la esposa de Bill y otras similares en las manos de su padre._

_Consecuencia de ello, el padre de Meredith tuvo un infarto que lo postró para siempre, la esposa de Bill tuvo la peor decepción de su vida, de no ser por su madre Martha hubiera tomado una decisión terrible pero igual decidió dejar a su esposo e ir a buscar a su hija a Chicago quien también pasaba por momentos difíciles, pero misteriosamente la señora Patricia O'Brian fue atacada por vándalos que le robaron y asesinaron dejando así a Bill O'Brian culpándose por todo el daño causado a sus seres queridos, Patty, regresó de superar la perdida de Stear y asistió al entierro de su madre, Candy y Anny la apoyaron en su dolor pero gracias a su abuela Martha ella supo salir adelante, nunca perdonó a su padre por el daño causado a su madre, pues ella al llegar a Florida se enteró de todo aunque nunca supo quien era en realidad la jovencita con quien su padre se enredó, Bill renunció a todas sus acciones y se fue de América para empezar de nuevo, lejos de todo que le recordara su pasado._

**_...Fin de Flash Back_**

Las lágrimas de Meredith no cesaban de caer una tras otra, jamás perdonó a Yako por hacer tanto daño no solo a ella sino también a la familia O'brian, sobre todo llegar al punto de mandar asesinar a la esposa de Bill, él fue siempre así vengativo, no tenía límites. Ahora que había conocido a Patty la culpa le carcomía la conciencia, pero a pesar de todo temía por su padre y por eso ayudaba a Yako esta vez a cambio de nada.

Tirada en aquel frio piso esperó a que Yako regrese, escucho la puerta abrirse y se preparó para escuchar lo que éste le diría.

- Bien princesa ahora si puedo atenderte…

- Yako déjame ir, por favor – Meredith estaba sentada en el suelo, rogando por su libertad

- De ninguna manera nenita, pronto tendremos un negocito muy grande y tú nos ayudarás pues no confío mucho en esa riquilla.

- Yako sólo déjame ir a ver a mi padre, te juro que regresaré pronto

- Ah, ah, ah, ya te dije nena que ahora no se puede, primero terminamos aquí y luego te podrás ir a ver al viejo ese que a ningún la do se va a ir.

Los ojos de Meredith se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en su padre inmóvil en aquella mansión de Florida.

- Pero no se me ponga triste mi princesa… – al oír ese apelativo Meredith odió a Yako con toda su alma sus ojos se clavaron en él – hey vamos tampoco te me enfurezcas… escucha,- le dijo mientras se agachaba acariciándole el rostro como si fuera una pequeña niña- te propongo algo, llamaras a tu padre para que sepas como está, o si quieres podemos mandar por él, total aquí o allá igual va a seguir tirado en esa cama.

Meredith sintió colmar su paciencia y en un arrebato abofeteó el rostro de Yako, pero éste la tomo de la muñeca y se la doblo sin piedad casi al punto de fracturársela.

- ¡Maldito bastardo, si mi padre esta así es por tu culpa, si no hubieras,… ahg…!- Meredith no pudo reprimir el dolor

- Hey, hey,… cuidado estúpida, nada de lo que le sucedió al viejo Stevens es mi culpa, ¿Yo no te propuse un negocio mas?, era el último y no quisiste, lo que le paso a tu padre es sólo tu culpa, además me debías mucho ¿quien crees que te enseño todo lo que sabes en las finanzas?, eres una niña muy mala y que poca memoria tienes así que, si no quieres que este lindo rostro se siga lastimando será mejor que te portes bien – el dolor que le causaba Yako con sus palabras taladraba la conciencia de Meredith, aquel hombre tenía razón en parte, fueron sus actos los que casi matan a su padre y Yako se aprovechó de ello, su llanto fue inevitable pero eso no pareció importarle a aquel hombre – bien acabemos con la charla, quiero que descanses para que te me pongas bonita, mañana vamos a salir.

- ¿A donde vamos?

- Tu sólo has lo que te digo

**&..&**

El viaje de Patty fue un mar de lágrimas, se juraba que no volvería a Chicago, esta vez era definitivo, no solo le causaba dolor por haber perdido a un ser importante en su corazón sino que también perdió a su mejor amiga.

-"Anny como lamento haberte lastimado, pero no fue mi intensión lo juro yo no quería, si me hubieras escuchado…"

Apoyada en la baranda del tren Patty recordaba lo sucedido horas antes.

**_Flash Back..._**

- ¡ANNY,…ANNY, ESPERA POR FAVOR! – Patty corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzar a su amiga, ésta se escondió en el jardín pero Patty logró verla

- ¡ANNY SE QUE ESTAS AQUÍ, POR FAVOR SAL… TE JURO QUE NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS… POR FAVOR ANNY NECESITAMOS HABLAR… YO NO QUERIA…

- ¡¿QUE?!, ¡¡QUE ERA LO QUE NO QUERIAS!!...- Anny salió de su escondite dispuesta a encarar a quien creía ser su amiga, la decepción se vestía de rabia y sólo quería decirle a Patty todo lo que pensaba - …QUE ME ENTERE QUE TE ENREDASTE CON "MI NOVIO", ¿CUANTO TIEMPO MANTUVISTE TU SECRETO?, Y STEAR ¿ACASO EL NO SIGNIFICABA NADA PARA TI?, AHHHHHHHHHH YA ENTIENDO COMO ÈL YA NO ESTA PUES AHORA QUEDA SU HERMANO ¿NO?, ERES UNA MOSCA MUERTA, COMO PUDISTE ENGAÑARNOS A TODOS…

- ¡¡CALLATE!!, ¡¡CALLATE!!, NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS,… - Patty trató de calmarse los gritos pudieron oírse hasta la mansión y quizás alguien ya estaría viniendo a ver lo sucedido, lo que Anny le dijo le causó mucho dolor pero ella quería arreglar esa situación no podía permitir que su amiga piense esas cosas de ella – …Escucha Anny, nada de lo que dices es cierto… Yo no te engañé… entre Archi y Yo no sucede nada…

- ¿AH NO?, ENTONCES QUE SUCEDIÓ HACE UN MOMENTO, ACASO ESA ES SU FORMA DE SALUDARSE AHORA…

- Yo no quise que eso sucediera, Jamás te lastimaría, no podría, las cosas se salieron de control …

- CLARO QUE SE SALIERON DE CONTROL, AHORA YA NO ES UN SECRETO, AHORA LO SE YO Y ME DECEPCIONA QUE SEAS PRECISAMENTE TU MI MEJOR AMIGA LA QUE ME OCASIONE TANTO DOLOR JAMAS LO IMAGINE ERES UNA… – Anny levantó su mano para bofetear a Patty quien lloraba sin parar pero una voz la detuvo.

- ¡¡ANNY!!

Ambas chicas voltearon, Anny miró a Patty y luego a la otra persona y acto seguido salió corriendo de allí

- ¡¡ANNY QUE SUCEDE, ESPERA…!! – trató de correr pero el llanto de Patty la detuvo no tenía un buen presentimiento desde que escuchó los gritos, desde su ventana vio correr a Anny y luego a Patty tras ella.

- ¡¡CANDY!!, lo siento… todo es mi culpa, yo…. no quise que esto pasara… – Patty balbuceaba se sentía muy mal y apenas podía hablar, su cabeza quería estallarle y en su pecho el dolor se hacía más fuerte

- ¡¡Dios mío!! ¿Patty que ha pasado?… ¿porque estas así?, ¿Qué sucede con Anny, porque discutían?

- Por mi culpa, yo… tengo la culpa Candy,… soy una idiota – la chica ya no pudo soportar mas y se abalanzó sobre la rubia para descargar su llanto, a Candy le dolía ver a su amiga en ese estado y también estaba preocupada por su hermana, se arrodilló para tranquilizarla.

- Vamos Patty tranquilízate, si no me cuentas lo sucedido, no podré ayudarlas…

- Ya no puedes hacer nada, ella tiene razón yo la he decepcionado y le he provocado un gran dolor,… no soy digna de ser amiga de ustedes, no lo soy, lo mejor es que me vaya de aquí…

- ¡¡Pero porque…?!

Patty se soltó de Candy y se fue corriendo en dirección a la Mansión, Candy no sabía a quien seguir, desesperada se puso de pié para ir en busca de Archi o Albert.

- "_me decepciona que seas tú precisamente tú mi mejor amiga la que me ocasiones tanto dolor, jamás lo imagine…"_

Las palabras de Anny no salían de la memoria de Patty, rápidamente buscó su bolso y salió de la Mansión, corrió y corrió hasta encontrar el portal que le mostro la salida y sin pensarlo dos veces escapó de aquel lugar del cual ella quería desaparecer para siempre.

**_...Fin de Flash Back_**

-Lo siento Candy, debí confiar en ti me hubieras ayudado mucho, pero ya no hay otra solución, ¡¡estúpido corazón!!, ¿tenías que ilusionarte con él?, aquel hombre esta prohibido para ti, jamás debí dejar que esto creciera, ahora tengo que olvidar, olvidarme de mis amigas olvidarme de ti… me emocioné al saber que alguien me quisiera y se preocupara por mi otra vez, eso es todo, no sentí nada, jamás sentí nada…

Se abrazaba a si misma para darse fuerzas, trataba de convencerse de que nunca sintió nada, pero la razón jamás se interpondría a su corazón.

En la Mansión Andry, Anny se alejaba más y más de la casa, a su mente vinieron las imágenes de su niñez, cuando se sentía sola y rogaba por una mamá, cuando a pesar de querer mucho a su hermana y amiga, la engañó para irse con una familia, "las cosas se salen de control cuando uno busca su felicidad, aunque sea a costa de las personas que queremos mucho", pensó para si misma.

- ¡¡tenía la esperanza de que volverías a mi Archi, Candy jamás te aceptaría y tarde o temprano volverías a mi, pero… la elegiste a ella, a Patty, como pudo suceder esto, no lo puedo soportar, como voy a volver a mirarla sabiendo que… ella y Tú… No puedo, no puedo Archi… debo irme de aquí!! – hablaba para si misma mientras corría

Su llanto se hacía más fuerte, necesitaba apoyo pero se sentía sola, se sintió mal por haber tratado así a Patty, aunque lo que haya dicho sea verdad, no tenía porque tratarla de esa manera, inconsolable se tumbo a la orilla del rio, luego su razón cayó ante su dolor y sin pensarlo más caminó hacia la cascada que ya estaba muy cerca, su dolor era tanto que quería desaparecer.

- No quiero seguir aquí, no puedo vivir así … ya no quiero interponerme en el camino de nadie – a pesar de sentirse segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sus piernas temblaban de miedo, saltar a esa altura sería una muerte segura para aquella frágil muchacha

- ¡¡NO, ANNY, NO LO HAGAS!! – Candy gritó a lo lejos, había encontrado a Albert y a Archi, este se fue a buscar a Patty mientras ella y Albert fueron por Anny, ya estaban agotados de buscarla de pronto Candy sintió a su amiga cerca y siguiendo su sexto sentido llegaron al rio cerca a la cascada, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la figura de su amiga cerca de la cascada

- ¡¡CANDY!!... YO…LO SIENTO SOY UNA MALA PERSONA… POR ESO LO PERDI PORQUE NO VALGO LA PENA

- ¡¡No, no lo eres, no digas esas cosas ven por favor, sólo estas confundida, vamos te podemos ayudar, sea lo que sea hallaremos una solución, por favor Anny, la vida es muy hermosa para dejarla, recuerda lo que nos decía la señorita Pony, la vida es un regalo de Dios, tenemos que cuidarla, Anny por favor ven dame la mano…!!

- ¡¡NO, YO NO PUEDO… TENGO MIEDO… NO PUEDO…!!

- ¡¡Anny, por favor ven Yo te ayudaré te acompañaré, no estas sola, jamás lo estuviste…!!

- SI ESTOY SOLA SIEMPRE ESTUVE SOLA…CANDY…

- ¡¡NO, Yo siempre estaré contigo, tú eres mi amiga, mi hermana, recuerdas que en las noches nos acompañábamos, recuerdas que juntas hicimos un Picnic y nos divertíamos juntas,… estoy segura que lo recuerdas, aun podemos volver a hacerlo, vamos Anny, ven…!!

Mientras Candy hablaba Anny la miraba llorando, sentía que las palabras de la Rubia calmaban su dolor, miro hacia el vacío, pensó una vez más en saltar y acabar con su pena o cumplir con la promesa de ser alguien en la vida, la misma que se hizo ella misma hace un tiempo atrás, giro su cuerpo para ir con Candy pero su cuerpo se tambaleó y la fuerza del viento la empujó, pero Albert actuó de inmediato y pudo sujetarla antes de que cayera, Candy sintió que la vida se le iba al imaginar a Anny cayendo por aquella cascada.

Mientras, Archi se sentía muy desanimado, lo sucedido entre Anny y Patty era culpa suya, sabía que había hecho mucho daño a las amigas que siempre estuvieron unidas y que ahora por culpa de él se alejaban, una vez mas sintió que no tenía significado su existencia, pero en esta ocasión su corazón le gritaba desde el fondo que tenía que luchar por lo que quería, trataba de buscar una solución la cual no hiriera a Anny y que él no perdiera a Patty, pero su cabeza sólo recordaba lo sucedido horas antes.

**_Flash Back..._**

Candy y Albert salían de la mansión y encontraron a Archi, éste noto a la rubia muy nerviosa, de inmediato imaginó lo sucedido se separaron para buscar a ambas chicas, él pensó donde ubicar a Patty pero no tenia ni la menor idea estaba desesperándose cuando apareció Dorotty

- Joven Archi – sin querer ser imprudente se acercó

- Dorotty, ¿Qué sucede?

- Yo… escuche la discusión entre la señorita Patty y la señorita Anny,… no fue mi intención, al escuchar los gritos me acerqué a ver si necesitaban ayuda pero justo llegó Cand… la señorita Candy así que regresé a la cocina pero cuando estaba llegando vi a la señorita Patty subir hacia su habitación… ella estaba llorando, luego ella bajó con un bolso en la mano y se fue, … no dejaba de llorar, y…yo creo que no piensa regresar a la mansión – al terminar de escuchar a Dorotty Archi supo donde buscarla de inmediato salió rumbo a la estación, tal y como lo había pensado ella estaba allí esperando a que llegue el tren que la lleve a Chicago.

- ¡Patty… ¿Por qué huyes?! – le dijo parándose frente a ella, la chica no levanto la mirada se abrazaba a si misma pues no traía abrigo, tenía las mejillas mojadas de lágrimas.

- Ella no me quiso escuchar… esta muy lastimada… piensa que yo la traicione y es que así fue…

El chico sintió caer toda la culpa en él, supo entonces que ante esa situación no sería razonable obligar a Patty pero tampoco quería que se alejara de él, al ver que la chica temblaba de frio se quitó el saco y lo colocó con cuidado sobre ella, en ese momento un tren llegaba solo era cuestión de minutos antes de que continúe su marcha rumbo a Chicago, Archi sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, mientras el tren esperaba que subieran las personas él respiró profundo para continuar hablando con la chica.

- Patty,… - le habló con calma - …se que es difícil para ti, también lo es para mi, quisiera que hubiera otra solución pero no puedo negar que… me enamore de ti,… hace unas semanas atrás creía que amaba a otra persona pero eso no se compara con lo que siento por ti…

- ¡¡Escúchame deja de decir eso, ya fue suficiente,… quiero que me dejes en paz!!

- ¡¡No, No puedo hacerlo, hablemos con ella, tenemos que hacerle entender!!

- ¡¡NO HAY NADA QUE ELLA TENGA QUE ENTENDER, EL QUE NO ENTIENDE ERES TU, ESTAS EQUIVOCADO DEJAME IR!!… por favor – Patty ya no lo podía soportar, su razón le decía que se alejara de aquel muchacho pero su corazón no quería irse en ese tren. Archi la cogió de los hombros intentó convencerla una vez mas.

- Patty, tenemos que hablar con calma, vamos, regresemos para poder tomar una decisión

- ¡Yo ya decidí Archi! – le dijo alejándose de él

- ¡¡no, no puedes decidir sola, no se trata solo de ti…!!

- Exacto por eso he decidido irme, no se trata de mi ni de ti, es ella quien no se merece esto, tu no lo entiendes, ella siempre quiso que la quisieras se esforzó por ganarse tu amor, pero tú nunca le diste esa oportunidad, Yo la vi sufrir, la vi llorar por ti después que le rompiste el corazón, me dolía verla así y la ayude en todo lo que pude sin embargo ahora ella vuelve a sufrir por mi culpa ¿como quieres que Yo acepte este sentimiento sabiendo que Anny es la mas afectada?, no podría ¡jamás lo haría!

- ¡¡Yo, jamás quise lastimarla!!... pero no podía seguir engañándola,… Patty no nos neguemos esta oportunidad nosotros merecemos estar al lado de la persona que amamos y para mi esa eres…

- ¡¡No, no lo soy, estas equivocado!!

- ¡¡Sabes que no estoy equivocado, sabes que es verdad, ¿porque sigues negándolo?, ¿porque huyes en lugar de luchar?, Porque no admites que tu sientes lo mismo que yo por ti!! – Archi la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura y la miraba a los ojos

- ¡¡Porque no lo siento,…. no existe nada,… nunca existirá!! – Patty cerraba los ojos mientras le respondía no podía mirarlo a los ojos y se daba valor para encararlo pero por mas que trataba no podía

- ¡¡NO ES VERDAD,… lo se porque no me lo dices mirándome a los ojos!!,… - se giró dándole la espalda y suspiró profundamente, el tren dio un gran pitido dando aviso de su partida, era el momento de decirle adiós, se dio valor a si mismo para dejarla partir - …entiendo la situación Patty y respetaré tu decisión pero eso no cambiará lo que sentimos, si quieres huir hazlo, pero eso no solucionará nada, por el contrario solo demorará que ella entienda lo que sentimos

Patty se levantó y se quitó el saco de Archi, éste seguía de espaldas a ella, no quiso ver cuando se marchaba, un minuto después el tren partió, sentía que la mitad de su alma se iba con él.

**_...Fin de Flash Back_**

- Mi querida Patty se que es difícil para ti aceptar todo esto, pero pronto volveremos a vernos lo se y cuando eso suceda no te dejaré ir nunca más, ahora será mejor esperar a que el tiempo pase rápido y que Anny llegue a entender este sentimiento

&...&

- "¿que fue lo que te sucedió?, creí que todo estaba bien, ¿porque discutías con Patty?" – Candy se hacía esas preguntas una y otra vez, pero no hallaba las respuestas.

- Pequeña… ¿ha despertado?

- No, aun está dormida, le di un calmante, pues estaba muy nerviosa… Albert, ¿porqué ella quería quitarse la vida?, ¿Qué sucedió entre Patty y ella para que terminen así? – En ese momento recordó a su otra amiga y de un salto se puso de pie - ¡¡Patty!!, donde está, ¿ella esta bien?, debo ir a verla…

- ¡¡Espera…!!, ella no está en la Mansión

- ¿Qué?, ¿Archi no la encontró?

- Aun no he hablado con él, pero Dorotty me dijo que la vio salir de la mansión con un bolso en la mano, sus cosas están en el dormitorio pero ella se ha ido,… no creo que regrese

- ¿Albert que está pasando?, hoy en la mañana estuvimos hablando, no noté ningún problema entre ellas… - una amistad de tantos años destruida en unos segundos, así lo veía Candy, era muy doloroso pensar en ello, no sabía la razón pero si sabia que debe de ser algo muy grave para que ambas actúen así.

- No lo se, pero lo voy a averiguar, ahora tú tienes que ir a descansar

- No de ninguna manera yo me quedo a cuidarla

- Aun no estas bien para estar velando a otra persona, ve a descansar yo me encargaré de ella

- No Albert, déjame quedarme con ella… por favor

- Él tiene razón Candy – interrumpió una tercera voz – si me permites yo puedo cuidarla mientras tú descansas, al menos por unas horas

- Gracias Eva – le respondió Albert, luego le dijo a la pecosa – lo vez pequeña, ella estará bien cuidada, vamos te acompaño a tu cuarto, trata de descansar un poco ya fueron muchas emociones por este día, acabas de salir de Alta y aun tienes que guardar reposo

Albert saco a Candy del dormitorio de Anny casi a empujones, si era preciso la cargaría y que más quería él que cuidar de su pequeña y dulce Candy, la acompaño hasta su dormitorio y allí la hizo acostarse, luego de arroparla la miró detenidamente, se notaba que ella estaba muy preocupada por sus amigas, él se imaginaba el porque de la discusión de las chicas, pero aun no podía sacar conclusiones no hasta hablar seriamente con cierto sobrino suyo.

- Bien quiero que te duermas, sabes que Anny despertará mañana y allí podrás hablar con ella ahora por favor duerme y deja de preocuparte, pronto todo se aclarará

- Pero Albert, ellas jamás discutieron por nada, debe de ser algo muy grave y no se que pudo ser, siempre fuimos unidas pero ahora todo esta diferente, me siento culpable por no haberlas podido ayudar…

- Candy… tu lo has dicho ustedes son muy unidas, por eso veras que pronto se solucionará y ya deja de culparte, si no te dijeron nada fue porque tú aun estas delicada, en estos momentos no puedes hacer otra cosa más que dormir ¿de acuerdo jovencita?

- ….de acuerdo… "Tío Abuelo"

- Hey, ¿que paso con "Albert"?

- Pues parece que se fue y dejó en su lugar al "Tío Abuelo William"

- Yo siempre seré el mismo y por eso siempre me preocuparé por ti, … no me digas Tío… me haces sentir mas viejo – le dijo Albert casi en un susurro y luego le guiñó un ojo, una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbró en el rostro de la pecosa

- Esta bien hasta mañana entonces… pero si ella despierta antes…

- Ah, ah ,ah… sabes bien que eso no sucederá y ahora a dormir – le respondió muy severo, luego le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a la puerta

- De acuerdo Tío renegón – le dijo en voz baja

- Hey… te estoy escuchando – le respondió desde la puerta, ella tomo las sábanas y se cubrió como una niña traviesa que ha sido descubierta haciendo travesuras.

Luego de lidiar con Candy, el rubio se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de Anny, pues allí había otra jovencita que también estaba delicada y no era Anny, al parecer Albert tendría una larga noche cuidando a tres delicadas jovencitas.

- Eva gracias por cubrirme, ahora si tú también te puedes ir a dormir pues debes descansar

- No te preocupes por mi, ya me he recuperado de mis heridas, puedo hacerme cargo de ella mientras tú descansas

- De ninguna manera, además aun no puedo descansar, tengo cosas que hacer ahora – Eva lo observaba con detenimiento, el rostro de Albert mostraba su agotamiento pero él no estaba dispuesto a tomar un descanso

- ¿Cómo haces para cargar con tantas responsabilidades? – le preguntó intrigada

- ¡¡Cómo dices?!- le preguntó sorprendido, luego lo pensó bien y le respondió - Pues… no lo tomo como una responsabilidad, sólo se que debo hacerlo y ayudar en todo lo que este a mi alcance es algo que puedo hacer sin agotarme,… vamos Eva, ve a descansar por favor, ella no despertará hasta mañana – le dijo señalando a Anny

- Gracias Albert, eres una gran persona… – Eva sintió una gran admiración por Albert – …esta bien, si no quieres que me quede aquí me iré a dormir, pero prométeme que si necesitas algo me llamarás

- De acuerdo, vamos te acompaño

Sin decir mas la acompaño hasta su cuarto, pero se despidió de ella en la puerta, Eva no dejaba de agradecer por haberse cruzado con gente tan amable como Candy y Albert, su corazón brincaba de emoción al sentir ese apoyo y mitigaba el dolor de la pérdida de su familia.

Luego de dejar a Anny con Dorotty, Albert se dirigió a buscar a Archi, no tardó mucho pues supo donde hallarlo de inmediato. Cerca de las dulce Candys, Archi estaba tumbado en la banca del jardín, éste al escuchar los pasos de Albert se puso de pie.

- Bien Archi, soy todo oídos – le dijo acomodándose en el banco en el cual Archi estaba hace unos segundos, el muchacho se tomo unos minutos antes de hablar, se sentía avergonzado con Albert y también le dolía hablar de la situación

- Yo… lo siento Albert, todo esto es mi culpa,… - Archi le contó la verdad de sus sentimientos hacia Patty y lo sucedido hace unas horas lo cual había causado todo el problema con las chicas.

- Archi, la última vez que hablamos te dije que definieras bien tus sentimientos, pues Anny ya había sido lastimada con tu decisión y ahora ya no es por Candy sino Patty imagina como se sentirán ellas…

- Lo se, pero yo no estoy jugando con los sentimientos de nadie, cuando regresé estaba decidido a todo por Candy, pero luego empecé a tratar a Patty, siempre la vi como mi amiga, y hasta pensé que sería como mi hermana, pero al tratarla en estos días, fue como si siempre hubiera sentido lo mismo por ella, al principio no lo noté, pero me di cuenta que ella se preocupaba por mi, me ayudó mucho y quise retribuir de la misma manera ayudándola a salir de ese encierro que ella misma se había formado, fue allí que me enteré lo mucho que ha sufrido por la pérdida de Stear y me sentí identificado con ella, pero luego… ya no pude sacarla de mi mente, ella se volvió importante para mi, no sabes lo mucho que lidie conmigo mismo por aclarar este sentimiento y luego tuve un sueño con Stear, él me habló me dijo que el sentimiento que nacía entre ella y yo era real y que debería de darme la oportunidad… parece absurdo lo que te digo ¿no?, pero es cierto…

- Archi, se que el amor es un sentimiento muy maravilloso y a la vez misterioso pues cuando llega ya no se va… - lo dijo pensando en su pequeña – pero te recuerdo que los sentimiento de Anny también están presentes y tienes que pensar en como ella se siente al saber que su mejor amiga y la persona que hasta hace poco era su novio se involucren sentimentalmente, ¿entiendes lo difícil que es para ambas?

- Si, Patty me lo hizo entender, por eso la deje partir porque se que aun no es tiempo, pero eso no cambia lo que sentimos

- Pues deja que el tiempo lo determine y que Anny lo asimile

- Si lo mismo he pensado, pero no se si lo soportaré, tampoco quiero perder a Patty

- Confía en lo que ella siente por ti, si es verdadero no la perderás.

- Es fácil decirlo Albert, pero no se como estoy aquí sentado cuando en realidad lo que quiero es ir tomar el siguiente tren y encontrar a Patty para irnos lejos de aquí, pero...

- No sería justo para Anny, ¿lo sabes cierto?

- Si por eso estoy aquí, hablaré con ella y espero que me entienda y sobre todo que me perdone por todo el daño que le he causado

- Ella es una gran chica, sólo dale tiempo para que asimile todo

- Bien

- Bueno, será mejor que descansemos, mañana es un nuevo día y todo se verá de distinta forma, vamos.

Ambos se fueron en dirección a la Mansión, Archi agradecía en el fondo el haberse sincerado con alguien respecto a sus sentimientos, Albert rogaba que pronto las cosas se calmen entre todos, aun estaba preocupado por Terry, pues después de haberle dicho lo que sentía por Candy supo que su amistad con el Ingles ya no sería la misma y eso le causaba una gran pena, perder a un amigo por esas circunstancias, temía que lo mismo sucediera con las chicas, pero confiaba en que pronto todo cambie para bien.

&...&

Ya casi daban las diez de la mañana y muy impaciente intentaba mover sus piernas pero éstas no le respondían

- "¿Porque?, el doctor dice que es psicológico" - NO ENTIENDO PORQUE NO LAS PUEDO MOVER – desesperado dio un fuerte golpe sobre la cama y un hincón en su pecho le hizo emitir un gemido de dolor

- ¡¡Neal!!, no debes de esforzarte aun, tienes que esperar a que sanen tus heridas, es muy pronto para intentar moverte

- Papá… - Neal lo tomó del brazo, agradeció que fuera su padre quien estuviera con él en ese momento de flaqueza pues ya no soportaba más sentirse inmóvil – tengo miedo… no quiero quedarme así para siempre…

- ¡No hijo, de ninguna manera!... tú mejorarás ya lo veras, sólo tienes tener mucha paciencia, el proceso de recuperación es largo y tienes que poner mucho empeño, hijo… quizás sea muy pronto que te den de alta, será mejor hablar con el doctor y que te quedes más tiempo

- ¡¡NO PAPA!!... ya me quiero ir de aquí, no aguanto este lugar no me gustan los hospitales, por favor quiero ir a Casa,… quiero ver a Candy, ¿Dónde está porque no ha venido a verme?

- Hijo tengo entendido que ella salió ayer, aun no esta muy bien tiene que guardar reposo

- Por favor llévame a verla, antes de ir a casa, la extraño me he acostumbrado verla a diario… ella me ayudo mucho a superar esto... pero si no la veo temo recaer… quizás con ella pueda recuperar de nuevo la movilidad de mis piernas

- Al escuchar a su hijo el padre de Neal decidió aclarar algunas cosas con él

- Hijo,… sabes que ella tiene que continuar con su vida… ese matrimonio …

- Si Lo se,…- contestó automáticamente al escuchar el tema - pero aun es muy pronto para hablar de eso, primero tengo que recuperarme

- Vamos, ¿que tiene que ver tu recuperación con que empieces a anular el matrimonio?,… ¿lo vas a hacer cierto? – con recelo Charles trataba de buscar la sinceridad de su hijo

- Papá,… Yo…no quiero hacerlo… Yo la amo… la necesito, se que aun puedo ganármela

- Aprovechándote de tu situación no creo que logres nada, vamos Neal se que sabrás hacer lo correcto, sólo te pido que ya no le sigas haciendo daño

- ¡¡Yo jamás haría eso!!

- Pues lo sucedido no demuestra lo que dices

- Papá, tenía que hacerlo,… no soportaba más su rechazo

- Sabes bien que no puedes obligar a nadie a amarte y menos chantajearla –Neal levantó el rostro, su padre se dio cuenta de lo que estaba planeando

- En serio la necesito - le respondió mirándolo a los ojos y con una voz suplicante, Charles observó a su hijo que sufría con sus sentimientos lamentaba verlo así pero si no lo ayudaba él podría sufrir mucho más

- Escucha, Candy es una gran mujer, no sabes la alegría que me daría si tu y ella formaran una familia, pero tú no has demostrado ser la persona ideal para ella, por eso te pido que pienses bien y que si de verdad la quieres pues déjala seguir con su vida y gánate su amistad

- Es que no quiero su amistad, la quiero a mi lado

- Y te has preguntado sobre lo que ella quiere o… ¿a quien quiere?... – los ojos de Neal se plantaron en un lugar fijo, sus manos estrujaron la sábanas mientras la imagen de Terry venía a su memoria y las palabras de Candy hacían eco en su mente

- " No he olvidado a Terry…" – Luchare por ella no dejare que me la quiten

- No puedes exigir que no te quiten algo que jamás has tenido, Neal aun estas a tiempo de demostrar lo que en realidad eres, no te dejes llevar por el orgullo

- Neal miró a su padre, aquel hombre de mirada bonachona lo miraba con paciencia, atrás había quedado aquella imagen de padre serio y lejano que Neal siempre tuvo de su padre, ahora estaba cerca, volvió a oír la voz de Candy

- "Si tuviera a mi padre cerca, trataría de estar a su lado siempre… Tu padre es un gran hombre… Habla con él" – Tienes razón papá trataré de ganármela por la buena, pero de todas maneras llévame a verla no me despedí de ella y quiero saber como esta

- De acuerdo hijo pasaremos por allá antes de ir a Chicago

- ¿Ya regresaremos a Chicago? – Neal quería regresar pronto pero al saber que Candy se quedaría en Lakewood la idea dejó de gustarle

- Hablé con el doctor, tu herida esta sanando rápido, pero aun no mueves tus piernas y para eso tienes que hacer mucha terapia por eso será mejor volver pronto a Chicago para que inicies tu tratamiento, ¿quieres permanecer en una silla por mas tiempo?

- No, de ninguna manera, ésta bien haré lo que me digas… Papá

- ¿Si?

- Perdón por todos los problemas que causé – los ojos de Charles observaron con detenimiento los ojos de Neal, vio la sinceridad en ellos sintió el orgullo que temió no sentir nunca por su hijo

- Hijo, perdóname por haber estado alejado de ti, espero que ahora puedas contar conmigo siempre que tengas un problema

- Por supuesto padre… sabes… ella tenia razón

- ¿Quien?

- Candy, me dijo que tú eres un gran hombre y que debería de acercarme a ti… ella tiene mucha razón

- se que sonará loco pero... en parte me alegra que todo esto haya sucedido… pues al menos tenemos esta oportunidad,… vamos hijo tenemos que hacer un trámite antes de salir

Padre e hijo salieron juntos de aquella habitación, ambos se sentían muy dichosos por tenerse el uno al otro y ahora podían salir adelante como familia y como amigos.

&...&

La casa era muy grande, Susana observaba la "pequeña" Mansión de la cual Robert le había hablado en el tren, los jardines eran extensos, llenos de flores de muchos colores y de varios tipos, sintió la necesidad de correr por el jardín tal y como lo hacía cuando era niña, pero al recordar su invalides su emoción se opaco y una tristeza broto de sus ojos.

- Aquí pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen, ya veras Susana te va a encantar estar otra vez en el grupo, se que aun tienes dudas pero tienes que pensar en ti, tu eres una gran actriz y no debes dejarte vencer, ahora hay muchos métodos para superar tu problema.

- Por supuesto señor Hataway, mi hija estaba aprendiendo a manejar la prótesis, pero debido a un irresponsable ella no ha podido continuar con esa terapia…

- ¡¡MADRE!!… ya hemos hablado de eso, por favor no empieces de nuevo

- Yo creo que Susana necesita descasar – dijo Robert tratando de ganar paciencia, pues la madre de Susana no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo y menos a su hija, con cuidado guió a ambas damas, mientras en los ojos de Susana volvía su tristeza recordando lo sucedido en la estación.

**_Flash Back..._**

- Por fin hemos llegado, ya no soportaba más este viaje, vamos hija - la madre de Susana ayudaba a su hija a bajar del tren, en cuanto pisaron la plataforma de la estación Susana sintió una punzada en su pecho, el vapor del tren cubría a muchas personas que transitaban por aquella plataforma, muy incómoda le pidió a su madre que la llevase a un lugar mas apartado mientras terminaban de bajar las maletas – Regreso enseguida hija

- Ve madre, aquí te espero y tómate tu tiempo

El ruido del tren le traía viejos recuerdos de una joven enfermera que corría tras el tren y su gran amor despidiéndose de aquella chica, cuanta envidia sintió en aquel momento, cuanto deseo ser Candy por esos segundos, para que Terry la mirara con esa ternura, mirada que nunca tuvo para ella.

- Susana… – escucho su voz, se sonrió para si misma pues creyó que ya estaba imaginando mucho de él – …veo que si recibiste el telegrama – era él quien le hablaba, sentía miedo de abrir sus ojos, pero lo último que escucho de esa voz le demostró que no soñaba

- Terry… - Alcanzó a decir – ¿estas… bien? – le preguntó con dudas pues el ingles tenía el semblante muy triste

- Si estoy bien,… tu prima Eva me pidió que te mande el mensaje, ella… esta pasando por un mal momento, su familia…

- ¡¡TERRY QUE SORPRESA VERTE AQUÍ!! – Robert interrumpió la conversación - … la verdad hasta que pise este lugar me di cuenta de que no sabía donde encontrarte pues traté de comunicarme con la Familia Andry pero no me daban razones de ti

- Lo siento Robert, sucedieron muchas cosas pero justo regrese a buscarte, aunque tienes razón si no nos encontrábamos aquí, no nos hubiéramos visto más, pues yo tampoco sabía donde encontrarte

Bueno yo te hubiera ido a esperar con los Andry hasta que regresaras je je je je, vamos ¿porque esa tristeza?, ¿acaso las cosas no te han ido bien?, no dijiste mucho en tu telegrama,…- Robert se dio cuenta que él no diría nada en ese momento - …bueno luego conversaremos sobre ello, sabes me ayudaste a decidir un plan que tenia hace ya mucho tiempo y ahora henos aquí… o Susana disculpa por interrumpir tu conversación con Terry, voy a ver los equipajes… Terry, te vienes conmigo de acuerdo ya no te quiero volver a perder de vista ¿bien?

- Pero Yo pensaba irme a…

- ¡¡Hey, ni lo pienses, te vienes conmigo!! - sin decir más Robert se retiró dejando a un Terry sorprendido

- Él es así, hizo lo mismo conmigo – le habló Susana al ver a Terry extrañado por la actitud del hombre

- ¿Iras a su casa?

- Si, pero sólo hasta ver a mi prima, en realidad quiero regresar rápido a New York,… Terry… ¿donde esta Eva?

- Terry sintió un frio recorrerle la espalda, no sabía si era el indicado para decirle la verdad a Susana, pero ella esperaba una respuesta

- Ella esta ahora en Lakeewod, creo que volverán la otra semana, tendrás que esperarla – le respondió con tristeza

- ¿Por qué esta allá?

- Pues… allí la encontraron

- ¿La encontraron, quien… que esta pasando Terry?

- Susana… en realidad…- estaba buscando las palabras indicadas para decirle lo sucedido con Eva

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Terry?...

- Listo Susana, sólo falta que Robert termine con los demás y creo que podremos irnos de este lugar, hay demasiado humo ¿no lo crees?...oh… Señor Grandchester, no sabía que estaría aquí, de haberlo sabido hace rato que nos hubiéramos ido

- Buenos días señora Marlow – respondió Terry muy gentilmente, la madre de ésta ignoro su saludo

- Madre, estaba preguntándole a Terry sobre Eva

- Bien y ¿que dice? – la agria actitud de la mujer se le notaba en cada palabra

- Señora, Marlow, Susana… esto es muy difícil decirlo, pero lo que sucedió con su familia fue algo muy lamentable….

- ¡¡hable de una vez joven!! – insistió la señora Marlow quien no soportaba la presencia de Terry además de la pausa que hizo el muchacho mientras se preparaba para decirles la verdad

- Terry dio un gran suspiro y luego continúo

- La familia de Eva, fue atacada… – Terry les explicó lo sucedido a ambas mujeres, estas no salían de su asombro, la madre de Susana no se explicaba como pudo suceder algo así en su familia, Terry no tenía conocimiento de la situación de Yako y del peligro que acechaba a Eva por ello no les pudo dar más detalles - …Por eso ella estará regresando pronto, Albert Andry esta con ella y él podrá darles más detalles

- Dios mío – dijo Susana muy consternada – Eva debe estar muy mal ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así?, su madre su padre, su hermana, toda su familia ¿Qué haremos Madre? – la madre de Susana no podía articular palabra alguna, tenía planes con la familia de Eva, quería pedir dinero prestado pues ellas estaban pasando por momentos difíciles, jamás pensó en lo que Eva estuviera sintiendo en ese momento, su situación económica era demasiado precaria y no le importaba otra cosa que salvar su propia imagen

- Pues… iremos con Robert y allí esperaremos a Eva – fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de la estación del tren empujando a Susana en la silla de ruedas, Terry decidió acompañar a Robert y muy pensativo observó a ambas mujeres abandonar la estación.

**_...Fin de Flash Back_**

La puerta se abrió y le mostro una habitación muy hermosa con una vista a esos jardines, no sabia si eso le causaría paz o la llevaría a la depresión de nuevo.

- Bien Susana, será mejor que descanses el viaje fue muy largo

- Si Robert Gracias - fue su única respuesta, Robert la vio muy sumida en sus pensamientos y trato de regresarla a la realidad aprovechando que la madre de la chica estaba revisando la enorme habitación

- Susana, ¿es esto lo que quieres para ti?

- ¿Perdón no se de lo que me hablas? – le contesto muy intrigada Susana

- Claro que lo sabes, ¿te sientes bien al encerrarte, en lugar de aprovechar lo que tienes a tu alrededor?, deberías de salir adelante y superar todo lo que ha sucedido

Ella lo miro, con esas palabras Robert le dio a entender muchas cosas, las cuales ella sabia, pero prefería ignorarlas y sumirse en la tristeza.

- Robert, no es tan fácil… - le respondió confiando completamente en aquel hombre

- Por supuesto que no lo es… pero allí esta lo interesante, si no te dejas vencer entonces estas ganando, deja de lastimarte a ti misma, sal vive, disfruta, lucha por tu felicidad, trata de ser mejor pero por ti, no por otros…

Susana escuchaba atenta y sentía como cada palabra derrumbaba el muro que había creado en su interior, el muro que según ella la protegería y alejaría de todo aquello que un día le brindó alegrías y ahora debido a su invalidez sólo la dañaba, Robert se despidió de ella y la dejo con muchas ideas rondando en su cabeza

- "Puedo seguir adelante" – se repitió así misma; unas horas mas tarde, cuando su madre le llevo la merienda, una Susana muy diferente la recibió

- ¡¡Madre!!

- Dime hija

- ¡¡Voy a volver a actuar!!

&...&

Al abrir lo ojos todo estaba confuso no sabía donde estaba, imágenes borrosas regresaban a su mente y sintió su pecho estremecerse

- "¡¡No fue un sueño!!" – se dijo así misma – "¡¡Patty!!…" – intentó levantarse pero su cabeza le daba vueltas

Al recordar a su amiga en llanto sintió un gran dolor y éste empezó a aumentar cuando recordó los motivos, sus ojos volvían a empaparse en lágrimas, luego sintió un abrazo.

- Anny,… ¿que puedo hacer para ayudarte? – Candy había entrado a la habitación, creía que Anny estaría mejor pero la situación no había cambiado nada, ella sólo lloraba y no decía nada – Anny por favor déjame ayudarte ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- No puedes ayudarme, nadie puede – respondió Anny

- Entonces déjame intentarlo, somos amigas, somos hermanas, ¿no confías en mi?, te estas haciendo daño

Anny observó a Candy, sus mejillas se llenaban de rubor, sentía vergüenza por si misma, por lo mal que trato a Patty, por la situación que tenía que enfrentar en adelante, entonces dio el primer paso de ser valiente, enfrentar su realidad.

- Yo creí haber perdido a Archi, pero también he perdido a Patty, es mi culpa, siempre he pensado en mí y por eso me duele, yo… no esperaba que esto sucediera…

Candy la escuchaba, no quería interrumpirla mientras hablaba, Anny le conto todo, cuando Anny Terminó de hablar ambas estaban llorando, Candy lamentaba no haber podido ayudar a ambas y sobre todo a Patty que ahora estaba sola enfrentando el problema.

- Anny… ya no llores, lamento que Patty y tú hallan llegado a esta situación pero ninguna de las dos tiene la culpa,… ahora, tienes que tomar una decisión… o seguir lastimándote a ti misma… o aceptar lo que sucede entre ellos…

- Es que no puedo… me siento mal por Patty, pero no creo que pueda mirarla a los ojos y tampoco a él

- Lo se te entiendo es muy pronto, pero al menos trata de ser fuerte, lo que intentaste hacer ayer estuvo mal, por favor prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer, no huyas de tus problemas…

- Lo siento Candy, no estaba pensando, me deje llevar por mi dolor,… no lo volveré a hacer te lo prometo, seré fuerte,… aunque no se como

- Pues dijiste que tenías planes, querías estudiar medicina

- Si, pero no me siento capaz de hacerlo ahora

- ¿entonces que quieres hacer?

- No lo se, quiero olvidar y empezar de nuevo lejos de los Britter, lejos de los Andry, Lejos de Chicago

- ¿Por qué no vas al hogar de Pony entonces?, volver al hogar cura muchas heridas – lo dijo recordando la ultima vez que estuvo allí junto a la hermana maría y la señorita Pony

- Tienes razón, en el Hogar de Pony podré ordenar mis ideas… ¡¡gracias Candy!!

- No me lo agradezcas aun, el salir adelante es decisión tuya, ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

- No, déjame hacerlo sola

- ¿Estas segura?... – Anny Asintió con la cabeza - …Bien como tu digas

Ambas se dieron un abrazo y Anny sintió que las cosas mejorarían. Luego de dejar a Anny más tranquila Candy salió a desayunar, al salir de la habitación encontró a Archi recostado en la pared, él estaba esperando que Anny estuviera sola para entrar a hablar con ella.

- ¡¡Archi!! – le dijo en susurros – ¿que haces aquí?

- Yo… estaba esperando…

- Shhhh, ven no es un buen momento – Ambos bajaron al primer Nivel

- Candy, tengo que hablar con ella

- Escucha, lo mejor es que la dejes ordenar sus ideas, espera un tiempo

- Es que no quiero esperar

- Pues lo tendrás que hacer, lo que ha sucedido no es algo que se pueda solucionar con una conversación, ella necesita tiempo…

- ¿Cómo esta?

- Muy sensible,… ella… estará en el Hogar de Pony, necesita empezar de nuevo, ayer la vi tan decidida y hoy esta …

- Yo lo siento

- No te disculpes, no te estoy culpando, ahora quien me preocupa es Patty, no se nada de ella ¿Dónde está?

- Ella regresó a Chicago, estoy seguro que volverá a Florida desde allí

- Entonces ella también necesita ordenar su ideas, espero poder comunicarme con ella pronto

- "Yo también"– pensaba Archi

- Archi, ¿ella esta bien? – Archi meneo la cabeza en señal de negación

- Se siente mal por Anny, no quiso regresar

- No te sientas mal, pronto todo se solucionará tienes que comprender y esperar

- Si, Albert me dijo lo mismo, sabes aquí no hago nada será mejor que regrese a Chicago mientras esto pase

Archi se retiró muy preocupado por ambas chicas, muchos sentimientos se remolinaban en su corazón, allí estaba junto a la mujer que decía amar y se debatía entre los sentimientos de su ex novia y su amiga ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría para poder buscar a Patty?, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que Anny lo acepte?.

- "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar, cuanto más?" - se preguntaba Archi

&...&

Terry había estado caminando por la casa en la cual se quedaría, sin darse cuenta se recargó en la Ventana deseando que los días pasen rápido para volver a ver a Candy pero el temor en su corazón lo traicionaba, una vez más caía en la desolación rogaba porque la pecosa no lo haya olvidado, el sabor del último beso aun lo mantenía y también recordaba la duda reflejada en los ojos de su pecosa, dentro de si empezaba a detestar a Albert.

- "pude ir a buscarla aquella vez en lugar de alejarme, fui muy tonto al dejarme llevar por sus palabras, aunque él jamás me prohibió que la viera pero sentí que si la buscaba en ese momento la lastimaría, sin embargo ahora parece que ya es tarde para mi, nada de lo que imagine está pasando, creí estar ahora mismo en esta ciudad con mi pecosa para empezar una nueva vida, sin embargo ella esta ahora con él en la misma casa, ¿Por qué no insistí para que vuelva conmigo?... – con un gesto se respondió así mismo - si claro, porque no debo presionarla, porque ella tiene que recuperarse, siempre hay varios motivos que nos separan, No permitiré que nos vuelvan a separar, luchare contra el mismo destino si es posible, ella me ama lo se lo vi en sus ojos sólo esta confundida eso debe de ser"

Sacudió su cabeza como si de esa manera arrojara lejos de si mismo esas ideas negativas, pensaba en la manera de ganársela de nuevo, tenía que luchar, ahora si estaría cerca a ella, ahora que Robert estaba en Chicago no se alejaría por lograr sus sueños, agradecía infinitamente a su amigo por haber venido a ayudarlo, no sólo con el teatro sino por tener a un gran amigo y consejero cerca, a sus memoria regresaron lo conversado con aquel amigo hace unas horas atrás.

**_Flash Back..._**

- Robert – le dijo al verlo aparecer – quiero hablar contigo

- Podremos hablar en el camino

- Yo… quiero decirte que…debo buscar un lugar donde quedarme

- ¿Por qué?

- No creo que sea conveniente que esté en el mismo lugar con Susana, no quiero causarle más problemas y tampoco a ti

- Muchacho,…- el hombre entendía a Terry, no podía olvidar que ellos acababan de terminar su compromiso por eso sentía que debía ayudarlos - esta bien te entiendo, pero quiero que sepas que estoy tratando de convencer a Susana de que participe en esta obra… como protagonista

- ¡¡, eso significa que…

- …Haría el protagónico contigo, mira el talento de Susana es bastante bueno, pero ella esta decidida a dejarlo todo debido a su situación, además su madre no la ayuda mucho, por eso quiero ayudarla.

- Si, lo se, ella estaba poniendo mucho de su parte, se que puede continuar con su vida de actriz, respecto a su madre es algo que ella misma tiene que aprender a superar

- ¿Y respecto a ti?

- Ella entendió que jamás formaríamos una familia, por eso rompió el compromiso y yo vine a … - el recuerdo de lo sucedido con su pecosa no le dejó continuar, el temor de perderla era demasiado, aquel sentimiento no le permitió descansar en todo el viaje por ello se le notaba en su mirada azul apagada

- Ordenar tu vida… pero al parecer has tenido problemas en ello ¿no es cierto?– Terry miro a Robert con sorpresa aquel hombre lo entendía a la perfección y además de ello quería ayudarlo, al igual que a Susana

- Si, han ocurrido muchas cosas, no se si podre…

- Vamos no te rindas, todo va a salir bien, la vida no es fácil, dímelo a mi… pero si en algo puedo ayudarte no dudes en pedírmelo,… ahora, si no vas conmigo dime ¿donde te quedaras?

- Buscaré un departamento por el centro

- Pero ¿Por qué ir a buscar un departamento? Si te estoy ofreciendo mi casa, vamos muchacho compláceme me sentiré mejor si estas con nosotros, por Susana no te preocupes tú mismo lo has dicho ella lo ha entendido, no quiero ser imprudente pero alejándote de ella no lograrás nada, Susana es una chica que esta pasando por momentos difíciles y necesita el apoyo de todos nosotros si queremos verla actuar de nuevo

- Pues yo no veo en que pueda ayudarle, por el contrario creo que sería muy incomodo para ella

- Pues si no lo intentamos no lo sabremos, ¿no lo crees?

- Robert… - El hombre mayor tenía razón no le servía de nada a Terry alejarse de Susana si ya todo estaba conversado entre ellos por el contrario deberían de aprender a trabajar juntos eso, Terry lo entendió así y se sintió agradecido con su amigo

- Sabes, Tienes razón Robert, gracias eres un gran amigo

- No me lo agradezcas muchacho, sólo espero no volverte a perder, tú y Susana son unos actores extraordinarios, pero la vida se ha ensañado con ustedes quizás sean pruebas que tengan que superar y si puedo ayudarlos en ello, pues espero que no duden en contar conmigo

La sinceridad de Robert demostraba que tenían en él alguien en quien confiar, Terry tomo sus cosas y acompaño al Grupo Stradfor a su siguiente puesta en escena.

**_...Fin de Flash Back_**

Así Terry continuó meditando ya deseaba que los ensayos empiecen pronto, metió las manos en su bolsillo y encontró su armónica, una sonrisa se reflejó en sus labios y decidió refugiarse en la música de aquel instrumento que tanto le recordaba a su pecosa.

&..&

Muy temprano Yako y Meredith salieron del hotel y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad de Chicago, llegaron frente a un enorme edificio, Meredith al darse cuenta se quedó sorprendida.

-¡¡Qué estamos haciendo acá?!

-Pues que me vas a presentar a tu socio, el señor William Andry y le dirás que soy un gran empresario que estoy muy interesado en participar con ellos en los negocios petroleros.

-¡¡Yako!!, jamás he visto al señor Andry, nadie lo ha visto, no puedo hacerlo

-Entonces es una buena oportunidad, el plan es simple nos presentamos lo seduces firma los papeles y seré dueño automático de este imperio

-¡¡Estas loco!!

- Hey… te dije que yo te diría lo que tienes que hacer, así que andando – Yako empezó a jalar el brazo de la chica

- Espera Yako, los Andry son muy importantes son dueños de muchas empresas, jamás podrás estafarlos como hiciste con los anteriores

- Princesa, todos son iguales, ya veras que si, no hay nada que perder, además tu ya perteneces a ese circulo, me tomaste la delantera ¿lo recuerdas?... muñeca ahora es mi turno ayúdame con eso y podrás regresar con tu padre

Sin decir más Yako y Meredith ingresaron al Edificio dentro pidieron audiencia con William Andry pero él único que pudo atenderlos fue George quien ya había regresado de New York.

- Buenos días Señorita Stevens

- Buenos días George, le presento al Señor… Efraín Mulker – le dio otro nombre

- Mucho gusto señor… Mulker, tomen asiento por favor, díganme a que debo su visita ?ocurrió algo en Florida?

- En realidad… - Meredith titubeaba por continuar con la farsa pero el recordar a su padre le dio las fuerzas suficientes para continuar – el señor Mulker esta interesado en participar en la compañía y me pidió que le garantice frente a ustedes, mi padre y él fueron socios hace un tiempo atrás…

George escuchaba a Meredith y observaba a Yako el supuesto Sr. Mulker, desde que lo vio no le inspiró confianza alguna, en sus ojos se notaba la ambición no entendía que hacía Meredith con un tipo como él, en silencio continuo con la reunión al escuchar que fue socio del padre de la chica de inmediato recordó al antiguo socio del señor Stevens por quien casi se va a la ruina aunque no estaba seguro de quien se trataba en realidad, pero aun no quedaba algo claro ¿porqué Meredith acompañaba a ese hombre?, jamás ella se prestó a garantizar a ningún empresario, ¿Porqué lo hacía ahora?

- Bien el señor Williams no se encuentra en Chicago en estos momentos pero le haré llegar su solicitud, si me deja sus papeles yo le haré presente – respondió George para dar por terminada la reunión

- Me encantaría unir fuerzas en los negocios petroleros, ese campo tiene mucho por explotar, me gustaría conversar con el señor Andry sobre el tema

- ¿Usted tiene experiencia en ese campo? – preguntó George para indagar sobre aquel personaje

- Pues acabo de encontrar petróleo en el norte de Europa y créame si logramos extraer lo necesario podríamos formar una gran corporación y tener el control de esa fuente de energía

George no se había confundido al evaluar a Yako, era sumamente ambicioso cortésmente despidió a los visitantes para luego comunicarse con Albert, este le contesto de inmediato.

- George que bueno oírte, como te fue en New York

- Todo esta solucionado, acabo de reunirme con Meredith Stevens quien ha venido con un tal Mulker que quiere participar en la corporación petrolera

- ¿Y que opinas?

- Pues en realidad no estoy seguro pero ya hablaremos de ello cuando regreses

- Bien Yo confió en tu criterio, ¿alguna otra novedad?

- bueno, El señor Grandchester esta en Chicago, ¿quiere que lo sigan vigilando o retiro la vigilancia?

- No creo que Terry se meta en problemas, ya hemos pasado por el problema de Neal y el tal Yako aunque aun no sabemos donde estará ese tipo y si estará buscando vengarse, es Neal quien necesita resguardo y también Eva arregla todo es probable que en un par de días regresemos a Chicago, por lo pronto sólo por seguridad averigua el paradero de Terry y también averigua como va la investigación del caso de la Familia de Eva

- Pues aun no puedo averiguar quien pago su fianza, fue una gran suma de dinero y pasaron el caso a Chicago hasta que se realice el Juicio a Eva

- ¿Juicio?, no me dijiste nada de eso, ¿pero acaso la policía no la vio? ella es la victima y sobreviviente de ese atentado

- Cálmate William, lo sabemos pero parece que hay mucho dinero sucio en torno a esta situación y no me sorprende que la misma policía este incluida, quizás quieran utilizar a la señorita Eva como chivo Expiatorio

- Pues no lo permitiremos George, detesto ver que siempre quieran aprovecharse de los más débiles.

- Lo se William, haremos lo posible, buscaré algunas pruebas que inculpen a ese tipo y haré lo posible para evitar que Eva llegue a la corte como sospechosa, pero para ello Eva nos tiene que ayudar, ¿Has conversado con ella sobre el tema?

- No lo suficiente cuando le dije que Yako salió libre se puso muy mal, esperaré unos días mas y volveré a hablarle del tema

- Bien entonces te espero aquí

- De acuerdo, Gracias y hasta pronto George

Albert cortó el auricular y se recostó en su cómodo sillón, las palabras de Eva le rondaban por la cabeza "¿Cómo haces para cargar con tantas responsabilidades?"

- En realidad no lo se, quisiera estar afuera disfrutando de la naturaleza y de mi vida, pero aquí me necesitan y mientras eso suceda no puedo darles la espalda – se dijo así mismo

Su mente empezó a imaginar una vida junto a su pequeña, ¿que harían si lograra ganarse su amor?, sus sentidos se relajaron al verse junto a Candy de la mano junto a un gran lago, ella muy bella y él muy feliz a su lado, pero aun estaba Terry, su amigo, Candy no había corrido a verlo como él siempre imaginó que sucedería, pero eso no significaba que ya no lo amaba, aunque le duela aceptarlo Candy y Terry tienen un gran amor que fue dejado de lado por culpa de terceros, se sentía como un intruso al interferir en los sentimientos de aquellos muchachos, pero el también la quería siempre estuvo para ella, a pesar de haber perdido la memoria sus sentimientos hacia ella se mantuvieron intactos, y ahora tenía la oportunidad para ganársela pero no haría nada hasta que ella este lista para decidir, mientras seguiría apoyando a todos en lo que necesitaran, alguien ingreso al despacho interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- lo siento no sabia que estabas aquí – se disculpo la chica

- Descuida Eva, no interrumpes nada, ¿buscabas algo?

- Si… la verdad quería buscar un libro para leer

- Estaba pensando en lo que me dijiste anoche – le soltó de improviso hasta él mismo se sorprendió al escucharse, Eva sabía a que se refería así que muy apenada le respondió

- Yo… No quise ofenderte con mi pregunta, en realidad admiro mucho lo que haces por tu familia y amigos…

Albert se puso de pie, Eva observó a aquel hombre que se dirigía hacia ella, era muy guapo ya lo había notado antes pero cada vez que estaba cerca a él sentía que los bellos se le erizaban al sentir su presencia, no entendía que le sucedía pero no quería dejar de sentirlo, Albert llegó a su lado y dulcemente le habló

- Me… gustaría conversar con alguien, ¿tienes tiempo?

- Claro

- ¿te importa si salimos a dar una vuelta?

- No, por el contrario me gustaría mucho

- Ambos salieron hacia el gran jardín

- Y dime Eva que has pensado hacer

- Pues gracias a ti me siento segura, pero después que termine todo esto pienso retomar un sueño que deje pendiente

- ¿y cual es, si se puede saber?

- Pues, me gusta cantar, siempre quise perfeccionar mi voz pero no tuve la oportunidad quizás ahora sea tiempo de hacerlo

- Siempre podrás hacerlo si pones de tu parte y luchas por lograrlo, se que serás una gran cantante

- Gracias, si, es lo que quiero

- ¿puedes cantar algo ahora?

Eva se sintió enrojecer por completo, sólo había hablado con su familia de su sueño y Albert era un completo extraño pero se sentía tan bien a su lado, él le daba mucha confianza

- No creo que sea adecuado,… no quiero que te asustes

- Vamos, dijiste que te gustaba cantar

- Si me encanta…pero – observó los ojos del rubio tan bellos como el azul del cielo -… esta bien lo haré pero no te burles si no te gusta

- Lo prometo – respondió Albert levantando su mano derecha

Sin decir más Eva cerró sus ojos y de sus labios salió una preciosa melodía con una canción muy tierna.

**Tonto el que no entienda  
cuenta una leyenda  
que una hembra gitana  
conjuró a la luna hasta el amanecer  
llorando pedía  
al llegar el día  
desposar un calé  
tendrás a tu hombre piel morena  
desde el cielo habló la luna llena  
pero a cambio quiero  
el hijo primero  
que le engendres a él  
que quien su hijo inmola  
para no estar sola  
poco le iba a querer ****estribillo****  
Luna quieres ser madre  
y no encuentras querer  
que te haga mujer  
dime luna de plata  
qué pretendes hacer  
con un niño de piel  
Hijo de la Luna **

De padre canela nació un niño  
blanco como el lomo de un armiño  
con los ojos grises  
en vez de aceituna  
niño albino de luna  
maldita su estampa  
este hijo es de un payo  
y yo no me lo cayo

**  
****estribillo**

**  
Gitano al creerse deshonrado  
se fue a su mujer cuchillo en mano  
¿de quién es el hijo?  
me has engañao fijo  
y de muerte la hirió  
luego se hizo al monte  
con el niño en brazos  
y allí le abandonó ****estribillo**

Y en las noches que haya luna llena  
será porque el niño esté de buenas  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna  
y si el niño llora  
menguará la luna  
para hacerle una cuna

Youtube.es./watch?vA3REPMDSCh4 Mecano - "Hijo de la luna"

Cuando Eva termino de cantar Albert quedó sorprendido con el don que tenia Eva.

- Vaya, tienes un gran talento, que hermosa canción

- Es un cuento que acostumbraba cantarnos mi madre – al decir eso los ojos de la chica se pusieron tristes

- Lo siento no quise…

- No, al contrario, gracias,... hace tiempo que no la escuchaba y al cantarla me sentí mejor

Albert vio que la frágil chica estaba apunto de derrumbarse y solo atinó a abrazarla para que se reconfortara, ella se sintió mejor con ese detalle de parte del rubio sin saber que a lo lejos un par de ojos verdes los observaba.

Eva se sintió mejor y al mismo tiempo se sintió peor por las sensaciones que Albert le causaba con su cercanía, lo había escuchado discutiendo con Terry y sabia de sus sentimientos hacia Candy, intentó cambiar de tema de conversación pero también quería conocer a aquel hombre.

- Y dime Albert que haces tú además de dirigir esta familia y ayudar a los que te necesitan – una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en los labios de la chica

- Pues a mi me gusta mucho la naturaleza y los animales, cambiaria toda esta casa por un enorme bosque lleno de animales

- Albert ya tienes un gran bosque a la espalda de esta casa - le respondió Eva de manera divertida

- Jajajaja, si tienes razón pero me refería a que si "yo viviera en él"

- Ou lo siento, no te había entendido, así que te atrae la naturaleza y ¿como es que alguien como tú termino encerrado en el bosque de cemento?

- Pues… – respondió el rubio perdiendo su mirada en la nada - …tengo que cumplir con la familia, pero…

- …No lo vez como una responsabilidad, sólo sabes que tienes que hacerlo y ayudar en todo lo que este a tu alcance es algo que puedes hacer sin agotarte,…- Eva le repitió lo que él le había dicho la noche anterior - ahora te entiendo, pero déjame decirte que no debes dejar de lado tus sueños por "aquello que tienes que hacer"

Albert se quedó sin palabras Eva le dijo algo que él llevaba dentro pero que no se atrevía a admitirlo ni siquiera a él mismo, en silencio regresaron a la mansión, al llegar a la puerta un coche llegó con visitantes.

- Charles, saludó Albert al reconocer al hombre que bajaba del automóvil

- Buenos días Albert, - respondió el señor Leegan – lamento venir sin avisar pero estamos de pasada hacia Chicago y Neal quería ver a Candy, ¿crees que sea posible?

- Claro no hay ningún problema, ustedes pueden venir cuando lo deseen, son parte de esta familia, Candy esta descansando le diré que baje a saludarlos pero pasen.

Albert mando llamar a Candy y ayudó a bajar a Neal del auto, una vez dentro de la mansión les presentó a Eva quien gentilmente agradeció a Neal por haberla ayudado ya que él la llevó a su casa cuando la encontraron

- No es a mi a quien tienes que agradecer, fue Candy quien hizo todo – respondía el castaño

- Veo que ya se ha recuperado – intervino el señor Leegan

- Si gracias, - respondió Eva recordando que aun sus heridas se notaban en su rostro aunque ya no como antes

- Y dime Albert ¿como va la situación de ese hombre? – pregunto Neal

- Albert notó la incomodidad de Eva al recordar que Yako estaba libre, y respondió de inmediato

- Pues George esta averiguando al volver a Chicago me encargaré de eso

- Si me disculpan, me voy a descansar – se levanto Eva

- Siga señorita – se despidieron los caballeros, minutos después bajo Candy al ver a Neal se alegro mucho

- Neal que bueno que ya te dieron de Alta aunque creí que te quedarías más tiempo en el hospital, ¿Cómo te sientes? - le dijo la Pecosa mientras lo abrazaba para saludarlo aquel recibimiento no fue bien visto por Albert

- En realidad estoy bien, gracias a ti me he recuperado, pero mis piernas no están respondiendo por eso regreso a Chicago hoy mismo para iniciar el tratamiento

- Ya veras que pronto podrás caminar como antes solo tienes que seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones…¿ si quieres te puedo ayudar ¿

- Eso sería bueno... pues tú eres una gran enfermera – respondió un emocionadísimo Neal ante la proposición de la Rubia

Albert y Charles escuchaban la conversación de ambos, los dos hombres se dieron cuenta que Neal se alegró mucho al escuchar a Candy brindar su ayuda, eso no le gustó a Albert, conocía a su sobrino y aun no olvidaba todo el daño que había causado al llevarse a Candy de esa manera, tampoco le gustó que Candy se ofreciera a ayudarlo aunque conocía muy bien a su pequeña y eso era algo normal en ella.

- Bien – intervino el señor Leegan – es hora de irnos

- ¿Pero tan pronto? – respondieron al unisono Neal y Candy

- Pues lo siento hijo tenemos un tren que tomar y es mejor no perderlo

- Bien Neal – habló Candy - te veré pronto entonces

- Hasta luego Candy y… Gracias por todo

- No tienes de que - le respondió ésta

Después de despedirlos, Albert y Candy entraron a la mansión, ella estaba un poco incómoda con su amigo, pues estuvo buscándolo y un empleado le dijo que estaba en el jardín cuando fue a su encuentro lo vio abrazando a Eva era la segunda vez y esta vez no le gustó para nada, se sintió como una tonta y no quiso interrumpirlos, no podía reclamarle nada él era libre y ella no tenía ni razón ni derecho de hacerlo. Por otro lado el rubio no quiso quedarse callado respecto a la conversación con Neal.

- Candy, ¿no crees que estas ilusionándolo al estar cerca de él? – le dijo rompiendo el silencio

- ¿de quien? – le preguntó confundida

- Pues Neal

- ¿Ilusionándolo?, ¿Por qué?

- Candy, Neal y tú aun esta casados y no quisiera que él se aproveche de su estado para alargar esa situación

- Él no sería capaz de eso – respondió de una forma muy confiada

- ¿Ah si, Y como crees que terminaste casada con él si no fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa?

Candy se quedó sorprendida al escuchar a Albert, en realidad no había pensado en la anulación del matrimonio desde que conversó con Patty y Archi, además quería asegurarse de que Neal se recupere pero jamás se imaginó que él quisiera aprovecharse de su situación.

- Albert, creo la recuperación de Neal no tiene nada que ver con la anulación del matrimonio, él no está fingiendo…

- Yo no he dicho que este fingiendo, es muy probable que se aproveche de ello y tu se lo estas permitiendo

- ¿y que es lo que debo hacer alejarme sin que me importe su salud?, soy enfermera Albert y es mi obligación…

- Tu obligación es pensar en ti y en que te recuperes, no de estar pensando en cuidar de otros, ¿hasta cuando Candy? piensa en ti por una vez

Candy quedó muy desconcertada con la respuesta de Albert, en realidad él podía tener razón, pero quería confiar en Neal y en que pronto se recuperaría sin decir mas se retiro a su habitación, Albert sólo la vio subir, no la volvió a ver el resto del día, a él también le incomodó la necedad de la rubia y prefirió que ella piense bien en la confianza que le brindaba a Neal.

&...&

- ¿crees que ya te saliste con la tuya? – le preguntó al ingresar a la habitación

- Princesa, todo va a salir bien

- Ese hombre es la mano derecha del señor Andry ¿crees que te ha creído una sola palabra o a tus documentos falsos?, aun estamos a tiempo para detenernos

- ¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE TODO VA A SALIR BIEN!!... deja de actuar como desquiciada, tanto miedo le tienes a los Andry, ya te dije que tengo un plan B y si es posible un plan C.

Yako tenía muy bien planeado sus cosas y se sentía muy confiado, observó su reloj y salió de la habitación dejándola cerrada con llave, luego de encontrarse con un hombre por breves minutos se fue al restaurante de aquel hotel.

Meredith no pudo ni comer ni dormir en toda la tarde pues estaba muy nerviosa se mantuvo dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación, había escuchado la conversación entre Yako y Elisa y no se decidía si ir a alertar a los Andry o simplemente esperar a que Yako se salga con la suya y luego regresar con su padre, ya había vivido la venganza de Yako una vez y casi destruyo su vida, ahora tenía que pensarlo bien antes de contradecir a aquel hombre que tenía el poder sobre ella.

No me queda más que obedecerlo hasta que esto termine – se dijo para convencerse a si misma

- En el restaurante del Hotel Elisa esperaba a Yako, este al verla se acercó y la saludo muy elegantemente, Elisa no pudo evitar el notar que aquel hombre se veía más guapo que la ultima vez que lo vio, pero descartó de inmediato esa idea pues su único objetivo era deshacerse de la huérfana que la atormentaba en su vida y en su futuro.

- Buenas noches señorita Leegan, esta usted muy bella esta noche

- Gracias, bueno, que es lo que tengo que hacer para ayudarlo

- ¿Elisa Leegan siempre eres directa?, primero brindemos por nosotros y porque se cumplan nuestros sueños – Sirvieron unas copas y Eliza bebió sin decir nada, luego de unos minutos de silencio Yako habló - bien, quiero decirte que tu tío tiene una propuesta mía, tu trabajo será muy simple, solo quiero que después que él los firme me guardes esos documentos hasta que yo los necesite

- ¿Qué son esos papeles?

- Sólo son simples documentos que me ayudaran a participar en las empresas de los Andry

- Y ¿Por qué tiene que hacerlo de esa manera?, sabe que no lo aceptará o me equivoco

Yako no esperaba que Eliza haga preguntas, la había notado tan desesperada por vender su alma al diablo con tal de deshacerse de la "huérfana", que no pensó en esta situación, pero simplemente sonrío y trató de seguirle la corriente a Eliza

- Eres Lista Katrina – el rostro de Eliza se endureció al escuchar ese apelativo pero no dijo nada esperando una respuesta – pues es cierto como crees que tu tío acepte de socio al hombre que intentó matar a su sobrino, por eso tú me ayudaras si quieres que te ayude, sabes que soy la única persona que puede hacerlo o me equivoco

- Esta muy claro que nos necesitamos uno al otro – contestó Eliza coquetamente, Yako no paso por alto aquella insinuación de la chica

- Bien preciosa entonces así será

- ¿Y como sabré que papeles son esos?

- Muy sencillo solo habrá un sobre que diga "Mulker"

- bien, ¿Cuando debo buscarlos?

- Yo te avisare aun tengo que arreglar algunas cosas

- ¡¡Eso significa que aun falta mucho para que hagas lo que te pedí !!– Eliza mostraba en sus palabras su desesperación y su rabia por la demora de sus propósitos

- Tranquila niña bonita, ya te he dicho que las cosas se hacen con calma, si no lo planeamos bien pues nada saldrá bien – Eliza fruncía el seño ya contaba los días para que sus planes se cumplan

Después de aquella conversación ambos cenaron, Yako continuaba estudiando a Eliza y ésta no se cansaba de observar a Yako, dentro de su cuerpo sentía cosquilleos al imaginar aquellas manos acariciando su piel, luego de la Cena, Yako se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, Eliza no se negó, muy satisfecha salió del restaurante tomada del brazo de Yako.

- Bien my Lady, usted esta en su casa, pronto nos veremos, gracias por concederme el placer de su compañía

- Estaré esperándolo, hasta pronto

Yako esperó a que el auto entre a la mansión y luego con la mirada libidinosa se imaginó a Eliza, desnuda y a él disfrutando de su cuerpo, acto seguido busco una forma de ingresar en aquella casa

&...&

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo Susana daba algunos pasos por el amplio salón, sabía que tenía que practicar mucho con la prótesis antes de iniciar los ensayos, poco a poco avanzaba como un niño que camina por primera vez, se sentía fatigada y un pequeño dolor en la pierna la molestaba pero nada de eso sería suficiente para detenerse lo intentaría una y otra vez hasta probarse a si misma que puede superar aquel problema y luchar por su sueño, pero un sonido la hizo detenerse, ya antes había escuchado aquella melodía, la reconoció de inmediato y su pecho se encogió, él sufría tal y como lo había visto y escuchado en New York.

- Entonces ¿te quedarás aquí? – le preguntó al verlo sentado en el dintel de la ventana, sabía que estaba muy triste pero no podría preguntárselo de frente conocía bien a Terry sabía que era muy cerrado con sus sentimientos y sólo se mostraba a través de la música de su armónica, eso lo sabía muy bien Susana.

- Si,… mientras duren los ensayos – le respondió despacio

- Yo… quería que sepas que… acepté la propuesta de Robert, participaré en esta puesta en escena – Terry levantó su cabeza para mirarla, ella estaba de pié no estaba en la Silla de ruedas, no se había percatado de ello, se alegró al notar el cambio en ella

- ¡¡Susana!!, es una gran noticia, verás que todo será como antes

- No, ya no será como antes – Terry sintió culpa al escuchar esa frase – no lo digo por mi pierna – le aclaró de inmediato – lo digo por mi, ya no seré la niña mimada que creía que podía tenerlo todo a sus pies, ahora seré diferente.

- Terry se alegró por su compañera tomo su mano y la miro de frente

- Será un placer tenerte de compañera otra vez …

- Y para mi será un placer tenerte como amigo Terry – éste no pudo ocultar su asombro, jamás habían intentado ser amigos siempre fueron compañeros y con lo sucedido nunca intentó buscar su amistad en ella –… no lo tomes a mal pero… Se que estas triste… ¿acaso… no la encontraste? – preguntó Susana con un nudo en su garganta a pesar de todo seguía queriéndolo y le preocupaba su estado de ánimo, Terry soltó su mano y se giró hacia la ventana –… lo siento no quise ser imprudente

- No lo eres… en realidad si la encontré pero… ya no es lo mismo – Susana se sintió culpable al escuchar a Terry

- Lo siento Terry, se que es mi culpa…

- No, no lo es, yo no te culpo… las cosas aun no están claras para ella ni para mi, bueno Susi, me voy a descansar, Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana Terry – le respondió, a pesar de sus sentimientos Susana se alegró por él y dentro de ella deseó que Terry solucione los problemas con Candy, pues sabía que ambos eran el uno para el otro y si estaba en sus manos ayudarlos lo haría.

&...&

Neal estaba en su Habitación, sentía que Candy le hacía mucha falta, se había acostumbrado a su presencia, a su perfume, a su voz, se enojó con su padre cuando se dio cuenta que ese día no irían a Chicago no había motivo para salir rápido de la Mansión Andry, pero luego entendió que es por su bien, Candy le ofrecía su amistad nada más, era difícil para él pensar eso cuando estaba frente a ella, un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos, no podía levantarse a mirar por ello lo paso por alto pero de pronto algo lo tomo desprevenido, a pesar de la oscuridad reconoció la silueta, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su voz se apagó por mas que intentaría gritar ningún sonido saldría de su garganta seca, el miedo se había apoderado de él.

-Hola Katrin, ¿creíste que ya no me volverías a ver? – Yako se acercó con una filuda navaja la cual colocó debajo del cuello de Neal quien parecía una estatua - ¿Qué pasa Leegan, acaso los ratones se comieron tu lengua?, haber déjame ver si hay una lengua, abre la boca, di aaaaaa – Yako movió la navaja hacia la boca de Neal mientras éste seguía estático – Bien yo lo veo todo completo, al menos por ahora, escucha Leegan, esto no es solamente una visita sorpresa, en realidad he venido a que me pagues de una vez por todas tus malditas deudas… – la navaja la incrusto haciendo un pequeño corte en la mejilla del chico que a pesar de ello no se movía – …oh lamento haber hecho esto, no te preocupes no se notará al menos de lejos no, bien escúchame invécil, ya me enteré que me querías tender una trampa, eso no me lo esperaba de ti, pero lo voy a pasar por alto, sabes que soy capaz de muchas cosas y si estoy aquí ahora es porque NADIE puede atraparme y si ahora te degolló y te hago pedacitos a ti y a toda tu familia… – Neal abrió los ojos al imaginar a su padre lastimado – …nadie se daría cuenta, ahora hasta aquí dime si me has entendido… – Neal movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación – …que bueno que nos entendamos, después de todo si eres inteligente, bien te voy a proponer algo yo me olvidare de la deuda si tu me ayudas y si no me ayudas le cobraré a tu linda esposa que me pague con su lindo cuerpo una y otra y otra vez hasta que me canse y asquee de ella para luego arrojarla al rio y créeme que nadie la podrá reconocer después de que termine con ella – los ojos de Neal se abrieron aun más y unas palabras que parecían gemidos salieron de sus labios

- Nooo, no, a ella no la lastimes, por favor

- Ah veo que ya recuperaste la voz, bien, ¿Qué te parece mi propuesta?, no respondas igual no me importa tu opinión igual se que me ayudarás

- ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

- Se que mañana regresarás a Chicago, si, no te sorprendas yo lo se todo, estoy muy bien informado, un amigo te entregará un sobre en el tren no te preocupes por reconocerlo, él te encontrará, quiero que lleves ese sobre a tu Tío William Andry

- Pero yo jamás me he metido en los negocios de la familia, mi tío sospechará, de eso siempre se encarga George

- Pues, ¿que crees?, el tal George esta de vacaciones, y como hay un puesto vacante pues es tuyo, felicidades – el hombre no paraba de burlarse de Neal – no me importa si nunca has tocado un papel en tu sucia y apestosa vida, tú haces que a tu tío le llegue esos documentos de lo contrario ya sabes que es lo que puedo hacer con tu linda y hermosa "Candy"

- Nooo, lo haré, te ayudaré pero no la metas en esto

- Bien Neal, es bueno contar con tu apoyo, bueno espero que te mejores pronto, ah bonita silla, cuídate de las escaleras Neal, no te vayas a rodar alguna vez, bien adiós

Sin decir mas Yako desapareció por la ventana Neal no sabía si gritar o no pero las palabras de aquel hombre aun se repetían en su cabeza, Candy corría peligro, no había forma de evitarlo conocía muy bien a Yako, él era un desgraciado, pero ¿como se enteró de la trampa que le estaba tendiendo?

- ¡¡Eliza!! – se respondió así mismo – "cuídate la espalda Neal los que estamos cerca de ti estamos en peligro, gracias a ti , yo… no me preocuparé ya busqué la forma de protegerme" – recordó las palabras de su hermana – Eliza no sabes en lo que te estás metiendo

No pudo conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, ni siquiera podía salir a despejarse pues su invalides no se lo permitía, se sentía inútil, trató de buscar una salida, hablar con su padre pero eso significaba decirle muchas cosas que terminen con el lazo de unión que ambos estaban formando ahora, con mucho pesar decidió ayudar a Yako con tal de evitar que su familia y Candy salgan lastimados.

Muy temprano su padre se acercó a verlo, para que se vayan a la estación, toda la familia Leegan incluida Eliza salió de aquella mansión, ella no quería ir pero sabía que Yako la encontraría, contaba los días para que Candy desapareciera de una vez por todas, En el tren Neal, encontró la oportunidad de hablar con su hermana.

- Eliza, te sientes muy segura ¿cierto? – ella estaba leyendo una revista y le sorprendió el comentario de su hermano

- No se de que diablos me estas hablando, mejor duérmete de una vez – le respondió de manera déspota

- ¿Crees que Yako no te va a hacer daño?, no sabes en quien estas confiando, él no es una persona de fiar…

- Y miren quien me lo dice, él que ha estado haciendo tratos con ese hombre por años, el que no sepas arreglar tus problemas no significa que yo no, No te preocupes por mi "hermanito", todo saldrá bien

- Nada saldrá bien si cuentas con Yako, pero… ¿a cambio de qué lo estas ayudando?

Eliza dejó de mirar la revista y después de lanzarle una mirada de odio a su hermano se levantó de su asiento en busca de sus padres, Neal no pudo seguirla, minutos después un hombre se sentó en el lugar de Eliza, tenía un sombrero ancho y apenas pudo verle el rostro

- ¿Qué estas planeando Eliza, porque lo ayudas? – Neal se quedo pensando no se imaginaba lo que su hermana buscaba en aquel hombre

- Señor Leegan, un encargo del señor Yako – le dijo un extraño alcanzándole un sobre con unas letras grandes que decían "Mulker", sin esperar respuesta de Neal se retiró, el chico miró el sobre y con resignación lo guardó en su chaqueta.

&...&

En la mansión Andry, Anny estaba en su habitación, lista para irse al Hogar de Pony había escrito una carta para sus padres informándoles su decisión y también había escrito una carta para Patty, pero luego de pensarlo bien decidió guardarla en su bolso, le entregó la otra carta a la empleada para que lo envíen de inmediato, la puerta se abrió y Candy apareció tras de ella

- Buenos días Anny, ¿estás lista?

- Buenos días Candy, si Ya estoy lista

- bien vamos te acompañaré al hogar, quiero visitar a la Señorita Pony y a la Hermana María, ellas aun deben estar preocupadas por mi

- Se pondrán muy felices al verte

- Sin esperar más ambas salieron, al llegar al Hogar de Pony, sus madres las recibieron muy contentas, sobre todo por Candy ya que a pesar de que Tom les dijo que ella ya había aparecido y estaba bien ellas no podían dejar de preocuparse.

- ¡¡Candy, Anny, que bueno verlas!!

- La señorita Pony estaba planeando ir hoy mismo a la mansión Andry ya que no hemos podido ir a verte al hospital Candy – les comentó la Hermana María

- Por eso vine a verlas se que tienen mucho que hacer aquí como ven estoy muy bien, lista para ir a subir a mi Padre Arbol

- ¡¡Candy!! – dijeron las tres mujeres al mismo tiempo

- NO se preocupen estoy bien

- NO creo que sea bueno para tu salud Candy, mejor pasen y siéntense – La hermana María había notado en ambas chicas una triste mirada, Anny por sus problemas y Candy por su confusión

- Bueno, si de esa manera deja de preocuparse yo le hare caso – respondió Candy – "pero luego veré la forma de ir a saludar al padre árbol"

Cuando entraron a la habitación principal los niños se alegraron de ver a Candy y entre ellos estaba Klin quien no dejaba de dar saltos alrededor de su amiga

- Klin te a extrañado mucho Candy – le dijo uno de los niños

- Lo siento klin, no fue mi intensión dejarte tanto tiempo – le decía Candy mientras abrazaba al pequeño mapache

Luego de desayunar en el hogar de Pony y conversar sobre los niños, Anny pidió a sus madres que le permitieran quedarse con ellas, no se negaron, mientras llevaban a Anny a su habitación Candy logró escabullirse para correr a trepar a su querido padre árbol, Klin iba con ella, la rubia se saco los zapatos, el sol brillaba y pasaba a través de las ramas del gran árbol, la chica se acercó y lo abrazó como quien abraza a un padre.

- Hace mucho que no te veía – bajo la mirada y vio las duce Candy que habían aumentado alrededor del Padre árbol – pero veo que has hecho un buen trabajo al cuidarme mis rosas, ¡¡como han aumentado!! – muy sorprendida Candy las acariciaba sin dañarlas

Luego se puso de pie y empezó a trepar estaba a punto de llegar a la primera rama cuando escucho una voz

- ¿ya empezaras de nuevo a trepar arboles?, creí que estabas "muy delicada" – le reprendió Tom

- ¡¡Tom!!, sólo déjame hacerlo por un momento,… mejor ven acompáñame, Klin esta arriba esperándonos – lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la base del árbol

- Candy yo no acostumbro trepar

- Ah, vamos Tom sube - le dijo Candy desde arriba

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta allá tan rápido?

- Pues no he perdido la costumbre

Klin y Candy lo esperaban, Tom dejó a un lado las botellas de leche que traía para los niños del hogar y se dio a la tarea de alcanzar a Candy, pero a medida que él subía Candy también subía más alto hasta llegar a la rama más alta

- Ah que lindo es la vista desde aquí, tú lo vez a diario ¿no es cierto Klin? – el mapache daba saltitos y se acomodaba en las rodillas de Candy, ella cerro los ojos y aspiro el aroma a tierra, hojas y madera, ese olor le trajo dos imágenes la primera de Albert y la segunda de Terry, recordó al rubio reclamándole por su actitud con Neal jamás se había disgustado con él y ahora se portaba como una niña tonta se dijo a si misma que tendría que hablar con amigo en cuanto regrese, luego recordó el rostro de Terry al despedirse de ella no se perdonaba por ser la causante de esa triste mirada en él, Terry había regresado por ella le dijo que la amaba pero ella tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y en su corazón.

- Soy una tonta, yo también amo a Terry, no debí dejarlo ir debería de ir a buscarlo pero… Albert, ¿Qué me pasa con él?, quisiera saberlo pero tengo miedo de perderlo, "_**Yo siempre seré el mismo y por eso siempre me preocuparé por ti**_" – recordó lo que le dijo la noche anterior - el cariño que siento por Albert no se compara con lo que siento por Terry pero quiero saber que me sucede con él necesito aclarar esto que siento aquí adentro – se dijo así misma colocando su mano en su pecho

Se apoyó en el tronco del árbol y de sus ojos salieron un par de lágrimas, Klin se dio cuenta y preocupado chilló

- lo siento klin, ya no soy la misma chica fuerte de antes, ahora me dejo vencer rápido por las lágrimas – Klin lamio el rostro de su amiga en señal de consuelo ella sonrió con ese detalle del animalito

- ¡¡CANDY, AYUDAME ME ESTOY RESBALANDO!! – Candy bajo la mirada y vio a Tom sujetándose con dificultad de una de las ramas, en cualquier momento se rompería y el chico podría golpearse algo más que su orgullo

- ¡¡TOM QUE HACES ALLI COLGADO?! – se escucho la voz de la Hermana María

- HERMANA MARÍA NO FUI YO, CANDY ME OBLIGO, AHH ME CAIGO…

- ¡¡Tranquilo Tom, ya estoy llegando!! – le dijo Candy bajando ágilmente por las ramas, mientras la Rama de Tom se doblaba rápidamente

- ¡¡CANDY, COMO PUEDES SUBIR SI ACABAS DE SALIR DEL HOSPITAL!! – gritó alarmada la hermana María

- Sabía que no aguantaría mucho tiempo sin hacer alguna travesura – la secundó la señorita Pony, sin aguantar la sonrisa en su rostro

- ¡¡TOM SOSTENTE!!- gritó Anny alarmada pero justo en ese momento las manos de Tom ya no pudieron agarrarse y se soltó cayendo sobre las otras ramas que poco a poco amortiguaron su caída para que al final Tom llegara al suelo sentado.

- ¡¡TOM ESTAS BIEN?! – preguntó Candy al mismo tiempo que bajaba con agilidad

- Si pero creo que mi trasero no puede decir lo mismo

- Eso te pasa por estar siguiendo a Candy y usted señorita si pudiera la castigaría en este momento, felizmente a ti no te paso nada – le decía la Hermana maría a Candy

- ¿Felizmente? – repitió Tom resentido desde el suelo – ¿y que hay de mi? No ve que soy la victima de las travesuras de Candy

- Lo siento Tom, solo quería ver desde lo alto y… mejor vamos a que te revise

- ¡¡Tu no me puedes revisar donde me duele!!– le respondió Tom un poco alterado

- ¿Cómo que no?, "Yo" Soy Enfermera y tengo el deber de velar por mis pacientes – respondió muy orgullosa Candy levantando un dedo como si estuviera dando una lección

- Pero no la obligación de buscarte pacientes, Ay, no puedo ni levantarme – se quejaba Tom – señorita Pony por favor no permita que se me acerque, Anny, ayúdame – Tom se abrazaba de las piernas de Anny

- Vamos Tom, ella tiene razón, es enfermera y te tiene que revisar tienes otros golpes y rasguños que curar

- Pero no donde me duele más, por favor no se lo permita hermana maría, ay ay ay, a que hora te hice caso Candy

- Vamos Tom, no es para tanto, sigues siendo el mismo llorón – le decía Candy mientras cargaba las botellas de leche y caminaba cerca de él y Anny

- Ya extrañaba esto Hermana María

- ¿Ver a Tom quejándose de Candy?

- Si, sobre todo las travesuras de nuestra pequeña, no ha cambiado nada

- Si no ha cambiado, pero su mirada dice otra cosa - decía la hermana maría mientras miraba a los tres muchachos alejarse de ellas – al igual que Anny

- Hay María quisiera tener ese don que Dios te ha dado, me apena saber que nuestras niñas sufren

- Si pero Tom ha encontrado su cura junto a Anny, mira como le brillan los ojos, se aprovecha del golpe que se dio para abrazar a Anny

- ¡¡este muchacho atrevido!!, vamos María, aun tenemos que lidiar con Tom cuando Candy lo empiece a curar

Ambas mujeres sonrieron de gusto, no se equivocaron cuando decían que tenían que lidiar con Tom, el chico se dejó curar pero cuando Candy le quiso revisar los glúteos dio un grito en el cielo, pero al final de cuentas perdió pues entre las tres mujeres lo agarraron mientras Candy lo revisaba.

- ¡¡Esto es vergonzoso!! – dijo al final Tom luego que sus madres salieron a ver la comida

- Vamos Tom, te comportas como un niño – le reprendió Candy

- No dirías eso si Albert hiciera lo mismo contigo

- Candy se enojó y apretó con fuerza la venda que estaba haciendo en el glúteo derecho de Tom, que había sido el más afectado con las ramas y el golpe

- AYYYYY, ¿lo vez no te agradaría no?

- El no es enfermero ni mucho menos doctor – le respondió con voz inocente Candy – bien ya termine tienes que guardar reposo porque así como quedaste no creo que puedas seguir con tus actividades

- Si, mi padre te lo va a agradecer Candy, ahora él tendrá que hacerlo por si mismo

- Oh, lo siento entonces te ayudaré en tu trabajo, es lo menso que puedo hacer

- NO, Yo lo haré – intervino Anny

- ¡¡TÚUU?? – respondieron al mismo tiempo Candy y Tom

- ¿Creen que no puedo hacerlo?, además Candy tú tienes que regresar a Chicago

- No hay ningún apuro – respondió la rubia – puedo volver después

- No, allá hay cierto actor que te está esperando – le dijo Anny

- Ah veo que el ingles de mal carácter logró hablar contigo – habló Tom

- No es nada de lo que están pensando, muchacho mal pensado – le dijo Candy mientras ajustaba más y más la venda

- Ay, Ay, no te vengues conmigo, Yo no tengo la culpa de nada

- Eso es para que no andes de metiche

- Anny, Aléjame de esta torturadora de pacientes – Tom se abrazó a Anny

- Ya Candy, déjalo

- Está bien, pero Anny, ¿crees que podrás ayudar a Tom?

- Pues eso lo tendré que averiguar

- Si que puede, yo le enseñaré – respondió Tom muy optimista

- Bueno pero luego quiero que me cuentes con detalles – le dijo Candy a Tom

- Oigan ustedes creen que no puedo hacerlo ¿verdad?, les voy a demostrar lo contrario, ya verán – Anny se zafo de Tom y salió de la habitación, Candy y Tom la miraron salir y luego la Rubia lo miró con saña al enfermo

- ¡¡ANNYYY, NO ME DEJES CON ELLA, ANNYYYYYYY…!!

Luego de almorzar y pasar un rato ameno con los niños y sus madres, Candy estaba preparándose para regresar a la Mansión con un caballo de Tom pero justo llegó el coche de los Andry, el chofer le dijo que el señor William lo había enviado, Candy sabía que tenía que hablar con su amigo así que suspiró y se despidió de todos.

- Les escribiré en cuanto llegue y Tom no te olvides de Contarme todo

- Si no lo dudes – le respondió Tom – auch eso me dolió – dijo luego de recibir un codazo por parte de Anny

- Por favor Candy cuida tu salud – le aconsejaba la Hermana María

- No se preocupe Hermana María

Luego de despedirse se subió al coche para regresar a la Mansión Andry

&...&

Eva estaba dando vueltas por las caballerizas, se había sentido mal toda la noche recordando a su familia, sabía que no podía contar con su Tía pues era muy egoísta, Susana y ella fueron unidas cuando eran niñas pero no sabía que tanto había cambiado, no sabía que sería de ella más adelante la tristeza volvía a traicionarla tan concentrada estaba que no escuchó cuando la llamaban hasta que alguien le tocó el brazo, era Albert

- ¡¡Cielos, me asustaste Albert!!

- Lo siento Eva, te vi llegar, te pase la voz pero no me contestaste creí que ya me habías visto… ¿te sientes bien? – Albert notó las ojeras de la chica y sus ojos brillosos a punto de derramar lágrimas

- Si, estoy bien, Dorotty me dijo que tenían caballos y bien a verlos

- ¿Quieres ir a cabalgar?

- No, no estoy vestida adecuadamente

- Por eso no te preocupes

Luego de pedir que traigan ropa de montar Eva y él estuvieron listos, Albert tenía que terminar de hablar con ella y estaba buscando la manera de hacerlo, salieron con los caballos, Albert eligió una yegua dócil para Eva y él escogió a su caballo favorito con el cual acostumbraba salir a cabalgar cuando necesitaba relajarse, no había tenido una buena noche un sueño extraño lo había despertado a media noche y desde entonces no pudo volver a dormir

Luego de correr por la pradera llegaron cerca al rio para que los caballos tomen agua, ellos también descansaron allí, bajo la sombra de un árbol Albert decidió que era el momento de terminar la conversación de Eva.

- Eva, hoy volveremos a Chicago, hable con George quien se está encargando de tu caso pues… la policía está avanzando muy lento en las investigaciones

- Lo se… no me sorprende

- ¿Hay algo que tu sepas de ese hombre que no nos hayas dicho?, queremos ayudarte pero tienes que ayudarnos con todo lo que sepas

Eva tomo un respiro y luego bajó la mirada

- Hace un tiempo atrás mi familia no tenía nada pero mi padre poco a poco logró tener sus restaurantes, yo soñaba con ayudarlo algún día, pero él jamás dejo que nos acerquemos a los negocios, ese hombre era como de la familia, nos ayudó a salir de la pobreza pero a la vez fue el que acabo con todo lo que teníamos, no se que sucedió pero un día los escuche discutiendo, no alcancé a escuchar toda la conversación pero mi padre le decía a "Yako" que lo había visto discutir con un joven millonario no se quien sería y por ello Yako ya no era bienvenido, pues tenia negocios sucios y utilizaba los restaurantes para lograr sus cometidos no alcance a escuchar lo que ese hombre le respondió pues mi padre al darse cuenta de mi cerro la puerta de la oficina, pero ambos estaban muy irritados y el rostro de Yako me dio miedo, al poco tiempo mi padre cerro todos los restaurantes de Chicago y terminamos sin nada sólo con la casa en Riverstown.

- Entonces ese hombre era el socio de tu padre, algo le descubrió y por eso Yako se encargó de dejarlos sin nada, - "Neal también tiene mucho que explicar ya es momento de hablar con él respeto a Yako" – se dijo así mismo

- Si, pero hay algo más, antes de… que mi familia muriera unos hombres vinieron a la casa y le pidieron a mi padre unos documentos ellos parecían policías pero no estoy segura, días después nos atacaron y… no se que ocurrió he estado pensando creo que mi padre buscaba la forma de mandar a la cárcel a ese hombre y quizás esos hombres no fueron policías sino que fueron enviados por Yako…no lo se, quisiera saberlo, quisiera tener las pruebas o quisiera… - Eva trataba de no perder el control y seguir hablando pero su voz se quebró y finalmente empezó a llorar

- Llora Eva, es mejor que te desahogues – Albert volvió a refugiarla, saco un pañuelo y se lo dio para que secara sus lágrimas - no temas tu estas segura con nosotros

- Albert, no tengo miedo, por mi, sólo quisiera haber muerto aquel día para no estar sintiendo esto, me duele tanto no poder hacer nada, La policía no hará nada, no ayudaron a mi padre no me ayudarán a mi

- Pero nosotros si, vamos Eva no digas esas cosas, Tú eres muy fuerte, todo se va a aclarar, ese hombre va a pagar el daño que les causó, confía en mi

- Si confío en ti, pero temo que también les haga daño a ustedes

- No temas Eva eso no sucederá, vamos ya no llores

Albert levantó el rostro de Eva y sus azules miradas se cruzaron, al ver el rostro lloroso de la chica recordó el sueño.

_Albert abrazaba a Candy, ella estaba alejándose de él, por más que intentaba retenerla no podía, la rubia empezó a llorar y el levantó su rostro pero no era el de Candy, sino era Eva, se sorprendió al ver su mano manchada de sangre, luego el rostro de Eva y su cuerpo estaban empapados de sangre, una risa aterradora se escuchó de otro lado, a su alrededor todo era oscuridad hasta que una silueta salió de aquel negro lugar, Yako sujetaba Candy inconsciente con una mano y con la otra sujetaba a Eva, su risa era ensordecedora, Albert estaba clavado en el piso por más que intentaba correr a ayudarlas no podía hasta que al final despertó bañado en sudor._

Sintió un dejavu en ese instante luego sacudió su cabeza, ante la confundida mirada de Eva

- ¿Te sientes bien Albert? – le preguntó la chica

- Si… si, estoy bien, será mejor que regresemos a la casa

&...&

En el camino Candy recordaba los momentos pasados en el hogar de Pony, en realidad le hubiera gustado continuar allí pero tenía que regresar a Chicago, allí estaría Neal para que le ayude en su recuperación y también estaría Terry, al recordarlo no pudo evitar el recordar el ultimo beso cerro sus ojos recordando aquel momento hasta que se quedo dormida, el chofer la despertó avisándole que habían llegado.

Subió de frente a su habitación y se dio un baño, su vestido se había rasgado cuando bajaba del Padre árbol, no era preciso que la vean así en aquella mansión y mucho menos la Tía Elroy a quien no había visto desde el día anterior, mientras se vestía se dijo a si misma que iría a hablar con Albert no le agradaba la idea de seguir enojada con él, entró al despacho y no lo encontró, pensó que habría salido al jardín pero no tuvo suerte estaba dándose por vencida cuando llegó a las caballerizas, pero justo lo vio regresar de montar, su largo cabello rubio se ondeaba en el aire, su camisa se ondeaba con el viento y mostraba una parte de su pecho, Candy se sonrojo sin darse cuenta pero luego sintió el congelamiento cuando Albert fue alcanzado por Eva, ambos habían salido a montar, ya era demasiado tarde para salir de allí ya la habían visto, no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que bajen de los caballos pues Albert le hizo una señal.

- Que bueno que ya estas de regreso – le dijo el rubio al llegar a ella

- Si, gracias por mandar al chofer por mi - le dijo Candy pero en realidad sonó como un reclamo, ambos se dieron cuenta y ella bajo la mirada no entendía su comportamiento

- Hola Candy – saludó Eva – veo que estas mejor que bueno que regresaras

- Si, gracias ya me siento mejor… ¿y tu como te has sentido? – preguntó al observar el rostro demacrado de la chica

- Estoy bien, gracias a ti,… no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte por ayudarme – Eva abrazó a Candy

- No tienes que hacerlo, me alegro que ya te hayas recuperado

Un silencio incómodo se hizo luego de aquel corto dialogo, Eva notaba a Candy un tanto extraña

- Bueno, será mejor prepararnos para regresar a Chicago – intervino el rubio

- Albert yo…

- ¿Si Candy?

- Quería hablarte un momento – le dijo un poco perturbada

- Bueno yo voy alistándome, permiso – se despidió Eva

- Dime Candy

- Yo… quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer en realidad me comporté como una niña…

- No tienes nada de que disculparte pequeña, yo te entiendo, se que siempre serás la misma chica y eso me alegra mucho – Albert Sonreía mirando a su pequeña, las imágenes de aquella pesadilla le preocuparon pero lo supo disimular

Sin decir más ambos salieron juntos él la abrazó y ella aprovechó el contacto para evaluar sus sentimientos, con él se sentía protegida, se sentía mejor con su compañía, se alegraba de que el rubio no se haya enfadado con ella, algo le hablaba Albert pero ella no lo había escuchado.

- ¿Candy?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Te dije que la Tia Elroy quiere hablar contigo antes de que abandonemos esta casa

- ¿La tía Elroy?, pero… ¿Qué me querrá decir?

- No te asustes, ella está tomando el té en la Terraza, te aconsejo que vayas ahora a buscarla

- ¿Pero no sabes que es lo que me quiere decir?

- No, no me dijo nada quizás quiera terminar de hablar contigo

- Si, es probable

Albert se despidió de ella al ingresar a la mansión, al llegar a su habitación recordó la conversación que tuvo con su tía muy temprano

**_Flash Back..._**

- WILLIAM – lo llamó desde el pasillo cuando el salía de la biblioteca, luego de discutir con Candy se encerró allí y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido hasta que había despertado a la medianoche muchas ideas rondaban en su cabeza muchas cosas que aclarar al regresar a la ciudad tenía mucho por hacer, se iba a su habitación cuando su Tía lo llamó

-Buenos días Tía, dígame

- Quiero saber que está pasando en esta casa, ayer escuche gritos en el jardín, cuando intenté saber de que se trataba nadie pudo decirme nada y ahora veo que Candy se ha ido, ¿podrías explicarme que esta sucediendo?

- No se preocupe Tía Candy ha ido a visitar el hogar de Pony regresará mas tarde, el día de ayer… Patricia O'brian se regresó a Chicago… - Albert prefirió omitir algunos detalles

- Y por eso tenían que gritar, ¿acaso no puede haber paz en esta casa?

- Bueno ya hoy regresaremos a la ciudad y todo será como antes

- William, quiero preguntarte solo lo que has pensado respecto a Candy

- ¿Respecto a su matrimonio?, pues Neal lo tiene que anular…

- No hablo de eso, es su educación ella tiene que convertirse en toda una dama tendrá que viajar a Londres y terminar su educación

- Tía, Candy ha tomado una decisión y no se la voy a negar

- ¿pero que otra cosa ha decidido esa niña, no fue suficiente con ser enfermera, tenemos que ver su futuro, ya es tiempo de que se comporte como una Andry

- Escuche,… Candy quiere dejar de ser una Andry

- ¡¡COMO, QUE QUIERE QUE LA REPUDIES!!, JAMAS LO PERMITIRÉ, ELLA NO PUEDE DECIDIR ESO

- Como ya le dije he aceptado su decisión – El rubio trataba de que la conversación no se saliera de control pero la anciana lo hacía muy difícil

- WILLIAM COMO PUEDES HACER TAL COSA, QUE DIRAN NUESTRAS AMISTADES DE ESO

- Candy sólo ha sido presentada en la familia y eso fue hace muchos años, olvídate de las amistades que ni siquiera la conocen

- De ninguna manera, yo hablaré con ella

- Bueno si cree que es necesario, pero le advierto que jamás obligaré a Candy a hacer algo que ella no quiera

- Es por eso que ella actúa como quiere, debiste ser más duro, siempre le permitiste que haga con su vida lo que quiera

- Tía, es su vida ella sabe lo que es bueno y lo que es malo, hasta ahora no ha hecho nada que pueda decepcionarme, yo estoy muy orgulloso de ella

- Estas hablando como su padre adoptivo… o como su admirador…

Albert no esperaba eso de su Tía, la anciana había visto en él los sentimientos hacia Candy

- Hablo como su amigo

- ¿estas seguro William? – Albert sintió la mirada inquisidora de Elroy – a mi me parece que lo que sientes por Candy es algo más que amistad

Albert no tuvo palabras para responderle, solo la miró y se retiró, la anciana había observado en él sus sentimientos hacia Candy, pero no dijo nada sobre lo que ella sentía hacia él, en tal caso sólo a él le correspondía ganarse ese sentimiento, pero él sabía que no era el momento.

**_...Fin de Flash Back_**

- "¿Qué sientes por mi Candy?, ¿Que sientes por èl?" – Albert se preguntaba en silencio

Mientras en la Terraza

- Buenas Tardes Tía Abuela,… Albert me dijo que quería hablar conmigo

- Ven Candy siéntate – le dijo muy seria la anciana – quería disculparme… otra vez por ser impertinente…

- No tiene porque hacerlo Tía Elroy, ya todo se ha arreglado, Albert me lo dijo todo y me alegra saber que él siempre estuvo cerca y que no era el Tío mandón que yo imaginaba – al terminar de hablar la anciana la miraba severa

- Candy te he dicho muchas veces que no es correcto interrumpir a las personas, y es precisamente de eso que te quiero hablar, quiero que regreses a Londres a terminar tu educación tus modales no son la de una Andry, tienes mucho por aprender

- ¡¡A Londres!!, - "pero yo quiero seguir con mi trabajo, quiero regresar a mi departamento" – Tia, yo hablé con Albert Respecto a ser una Andry

- Candy, tienes que saber que repudiar a alguien es algo que jamás hemos hecho los Andry y no serás la primera

- Lo siento Tía Abuela, pero yo no quiero que decidan mi vida por mi, si eso significa ser una Andry entonces ya no quiero seguir siéndolo, Yo quiero seguir con mi vida y ganármela con mi esfuerzo, no quiero que intenten casarme de nuevo con alguien que no quiera, quiero decidir mi destino, soy feliz como soy, ¡¡por favor no me obligue a cambiar!! – Candy se había exaltado, la anciana se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras y le recordó la conversación con Albert, quería convencerla de lo contrario, pero algo que dijo Candy la hizo pensar – "quiero decidir mi destino…no me obligue a cambiar" – ella había sacrificado muchas cosas por su apellido, se había quedado sola por cumplir con su familia mientras Albert crecía había dejado atrás muchos sueños ¿Por qué evitárselo ahora a esta niña? Elroy bajo la mirada y luego de un largo silencio habló

- Candy, creí que estábamos haciéndote un bien al ofrecerte educación y un futuro, pero tienes razón no decidiremos en tu vida, pero tampoco quiero que dejes de ser una Andry

- Pero Tía Abuela, ser una Andry significa que….

- …Puedes seguir con tu vida tal y como lo has hecho hasta ahora, eres una buena enfermera, dedicada y trabajadora que ayuda a los demás sin preguntar nada ni esperar nada a cambio

- ¡¡Tía abuela!! – la respuesta de aquella mujer dejó muy sorprendida a Candy – yo…

- No digas mas Candy, ve y sigue siendo la misma, no te obligaré a Cambiar

- ¡¡Gracias Tía Abuela!! – Candy se levantó y abrazó a la anciana dándole un beso, esta actitud fue bien recibida por Elroy quien había entendido a Candy aunque aun le preocupaba sus modales

- Candy, pero quiero pedirte que me permitas enseñarte lo necesario para mejorar tus modales – Candy la miró y asintió con la cabeza en señal de afirmación

Sin decir más salió de aquel lugar aun sorprendida por la conversación. Una hora más tarde salieron hacia Chicago, la Tía Abuela decidió quedarse, quería descansar un poco más, antes de salir se despidió de todos deseándole mucha suerte a su sobrino, observó a Archi con un semblante diferente pero no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con el muchacho ya cuando regresara a Chicago hablaría con él.

&...&

El hombre daba vueltas como un león enjaulado ya era más de una hora que esperaba a alguien de pronto su espera terminó.

- Ya era hora de que llegaras Yako

- Vamos Mulker, no te preocupes por nada me tome mi tiempo, tenía que hacer una visita a nuestro querido amigo Neal y luego pues nuestra querida Meredith aun no entiende quien es el que manda aquí, pero bueno infórmame me imagino que ya entregaste el sobre ¿o no?

- Si ya lo hice él no pudo verme, pero aun no entiendo nada, no creo que podamos lograrlo creo que esta vez si estaremos en problemas

- Oh no, tú también NO, ya estoy cansado de las negativas de Meredith y ahora tengo que soportarte a ti, ¿que soy el único que sabe hacer las cosas aquí o que?

- Yako, estamos hablando de falsificación, Secuestro, robo, estafa y…

- ¡¡MUERTE…!! Ja ja ja – Yako sorprendió a su compañero al decir aquella palabra

- …estaba pensando en chantaje, pero jamás creí que pensaras llegar tan lejos

- Pues si todo sale como lo planee es posible que no lleguemos a ese nivel pero… todo es posible, bien dime como está nuestro huésped

- Pues lo encerré en el sótano, no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que sucede

- Ah mucho mejor, bueno tú hablarás con él

- ¿Yo?, pero creí que de eso te encargarías tú

- No, él ya conoce mi voz

- ¿Y de que sirve eso? Igual se va a dar cuenta…

- ¡¡YA DEJA DE DISCUTIR LOS DETALLES Y HAS LO QUE TE DIGO MULKER!!

El hombre dejó de hablar pero el temblor en sus manos continuaba, Mulker siempre ayudó a Yako en sus planes para adueñarse de las acciones de los empresarios que Meredith seducía pero sólo se encargaba de los papeleos nunca participó con las operaciones ya que de todo ello se encargaban Yako y Meredith, pero en esta ocasión el miedo del hombre aumentaba en gran medida pues no confiaba en los planes de su compañero.

- ...Por cierto hoy enviaron este telegrama para Meredith,… su padre Murió el día de ayer – Yako volteo a mirar a Mulker sin darle mucha importancia, cogió el papel y lo guardó en uno de los cajones del escritorio

- Bueno, se eso era inevitable, pero aun no le diremos nada a la princesa, no queremos que se distraiga ¿no es cierto Mulker?

Mulker no le dijo más y abandonó la habitación al salir encontró a Meredith apoyada en la pared, estaba muy delgada y ojerosa al parecer había recibido otro golpe de Yako pues su labio inferior sangraba, Mulker sólo la miró sintió lastima por la chica y luego bajó al sótano, un minuto después se escuchó los gemidos de un hombre al cual Mulker le estaba propinando una paliza sin decir ninguna palabra, Meredith se tapo los oídos ingresando a la habitación de donde salió Mulker.

- Princesa, anda ve a ponerte bonita, te llevare a cenar

- ¡¡No tengo hambre!! – Yako levantó la mirada y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios

- ¿entonces quieres quedarte sin cenar?, bueno yo no me opondré a tu deseo pero eso significa que mi postre se adelantará... – Meredith miró a Yako con asco, mientras él se le acercaba – ...Vamos Meredith pórtate bonita conmigo ¿si?

- La chica empezó a retroceder mientras aquel hombre la iba acechando ¿Cuánto más bajo podría caer?, cerrando los ojos se preparaba para soportar las caricias de Yako.

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS:

Hola, disculpen por la tardanza, hacer este capitulo me ha costado mucho trabajo, no quería demorarme tanto por eso este capitulo es el mas grande que he hecho pues allí estan los largos meses que me tomo escribirlo. El próximo capitulo aun no tiene fecha de publicación también estoy en eso, espero que éste les agrade y quisiera saber sus comentarios acerca de mi historia ya saben aun quiero saber si les agrada, bueno amigas hasta la próxima gracias por leerme, Gaby espero que no te decepciones con este capitulo, Adri como te lo prometí aquí esta el capitulo 17 así que espero tus comentarios, Maribel tambien espero tus comentarios y a todas las que me siguen gracias.

MAGALY


	18. Chapter 18

**UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO XVIII**

Al llegar a su casa su abuela la recibió, ésta de inmediato reconoció el dolor en su nieta ya antes la había visto así, la abrasó muy fuerte y la acompañó a su habitación allí la ayudó a bañarse, la chica no dejaba de llorar todo el tiempo.

- Mi niña, no me gusta verte así, no otra vez – le dijo la anciana con mucho dolor, Patty lo sintió y volteó a mirar a su abuela

- Lo siento abuela, trataré de ser más fuerte, se lo prometo- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla al decir aquella frase, intentó sonreír pero aquella acción no convenció a la anciana

- No Patty, jamás intentes guardarte el dolor te harás mas daño, no entiendo por que siempre terminas huyendo, eso es peor que guardarte el llanto

- Abuela… no podía quedarme… es que

-Patty, hace unos días te vi renacer, la chica alegre que fuiste hace un tiempo atrás regresó, eso me alegró mucho, pero ahora te veo tan derrotada, no te dejes vencer por la tristeza de nuevo, por favor, tienes que luchar por ti por tus sentimientos

-¡No!, no puedo, esta vez No, de por medio hay otros sentimientos que no puedo dañar-

-Te refieres a tu amistad con Anny – Patty levantó la mirada, como siempre la Abuela Martha sabía lo que le pasaba, quizás ella era tan transparente que era fácil saber lo que sentía o quizás su abuela reconoció sus sentimientos mucho antes de que ella se de cuenta – mi niña, fue fácil saberlo, no te preocupes por tu amiga, preocúpate por ti

-¡Abuela no me puede decir eso! – le respondió un tanto sorprendida por las palabras de la anciana

-Te lo digo porque ya te he visto sufrir lo suficiente, además yo he visto a ese muchacho, tiene un buen corazón y al igual que su hermano los mismos sentimientos no te dejes ganar por el honor, demuestra lo que sientes

-Yo… no siento nada – respondió la chica de inmediato

-Lo vez, a eso me refiero, al final terminas encerrándote en tu propio engaño, intentas hacerte la fuerte pero en realidad te derrumbas por dentro

-¡¡Es que ya no quiero sentir nada abuela!! – Patty se abrazó a si misma y empezó a llorar

-Eso nadie lo puede hacer, todos sentimos algo, amistad, cariño, Amor

-Yo no, para mi no lo hay, ese sentimiento…se fue con él

-¡¡Nada de eso!!, tú te quedaste y te mereces un amor, te mereces sentir a alguien a tu lado, no te lo niegues

-Si me lo merezco no será con Archi, eso lo se, no puedo lastimar a Anny

-Tu misma me dijiste hace un tiempo que Archi no sentía nada por Anny, por eso terminó con ella, dijiste que ella tendría que entenderlo, sin embargo ahora estas negándote la felicidad por algo que Anny jamás tuvo

-¡¡Eso, no me corresponde a mi juzgarlo, no quiero interferir en esa relación!!

-¿Cuál relación?, ellos terminaron hace tiempo

-¡¡Abuela!!, quiero que entienda que yo no siento nada por Archi y jamás lo sentiré, además él ya no es bienvenido aquí, así que por favor si llegara a tocar la puerta de esta casa le agradecería que lo despidiera de inmediato

-Si no sientes nada por él entonces no habrá ningún problema en que lo despidas tú misma – le respondió la abuela muy desafiante – ya deja esa actitud que en nada te ayuda Patricia O'brian

Sin decir más la abuela se retiró de la habitación de Patty, ésta se quedó muy sorprendida por la respuesta de su abuela y dentro de si misma deseo que Archi llegara pronto a tocar su puerta, otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla y sacudió su cabeza para desechar aquellos deseos se levantó y se fue a la habitación de sus padres, aquél lugar estaba tal y como lo dejo su madre, sus adornos, perfumes y fotografías permanecían en el buró, cuando Patty se sentía mal se refugiaba allí, era el lugar donde le ayudaba a reunir las fuerzas para seguir adelante, cogió una pequeña almohada de la cama y se sentó en la orilla de la misma, luego se dirigió al guarda ropa y de la parte superior cogió una caja en la cual habían muchas fotografías de ella y sus padres siempre las miraba para distraer su dolor, pero en esta ocasión volteó la caja para ordenarlas y al final de las fotos había un sobre el cual jamás había visto pero que de hecho siempre estuvo allí, muy extrañada lo tomo y abrió enseguida, como si fueran brasas al rojo vivo las soltó de inmediato, eran fotografías de su padre las cuales ya conocía, pero estas eran diferentes, allí se veía el rostro de aquella muchacha con la cual se enredo su padre, al principio estaba confundida pero luego reconoció a esa chica. Era Meredith Stevens.

*********************************************

La ciudad de chicago no había cambiado nada, Candy miró emocionada por la ventana por fin regresaría a su casa, el sol estaba por ponerse y el color anaranjado que daba a las calles de la ciudad le provocaban salir a pasear y disfrutar del atardecer

-Albert, por favor detén el auto, quiero caminar desde aquí – dijo de un momento a otro, tanto Archi, Eva y Albert se quedaron sorprendidos

-¿De que hablas Candy? No caminarás desde aquí aun falta mucho para llegar a la Mansión – le reprendió Archi

-La tarde esta preciosa para caminar, hace mucho que no lo hago, además no voy a regresar con ustedes a la mansión, no te preocupes por mi Archi yo siempre he vivido sola, "ya estoy bien" – le respondió recalcando las ultimas palabras, luego miró al rubio - Albert ya habíamos hablado sobre esto… ¿cierto? – Albert sonrió ligeramente antes de contestar

-Pequeña,…en ningún momento acordamos que te quedarías sola en tu departamento o que caminarías hasta él – le respondió el rubio con una tierna mirada mientras Eva escuchaba atenta la conversación

-¡¡Oh por favor, no me hagas esto, quiero regresar a mi rutina de siempre, mi casa, mi trabajo…!!

Albert entendía muy bien a la chica y aunque le daba mucha pena su decisión no quería dejarla sola, por un instante se quedó en silencio y luego de pensarlo bien respondió

-De acuerdo, si te quieres quedar en tu departamento no me opondré… - Candy ahogó un gritito de júbilo al escuchar la respuesta de Albert

-¡¡Oh, vamos Albert, no puedes autorizar esto!! – intervino Archi

-Archi, Candy y yo hablamos sobre ello así que no me opondré…Pero… - Candy cambió su semblante de inmediato - …se quedará con Dorothy

-Albert, ella se quedó en Lakeewood ¿no lo recuerdas?– aclaró Archi

-Si, mandarás por ella en cuanto llegues a la mansión y yo me quedaré con Candy esta noche

Aquella decisión convenció a Archi, pero Eva no se sintió tan motivada, por un instante sintió ganas de objetar pero no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo, sin embargo Candy no quedó muy contenta con la decisión del "Tio Abuelo"

-Oh no el "Tío Abuelo" se hace presente otra vez, ¿acaso crees que no puedo cuidarme sola?

-Uy te llamó "tío" – cizañeó Archi, Albert lo miro severo

-No te dejaré sola, de acuerdo, deja que me quede sólo por esta noche mañana estarás con Dorothy

-No necesito de niñeras para vivir en mi departamento

-No lo tomes como una niñera sino como una "compañera"

-Te digo que ya estoy bien, he salido a visitar a mis madres sin compañía de nadie, he corrido por el campo y he trepado a mi árbol favorito sin necesitar que alguien me cuide, hasta cuando van a entender que yo no estoy enferma

-¡¡¿Qué hiciste queeeeeeeeeee?!! – intervino Archi al escuchar lo último que dijo Candy

-Veo que dejarte sola no es nada saludable para ti pequeña

-Esta bien – contestó resignada la pecosa - si te quieres quedar hazlo pero no intervengas en mis quehaceres ¿de acuerdo?

-Sólo si no se te ocurre trepar un árbol no me interpondré – le respondió con burla Albert

-¿lo prometes? – respondió Candy muy seria

-Lo prometo

Más tarde el coche de los Andry se detuvo un momento en la puerta de la casa donde Candy alquilaba aquel departamento. Antes de salir del auto Albert notó a Eva muy triste

-Eva te prometo que en cuanto regrese te acompañaré a ver a tu tía que ya está en Chicago

-No te preocupes Albert, se que tienes "muchas responsabilidades" – Albert notó un resentimiento en las palabras de la ojiverde, sus tristes ojos la delataban eso lo dejó muy preocupado estaba apunto de preguntarle pero Archi interrumpió la conversación

-Listo Albert, espero que puedas amordazar a Candy – El rubio sonrió ante tal comentario mientras que Candy al escucharlos reír les dio una mirada de advertencia, ambos se quedaron callados

-Hare lo posible – le respondió en un susurro, luego observó a Eva quien muy triste se había acomodado en el otro extremo del auto – hasta mañana Sobrino, por favor has que Eva se sienta cómoda en la mansión recuerda que aun no se siente bien

-No te preocupes Tio…perdón Albert, lo hare -

luego Albert bajó una pequeña maleta y junto a Candy se dispuso a subir hacia el departamento, el dueño de la casa los recibió muy contento

-¡¡Candy, que bueno verte!!

-Gracias, a mi también me da mucho gusto verlo, espero que aun pueda utilizar la habitación

-Por supuesto que si, todo esta tal y como lo dejaste, estábamos preocupados por ti que bueno que hayas regresado, lo mismo usted Albert

-Gracias – respondió el rubio

Ambos subieron al departamento y allí se sorprendieron de encontrar todo limpio

-Bueno al menos no tengo que ponerme a limpiar

-Pero necesitas víveres – observó Albert al ver la alacena totalmente vacía, bien tú descansa yo iré por víveres y prepararé la cena

-¡¡Albert, lo prometiste!!

-Yo jamás prometí no preparar la Cena, vamos Candy se que tienes hambre y además estas cansada

-Bien admito que tengo hambre, pero no estoy cansada como para prepararnos la cena

-Eh, bueno al menos déjame ayudarte de acuerdo, lo digo para que podamos comer bien

-Hey, ¿a que te refieres con "Comer bien", yo también se cocinar, y hasta te puedo superar

-Hummm eso lo tengo que ver – le respondió Albert con su mejor sonrisa, Candy la admiro por un segundo y el rubio lo noto - ¿sucede algo?

-…na…nada, será mejor que vayas por los víveres – le respondió apresurada tratando de disimular su nerviosismo

Albert se fue a traer los víveres mientras Candy se alistaba, cuando el rubio regresó ella hizo la cena mientras Albert se ofreció a hacer el pan, ambos conversaban de muchas cosas como la mejor forma de preparar la comida o los cuidados que debe tener Candy para no quemar la comida, luego de la cena la chica no pudo evitar notar el dejavu de la situación, fue como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido a aquella época en la cual todo estaba bien, Albert también lo notó y sintió mucha nostalgia.

-Muchas gracias por la cena Candy, veo que has mejorado mucho, al menos ahora no quemaste nada

-Si y el pan estuvo delicioso ya lo extrañaba, ¿te das cuenta que es como si nunca hubiera pasado nada?

-Si, tienes razón, hace un tiempo atrás esto era parte de nuestra rutina

-Si, desayunar, almorzar, los paseos…. Ah el picnic que improvisaste aquella vez – El rubio recordó aquella ocasión, tenia muchas ganas de confesarle su amor en aquel entonces pero sabia que Candy aun estaba herida por lo sucedido con Terry, noto que siempre había dejado para después lo que quería decirle a la rubia pero sabia que esta vez nada evitaría decirle lo que sentía, así que decidido continuó con la conversación

-me hubiera gustado no recobrar la memoria nunca, quizás de esa manera nada te hubiera sucedido

-No digas eso Albert, que recuerdes tu pasado era importante, no podías estar así para siempre

-No lo creo Candy, aquí pasé los mejores momentos de mi vida – le dijo Albert con una sonrisa, la chica no supo que decir sólo atinó a bajar la mirada - ¿tu no lo crees así? – le preguntó

-Si, aun recuerdo cuando nos reuníamos todos aquí, las cenas, los desayunos, aquel paseo al lago, con Patty, Stear, Archi y Anny… pero, ahora nada de eso podemos repetirlo – la nostalgia hizo meya en el rostro de la pecosa, el rubio tomo el rostro de la chica para que lo mirara a los ojos

-Es verdad, pero aun están en tu corazón y de allí jamás los borrarás, nuestro corazón siempre nos permite regresar a aquellos momentos de alegría que no queremos olvidar, por medio de nuestros sentimientos nos transporta a esos momentos del pasado, lo se porque a mi me paso, el tiempo que estuve sin memoria no recordaba mi pasado pero mi corazón reconocía a las personas que me rodearon y me hizo sentir bien con ellas especialmente contigo

-¿Conmigo?

-Si pequeña, mi corazón jamás te olvidó, aquel día que quise marcharme y me pediste que me quedara, no entendía porque acepte a pesar de que quería encontrar mi pasado, decidí quedarme contigo porque mi corazón así me lo dijo – "mi corazón sabia que mi lugar estaba a tu lado" – Candy …

Candy observaba al rubio sus palabras decían mucho y poco al mismo tiempo en ese instante recordó lo sucedido en el hospital, sintió el sonrojo en su rostro, Albert la miraba expectante su rostro se estaba acercando lentamente entonces lo supo, no era necesario las palabras su amigo sentía algo por ella, un escalofríos la recorrió pues su corazón no respondía de la misma manera o ¿quizás si?, ¿y Terry?, ¿Qué sentía por Terry?, ¿Qué sentía por Albert?, ¿era amor?, ¿Amistad?, sintió un mareo en ese instante sus sentimientos eran confusos, Albert estaba más cerca casi podía sentir su respiración ¿Qué debería hacer?, no quería lastimarlo eso si lo tenía claro de pronto el rostro de Albert desapareció y en su lugar vio a Terry, sobresaltada por tal visión se puso de pie de inmediato dejando a un Albert muy decepcionado

-Albert… será mejor que descansemos… ya es muy tarde – de un giro se dirigió a su habitación, Albert la observó irse, no esperaba tal actitud de de la chica, a medida que la rubia se alejaba sentía que su pecho le dolía mas, por un instante sintió ser correspondido sin embargo todo fue su imaginación, pero entonces la pecosa volteó

-Albert…

-¿Si? - le respondió desde la mesa

-…Para mi también fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida – luego muy apurada se encerró en su habitación, Albert la vio desaparecer tras la puerta

-Lo se pequeña…

Una vez dentro se apoyó en la puerta

-"Albert… Terry…¿Qué me esta pasando?…" – Candy descubrió que guardaba un sentimiento por Albert al igual que Terry, le costaba mucho aclarar aquellos sentimientos tan similares como la azul mirada de Albert y Terry. Luego de apagar su luz Candy estuvo dando muchas vueltas en la cama, sentía ganas de salir y hablar con Albert hasta el amanecer pero al final decidió quedarse y dormir pensando en esos ojos azules de Albert y también en la Azul mirada de Terry.

Del otro lado Albert aun permanecía en el mismo lugar, observando la puerta de la habitación de Candy

-"Fue tan fácil hablarte de tantas cosas y de nada al mismo tiempo, sin embargo cuando quise decirte que te quiero te fuiste ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sientes por mi Candy?"

La luz del sol entró por la ventana anunciando el nuevo día, Albert se levantó y se puso el delantal como acostumbraba hacerlo, luego recordó a Candy y fue a despertarla, pero no encontró a nadie derrepente la habitación desapareció ante sus ojos, se sintió confundido, sintió que algo chorreaba por su frente y se lo limpió al ver en su mano el color de la sangre se quedó paralizado, Candy yacía en el suelo empapada de sangre, luego Terry corría hacia ella muy desesperado, cuando Albert intentó acercarse éste se lo negó, escucho a alguien pedirle auxilio, era Eva, Yako la tenía sujetada del cuello, la chica se quedaba sin aire y Albert una vez más no podía moverse de su sitio, cuando quiso llamar a la chica se despertó empapado en sudor una vez más

-Otra pesadilla, ¿que es lo que esta sucediéndome? – se levantó revisando su reloj ya eran las seis de la mañana, decidió levantarse y al abrir la puerta, Candy ya estaba preparando el desayuno

-¡¡Veo que te levantaste muy temprano!!- le dijo la Pecosa - quería darte una sorpresa pero ya no se podrá

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-Pues si quiero encontrar un empleo tengo que madrugar

-¿Empleo?, pero porque quieres trabajar si no lo necesitas

-¿y que se supone que haré?, sentarme a Limar mis uñas, Albert creí que había quedado muy claro lo de "continuar con mi vida"

-Si pero creo que aun no es tiempo de que salgas a trabajar

-No, si me quedo siento que me honguearé, en realidad quiero regresar a mi rutina

-¿regresarás con el doctor Martins?

-Pues estaba punto de ir a preguntárselo

-Bien yo te acompañaré

-No es necesario Albert

-Vamos Candy déjame acompañarte, luego me iré a hablar con George

-Esta bien, iremos entonces

Ambos desayunaron y luego salieron rumbo a la clínica del doctor Martins, pero se toparon con una gran sorpresa al ver la clínica cerrada

-¿Como que se fue?

-Según lo vecinos el doctor se fue hace ya una semana, no dijo nada quizás regrese no se sabe

-Bueno, él siempre hablaba de ir a Europa a ver a su hermano

-Bueno te prometo que averiguaré en cuanto pueda, ¿ahora que harás?

-No lo se otra idea es ir a buscar empleo en otro hospital pero no creo que me den el empleo – Candy se cruzó de brazos y soltó un gran suspiro

-¿Por qué?

-Pues la madre de Neal se encargo de que en ningún otro hospital me acepten

-Descuida Candy eso quedó resuelto hace mucho tiempo, yo mismo me encargué de eso

-¿Qué dices?, ¿puedo regresar a mi antiguo empleo?

-Si así lo quieres no hay ningún inconveniente, como estabas muy contenta trabajando aquí no fue necesario que George te lo dijera, pero ahora es muy diferente

-Gracias Albert – Candy le dio un fuerte abrazo y este no pudo evitar emocionarse ante la actitud de la Rubia, el roce de su piel y el perfume de la chica lo embriagaron, quería quedarse así por siempre pero con mucho pesar se separó de ella

-Bueno vamos, te llevo y luego continuaré con lo planeado

-¡¡no!!, ya te retrase lo suficiente

-¿de que hablas?, aun estoy a tiempo, esa es la ventaja de ser el "tío abuelo Williams"

-Ah, me había olvidado de ese insignificante detalle

Ambos rieron cómplices y partieron rumbo al Hospital Santa Juana, una vez allí Candy fue muy bien recibida por el director mientras Albert la esperaba afuera para saber si se quedaba o no, al cabo de unos minutos la pecosa salió muy emocionada

-¡¡Albert me volvieron a aceptar!!

-Lo se pequeña tu semblante lo dice todo

-¿de verdad?...- le pregunto tocándose las mejillas luego corrió a abrazar al rubio-… gracias Albert, todo te lo debo a ti, ahora tengo que irme a cambiar

-De acuerdo, te veré al medio día para almorzar ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Claro, nos vemos en el almuerzo entonces

-Albert se despidió de la pecosa y se fue al edificio en el centro de Chicago, cuando llegó algo extraño sucedía George no había llegado aun y él jamás había tenido una tardanza o falta

-Señorita, ¿no dejó dicho si salía de viaje?

-No señor Andry, el señor George se retiró el día de ayer y desde entonces no lo hemos visto

-Gracias – respondió el rubio antes de ingresar a su oficina – "¿Dónde estás George? – se preguntaba muy preocupado – jamás se iría sin decírmelo, sólo espero que esté bien

-A medida que transcurría las horas la preocupación aumentaba, la desaparición repentina de George era muy extraña

-Señor disculpe, hay un hombre que desea verlo

-¿Quién es?

-Sólo dijo que necesita hablar con usted sobre su sobrino Neal…

-Esta bien hágalo pasar

La secretaria salió y al instante un hombre con gabardina ingresó a la oficina

-Señor Andry, vine a entregar mi reporte de la investigación a su sobrino Neal Leegan tal como me lo indico el señor George… – Albert se sorprendió, pues no sabía sobre esa investigación, lo cual le hizo recordar que había esperado muy paciente a que su sobrino hablara con él respecto a todo lo sucedido sin embargo eso nunca sucedió ya que la última vez que lo vio en Lakeewood Neal solo tuvo ojos para Candy y por ello el rubio discutió con su pequeña, ahora la desaparición de su amigo y mano derecha lo tenía muy preocupado quizás muchas cosas se aclaren con este informe sin decir nada dejó que el hombre hablara - …Su sobrino, ha estado envuelto en una serie de actividades que van desde apuestas hasta lavado de dinero pero quien esta detrás de todo esto es un hombre llamado Yako… – "Yako", pesó Albert al recordar lo sucedido en la casa de Neal hace ya unas semanas - …según las averiguaciones este hombre ha estafado a muchos empresarios utilizando chantajes muy sucios y me temo que su sobrino también esté siendo chantajeado por él, éste hombre está protegido por la policía y nunca se le ha podido probar nada para meterlo a la cárcel…

-"eso me consta" – dígame ¿en estos días mi sobrino se ha reunido con ese hombre?

-No, desde hace un tiempo no se ha visto para nada a Yako desde que salió de la cárcel al igual que la señorita Meredith Stevens

-Dijo ¿Stevens?

-Así es señor Andry, la señorita Stevens ha estado enredada en los chantajes que Yako hacía a muchos empresarios, espero que usted me entienda – el hombre trataba de ser discreto en cuanto a las actividades de Meredith, Albert comprendía muy bien

-"…_acabo de reunirme con Meredith Stevens quien ha venido con un tal Mulker que quiere participar en la corporación…" – _Albert recordaba la última conversación con George, sus sospechas se hacían más fuertes su amigo estaba en peligro y no sólo él, debería de tomar muchas medidas entre ellas hablar con Neal

Albert empezaba a atar cabos respecto a ese hombre pero aun no entendía hasta donde podrían salir lastimadas las personas allegadas a él, no solamente Eva corría peligro sino George, Neal y Candy, esto último lo alarmo demasiado, con impaciencia dejó que el hombre terminara de informarle, quería salir y ver a su pequeña pero también tenía que hablar con su sobrino además aun estaba la desaparición de George, una pequeña jaqueca empezaba a formarse en la cabeza del rubio -_"¿Cómo haces para cargar con tantas responsabilidades?" – _la pregunta de Eva se le vino a la mente y empezaba a preguntárselo así mismo.

**************************************

-¿estas bien? – le preguntó su padre al notarlo muy nervioso

-Ehh… si papá… aunque… - dudo un instante y luego respondió – si tengo miedo… - le dijo con la pura verdad en sus ojos

-No te preocupes hijo veras que aquí te ayudarán, caminarás en poco tiempo – ambos esperaban por el doctor en el hospital Santa Juana para que Neal inicie con el tratamiento, su padre le tomo del brazo

-No se trata de eso…- el chico intentó continuar hablando pero fueron interrumpidos

-Disculpen que los haya hecho esperar… – El doctor los atendió y luego envió a Neal y su padre a la sala de rehabilitación donde el chico debería de iniciar la Terapia, por mas que lo intentó no pudo retomar el tema ya habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que vio a yako, sabía que en cualquier momento él le pediría explicaciones de porque no cumplió con el trato, pues a medida que transcurría el tiempo Candy corría peligro, agradecía que aun Albert no había regresado pero en cuanto éste pise la mansión Andry, sería el momento de obedecer a Yako, quiso contárselo a su padre pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada, Yako lo tenía en sus manos, muchas ideas rondaban por su cabeza no sabía que hacer entonces una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días – saludó la enfermera – pase por aquí por favor, lo siento señor no será necesario que usted lo acompañe – le hablo al señor Leegan

-¿Está segura señorita?, es la primera vez que viene y además aun tiene…

-No se preocupe por él, dentro de un par de horas puede venir a recogerlo y yo le explicaré los ejercicios que deberá continuar en casa

Su padre se despidió a lo lejos y Neal esperó sentado en la silla, la enfermera lo trato muy bien, al verla Neal pensó en Candy

-"Yo te protegeré Candy, sólo Yo puedo hacerlo y mejor si no meto a nadie más"

-¿Joven me ha entendido? – le volvió a interrumpir la enfermera

-Ehh, ¿Cómo dice?

-Le digo que se recueste y se relaje, para iniciar con el tratamiento usted debe de olvidarse de todos sus problemas, sólo concéntrese, voy a aplicarle un masaje en sus piernas si siente algo por favor hágamelo saber

-Esta bien – Neal se recostó pero por mas que lo intentó no pudo hacer lo que la enfermera le dijo, su cabeza era un desastre total y la única persona en la que pensaba era Candy.

Luego de un buen rato por fin Neal pudo hacer lo que la chica le había ordenado, entonces sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en sus piernas, la enfermera aun continuaba con los masajes, ya estaba un poco cansada pero sabía que el chico recién estaba relajándose

-¡¡señorita… siento… siento un cosquilleo!!

-Muy bien, relájese, dígame ¿siente algo más? – le preguntó mientras continuaba con los masajes

-No sólo es como un calambre, pero… usted cree que…

-Por supuesto que lo creo, físicamente usted no tiene nada todo está en su mente, la relajación es importante, bien ahora le toca a usted, continúe recostado, siga haciendo lo que le dije, intente mover sus dedos o hacer un pequeño movimiento, no se preocupe si no lo logra al inicio, yo regresare en un momento

La chica se retiró y Neal inició con su tarea, pero por más que lo intento no pudo hacer nada, minutos después muy enojado daba un golpe en la camilla, jamás siguió los consejos de su enfermera y aun así se sentía frustrado un par de ojos azules lo habían estado viendo desde lejos en realidad desde el inicio de sus ejercicios, ella ya había pasado por eso, lamentaba que el chico a pesar de tener sus dos piernas no pusiera de su parte, en un impulso avanzó con cautela hasta la camilla de Neal.

-Si continúas con esa Actitud, jamás lograras mover ni un dedo – le dijo con seriedad, Neal levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver quien le hablaba

-Tú,… ¿eres Susana Marlow Cierto? – La chica bajo el rostro no creía que alguien la reconocería sin embargo aquel muchacho le dio una gran sorpresa por un lado se sintió bien pero por otro no le agradaba que la vieran en esa situación, pero ella estaba dispuesta a comenzar de nuevo y no tenía porque incomodarse con que la reconocieran en ese estado

-…si, es verdad

-"quizás vino a buscar a Terry" – se dijo a si mismo Neal en realidad sintió satisfacción pues eso significaba que Terry aun tenia que cumplir con aquella chica - ¿y te quedarás en Chicago? – preguntó intentando saber más

-Es probable que estemos un tiempo por aquí… bueno sigue intentándolo de lo contrario no podrás recuperar el movimiento – Se dio la vuelta para retirarse

-Espera, lo siento no quise incomodarte con mis preguntas – le dijo de inmediato Neal, la chica se giró a responderle

-No lo hiciste, ya termine con mi terapia,… nos vemos mañana – le dijo con una sonrisa, luego con mucho cuidado siguió su camino, Neal la vio desaparecer tras la puerta, no pudo evitar sentir admiración por aquella chica que estaba superando su invalidez

-"Soy un bueno para nada… esa chica ah logrado salir adelante y yo aquí inservible, si quiero proteger a Candy será mejor que ponga mucho de mi parte, pero aun no se que hace en Chicago, es muy seguro que este aquí por Terry" – luego de reflexionar un poco continuó con sus ejercicios

Susana Continuaba caminando por aquel blanco pasadizo del hospital Santa Juana, aun no lograba la perfección en el manejo de su pierna pues sentía un pequeño dolor en cada paso pero se dijo que sería fuerte y que se acostumbraría a la prótesis, muy despacio avanzaba, al llegar a la sala principal del hospital a lo lejos reconoció a alguien, se sorprendió mucho de verla allí.-

-"esa, es Candy…" – intentó alcanzarla pero la pecosa tan Activa se desapareció en el pabellón de los niños, muy desalentada Susana continuó con su recorrido hasta la puerta donde esperaría a su madre, pero esta no estaba allí

-Buen día Susana, - le recibió una voz conocida – creo que llegue a tiempo

-¿Terry? – preguntó extrañada –"él viene a verla"

-Tu madre se ofreció ayudar a Robert a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en la mansión, así que me ofrecí para venir por ti

-"¡¡No viene por ella, viene por mi!!" – su corazón saltó de jubilo pero una punzada en su pierna la hizo aterrizar en la verdad – Gracias…oh

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eh... es que Olvidé mi chall en la sala de terapias

-No te preocupes yo voy a recogerlo espérame aquí – Terry muy atento se dirigía hacia el interior del hospital pero eso significaba que se encuentre con Candy, eso sería bueno para ellos pero sin embargo para ella no sería agradable, justo ahora que Terry era tan atento con ella, sintió la necesidad de postergar aquel encuentro

-¡¡No es necesario Terry!! – dijo casi gritando, Terry quedó muy extrañado por la actitud de la chica - … de seguro me lo van a guardar, mañana la recogeré – le dijo disimulando su nerviosismo

-¿estás segura? – le preguntó Terry un poco extrañado, Susana se sentía confundida por lo que acababa de hacer pero su egoísmo pudo más que su sensatez

-Por supuesto, vámonos ya

Mientras, una Candy muy atareada salía del pabellón de pediatría, algunos niños que aun permanecía allí se alegraron por su regreso, luego acomodó a un niño para llevarlo a la sala de terapias, al llegar una enfermera la reconoció

-¿Candy?, eres tú, que bueno verte de regreso

-Nancy, gracias, hoy es mi primer día

-Muchos pacientes te han echado de menos aquí, me alegro que hayas regresado

-Si, yo también estoy muy contenta de haber regresado, aquí te traje a este pequeño travieso a quien le toca sus ejercicios

-Muy bien,… ¿crees que puedas ayudarme un rato?

-Claro que si

-se que tú podrás ayudar a un paciente nuevo, ya está a punto de terminar su terapia de hoy, pero ¿puedes ayudarle con sus ejercicios hasta que vengan por el?

-De acuerdo, ¿Quién es?

-Es aquel – la enfermera le señalo y Candy reconoció de inmediato al paciente

-"es Neal, veo que ya comenzó con su terapia"

-No te preocupes Nancy yo le ayudo – luego se dirigió hacia Neal

-Veo que estas flojeando

-¿Qué,… Candy, que haces aquí? – le preguntó muy confundido, si ella estaba en chicago entonces significaba que Albert también, entonces la vida de Candy corría peligro, se estremeció al pensar en aquello pero todo ese miedo se deshizo cuando la pecosa le guiño un ojo, la quería cerca a él sólo así la protegería se decía así mismo

-Pues recuperé mi antiguo empleo – Neal recordó que a causa de su madre Candy perdió su empleo en aquel hospital

-Eso es bueno, me alegro por ti, veo que te saliste con la tuya y continuas trabajando pero no creo que sea una buena decisión lo mejor será que te quedes en mi casa mientras arreglamos el asunto del matrimonio

-¿de que hablas?, Neal yo tengo un hogar y he decidido quedarme allí

-Pero Candy, no creo que sea buena idea después de lo sucedido

-Oh no tú también, ya antes tuve esta discusión y espero que seas el ultimo al que tenga que aclararle que estoy bien en mi casa y en mi trabajo, no estoy enferma, por el contrario estoy aquí para cuidar enfermos y tú eres uno de ellos – El miedo de Neal se acrecentó Candy estaba en peligro

-¿no cambiarás de opinión cierto?

-No, nadie puede obligarme a hacerlo, bien empecemos con tus ejercicios…eh… esto no es tuyo ¿cierto? – le dijo mostrándole una prenda de mujer, Neal recordó a Susana, en ese instante se le ocurrió una idea para tener cerca a Candy de inmediato respondió

-¡¡Ah!!, una chica estuvo aquí, ¿crees que puedas alcanzarla?, acaba de irse hace poco, camina con un bastón quizás aun no sale del hospital

-¿Con un bastón? No vi a nadie en bastón al venir hacia aquí pero quizás la alcance en la puerta ya regreso

-Bien yo te espero aquí

Candy salió en busca de aquella chica pero al llegar a la puerta no la encontró por ningún lado, aquella chica ya se había ido, un poco desalentada regresó con Neal

-Pues no la encontré – el chico se decepcionó por ello, pues si Candy y Susana se encontraban, la pecosa sabría que Terry no estaba solo en Chicago – ya se habrá ido

-No te preocupes, mañana vendrá y allí se la entregarás

-Ah que bien, entonces lo voy a guardar

-"si mañana, te darás cuenta que conmigo estas mejor que con ese actor de quinta" – pensó maquiavélicamente Neal

-Bueno, ¿continuamos?

-De acuerdo – muy animoso Neal se acomodó para que Candy le ayude con los ejercicios – sabes …

-¿Qué cosa? – Neal quería contarle respecto a lo que sintió con los masajes de la enfermera pero luego un dolor en su pecho le hizo saber que era mejor ocultárselo si Candy lo veía recuperado pronto lo dejaría y él la necesitaba cerca - … ¿Neal no me ibas a decir algo?

-Ah…ehh… pues ya estoy cansado de esto, quisiera descansar, ¿me ayudas a regresar a la silla de ruedas?

-Bueno, me imagino que ya es suficiente por hoy

-Si, se que esto tomará un tiempo pero me alegra que tu estés conmigo para ayudarme ¿verdad?

-Claro, te dije que podías contar conmigo

Ambos salieron hacia el jardín, pero Neal estaba muy distraído, la propuesta de Yako, la presencia de Susana, su familia, su futuro con Candy, pensaba en muchas cosas y al final solo resolvía que lo mejor era que él y Candy estén juntos

-¿Estas cansado? – le preguntó la pecosa

-En realidad no – le dijo tomándole la mano – quería estar así contigo

-"_Candy, Neal y tú aun están casados y no quisiera que él se aproveche de su estado para alargar esa situación"_ – Candy recordó lo que Albert le dijo -en Lakeewod entonces aquellas palabras por fin tuvieron sentido para ella – Neal…-

-Dime

-…no deberías hacer esto – le dijo bajando la mirada

-¿no te gusta estar conmigo?

-Claro que si pero… aun recuerdas lo que te dije respecto a lo que sentía por ti ¿verdad? – Neal bajo el rostro por supuesto que lo recordaba pero aun así guardaba esperanzas

-Solo seremos amigos – respondió mientras con su otra mano apretaba el mango de la silla con mucha fuerza – pero no puedo evitar este sentimiento me gustas Candy y estar a tu lado me hace bien

-No digas eso, yo no puedo ofrecerte más que mi amistad, lamento decirte esto pero no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos, por eso lo estoy aclarando

-Tienes razón, yo también no quiero dejar de ser tu amigo, te prometo que pronto anulare este matrimonio para que seas libre, ¿Por qué eso es lo que quieres cierto? – pregunto con cierto miedo

-¿ser libre?, yo me siento libre porque puedo dirigir mi vida yo misma, pero eso no significa que sigamos manteniendo esta mentira

-si tan sólo hubiera logrado que me amaras…

-Ya no digas eso, pronto encontrarás a la mujer que te mereces

-¿Qué me merezco?, ¿tu crees que exista?

-¿y porque no?, vamos no digas eso, claro que existe, todos tenemos a alguien que espera por nosotros… - el rostro de Terry se vislumbro frente a ella y un suspiro escapo de sus labios Neal no noto eso

-Quizás no todos – dijo muy resignado, luego repentinamente cambió su estado de animo- pero…Aunque sólo me quieras como amigo, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para protegerte

-¿para protegerme?... – Candy se quedo muy extrañada con aquellas palabras – ¿de que estas hablando?...

-De nada en realidad, te digo eso porque para eso somos los amigos – Neal actuaba muy extraño, pensó Candy, por momentos triste, por momentos decidido, en realidad Neal aun luchaba dentro de si mismo por actuar correctamente, eso le hizo recordar a Susana

-Candy, hoy vi a alguien

-¿a quien?

-A Su….

-¡¡Candy, que bueno verte aquí!!

-¡¡Señor Leegan buenos días!!, si, hoy empecé a trabajar aquí

-¡¡Me alegro mucho, Neal también ha empezado hoy con sus terapias, ya hablé con la enfermera que lo atendió me dijo del avance hijo, creo que muy pronto volverás a caminar!!

-¿del avance? – preguntó Candy confundida, Neal se puso muy nervioso

-Ehh, no alcance a decirte que hoy sentí un cosquilleo mientras hacía los ejercicios

-Eso es una buena noticia, que bien Neal – Candy se alegraba pero por dentro sentía un miedo ¿en realidad podía confiar en Neal?

-Eeh Candy te decía que hoy vi a…

-…Ya debo retirarme, mañana conversaremos, ¿de acuerdo?, espero que no se te olvide contarme Si tienes alguna mejora Neal… hasta luego señor Leegan – en la voz de Candy se sintió el reclamo y Neal lo entendió muy bien

-"Candy" – la Pecosa se dio la vuelta y entró al hospital a continuar con sus quehaceres - "si, prometo que no te ocultaré mas cosas pero no te pude decir que Susana esta aquí"

-Bueno hijo será mejor que nos retiremos, ya hable con la enfermera que te atendió y me dijo lo que tienes que hacer en casa, mañana regresaremos

-Esta bien papá

Neal subió al auto con la ayuda de su padre, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Candy sentiría al ver a Susana, se dijo a si mismo que llegaría lo mas temprano posible y advertir a la chica antes de que suceda ese encuentro.

*****************************************

Susana y Terry llegaron a la Mansión en la sala estaban sus compañeros reunidos para iniciar con los ensayos, al verlos Robert se acerco a ellos

-Que bueno que llegaron, ¿Cómo te fue Susana?

-Me fue bien, gracias Robert, veo que ya van a iniciar con los ensayos

-Si justo estaba hablando con los demás vengan voy a entregar los libretos

Susana aun pensaba en Candy y en el remolino de sentimientos que se había formado en su corazón, se sentía mal por haber evitado el encuentro entre ellos, no pudo tomar atención a lo que Robert decía

-¿te sientes bien Susana?

-¿Cómo?

-Robert te llamó para darte tu libreto, yo lo recibí por ti

-Lo siento no lo escuche, gracias

-Para eso somos los amigos – le respondió Terry y para ella fue como un despertador

-¡¡Terry!! – lo llamó por su nombre le agradaba mucho pronunciarlo, lo quería cerca de ella pero él quería a otra

-Dime

-Mañana… por favor… ¿podrías llévame al hospital?

-Claro, no te preocupes

-Gracias,… me voy a descansar

Sin decirle más y con mucho esfuerzo tomó su bastón y se fue despacio

-"de verdad quiero que él sea feliz, sólo así yo podré serlo ya deja de ser egoísta Susana"

*******************************

Era la cuarta copa que tomaba, había pensado en ir a tomar el primer tren rumbo a florida, quería volver a sentir sus labios, pero temía el rechazo, Patty fue muy clara no quería admitir lo que sentía pero él sabia que no era así también sabía que tenia que esperar un tiempo pero esos días se le estaban haciendo una eternidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar? Se preguntaba

-"¿Qué debo hacer?, seguir esperando o ir por ella, ¿me recibirá?, no logré hablar con Anny, pero se que estará bien, pero aun me preocupa Patty, ellas discutieron por mi culpa, como pude causar este problema entre ellas, debí haber sido sincero con Anny, sólo he pensado en mi ahora es tiempo de pensar en los demás y por ello debo esperar"

-¿estás bien Archi?

-Eva, si, si estoy bien, ¿Cómo te sientes tú?

-Me siento bien gracias

-¿necesitas algo?

-No… aunque en realidad

-Dime

-Me da pena pedirlo pero, quería ir a buscar a mi tía pero no se donde buscarlas, ayer Albert me dijo que ya están aquí pero…

-Es verdad Albert me dijo que ellas ya habían llegado, pero no te preocupes iremos a hablar con él para que nos diga donde esta tu tía, seguro que él ya salió de la casa de Candy – escuchar eso a Eva le causó mucha alegría, quería ver pronto a Albert, necesitaba escuchar su voz ver esos ojos azules y sentirse mejor, sabía que no podría seguir cerca de él por eso quería aprovechar los últimos momentos con el rubio, cuando encuentre a su tía pensaba irse con ella pero no sabía la situación por la que estaban pasando Susana y su madre.

Media hora más tarde ellos se encontraban en la oficina de Albert quien ya había despachado al investigador, el rubio estaba con un semblante diferente a la ultima vez que lo vio pensó Eva, pero en cuanto éste los vio una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro pero sus ojos no podían mentir, de inmediato hizo pasar a su sobrino mientras Eva los esperaba en la recepción

-Archi, creo que te llamé con el pensamiento

-¿Qué sucede?

-La verdad no estoy seguro, George no ha venido el día de hoy y además de ello se han suscitado problemas con los accionistas en Florida, ¿puedes viajar allá para solucionarlo? – el rostro del muchacho se iluminó al escuchar aquella petición de Albert

-Por supuesto que si dime cuando y empacare de inmediato mis cosas

-Gracias Archi, sabia que podía contar contigo una vez más

-Pero, ¿Qué ha sucedido con George?, es raro que él falte a su trabajo

-Lo se Archi, la misma pregunta me la he hecho toda la mañana – Albert evitó el confiar en Archi sus sospechas, sabía que éste se preocuparía por Candy pero Albert ya había tomado sus medidas – bueno te daré los documentos que tienes que llevar…

-Albert, ¿Cómo dejaste a Candy? – el rubio se tomo su tiempo en contestarle

-Pues, ella regresó a su trabajo en el hospital Santa Juana

-¡¡¿pero porque?, ¿Cómo se lo permitiste, Albert ella aun no debe trabajar, acaso no lo entienden?!!

-Tranquilo sobrino, Candy no esta desvalida y si hace lo que le gusta será una mejor medicina que estar encerrada sin hacer nada

-Candy te terminó convenciendo después de todo, yo que creí que la harías entrar en razón, ya mejor ni me molesto, por cierto Albert si vine hasta aquí fue porque le prometí a Eva que nos dirías donde encontrar a su tía

-Es cierto había olvidado que le prometí llevarla con ellas

-Yo la puedo acompañar

Albert se quedó pensando un instante sobre lo que debería de hacer

-No, iré con ella, aprovecharé en hacer una visita mientras ella ve a su familia, Archi ¿podrías hacerme otro favor?

-Te escucho

-Quedé con Candy en ir a almorzar pero al final opté por enviarle al chofer con una nota para cancelar el almuerzo,

-Eso no le va a gustar

-Lo se, lo se – su rostro se encogió al recordar a Candy, sus responsabilidades la alejaban de ella pero por su bien tenía que tomar medidas – pero… si podrías ir en mi lugar

-¿yo?, vamos Albert, mejor deja que yo acompañe a Eva y así le das una sorpresa a Candy

-No puedo Archi, aquí aun hay mucho que hacer y como te dije antes haré una visita

-¡¡Albert!!

-Debo arreglar asuntos con la corporación en Chicago además debemos estar atentos con el caso de Eva y…

-¿y que más? – el silencio de Albert alertó a Archi, su tío actuaba muy extraño

-…Y aun hay mucho que hacer, por favor sobrino Ayúdame – Archi lo miro Albert tenía razón hasta cierto punto pero no estaba de acuerdo en que se aleje de la pecosa

-Esta bien Albert, no soy quien para refutar tus decisiones pero no estoy de acuerdo con que le dejes el camino libre a ese ingles

-Archi, esto no tiene que ver con Terry, pero soy el responsable por el bienestar de esta familia

-¿pero eso que tiene que ver con Candy?

-Ella es una Andry y también depende de mis decisiones

-Lo se, pero estas actuando muy extraño ¿hay algo que no me hayas dicho? – Archi escudriñaba el rostro de Albert con el fin de encontrar alguna respuesta, Albert trató de evadir a su sobrino y aprovechó en preguntarle algo

-Archi, tú conociste a Meredith Stevens ¿cierto?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Pues quiero saber si la encuentras en Florida, ella es una socia activa y quiero que me avises en cuanto la veas

-Conozco su casa, ¿deseas que le lleve algo?

-No, sólo que me avises si la vez, bueno mejor me apresuro en terminar con esto y tú apresúrate en ir a ver a Candy sino no la alcanzarás, dile a Eva que me espere un momento por favor

Albert regreso a su escritorio a continuar con sus papeleos, Archi lo observó un rato antes de irse, su rígido rostro denotaba al rubio muy preocupado, el castaño no sabia que era lo que sucedía pero si tenia claro una cosa Albert no era el mismo del día anterior.

*******************************

En otro lado de la ciudad, Meredith yacía en la cama, Yako sólo la utilizaba como diversión ella había dejado de alimentarse se sentía tan vacía y sin fuerzas, quería ir a ver a su padre pero no podía escapar de ese hombre

-Hey muñeca – entro Yako con una charola de comida – vamos no estas comiendo bien, te vas a poner fea, vamos come por mi

-¡¡Déjame Yako!!

-¿Qué sucede princesa, ¿no te gusta como te trato? O es que sólo me quieres aquí a tu lado – le dijo colocando su mano en el muslo de la chica, la voz de aquel hombre, y sus manos eran torturas para Meredith, estaba cansada de escucharlo y de dejar que la tocara

-¡¡Ya deja de hacer eso!! – le dio un golpe en la mano de Yako e intentó levantarse pero un mareo la volvió a hacer caer

-Ya vez lo que pasa con las niñas malas, ven come

-¡¡No quiero nada!! – con otro esfuerzo hizo caer la charola al suelo, Yako se enfureció y la tomo de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla

-¡¡mira lo que has hecho estúpida, ahora lo comerás del suelo!! – Méredith sintió la fuerza de Yako pero ya no logró escucharlo su cuerpo se desvaneció en aquellos brazos que tanto aborrecía

-Méredith, deja de hacerte la enferma, ¡¡Meredith!! – la chica no respondía, como un trapo la lanzo a la cama y luego salió de la habitación

-Creo que ya es hora de que me deshaga de ella si ya no me sirve para nada, no pienso perder mi tiempo con enfermas. ¡¡Mulker!! – con desgano se sentó en un mueble y llamo a su socio este salió de otra habitación

-¿Qué sucede?

-Será mejor que te ocupes de Meredith parece que no esta muy dispuesta – Mulker dio un vistazo hacia la habitación en la que la chica aun estaba inconsciente

-Creo que será mejor que llamemos a un médico, no tiene un buen semblante

-Nada de médicos aquí, dime ya sabes si ya regresó el tal William Andry

-Me acaban de informar que hoy estuvo en las oficinas del banco, esta muy preocupado porque su mano derecha no aparece

-Y no creo que aparezca en mucho tiempo, veamos que hace sin él, esto ayudará al katrin a cumplir con lo que le dije

-Yako…aun hay algo que no entiendo, si Leegan nos ayudaría con los documentos ¿Por qué retienes a ese hombre aquí?

-Mulker, acaso no piensas, ese hombre no creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que le dije es muy astuto, si embargo William Andry jamás converso conmigo sin el tal George no habrá quien interfiera en nuestro negocio, así nuestro querido Neal podrá cumplir con su misión más fácil y si no lo hace aun existen otras formas para lograr nuestro objetivo

-Aun así creo que hay algo en lo que no estamos pensando

-¡¡¿COMO EN QUE?!!

-…como en que el señor Andry descubra todo antes de firmar

-Si… tienes razón, ya he pensado en ello… igual también se como solucionar ese inconveniente si llegara a suceder, bueno hazte cargo de Meredith

-Llamaré un medico

-No seas idiota, no traigas a nadie aquí cuando tenemos un invitado abajo

-¿entonces que hago?

-No lo se, pero no traigas a nadie aquí, te quedó claro

Luego de hablar con su socio, Yako decidió salir a dar una vuelta dejando a Mulker un tanto fastidiado por los encargos, éste miró a la chica y decidió sacarla de aquella casa y dejarla en un hospital.

***************************

Las horas pasaron rápido que Candy no se dio cuenta de la hora hasta que le avisaron que alguien la esperaba

-"Casi olvido que Almorzaría con Albert, será mejor que me apresure" – de inmediato se preparó para salir al encuentro de Albert, pero sólo encontró al chofer que la esperaba

-Buenas tardes señorita Andry, el señor William me envió para disculparse por no poder acompañarla a almorzar

-¿no vendrá?

-Me envió este mensaje – el hombre le entregó un pequeño sobre y luego se retiró, Candy abrió el sobre para leer

_Lo siento pequeña, han surgido muchos inconvenientes aquí, te debo un Almuerzo pero te prometo __que te compensaré en cuanto me desocupe, Doroty ya está en tu departamento, recuerda que aun estás en recuperación así que no te quedes mucho tiempo trabajando, nos vemos pronto._

_Albert_

me imagino que ha de tener mucho trabajo atrasado después de todo lo sucedido, entonces hoy almorzaré sola

-No lo creo – se oyó una voz detrás de ella

-¡¡Archi!! ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Pues Albert me contó donde te dejó y me dijo que no podría venir a cumplir con su invitación, pero antes déjame decirte que estoy muy decepcionado de ti, esperaba que descansaras no que empezaras a trabajar de inmediato, no tienes remedio Candy

-Ya Archi, por favor ya no me reprendas, estoy donde quiero estar y hago lo que me gusta

-Pero aun estas…

-Estoy bien si estoy trabajando, en serio, ya deja de preocuparte por mi

-Es que no quiero que te pase nada malo

-Nada malo me va a pasar Archi, ya todo ha terminado, ahora tengo mucha hambre mi estomago me pide comida a gritos ¿nos vamos?

-Bueno vamos entonces – Ambos se fueron a un restaurante cercano y allí almorzaron, como siempre la pecosa y su buen apetito no pudieron faltar

-Sabes Albert se salvó de invitarte a comer con ese apetito voraz que tienes – Candy hizo un puchero

-¡¡Archi!!, Albert jamás se quejaría de mi apetito

-"¿por qué será?" – humm si él siempre te complace… en fin me alegra mucho que hayas recuperado tu apetito

-¿dices que Albert te avisó que no vendría?, no te mencionó para nada en su nota

-Eso fue porque ya había mandando al chofer cuando yo llegué con Eva a su oficina

-¿Eva?... – de pronto Candy sintió algo extraño en el estómago y su apetito se esfumó, Archi notó la reacción de la chica, era justo lo que esperaba para probar sus sospechas

-Si Eva, la dejé en las oficinas antes de venir por ti porque Albert la llevará a ver a su familia, no te molesta ¿no es cierto?

- … ¿molestarme?, ¿Por qué tendría que molestarme?, Albert le prometió ayudarla y me alegra que Eva se encuentre con su familia después de todo lo que le ha sucedido

-Si eso supuse – "tal como me lo suponía si le molesta jejeje" – en realidad no estaba planeado, es que hablé con Eva y la note muy triste por eso la llevé donde Albert…Candy ¿ya no tienes hambre?

-No ya me llené…

-Que raro, hace un momento estabas tan hambrienta y ahora…

-hiciste bien Archi, espero que Eva pronto se recupere y su familia la ayudará mucho, bien Gracias por invitarme a almorzar, ya debo regresar porque deje algunos pendientes en el hospital

-pero yo aun no termino y…

-nos vemos luego – la pecosa salió del restaurante dejando a Archi sin más que decir

-"no tienes porque molestarte Candy ¿o si?" – la chica estaba caminando hacia el hospital cuando se detuvo en seco al pensar en ello pero justo fue interceptada por un auto que casi la atropella

-¡¡HEY TENGA CUIDADO!! – gritó el hombre desde su automóvil

-Lo siento… - estaba acercándose cuando le pareció reconocer a ese hombre, pero en ese momento el tipo aceleró y se alejó dejando a Candy con las dudas

-¿Ese hombre, acaso era el mismo…? - Un estremecimiento se apoderó de su cuerpo al pensar que Yako este cerca de nuevo – …¿Cómo es que salió?, Albert no ha dicho nada de él, ¿será el?

**********************************************

-MALDITA SEA CASI HAGO QUE ME DESCUBRAN – Yako había regresado a la casa Mulker estaba descansando en el sofá

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada, dime ¿que paso con Meredith?

-Aun esta dormida, decidí esperar a que despertaba

-Creo que es mejor no dejarla salir aun

-¿pero porqué?

-PORQUE ASI LO DIGO, DEJA DE ESTAR ALLI COMO UN INVECIL Y VE A VERLA

-El hombre se levantó rápidamente y se metió en la otra habitación, Yako decidió bajar a ver al hombre que tenía recluído en el sótano

-Dime una cosa… – le habló al hombre que a pesar de estar golpeado y vendado mantenía su postura y no se dejaba intimidar por Yako – ¿George no es cierto?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Si los Andry son tan poderosos ¿Por qué permiten que su sobrina trabaje como cualquier persona?

-No se de que me habla, dígame que hago aquí, ¿Qué quiere de mi…? Ahhg – George recibió un golpe de parte de Yako

-AQUÍ LAS PREGUNTAS LAS HAGO YO, ASI QUE RESPONDEME, ¿QUE COSA ES ESA CHIQUILLA PARA LOS ANDRY SI A PESAR DE ESTAR CASADA CON SU SOBRINO ESTA EN LAS CALLES TRABAJANDO?

-¡¡no le diré nada!!

-AH NO – Yako empezó a golpear a George hasta que éste quedó inconsciente pero jamás dijo nada de lo que Yako le preguntó – veamos hasta cuando soportas tu altanería y decides hablar ¡¡Mulker!!

-Mulker bajó inmediatamente al escuchar que lo llamaban

-¿Que sucede?

-¿éste no te ha dicho nada?

-Ni una sola palabra

-Ya veo, será mejor que demostremos de lo que somos capaces, no le des nada y dale su recordatorio cuando despierte, ¿Qué pasó con la princesa ya despertó?

-Si pero no deja de llorar

-Es porque extraña a su papi iré a consolarla

-Yako, ¿Qué sucedió, porque cambiaste de opinión respecto a Meredith?

-Me cruce con la esposa del Katrin y creo que me reconoció, si dejamos ir a Meredith es posible que nos delate así que es mejor mantenerla aquí hasta que Leegan cumpla con lo que le dije

-¿y si no lo hace?

-LO HARÁ DE CUALQUIER FORMA LO HARA Y SI NO LO HACE… será mas fácil conseguir la forma de obligarlo, Manda a alguien que vigile a la mujer de Leegan esta como enfermera en el hospital Santa Juana, creo que mas tarde debo ir a visitar a nuestro querido Neal y también a su hermanita

**********************************

La armónica como siempre lo acompañaba, Terry estaba tocando su música, los ensayos iniciaron ese día y a pesar de que puso todo de su parte no lograba concentrarse, Robert lo notó pero no le dijo nada, sabía que Terry aun estaba preocupado por cierta muchacha

-"Debo poner más empeño, Robert confía en mi y no debo fallarle, pero extraño mucho a la pecosa, necesito ver aquellos ojos que iluminan mi corazón"

Terry se había subido a lo alto de la casa y desde allí vio un auto detenerse frente a la entrada y a las personas que acababan de llegar

-"¡¡Albert!!" – por un instante quiso bajar a recibirlo, pero luego recordó la discusión en Lakeewood – "no te puedo ver más como mi amigo, es una pena perder un amigo como tú,… jamás lo imagine tú enamorado de Candy, ahora entiendo por que me alejaste de ella aquella vez, si tan solo hubiera tenido un ápice de cordura, si no hubiera estado tan derrotado aquella vez,… ahora las cosas son distintas, ahora ella está confundida y no se Qué siente por ti... ¿me habrá olvidado? Aun lamento no haberla traído conmigo pero su mirada me dijo mucho, se que esta confundida, pero ¿y si no es así?, ¿tendré que aceptar que esta vez la perderé para siempre?, ¿tendré que aceptar que es feliz con Albert?... pecosa me duele tanto estar lejos de ti ¿y tu?

Continuó tocando la armónica hasta que alguien lo interrumpió

-Lo siento Terry no quería interrumpirte, sabia que estabas aquí, tu música te delató

-No te preocupes Robert, esta es tu casa, disculpa que me haya subido aquí

-No hay problema Terry, también es tu casa, me imagino que ya sabes quienes han venido, el señor Andry me dijo que quería hablar contigo está esperándote en el despacho – Terry no dijo nada pero su expresión dijo todo Robert se dio cuenta que Terry no deseaba ver a Albert – si gustas le digo que estas ocupado…

-No, por favor dile que bajare en un momento

Robert se retiró sin decirle más, Terry se preguntaba de qué quería hablarle Albert

-"quizás sea por lo sucedido en la casa de Neal o quizás no" – decidió escuchar a Albert y bajo a verlo

En el despacho, Albert daba vueltas mirando los libros, Eva estaba con su Tía conversando en la sala, ellas deberían hablar en privado por eso él aprovechó y pidió conversar con Terry, aun no sabía como tomaría Terry lo que él le diría pero estaba preocupado por Candy, sus pesadillas le tenían muy confundido y aunque trataba de no pensar en aquellas pesadillas no podía evitar preocuparse, más aun ahora que George estaba desaparecido, la puerta se abrió sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo, creí que ya habías dicho todo? – Terry cerro la puerta se quedó de pié y metió sus manos en los bolsillos tomando una posición despreocupada, desde el otro lado Albert le respondió

-Quería agradecerte por avisarnos que la familia de Eva estaba aquí

-Pero jamás dije que yo estaba aquí – el rubio sonrió al verse descubierto

-Es verdad, yo ya lo supe desde antes

-¿mandaste a seguirme?... – la arrogancia de Terry se hizo presente – ¿querías asegurarte si te iba a dejar el camino libre con Candy?

-De ninguna manera, yo… - Terry no le dejo explicar a Albert

-…bueno ya no importa, si eso era todo entonces me retiro

-Aun no termino de hablar contigo – la voz de Albert se escucho severa y Terry se detuvo al instante

-¿Hay más? – le dijo girando su rostro y mirándolo con determinación, Albert parecía luchar con sí mismo, luego de dar una bocanada de aire hablo pausadamente

-También quería pedirte un favor… – aquello sorprendió al Castaño - …He traído a Eva para que hable con su tía, ella se quedará en la Mansión Andry mientras se solucione su problema pues el tal Yako está libre y ese tipo es muy peligroso, la vida de Eva corre peligro y temo que también Candy

-¡¡¿A que te refieres, que tiene que ver Candy con ese tipo?!!

-Averigüé sobre ese hombre, es un cobarde y es muy vengativo, tratará de dañar a las personas más vulnerables por vengarse y ellas son Eva y Candy, Eva es testigo de lo que él le hizo a su familia por eso la protegeremos, aun no he hablado con mi sobrino, tiene mucho que explicarme, pero Candy aunque no tiene nada que ver con el asunto de Eva es la esposa de Neal y por ello corre peligro… – al escuchar eso, Terry se tensó hasta ponerse como piedra, no le gustaba para nada recordar que Candy era la esposa de Neal, se hizo una nota mental de que tenía que romperle la cara la próxima vez que vuelva a ver a Neal pues tenía otro motivo - …ella es muy testaruda y no quiso regresar a la Mansión e insiste en seguir con su vida, aun no sabe nada de ese tipo pero aunque lo supiera no cambiaría de parecer y continuaría con su trabajo y su casa, yo no podré estar cerca a ella, desde que llegué a la corporación he estado muy ocupado, he puesto a alguien que la cuide sólo por seguridad pero de todas maneras quiero pedirte… que la cuides – Albert tenía un semblante muy preocupado

-"Tarzan pecosa, esta en peligro", ¿porque no la obligas a regresar a la Mansión?, eres el Tío Abuelo, tiene que obedecerte ¿no es cierto?

-¿crees que no he pensado en eso?, pero….

-No quieres, obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere ¿cierto?, ¿Aunque su vida corra peligro?, ¡¡¿no importa eso?!!

-¡¡Claro que me importa su vida!!, pero tienes razón no quiero obligarla a estar encerrada en un lugar donde ella no quiere permanecer, se que tú podrás cuidarla bien, mientras yo me encargo de ubicar a ese hombre

-¡¡Por supuesto que cuidaré de ella, no es necesario que me lo pidas, haría cualquier cosa por Candy en cuanto al maldito de tu sobrino, será mejor que se mantenga donde esta y que ni piense que se ha salvado de recibir su merecido por causarle todo esto a Candy!!

-Sabía que dirías eso, no te preocupes por Neal, él sabe que tiene que pagar por lo que ha hecho, bueno ya es hora de irme, gracias se que tú la cuidarás eres el indicado – al decir aquello un escalofríos recorrió la espalda del rubio aun se preguntaba si estaba haciendo bien al permitir que Candy esté a merced de ese hombre

Albert salió del despacho, envidiaba a Terry pues él estaría cerca a su pequeña, toda la mañana mientras averiguaba y hablaba con su personal se dio cuenta que él siempre estaría en ese mundo y no tendría tiempo para Candy, las horas pasaron rápido y no pudo cumplir con su promesa de ir a almorzar con ella, George como su mano derecha le hacía mucha falta pero mientras él no regresara no podría dejar de lado sus obligaciones las cuales se habían duplicado ahora que no estaba George. Al salir vio que Eva aun no terminaba de conversar con su Tía así que decidió ir a hacer otra visita

-Lamento no poder ayudarte Eva, si pudieras salir de Chicago iríamos a la casa en New York pero mientras permanezcas aquí no tenemos mucho que ofrecerte mas que nuestro apoyo – le dijo muy apenada Susana a Eva

-No te preocupes Susana, verlas me ha dado mucha alegría, ustedes son mi única familia ahora, el señor Andry me está ayudando mucho, es un buen hombre, me quedaré en su casa mientras todo esto se aclare

-La madre de Susana se sorprendió al escuchar eso

-Eso es una buena noticia mi querida sobrina, quizás el señor Andry pueda ayudarnos a nosotras también…

-¡¡Madre!! – intervino Susana, Eva estaba muy confundida – por favor no digas esas cosas, por favor podrías ir a traerme un chall quiero salir a dar una vuelta con Eva – le dijo en un susurro

-Pero es una buena oportunidad – le respondió su madre con otro susurro

-Madre no voy a permitir que te aproveches del señor Andry tal y como lo hiciste con Robert, deja de avergonzarme por favor

Su madre se sorprendió al escuchar a Susana, se sintió mal al entender a su hija y se retiro a hacer lo que ella le pidió, Susana continuó hablando con Eva

-No le hagas caso Eva, mi madre está confundiendo las cosas, El señor Andry es muy amable al apoyarte

Si tienes razón el es una gran persona – los ojos de Eva se iluminaron al hablar de él Susana lo reconoció de inmediato pues ella se sentía de la misma manera cuando hablaba de Terry – si su hija no me hubiera ayudado yo no estaría aquí

-¿Su hija?

-Si , Candy, así se llama

-"Candy"

-Ella y su esposo me ayudaron

-"¿Su esposo?" – se preguntaba Susana

-Bueno en realidad no lo es, no estoy muy bien enterada pero Candy ya no vive con él

-"Candy se casó" – Susana ya no escuchaba a Eva

-No debí haber dicho esto soy muy imprudente, por favor Susana no digas nada en realidad no se que sucede allí

-No te preocupes Eva, me alegra saber que no estas sola en esto ya veras que todo se solucionará

-Si, pero eso no cambia nada, extraño a papá, mamá y mi hermana – el llanto embargo el rostro de Eva, Susana también se sintió mal por ella, la pérdida de su padre es algo que aun ella no superaba por ello entendió a su prima que había perdido a toda su familia pero le alegraba que pueda contar con ella, aun estaba confundida por lo que dijo respecto a Candy y "su esposo"

-Cálmate Eva se como te sientes, pero pronto atraparán a ese hombre

-Eso espero, ojalá pronto pague por todo el mal que ha causado no solo a mi sino a tantas personas

Mientras Albert estaba en camino a la mansión Leegan

-"se que esta bien lo que hago esto ayudara a Candy, ella aun esta confundida lo note muy bien en sus ojos, estuve apunto de decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero no era el momento, se que estar cerca a Terry le hará bien, él la protegerá respetare su decisión siempre y cuando ella este bien si es feliz yo lo seré…" – Albert trataba de convencerse a si mismo pero ni siquiera él sabia por que encargo a Candy con Terry, sólo hizo lo que creyó correcto

El vehículo se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa, el señor Leegan salió a recibirlo

-¿Albert?, que sorpresa, creí que aun estarías en Lakeewood

-Buenas tardes Charles, si ayer en la tarde llegamos

-Hoy nos encontramos con Candy en el hospital, Neal esta muy contento, ya que justo hoy inició sus terapias y nos dimos con la sorpresa

-Si, imagino como le habrá agradado a Neal encontrar a Candy allí, justamente venía a hablar con él, ¿estará disponible?

¿-Neal?, ¿ocurre algo, acaso ese hombre…?

-En realidad si ocurren muchas cosas,… sabes, George ha desaparecido y hoy recibí un reporte de una investigación sobre Neal, lo siento pero él esta implicado en muchas cosas – el rostro de Charles se descompuso, pensar que su hijo aun tenía muchas cosas que contar lo preocupaba en gran medida

-No te preocupes Albert, ya me lo esperaba pero apoyare a mi hijo en lo que sea necesario, se que ha cometido muchos errores pero en realidad créeme esta arrepentido

-Imagino que si Charles, pero eso no cambiará lo que muchas personas están padeciendo en este momento – lo dijo pensando en George

Neal estaba muy incómodo en su habitación cuando alguien entró

-Neal – el chico se giró a ver a su padre y noto la preocupación de éste- Tienes visita, vamos- con cuidado su padre lo llevó hasta el despacho le pareció extraño que lo dejara en la puerta y luego se retirara sin decirle nada, su padre actuaba muy extraño, aun con dudas ingreso al despacho para hablar con aquella persona que lo buscaba

-Pasa Neal te estaba esperando, me alegra ver que ya estés mejor eso significa que podemos conversar sin ningún problema – le dijo el hombre, Neal se estremeció al ver la mirada severa de Albert – la última vez que te vi creí que por tu propia cuenta aclararías el problema que has traído a nuestra familia… sobre todo esperaba que te sinceres respecto a tus anteriores actividades, créeme que las amistades que te buscaste están cobrando un precio muy caro por los favores que te hicieron - Neal palideció, ver a Albert frente a él lo desarmó por completo, toda su seguridad por proteger a Candy se hizo añicos en un instante, era sorprendente el efecto que podía causar en Neal el enojo de Albert

-Yo… lo lamento, creí que ya no habría problemas, creí que estaba muerto, no sabía que él estaba libre – Albert observó a su sobrino, él sabía mas de lo que creía y también había algo que estaba ocultando

-Yo nunca te dije a quien me refería ni tampoco te dije que había salido en libertad, ¿Cómo lo sabes?, lo has visto ¿cierto?... – Neal empezó a sudar frio no tenía otra opción debería de hablar

-Es verdad, vino a verme ese mismo día que fui a ver a Candy, no se como logró entrar hasta mi habitación, me amenazó con lastimar a Candy y mi familia si no lo ayudaba, no quiero hacerlo pero se de lo que es capaz si no le doy lo que quiere…

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?, ¿Qué es lo que te pidió?

-El me envió un sobre con el nombre de un tal Mulker…

-¿Mulker? - _"acabo de reunirme con Meredith Stevens quien ha venido con un tal Mulker que quiere participar en la corporación petrolera"_ – recordó Albert la ultima conversación con George

-Si, no se que será no lo he leído solo se que quiere que los firmes – Albert se dio la vuelta y lanzó un golpe en el escritorio asustando a Neal

-Ya se lo que quiere, si nos hubieras avisado antes hubiéramos manejado la situación ahora la vida de George está en peligro

-¿George?

-Si él desapareció, nadie lo ha visto desde ayer – el muchacho se quedó sin habla al imaginar a George en manos de Yako

-Albert tenemos que darle lo que quiere, es probable que George… ya no esté con vida, lo conozco es capaz de cualquier cosa lo he visto hacerlo, de lo contrario se vengará…

-No lo hará… pero tampoco podemos darle lo que quiere, debemos buscar otra manera pero ni la policía nos ayudará pues él la tiene de su lado

-No a toda la policía, yo estuve reuniendo pruebas, pero… - Neal cayó al recordar quien tenía los documentos

-¿Cómo dices Neal? – Neal sudaba muy nervioso, ya no había vuelta atrás debería de confiarle todo a Albert por el bien de todos - ¡¡¿de qué pruebas hablas?!!

-Yo… envié a mi abogado un sobre con todas las fotos y documentos que culpan a Yako de todo lo que ha hecho, incluso lo que le hizo a la familia de Eva

-¿Tú lo sabias?...

-Yo solo quería que lo atrapen para eso necesitaba pruebas… jamás creí que llegara tan lejos

-Y llegará más si no lo detenemos, Neal ¿Cómo pudiste callarte?

-Lo siento…

-Ya no digas eso, dame esos documentos, debemos actuar antes de que le suceda algo a George

-No los tengo… los tiene…

-¿Quién los tiene?

-Eliza

-¡¡¿Eliza, ella que tiene que ver con todo esto?!!

-Ella los guardó porque piensa que si esos documentos llegan a la policía nuestro apellido quedaría mal visto por las cosas que me vinculan a Yako

-Neal, creo que eso es lo menos importante ahora, ya son muchas personas las que han sido victimas de ese hombre y vendrán más sino hacemos algo. Hablaré con ella después de hablar con tu padre

-¿con mi padre?… por favor Albert deja que se lo diga yo

-Debiste habérselo dicho antes no esperar a que viniera a preguntarte ¿en Qué pensabas Neal, creías que tu sólo podrías con esto?, ¿No pensaste en las personas que nos rodean?

-Creí que lo solucionaría… por favor Albert al menos déjame estar presente cuando se lo digas

-Como quieras Neal

Minutos después Charles escuchaba lo que Albert le decía sobre Yako y la relación con Neal, una vez más Charles se decepcionaba de sus hijos, Neal no podía evitar el sentirse mal por su padre. Charles revisaba los documentos que Yako le entrego a Neal mientras éste se disculpaba

-¿Por qué no confiaste en mi hijo?

-Lo lamento papá, creí que si lo ayudaba, se acabaría todo

-¿si lo ayudabas?, sabes lo que son estos papeles, si estos papeles caen en las manos de ese hombre con la autorización de Albert, toda nuestra familia quedaría en la ruina

-Nunca los revisé, Creí que sólo eran documentos para ser un socio más, eso era lo que él quería unirse a una corporación importante

-No Neal – intervino Albert – estos papeles no son otra cosa que poderes legales de todas las propiedades de los Andry y eso los incluye a ustedes, te das cuenta de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer

-Pero si no lo hacía igual él iba a lastimarlos y también a Candy

-Créeme que igual lo hará – respondió muy preocupado Albert

-¿Que hacemos Albert? – pregunto Charles

-Primero le pediremos a Eliza esos documentos y nos lo tiene que entregar a como de lugar de lo contrario tomaré otras medidas - respondió muy enojado Albert

************************************

TOC TOC

-Ya voy – se escucho una voz desde adentro, Terry imaginaba la cara de la pecosa al verlo, estaba extrañándola y ahora estaba allí detrás de esa puerta, se quedaría con ella y la protegería pase lo que pase, la puerta se abrió y la muchacha se quedó sorprendida al reconocer al actor

¡-¡Señor Grandchester!!

-Buenas noches, vine a buscar a Candy, ¿puedes decirle que estoy aquí?

-Lo lamento Señor Grandchester

¿Qué sucede ha salido?

-Ella estuvo aquí hace unos minutos pero ya se fue, me dijo que había cambiado un turno con una compañera que tuvo una urgencia así que se quedará allá

-entonces iré a verla, sabes si continúa en esa clínica

-Oh, la verdad no lo se, ella no me dijo en donde estaba trabajando, sólo vino se cambio de ropa y se regresó, me dijo que había regresado para avisarme y de paso aprovecho de cambiarse

-Bueno la buscaré gracias

-Esta bien

Terry salió del edificio y se fue directo a la pequeña clínica en la que una vez vio a Candy con los niños pero la encontró cerrada

-Entonces aquí ya no está trabajando ¿Dónde estás pecosa?

Luego se fue hacia el hospital Santa Juana era su segunda opción ya que ella trabajaba antes en aquel hospital si no la encontraba la buscaría en todos los hospitales de chicago al llegar había una chica encargada ésta era nueva

-Señorita disculpe estoy buscando a la señorita Candy White esta tomando el turno de la noche

-Déjeme revisar el registro,… lo siento no hay ninguna Candy White

-¿Está segura, no habrá otro libro u otra persona a la que le pueda preguntar?

-No señor, estoy muy segura no conozco a ninguna Candy White

-Esta bien señorita gracias

Al salir de aquel hospital, Terry tenía de la convicción de recorrer cada hospital preguntando por Candy

-"Pecosa donde te has metido"

**********************

Albert regresaba a la casa de Roberth Hataway, había esperado por mucho tiempo a Eliza pero esta jamás apareció en su casa. "Déjame hablar con mi hija Albert", fue la suplica de Charles aquel hombre a pesar de su condición no terminaba por conocer a sus hijos ya muchas decepciones le estaban causando pero a pesar de ello él quería ayudarlos a enmendarse, el vehículo se detuvo en el jardín de la gran casa estaba a punto de ingresar cuando se topo con la madre de Susana.

-Señor Andry – Albert muy amable la saludó al verla – yo quería…

-Dígame señora Marlow

-Quería darle las gracias por lo que hace por mi sobrina, ella es muy importante para nosotras y ahora somos lo único que tiene, lamentablemente no podremos hacer mucho por ella, no más de lo que usted está haciendo

-Para mi no es ningún problema, en realidad quiero ayudarla lo que le ha sucedido es algo que no se merecía pero pronto se solucionará yo me encargaré de eso

-Gracias señor Andry

-De nada

En ese momento Eva y Susana regresaban de dar una vuelta, Susana se asustó mucho al ver a su madre hablando con Albert, pensó lo peor de ella, Albert notó a Eva un poco llorosa y se acercó a hablarle mientras Susana miraba a su madre con desaprobación

-¿estás bien Eva?

-Si, estoy bien gracias por traerme, pero ya es hora de que regresemos, mi Tía y Susana no pueden albergarme aquí y yo no puedo salir de Chicago

-Aunque fuera lo contrario, sabes que es mejor que te quedes en la Mansión Andry, cuando gusten pueden visitarla - les dijo a Susana y a su madre ésta última ya quemaba ansias de ir a esa Mansión - bueno fue un placer verlas, ¿nos vamos Eva?

-Si – Eva muy contenta se fue del brazo de Albert después de despedirse de su tía y su prima, mientras Susana retaba a su madre

-¿Qué le has dicho madre?

-No te preocupes hija, no dije nada de lo que te puedas avergonzar, solo le agradecí por lo que hace, Eva tiene mucha suerte para que un hombre como él le ayude, si es muy lista puede quedarse con él para siempre, es un buen partido para ella

-Tú no tienes remedio mamá, será mejor que me vaya a descansar mañana tengo que salir temprano al hospital

-Esta bien yo también iré a descansar para acompañarte

-No te preocupes madre, le pedí a Terry que me acompañe

¡¡¿a ese muchacho?, pero Susana si es un irresponsable, no estarás intentado…!!

-No, sólo quiero ayudarlo… – "aunque no estoy muy segura pero será mejor que Terry la vea"

-¿ayudarlo a que Susana? – la madre de la chica la observo detenidamente, la triste mirada de Susana llamo su atención pero Susana sabia como despistarla

-…a nada madre, ya me tengo que ir

-Espera Susy… - Susana se dio la vuelta y empezó su andar hacia su habitación su madre ya no quiso continuar con el cuestionamiento hacia su hija, pero muy preocupada la vio esforzándose por soportar aquella prótesis apoyándose en su bastón él único apoyo que le daba la fuerza para volver a ser la misma chica de antes – no se que estarás planeando ahora Susana, solo espero que no vuelvas a salir lastimada

En el coche de los Andry, Albert estaba muy pensativo, Eva estaba sentada al lado de él, quería hablarle pero no sabía de que, decidió observarlo y disfrutar de aquella compañía, Albert se dio cuenta que Eva lo miraba y le regresó una tierna mirada

-Ya estás mejor, ¿te agradó verlas cierto?

-Si gracias

-No me lo agradezcas, pero por seguridad, la siguiente vez que desees verlas podemos enviar al chofer para que vayan a la mansión

-¿por seguridad?

-No quiero que estés fuera de la mansión

-¿Has averiguado algo acerca de ese hombre?

-No mucho – le mintió Albert – pero respecto a tu caso… ya dieron una fecha para el juicio

-¿voy a ir a juicio?

-No te preocupes, los abogados se están encargando y es muy probable que tú no vayas a ningún juicio sino ese hombre, no te lo dije para que te preocupes

Albert observó la angustia en el rostro de la muchacha, aquellos ojos verdes le recordaban a su pequeña y no soportaba verlos tristes

-¿Quieres comer algo antes de volver?

-Esta bien

Albert le indico al chofer que se desvíe a un restaurante donde él acostumbraba cenar, cuando llegaron Eva notó lo rústico del ambiente, ver aquel lugar le recordó a su padre cuando tenía su primer restaurante

-¿te gusta?

-Si me agrada, gracias

Mientras cenaban, Eva no dejaba de mirar a Albert de reojo, éste se dio cuenta

-¿tengo algo? – le dijo en son de broma Eva se sonrojo hasta la punta de sus cabellos

-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte

-No lo hiciste, sabes venía aquí regularmente, es un lugar tranquilo – cambio de tema al ver el sonrojo de la muchacha

-¿es aquí donde te escapabas de tu trabajo?

-Bueno digamos que es uno de ellos

-Si yo también lo haría en tu lugar, te noto muy cansado, ¿hoy hiciste muchas cosas cierto?

-No te equivocas, he tenido mucho que hacer y mañana hay más

-Podría ayudarte, sabes yo ayudaba a mi padre antes de que… - Eva recordó cuando sus padres empezaron a trabajar, todos juntos se encargaban del pequeño restaurante, ella a medida que crecía ayudaba a su padre a sacar adelante su restaurante pero cuando Yako llegó las cosas cambiaron ya que ese hombre siempre hacía que su padre la alejara de los negocios de una u otra manera

-¿Antes de qué?

-¡¡No se como no me di cuenta de lo que ese hombre hacía!!

-Te refieres a Yako

-Si, cada vez que mi padre inauguraba un restaurante nuevo yo me encargaba de la administración, pero luego Yako aparecía y yo quedaba relegada, al principio creí que por ser mujer mi padre no quería que me encargue de sus restaurantes ya sabes muchas personas creen que las mujeres no estamos hechas para los negocios pero ahora veo que era por ese hombre

-Ese hombre es muy astuto y sabe como engañar a la gente, pero no te sientas mal, bueno ahora que me dices esto creo que si hay algo en lo que me puedes ayudar pero no saldrás de la mansión, tengo un poco de trabajo atrasado que te parece si regresando a la mansión lo vemos ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo que sea con tal de sentirme útil, creo que si no me das algo en que ocuparme terminaré leyendo todos los libros de la biblioteca y eso que es enorme

-Vaya veo que te agrada mucho la lectura

-Eso y cantar

-Tú cantas muy bien, te agradaría dedicarte a eso ¿no?

-Si por supuesto, pero es un sueño, debo ser más realista

-¿A que te refieres con eso?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites

-Albert, yo te agradezco mucho que me ayudes pero no puedo abusar, trabajaré para pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi… y mi familia, aunque no creo que termine de pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi

-No estoy de acuerdo, Eva esto no solo lo hago por ti, sino por mi familia ese hombre te ha hecho mucho daño y también lo hará con mi familia, casi mató a Neal, ahora que está libre no se que estará planeando pero si estoy seguro de algo, no volverá a dañar a nadie más – Al escucharlo Eva se sintió un poco decepcionada "Esto no solo lo hago por ti", no podía esperar más cuando el se refería a su familia sabía que era por Candy

-Gracias Albert, bueno creo que ya es hora de regresar ya quiero ver en que te puedo ayudar

-De acuerdo vamos

Ambos salieron del restaurante rumbo a la Mansión sin darse cuenta que alguien estuvo observando a Eva, intentó ver el rostro de Albert pero como éste estaba de espaldas no logró reconocerlo

-Así que la palomita está en chicago, sólo quiero saber ¿Quién es el tipo con el que está? parece ser alguien importante

Yako salió de aquel restaurante siguiéndolos, al llegar a la mansión Andry, se quedó muy sorprendido al ver ingresar el coche en aquella mansión con confianza se acerco hasta el portero.

-Disculpe buen hombre, ¿me puedes decir quien es el hombre que acaba de ingresar?

-Lo siento no le puedo dar ese tipo de información

-Vamos ayúdame soy periodista y estoy haciendo un artículo sobre los hombres más ricos de esta zona, vamos te puedo dar una buena propina por tu información – la ambición de aquel empleado pudo más y sin más demora le dijo de quien se trataba, Yako se quedó sorprendido y regresó a la casa en la que estaba Mulker esperándolo, esa casa no estaba muy lejos del restaurante donde Yako se topó con Albert y Eva

-¿Por fin llegaste, por qué tardaste tanto… donde esta la cena? – se quejó Mulker

-Olvida la cena Mulker acabamos de sacarnos la lotería, como está nuestro invitado ¿ya le diste su recordatorio?

-Estaba por bajar… espera ¿a que te refieres con que nos sacamos la lotería?

-Deja lo hago yo… ya te explicare luego – Yako bajó al sótano y allí observó a George el cual estaba con hambre y sed pero al escuchar a Yako mantuvo su semblante firme

-Dime George ¿que tu jefe no es un viejo barrigón? – George no respondió nada, ante el silencio Yako continuó – no ya me lo temía, jejeje acabo de encontrarme con el excelentísimo William Andry el cual no es otro que un mocoso, que por cierto estaba muy bien acompañado de la pequeña Eva, ¿no sabes quien es Eva George?, bien eso no importa pues pronto no será nada, esa mocosa me ha traído muchos problemas además aun no olvido que intentó matarme pero soy un hueso duro de roer y regresaría desde el mismísimo infierno para hacer pagar caro a la gente que intente interponerse en mi camino, personas así como tú, creíste que no me enteraría de lo que hiciste, tiraste los documentos que te di, tenías que dárselo a tu jefe no tirarlos a la basura – la voz de Yako tenia un toque de burla

-Creyó que me engañaría con sus mentirás, bastó verle el rostro para darme cuenta la clase de persona que es

-¡¡CALLATE!! – Yako le propino un fuerte golpe en el rostro – sabes ya me estas aburriendo no haces nada, no cuentas nada y encima hablas mal de tu anfitrión que clase de invitado eres eh, bueno creo que ya se me ha hecho muy tarde y ya he perdido mucho tiempo es hora de hacer otra visita, nos vemos

Yako subió por las escaleras y dejó a George encerrado en aquella oscura y húmeda prisión en cuanto George escucho que la puerta se cerraba continuó con lo que estaba haciendo, de entre sus manos saco la pequeña cuchilla que utilizaba para cortar los sobres le fue muy difícil sacarla del bolsillo izquierdo de su saco pero por fin lo logro, la cuchilla no tenía mucho filo por lo tanto demoraría mucho en romper la soga con que estaba atado pero era su única esperanza, tenía que salir y avisar a Albert lo que estaba sucediendo, aunque tenía la esperanza de que Albert tome medidas y se mantenga protegido tanto él como su familia.

Yako llegó hasta la mansión Leegan, le fue muy fácil llegar hasta las habitaciones, esa casa no estaba tan resguardada como la mansión Andry, una vez dentro le fue sencillo ubicar la habitación de Neal, cuando entró no había nadie así que decidió esperarlo, cuando Neal entró y encendió la luz, casi se quedó sin aire al reconocer a la persona frente a él

-"YAKO"

-Hola Katrin, otra vez nos vemos, sabes he estado esperando noticias tuyas pero ya que no te has manifestado he venido a ver que sucede, ¿acaso no me creíste nada de lo que te dije?

-Claro que si – le respondió Neal con la voz quebrándose - pero sabes que mi tío ha regresado recién hoy

-¿Y entonces donde están mis papeles?

-Aun es muy pronto

-¿Y cuanto tiempo se supone que debo esperarte?

-Sólo unos días más, pensaba hablar con mi tío este fin de semana – mintió Neal

-Nada de eso irás mañana mismo y más vale que lo firme de lo contrario ya sabes lo que sucederá

-Esta bien, esta bien iré mañana como tú digas, pero prométeme que no harás nada mientras tanto

-Pues si tú no cumples yo si cumpliré, ¿te quedó claro?

-Si, si iré mañana mismo, le daré los papeles

-Esta bien katrin se que no me fallarás

-Pero no se si los firmara de inmediato

-Tú no te preocupes por eso, sólo entrégale esos malditos papeles

-Esta bien así lo hare, pero prometes que no volverás a pedirme más ¿de acuerdo?

-Escucha Leegan tu no entiendes que aun tu no terminas de pagarme, pero si todo sale bien es probable que ya no te quiera volver a ver la cara todo depende de lo bien que actúes con tu tío

Luego de la conversación Yako se retiró de la misma forma en que entró aun le causaba curiosidad por saber la verdadera identidad de William Andry, se lamentaba no haber podido ver el rostro de aquel joven

***********************

Muy tarde regreso a la casa de Robert, estaba realmente agotado, se tiró en su cama con su ropa puesta, ya casi estaba amaneciendo, unas horas mas tarde, Susana Tocaba su puerta por tercera vez, Terry no le respondía pues la mala noche que paso recorriendo hospitales lo dejó muy agotado

-Terry, ¿estas allí?, Terry ya tenemos que ir al hospital – Susana entró y lo vio tirado en la cama con su ropa puesta ¡¡Terry, estás bien!!? – Terry abrió los ojos y la reconoció

-¿Susana?, ¿Ya amaneció?

-Así es Terry. Veo que no has dormido bien, si no puedes iré sola, continúa durmiendo

-No, te prometí acompañarte, así que sólo dame unos minutos y te acompañaré

-¿estás seguro?

-Si ya bajo en un minuto

-Esta bien

Susana salió de la habitación, Terry se frotó los ojos y se metió al baño, allí se bañó y luego salió a llevar a Susana al hospital, con la idea de dejarla e ir a la casa de la pecosa de inmediato

-En el hospital Candy terminaba su turno

-¡¡buenos días!! – saludó a la chica que estaba encargada e la recepción

Buenos días, ¿eres nueva no es cierto?

-Si mi nombres es Candy White

-¿Tú eres Candy White?

-Así es

-Un joven vino a buscarte anoche. Lo siento pero como tu nombre no estaba en el a lista no le di razón de ti se fue muy decepcionado

-¿un joven dices?, ¿Quién habrá sido?, ¿No te dijo su nombre?

-No, lo lamento

-"que raro, quien me habrá buscado, no creo que haya sido Neal, aunque es probable que sea Archi pero que habrá sido tan urgente para que venga hasta acá a buscarme, ¡¡Dios quizás sea por ese hombre!!, será mejor que lo vaya a ver aprovechando que tengo la mañana libre", muchas gracias señorita ya me retiro

Candy salió de la Recepción pero luego recordó que tenía la prenda de una de las pacientes y regresó para devolverlo de paso pensó aprovechar en saludar a Neal. Llegó hasta la sala de terapias y allí esperó

En la puerta del hospital el coche se detenía y Terry ayudaba a bajar a Susana, luego con cuidado la acompañó hasta la sala de terapias Susana miraba hacia todos lados buscando a Candy, al llegar a la sala de terapias Susana continuó con su búsqueda pero Candy no estaba por ningún lado

-¿Pasa algo Susana? - Le preguntó Terry, Susana lo pensó bien

-Es que…

-Disculpe – se oyó una voz detrás de ellos

-Creo que esto es… de usted - le dijo Candy a la chica en bastón que vio ingresar justo cuando ella se estaba retirando, no se había dado cuenta hasta que ellos voltearon y los reconoció se sorprendió mucho – "¡¡Susana y Terry están juntos!!" – pensó

-¡¡Candy…!! – le dijo Terry pero al ver la expresión en el rostro de Candy no pudo continuar

-Gracias - le dijo Susana – ayer lo olvide, - quiso decir algo mas pero las palabras no se organizaban muy bien en su cabeza, sentía que hacia lo correcto pero en su pecho empezaba a sentir una punzada - bueno yo me voy a continuar con mi terapia – con dificultad se fue hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, Candy la vio alejarse y luego miró a Terry con confusión, sin decirle nada se dio la vuelta

-Espera… - Terry la alcanzo muy confundido - ¿Qué te sucede?, ayer te…

-Yo… ya me tengo que ir… la enfermera los atenderá pronto… tienes que acompañarla

-…¿Cómo?, espera ¿Qué sucede? - la pecosa abandonó la habitación, Terry miró a Susana y esta le dijo con la mirada que la siguiera, el castaño aún confundido salió en busca de Candy, en las afueras del hospital Candy caminaba por la calle cuando escuchó a Terry llamarla a lo lejos, no se dio la vuelta y aceleró su paso - ¡Candy!

De manera audaz la rubia cruzó la calle con la esperanza de perder al actor pero él fue más rápido y al doblar una esquina la alcanzó

-Espera pecas…

-¡ya te he dicho que no me llames así,… eres un malcriado!

-Ahora resulta que el malcriado soy yo

-¡si! Y además eres un mentiroso

-¿mentiroso Yo?, espera no entiendo a que te refieres, huyes de mi, me llamas malcriado, y ahora dices que miento ¿Qué esta sucediendo señorita pecas?

-¡¡eso, yo tampoco se que es lo que sucede, porque estás aquí mientras dejaste a "tu prometida" en la sala de terapias!!

-¿Mi prometida?… JA JA JA JA – Terry descifró en un instante lo que sucedía y no pudo aguantar explotar en carcajadas enojando más a la rubia – espera, creo que has entendido mal

-¡¡exacto, no entiendo porque estás aquí con ella!! – sin decir más lo empujó y continuó con su camino. "como me deje engañar, esta claro que ellos están juntos aun y si es así bien por ellos" – muy enojada la pecosa caminaba por la calle hasta que sintió el abrazo de alguien, era Terry

-Yo no te mentí es verdad lo que te dije, si Susana está aquí es porque está continuando con su terapia y me pidió que la acompañe, ayer te estuve buscando por todos lados y no te encontré, crees que te buscaría si continuara comprometido con ella

No entiendo porqué esta aquí entonces

-Te dije que Robert trajo al grupo Stradfor a Chicago, pues ella es parte del grupo, ¿Acaso estas celosa Pecosa? – le preguntó girándola y acercado su rostro al de la rubia

¿es parte del grupo?, "que cabeza dura que soy he hecho el papelón de mi vida" – Yo… no se que decir

-Dime que si, que estas celosa y eso lo aclarará todo – le dijo Terry en un fuerte abrazo

-"me puse celosa, porque los vi juntos eso significará que…", ¡¡basta Terry!!, - de inmediato detuvo sus pensamientos aceptar que estaba celosa sería aceptar que sentía algo por el ingles sin embargo aun su corazón daba muchos vuelcos - ¿tú eras el que me estaba buscando anoche?

-Así es, me puedes decir porqué estás trabajo en doble turno si recién has salido del hospital

-Otro con lo mismo, ¿que no se saben otra frase?

-¿Qué dices?- le respondió muy confundido, pero estaba feliz pues había visto a su pecosa muy celosa – hey pecas que tal si te invito a desayunar he visto un lugar donde venden unos pasteles que se ven muy deliciosos ¿Qué dices?

-Lo siento, estaba saliendo a ver a… - ahora fue el turno de Terry quien sintió una alarma en su cabeza los celos hicieron su trabajo

¡¡¿A quien?!!, ¿ acaso vas a la Mansión Andry??

-Pues… si, así es – La rubia muy sorprendida vio el cambio de actitud del ingles, en un instante estaba tan sereno y luego en otro se alteró, el susto de la chica no pasó desapercibido por Terry quien cerro los ojos para calmarse un poco

-Lo siento Candy, no quise asustarte, es solo que… - Candy comprendió lo que él trataba de decirle, se sintió mal por ser la culpable de la reacción del castaño

-No digas nada, lamento hacerte pasar por esto, en realidad voy a ver a Archi

-Ah, ¿y es muy urgente, como para que no puedas desayunar antes?

-Es que… - lo pensó muy bien antes de confiar en él pero no quiso alarmarlo – ayer no termine de hablar con el

-En ese caso te acompañare

-No es necesario

-Pues creo que si lo es, pero antes, desayunemos ¿de acuerdo?

Candy pensó en muchas cosas para convencerlo pero sabía que nada lo convencería era otro cabeza dura

**********************************

La mañana estaba muy hermosa así lo pensó Anny, ya había pasado unos días con Tom y aun no se acostumbraba a la rutina, levantarse temprano y acostarse tarde le había ayudado mucho a no pensar en Archi y en Patty, el segundo día ella fue testigo del nacimiento de un becerro eso le causo mucha emoción, ver el esfuerzo que hacía el pequeño animal para levantarse le hizo pensar en su situación, aquel becerro era el claro ejemplo a seguir y ella lo tomo en cuenta

-Siempre seguirás siendo la misma llorona – le dijo en aquella ocasión Tom

-Lo lamento, es que…

-No digas nada, se lo que estás sintiendo, y sabes que yo estaré siempre para apoyarte en tus decisiones

-Tom…

-No digas nada… igual yo seguiré aquí a tu lado

Los ojos de Tom no perdían de vista el rostro de Anny, ella observaba los ojos del muchacho, como hubiera deseado ver esa mirada en Archi para ella, se sentía mal por no sentir lo mismo así se lo hizo saber

-No sigas por favor

-¿Por qué?, ¿te molesta, es eso?

-Siempre serás mí…

-No lo digas, por favor no lo digas, déjame estar aquí – le dijo señalando su pecho - tu ya estás aquí – llevo su mano a su corazón

Tom demostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos y Anny lamentaba el no poder corresponderle.

Los días en la granja le ayudaron mucho, aun pensaba en Patty y en lo mal que la trató, pero también no podía evitar el sentirse defraudada.

Tom estaba acomodando la paja, Anny también lo intentó pero el polvo no le permitía avanzar mucho por ello Tom le dijo que mejor lo haría él, el sol empezó a expandirse y el chico optó por sacarse la camisa, sus músculos llamaron la atención de la muchacha y por un instante se distrajo observándolo, Tom se dio cuenta y se detuvo un momento para sonreírle, la muchacha despertó de su ensoñación y decidió acercarle un poco de limonada.

-Gracias

-Te esfuerzas demasiado

-Pero lo vale, de no hacerlo la granja no saldría adelante y de ser así pues podríamos perderla ¿No te agrada estar aquí?

-Si, es muy hermosa, solo lamento no ser de mucha ayuda

-¿de que hablas? – interrumpió el padre de Tom – desde que estás aquí, jamás había visto a Tom estar tan activo, en serio muchacha debería venir a visitarnos más seguido…

-¡¡gracias papá!!, pero no soy el único y por eso me preguntó ¿Ya tomaste tus pastillas?

-Bah, Hijo no necesito de eso, lo único que hacen esas cochinas pastillas es relajarme y tenerme sentado observando como pasa el día, no, mejor hago lo que se hacer, esa será mi mejor cura

-Ya oíste al doctor papá, necesitas descansar, así que deja de portarte como niño malcriado y ve a tomar las pastillas

-Es verdad señor – intervino Anny – si descansa ahora podrá ayudar a Tom más adelante, recuerde que su salud es muy importante para su hijo

-Ya escuchaste papá, no negaras que Anny tiene razón

-Si ustedes los jóvenes se creen dueños de la razón hoy en día, pero bueno les voy a hacer caso, nomas porque me lo pidió esta linda jovencita, ya hijo no esté mucho tiempo bajo el sol

-Si… anda ve a descansar por favor – una vez que el padre de Tom se fue Tom se acercó a Anny - Gracias por ayudarme, créeme que yo solo no podría convencerlo, creo que uno de estos días lo amarrare a su cama para que de verdad descanse

-Empezaron a reírse ambos de lo último que Tom dijo cuando un coche elegante se detuvo en la puerta y bajó una señora muy elegante

-¿Quién será? – se preguntó Tom, cuando miró a Anny, esta estaba sorprendida pues de inmediato reconoció a la Dama

-Es mi madre - Tom se puso su camisa estaba dispuesto a acercarse a saludar a la señora Britter

-Espera

-¿Qué?

-Será mejor que hable con ella

-Pero tú estas en mi casa y….

-Tú no conoces como es ella, por favor has lo que te pido

Tom miró bien a Anny, no le gustaba para nada lo que le pedía, él quería presentarse con la madre de Anny, pero decidió hacer lo que la chica le pedía

-Estaré aquí cerca ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias

Anny respiró profundo y se dirigió hacia su madre quien había sacado un pañuelo para cubrirse la boca y espantarse las moscas

-Madre – saludó Anny - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hago aquí?, dijiste que vendrías a pasar unos días en la casa de campo, por eso vine a acompañarte pero me di con la sorpresa de que no estabas allá, así que fui al Orfanato y la señora Pony me dijo que estabas aquí en esta granja con dos hombres desconocidos

-Madre, ese Orfanato es "el hogar de Pony" el lugar donde yo crecí, además estoy con Tom y su padre, yo crecí con Tom, él no es un desconocido…

-De todas maneras no es digno de una señorita, así que en este momento te vienes conmigo y quítate esa ropa sucia, en verdad no te entiendo Anny, tu padre se decepcionará mucho cuando se entere

El padre de Anny si sabía donde estaba su hija, él confiaba en ella, por ello Anny no se dejó engañar por su madre.

-¡¡Madre!!, no me vas a chantajear esta vez, quiero que me escuches muy bien, Yo me voy a quedar aquí, así que por favor te agradecería que la próxima vez que vuelvas te comportes como lo hacen las damas, se anuncian y saludan a los dueños de la casa y no de la manera en que tú lo has hecho

-¿Cómo dices?, no me faltes el respeto…

-Entonces respeta mis decisiones

-Buenas tardes señora – intervino Tom al observar que ambas mujeres discutían – soy Tom, ¿gusta pasar a tomar algo? – Anny se giró para calmarse y la señora Britter no pudo evitar el barrer a Tom con la mirada, le pareció repugnante ver al muchacho todo sucio y sudoroso, y sin dudarlo se cubrió la nariz con su perfumado pañuelo

-Bien Anny, respetaré tus decisiones, pero quiero que sepas que me decepcionas después de todo lo que hice por enseñarte a comportarte como una dama, para que al final termines en una granja

-¡¡ya basta madre!!

-Hey señora, no debería hablarle así a su hija, ella no ha hecho nada malo, al estar aquí no deja de ser una dama y usted como su madre debería de saberlo.

La señora Britter se dio la vuelta y se subió al coche, Anny reprimió un sollozo al ver que su madre se iba muy enojada, pero ya había tomado su decisión.

-Gracias Tom, casi estuve a punto de subir a ese coche

-Pues yo no lo creo, te vi muy decidida y eso me alegra mucho

En un impulso Anny abrazó al muchacho quien se alegró mucho con el contacto y luego ambos entraron a la casa, Anny sentía que se hacía fuerte y quizás el estar con Tom le dio las fuerzas para enfrentar a su madre y decidir por ella misma.

*************************************

Eliza llegó a su casa como de costumbre con muchos paquetes de las compras de aquel día, había decidido estrenar guarda ropa y no dudó en adquirir los mejores vestidos acordes con la moda

-¡¡tengan cuidado, dejen todo en mi habitación y no rompan nada esta vez o se irán de inmediato a la calle!!

-Veo que por fin llegas y como siempre tratando mal al personal

-Hola Papi, vamos no me vas a regañar por como trato a los empleados

-Pues si tienes razón no te voy a regañar, pero te comunico que mañana mismo devuelvo personalmente todo lo que has comprado hoy

-¿Qué?, ¿estas bromeando, verdad?

-No

-Y puedo saber a que se debe todo esto, ¿acaso te levantaste esta mañana y decidiste arruinar mi día?

-No será solo tu día, no podrás volver a comprar nada a menos que yo lo autorice y tampoco saldrás de esta casa hasta que arregle tu viaje a México, el señor García vendrá la próxima semana a recogerte

-¿Cómo?, ¿Porqué, a que se debe todo?, estas loco o que, yo no iré a México y menos con el oloroso señor García

-Ah, aprenderás a tratar a los empleados ya que allá serás uno de ellos

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

-Pero antes hija, me dejarás el sobre que le quitaste a tu hermano

-El rostro de Eliza palideció al entender a su padre

-Entonces es por eso, me castigas por proteger a la Familia

-No, hija te equivocas, no es un castigo, es algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo para que aprendas a valorar lo que tenemos y sobre todo a las personas que nos rodean y más aún a definir lo que está bien y lo que está mal

-¡¡ ¿Y que esta bien?, dejar que nuestro apellido se vaya por el suelo, lo hice por protegernos, por proteger a mi hermano, él no soportaría estar en la cárcel!!

-Tus excusas no son suficientes y eso no te libera de mi decisión, debiste avisarme de lo que pasaba a menos que… te aproveches de la situación, ¿Hay algo que debas decirme?

-No se de lo que hablas, yo sólo quise protegernos, es a Neal a quien deberías de castigar, es él quien se metió con un mafioso

-Esta vez tus lágrimas no me van a convencer hija, por favor trae el sobre a mi despacho y quédate en tu habitación hasta que vengan por ti

-No soy ninguna niña, no me puedes hacer esto

-Ya escuchaste lo que te dije

Charles dejó a su hija haciendo berrinches al pie de la escalera toda la discusión se llevó allí, los empleados escucharon escondidos tras las cortinas y en las habitaciones contiguas, celebraron que por fin la "señorita Eliza" pronto se iría de la mansión Leegan.

En el despacho, Charles se apresuraba por tomarse un calmante, le había dolido mucho tratar así a su hija pero sabía que era por su bien, su corazón se debilitaba día con día y con los problemas de sus hijos aumentaban más los dolores, sólo esperaba que ellos se vuelvan mejores personas.

Eliza subió a su habitación maldiciendo a todo el mundo se sentía perdida, entonces como respuesta a sus lamentos apareció él

-¿Qué sucede katrina, porque esas lágrimas, acaso se te rompió una uña?

-TÚ, ¡COMO ENTRASTE AQUI?

-Veras muñeca, para mi no hay lugar donde no pueda entrar,… linda habitación, ¿la decoraste tu misma?, con todo estas cintas de seda, y tu cama humm se ve muy acogedora, ¿no me invitas a probarla?

-Será mejor que se largue ahora mismo, no crea que puede venir a faltarme el respeto de esa manera

-Ha vamos preciosa, bien que lo has pensado, ¿o me equivoco?, conozco a muchas katrinas como tú que dicen lo mismo y al final me ruegan por darles esto…

YAKO a medida que hablaba aprisionó a Eliza entre la pared y su cuerpo, la chica se intimidó con la actitud del hombre y no pudo articular palabra alguna, Yako aprovechó ese momento de debilidad de Eliza y tomo su rostro para besarla sin recato, acarició sus pechos con una sola mano mientras que con la otra levantaba el vestido en busca de sus piernas todo sucedía mientras Eliza se perdía en los brazos de Yako, no podía pensar, sus pechos se endurecieron de inmediato y Yako supo que la tenía en sus manos podría hacer con ella lo que quería, a la hora y lugar que él elija, Eliza se quedaba sin aire por los jadeos que el hombre le provocaba, entonces Yako se alejó bruscamente de ella dejándola jadeante y confundida

-Lo vez, te lo dije katrina, tu pose de diva no puede conmigo, Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es el placer

Aun desconcertada Eliza estaba en el suelo aun tratando de entender lo que le había sucedido, lo que había sentido con ese hombre, quería sentir más pero también sabía que no podía dejarse llevar

-¿a que has venido?

-Humm, ya te lo dije, estoy donde quiero y cuando quiero y hoy es tu noche de suerte, ven pequeña – Yako se acomodo en la cama de Eliza – humm esta cama si que es cómoda, si que duermes bien aquí eh, vamos no seas tímida ven

-¡¡LARGATE!!

-¿Cómo dices?

-QUE TE LARGUES DE MI HABITACIÓN

-¿No estarás hablando en serio?, sabes que quieres probar más... anda ven

-Yo puedo tener hombres mejores que tú cuando quiera y donde quiera, así que lárgate

-No te hagas la difícil conmigo, ya te he dicho que conozco a muchas como tú, anda ven vamos a divertirnos

Como un gato a su presa Yako llegó hasta la Chica y la volvió a besar esta vez no tomo sus labios sino su cuello y poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar a los pechos, Eliza trato, y luchó por zafarse pero al final terminó cediendo a lo que Yako la invitaba a probar, Eliza había estado con otros hombres pero el atrevimiento de Yako la había sorprendido mucho y no pudo negarse a conocer el mundo del placer al que Yako le invitaba.

-Mientras Charles esperaba en el despacho, Eliza y Yako se quedaron en su habitación, en la madrugada Eliza envuelta en sábanas pensaba en que hacer, Yako despertaba otra vez para saciar su apetito sexual

-Katrina…

-No me llames así

-Oh vamos no estarás esperando que te diga "mi amor", esto es un negocio entre los dos

-Lo se, por eso te propongo esto, llévame contigo

-¿QUE?, ¿estás segura?, donde yo estoy no encontrarás las comodidades que aquí te da tu papi

-No me importa – le dijo con determinación en los ojos – llévame contigo

-Bien si quieres ir conmigo esta bien, ah pero no te tomes a pecho las cosas eh yo soy un hombre que no le gusta probar una sola mujer

-SOLO SACAME DE AQUÍ, entiendes eso es lo que quiero

Yako no sabía porque Eliza quería salir de su casa, pero le convenía tener una garantía para sus propósitos, sabía que Méredith ya no lo saciaría por eso fue en busca de Eliza así que aceptó llevársela.

Esa mañana Charles tocó la puerta de su hija, ya que ésta jamás bajó a dejarle el sobre que le pidió, al no escuchar respuesta de parte de su hija decidió entrar con otra llave, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el cuarto de Eliza completamente desordenado, Eliza se fue llevándose todas sus joyas, y el sobre de las pruebas contra Yako, el señor Leegan no se imaginaba lo que sucedió allí aquella noche ni tampoco con quien estaba ahora su hija.

Continuará…

Notas:

Primero quiero disculparme por haberme tardado mucho muchisimo tiempo en actualizar, tuve muchos percanses y hasta perdi la informacion del capitulo espero que aun me sigan en esta historia que ya lleva mucho tiempo en proceso.

En segundo lugar agradesco a las chicas que estuvieron escribiendome y dandome animos para continuar con la historia, hubo un tiempo en el que crei que ya no podria continuar escribiendo pero gracias a sus mensajes he logrado hacerlo, ahora estoy de vacaciones en la universidad y ya me siento menos presionada por lo tanto se que podre actualizar pronto el siguiente capitulo.

Espero sus comentarios, pues son el unico medio por el cual puedo saber si esta historia es de su agrado o no, escribo porque me gusta hacerlo y soy novata en ello pero tambien escribo para aquellos que les gusta leer sobre los personajes del candymundo por eso para mi su opinion es importante.

hasta el siguiente capitulo y gracias por leer mis ideas locas

MAGALY (m c h _ m a g g y (arrova) h o t m a i l . c o m ) alli pueden enviar sus comentarios y tambien en el review bye.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola chicas bellas seguidoras que aun esperan por mi, disculparan mi gran alejamiento es que tantos quehaceres, los estudios el trabajo y mi familia me bloqueo en serio que me bloqueo y un dia me dije no puedo escribir pues no seria lo correcto mi corazon cambio y mis sentimientos hacia el candy mundo casi casi terminaron por cambiar pero siempre he leido los reviews y les agradesco mucho los animos justo hoy recibi el ultimo de Luz desde el Cuzco y siento mucho haber abandonado esta gran historia que lo hice con mucho cariño, hace ya mas de 3 años lo empecé con mucha ilusion y para mi es como dejar a un bebe abandonado (que dramatica) pero prometo solemnemente que hoy en la tarde reiniciare mi fic ya tengo mis borradores y pienso entregar a mas tardar este sábado el siguiente capitulo de UN Destino.

Una vez mas me disculpo con ustedes y prometo continuar pues aun hay mucho por escribir y por favor si ven que hay muchos errores o discordancias por favor háganmelo saber pues para mi es muy importante su opinión.

Gracias muchas gracias por su paciencia

Besos

MAGALY


	20. Chapter 20

**UN DESTINO**

**CAPITULO XIX**

_Aunque le costó trabajo, Terry convenció a la Pecosa para ir a desayunar con él, Candy dudó de aceptar sobretodo después del papelón que hizo al encontrar al actor al lado de Susana, debió pensar bien las cos__as pero simplemente explotó dejando desbordar su enojo en ese instante entendió a Terry cuando le pidió explicaciones en Lakewood, recordó su reclamo:_ "que paso en el hospital Candy?", _pero cuando lo vio con Susana, las palabras de Terry hicieron eco en su memoria:_ "Susana ha terminado el compromiso conmigo ¿que sucederá con nosotros?…" _se sintió engañada pero ¿Por qué?, además los últimos sucesos la tenían aun confundida : la boda, luego el rescate, Eva, Yako, el Tío abuelo que no era otro que el mismo Albert y esto último era lo que mas la turbaba, los diversos sentimientos que notó y sintió con su querido Albert en estos últimos días, no estaba segura de lo que él sentía pero si era cierto no quería lastimarlo ni a él ni a Terry, pero al verlo con Susana sintió dentro de ella algo que jamás había sentido, no tenía porque negárselo sin lugar a dudas eran __celos__._

- En que piensas pecosa?... – _Terry interrumpió sus pensamientos_ – Espero que no sigas enojada conmigo o si?

- No tengo motivos para estar enojada _– le contesto en cuanto descifró la pregunta de Terry, pero aun se sentía enojada con ella misma_

_El actor notó cierta turbación en la pecosa, en su interior se sentía feliz y si por él fuera habría tomado a la pecosa en sus brazos para jurarle sus sentimientos y llevársela de allí pero aun Candy mostraba recelo con él y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, en silencio esperó que Candy eligiera algo de la cartilla que la mesera les había alcanzado pero no dejaba de observarla y deleitar su vista con la apariencia madura de la rubia, sus coletas ya no estaban y sus sueltos rizos le mostraban a la mujer que años atrás le robo el corazón, algo le preguntó Candy que lo saco de su ensoñación, la mesera llegó con los pedidos mientras la pecosa volvía a repetir su pregunta_

-Así que el Sr. Hataway trasladó al grupo Stradfor a Chicago

- Así es, ha planeado dirigir y estrenar aquí y le estoy muy agradecido por eso… – _Candy sabia muy bien el porque, hubiera deseado que aquella vez el estreno de Romeo y Julieta se hubiera realizado en Chicago las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora para ambos_ – …piensa poner en escena "OTELO"

- Oh¡ y me imagino que tú papel será el de "Otelo", verdad?

- Así es Robert me lo pidió no podía negarme y es un papel importante

- Me alegro por ti Terry

- Si pero lo mejor de todo es que Susana volverá a actuar, Robert le pidió que sea Desdémona y ella aceptó – _Candy se alegró al saber que la rubia volvería a las tablas recordó la ultima vez que la vio en New York estaba tan desconsolada_ – la verdad Susana ah cambiado yo mismo estoy sorprendido y me alegra que vuelva a ser la chica de antes tan dedicada a su trabajo, solo le falta recobrar su alegría pero imagino que poco a poco lo logrará

- Candy pensó por un momento la tristeza de Susana tenia un nombre "Terry", el mismo que el de ella en sus días de soledad

- ¿no crees que tú le puedes devolver esa alegría? – Terry miro fijamente a Candy, esta vez ella no decidiría por él y aprovechó el momento par aclararle las cosas a Candy

- No, ella y yo hemos hablado y como te dije fue ella misma quien Rompió el compromiso y es que comprendió que el deber que le guardo a ella no esta en el matrimonio, yo siempre estaré al pendiente de ella pero no le puedo jurar amor, porque si lo hago no podría cumplir la promesa que te hice.

- Candy se tensó al escucharlo aun tenia muchas cosas en su cabeza y en su corazón, su pecho se emocionó al oír las palabras de Terry pero también se preocupó, Terry lo notó.

- Terry…

- Candy, se que aun necesitas tiempo pero yo necesito decirte que hice mal al dejarte ir aquella noche pero…

- No, Tú no tienes la culpa, aquella vez todos nos preocupamos por Susana y por eso yo decidí nuestra "desdicha", se que fui egoísta pues nunca te pedí o esperé tu opinión

- Se que debí haber ido detrás de ti, debí haberte elegido a ti aquella noche pero…

- Pero ya pasó Terry y ahora tú, Susana y yo estamos continuando nuestras vidas, Susana volverá a actuar, tú también lo harás y yo…

- ¿tú… aun quieres continuar conmigo? - La conversación se salía de las manos de Candy ella aun no podía definir sus sentimientos – sigues confundida verdad? – Candy acepto con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y luego muy apenada lo miro a los ojos

- Lo siento Terry tu no te mereces esto… tu y Albert son las personas mas importantes en mi vida me siento muy mal por hacerte pasar por esto, he decidido no pensar mas en esto porque se que mi corazón aun no sana y …

- Y yo tengo la culpa de ello…

- ¡No, ya te dije que no!...,- la rubia buscaba las palabras correctas no quería hacer sentir mal al actor - …Yo… Yo siempre te he querido Terry y no quiero que eso cambie pero lo que siento es… es…que Albert me ha ocultado muchas cosas y yo…

- …te sientes traicionada – le preguntó Terry tratando de entender lo que su pecosa estaba sintiendo – Tu mejor amigo y confidente te ocultó muchas cosas antes, durante y después de su amnesia, ¿es eso lo que te molesta?

- Si… – respondió mas calmada la pecosa – …y temo que las cosas ya no sean iguales con él

- Candy, él siempre a querido lo mejor para ti, por eso siempre estaba cerca para protegerte, yo te diré algo – Terry bajo la mirada para confesarle a Candy

- Después que te fuiste, yo cambié y un día empecé a beber, bebí tanto que terminé aquí en Chicago y abandone el Teatro…

- ¡Terry!, estuviste aquí?, pero… - Candy recordó cuando Neal la engañó

- …Albert me encontró y al ver que yo estaba decidido a buscarte en ese estado, supo que lo único que haría es hacerte más daño, por eso me ayudó a recobrar la razón y fue entonces que regresé al Teatro… y a Susana, pero jamás deje de pensar en ti

- Candy se quedó mirando a Terry, jamás se imaginó que él hubiera caído tan bajo por causa de la separación, se sintió mal por el actor y a la vez agradeció que Albert esté cerca para él también, al parecer él siempre estaría allí para los dos.

- El tiempo había transcurrido rápido entre las confesiones de ambos no se dieron cuenta que ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

- Creo que mejor nos apuramos para que encuentres a Archi, además aun tienes que descansar, ¿por cierto que es lo que esta pasando para que busques al elegante antes de ir a descansar?

- ¡es cierto ya es tarde!... bueno… hoy al salir me pareció ver a ese hombre… Yako y… temo que esté libre pues de ser así Eva estaría en peligro, por eso iba a la Mansión Andry para decirle a Archi y que él averigüe porque me imagino que Albert esta muy ocupado ahora que ha tomado su lugar como cabeza de la familia – Terry recordó a la conversación que tuvo con Albert, quien estaba muy diferente

- Bueno, será mejor que vayamos ya para buscar respuestas

Candy lo miró sonriente a Terry, él también estaba diferente y eso le gustaba era un Terry más decidido, se sintió mal por no haber permitido que él tomara las decisiones hace un año. Después de pagar Terry busco un cochero para que los lleve donde los Andry, su alegría interna había crecido más pues su corazón ya no temía el perder a Candy pero aun así le preocupaba que las cosas con su viejo amigo ya no sean las mismas de antes.

* * *

Archi se levantó muy temprano, tomaría el primer tren para ir a Florida, se pasó toda la noche pensando en el momento en que iría a verla, lo que le diría a Patty cuando se presente en su casa, sabía que la abuela Martha lo ayudaría pero también sabía que Patty No; había decidido esperar pero si en algo no era bueno era en tener paciencia y menos cuando sus sentimientos lo movían, aun recordaba la ultima vez que la vio en la estación de trenes, el verla decidida a alejarse le causó mucho dolor y se preguntó como le hizo Candy para alejarse del Ingles si su corazón le gritaba que se quede.

- "Si que eres muy fuerte Candy, con razón estás ahora mismo continuando tus labores en el hospital a pesar de todo lo que has pasado en estos últimos días, seguiré tu ejemplo Candy no me daré por vencido en demostrarle a Patricia O'Brian que mi corazón ahora le pertenece" – pensó para si mismo

- Estas listo sobrino? – Albert interrumpió sus pensamientos sorprendiendo al Joven - ¿Acaso no dormiste anoche?

- No, las horas pasan mas lentas cuando uno quiere que amanezca rápido, Si por mi fuera desde ayer estaba en Florida

- Bien, eso me gusta, porque se que me serás de mucha ayuda… – Albert pensó muy bien antes de continuar - … Escucha Archi, se que hay otros motivos que te mueven por ir a Florida pero antes de que te ocupes de ello recuerda lo que te dije "espera", tienes que darle tiempo

- Lo se pero… no puedo, tengo que verla, hablarle, estaba tan mal y yo fui el culpable

- Precisamente por eso, así que ten paciencia estoy seguro que Patty y tú pronto podrán aclarar todo este enrredo que ustedes dos se han creado

- "enrredo", al parecer ella lo ve como algo catastrófico y más para Anny

- Pues Anny también esta en el enredo por ello es que debes tener paciencia

- Si, pero no creas que la paciencia es fundamental sino, te lo pregunto a ti que por tu paciencia terminarás perdiéndola – Albert abrió los ojos como plato, él tratando de aconsejar a su sobrino y él le sale con la ironía

- Archi, mi caso no es igual, ella esta muy confundida con todo lo sucedido y yo no debo ser uno más por el contrario hay otras cosas más importantes con las que debemos lidiar

- ¿más importante que tus sentimientos?, que pasó con el Albert que conocí antes, aquel que tomaba su mochila y salía en busca de sus sueños?

- Pues ahora ya no es solo Albert, sino Albert W. Andry responsable de una gran familia a la cual debemos de proteger

- "debemos", muy bien ahora si me siento incluido, vamos dime que es lo que esta sucediendo que te veo distinto, vamos inclúyeme, yo también soy Andry y pertenezco a esta familia – Albert comprendió a su sobrino, no había sido muy sincero con él y desde que decidió protegerlos de Yako se había vuelto más hermético con sus ideas y decisiones, aunque ello le costara alejarse de quienes mas quería.

- Muy bien Archi, espero contar contigo pero antes quiero que vayas a Florida y busques a Méredith Stevens, si no la encuentras quiero que me lo hagas saber cuanto antes, averigua a donde fue y con quien se fue

- Solo eso?, vamos Albert no se porque ocultas las cosas, no me hagas sentir como un niño que no lo soy

- Pues no te portes como uno y ve a hacer lo que te pido luego te explicare que es lo que sucede

- Claro, otra vez Albert el misterioso, no se que es lo que esta sucediendo pero espero que no te arrepientas luego por no haber confiado en mi – la paciencia de Archi estaba muy por debajo de su limite

- Lo único que te puedo decir, es que necesito esa información de inmediato

- ¿y porqué no le pediste al tipo de la gabardina que te de esa información? – Archi decidió por fin aclarar lo que sucedía

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- lo vi salir de tu oficina, no muchas personas conversan con el gran William Andry así que supuse que debe ser algo importante, cuando te deje con Candy estabas diferente a como te veo hoy y no creo que sea sólo las "ocupaciones" de la corporación Andry, ¿me lo vas a decir de una vez? – Albert no tuvo mas alternativa, quería mantener alejado a Archi de todo, lo conocía bien y sabia que al enterarse de todo lo que sucedía no solo iba a explotar sino que quizás ya no quiera ni salir de chicago.

- Muy bien te lo voy a decir, pero la condición será que en cuanto sepas todo te iras a florida averiguarás lo que te pedí y solucionaras los pendientes allá y eso incluye tu situación con Patty, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sabes que quiero ir a florida, pero también quiero saber que te está pasando para que de la noche a la mañana hayas decidido cosas como el alejarte de Candy y mantenerte ocupado con los negocios de la familia, ¿acaso George no te esta ayudando?

- George ah desaparecido, desde ayer nadie lo ha visto y tú lo conoces muy bien él es muy dedicado a su trabajo y jamás ha faltado y creo que todo tiene que ver con ese hombre Yako – Archi escuchó todo muy atento y al escuchar el nombre de ese hombre se quedó mas confundido

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Yako con que George no está?, y que tiene que ver Méredith con todo esto?

- Méredith y Yako se han dedicado a estafar a muchas personas, Yako salió libre hace días y fue Méredith quien le pagó la fianza, ahora no se donde estará ese hombre, ni se que es lo que planea por eso quiero saber si ella está en Florida porque se que donde está ella encontraremos a Yako

- ¿pero para que querría ese hombre secuestrar a George?

- Porque Yako quería ser parte de la corporación intentando engañarnos con documentos falsos, Meredith lo trajo y se entrevistaron con George, conociendo a George apuesto que no le creyó ni una sola palabra y por lo poco que se de Yako se que es capaz de todo con tal de salirse con la suya y eso incluye a miembros cercanos a nuestra familia.

- ¿por eso quieres que me vaya, para mantenerme alejado de los tentáculos de yako?, ¿y que pasa si el no está en Florida sino aquí en Chicago?, me proteges alejándome y que pasa con los demás, que pasa con Candy, con Eva y George, piensas que tú solo aquí las podrás proteger?

- Archi yo te estoy contando todo, ahora te toca a ti cumplir con la condición, ya te dije que quiero saber de Méredith se que traerás noticias

- No me puedo ir sabiendo que ese loco está suelto y que Candy está afuera sin ninguna protección

- Ya he previsto eso

- Pues no es suficiente, tu lo sabes bien sabes que ese tal Yako no es un tipo cualquiera es peor que un mafioso…

- ¡Archi!, ya es hora de que partas

-¡no, no iré a ningún lado hasta que vea a Candy segura en la Mansión Andry!

Mientras Tío y sobrino discutían, en el Jardín Eva no sabía que hacer, se encontraba totalmente turbada e incómoda por su situación, no le gustaba tener que esperar y encima ser enjuiciada como si ella fuera una criminal cuando el verdadero criminal estaba libre, su frustración la llevó a salir de la Mansión, los lujos ya la tenían aburrida, solo quería tener a alguien a su lado para que la acompañe pero estaba sola, sentada en una banca recordando el rostro de Albert, tan seguro, tan guapo, tan bueno que a pesar de no conocerla bien estaba ayudándola y apoyándola, personas como Albert Andry no existían muchas y ella tuvo mucha suerte de tenerlo como su amigo aunque últimamente sus sentimientos la movían a verlo más que eso, sin embargo sabía que no debía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos ya que le debía mucho a ese hombre y jamás terminaría de pagarle todo el apoyo que le ha brindado no sólo a él sino que también su familia y al pensar en ellos sus recuerdos viajaron hasta Candy, la Hija de Albert quien era muy joven para ser su padre y además ella había notado que su rubio protector no tenía miradas de padre para Candy sino miradas que mostraban sentimientos muy diferentes a los de un padre o amigo.

- La puerta de la Mansión se abrió dejando pasar un coche, Eva reconoció a quienes iban dentro y se acercó a recibirlos.

* * *

Yako llegó muy temprano, y con compañía mulker la miró, era una dama muy elegante que en cuanto piso el pequeño escondite de Yako sintió repulsión ya que no estaba nada cómoda en ese lugar

- Siéntete como en tu casa "princesa" – Yako disfrutaba ver a Eliza arrepintiéndose de abandonar su lujoso castillo pero aunque ella quisiera ya no se podría ir de su lado – ah el es mi socio Mulker…- Los presentó y luego se acercó a su socio para hablarle al oído- Lleva a Méredith a la otra recámara y luego te vas por unas horas de aquí mientras averiguas donde esta la mujercita de Legan

MUlker entendió bien lo que quería Yako, mientras Eliza se encerraba en el baño para terminar de maldecir su suerte saco a Meredith quien al escuchar las voces reconoció a su verdugo y a Eliza, cuando MUlker fue por ella se hizo la dormida y así se quedó hasta que la instalaron en la otra recamara. Minutos después escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse mientras Yako llamaba a Eliza a su recamara, después de escuchar a Eliza hacerse la difícil con Yako supo que éste ya tenia un nuevo juguete sexual y conociendo a la pelirroja eran tal para cual, no sabia que tenia que hacer allí Eliza pero al escuchar los jadeos en la recamara contigua decidió salir ya que Mulker al verla débil no reparo en echarle llave a la puerta de Méredith y se fue sin mas preocupaciones.

Una vez que quiso salir a la Calle noto que aunque Mulker no aseguró su habitación si aseguró la puerta principal, sabía que habría otra llave y empezó a buscarla por todos lados, los ruidos en la recamara eran sumamente incómodos pero no la detuvieron en su búsqueda.

Como ultimo recurso abrió con cuidado el pequeño escritorio de Yako allí encontró un sobre con documentos y un telegrama, sabia lo que había en el sobre y lo tomó de inmediato pero al cogerlo leyó el telegrama y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo de no gritar, su padre había muerto y al parecer no fue por causas naturales en el telegrama le confirmaban a Yako el deceso como si se tratara de una misión cumplida, maldijo para sus adentros, su dolor fue aplazado por el odio que Yako había provocado.

- ¡Maldito seas Yako, pero me las pagaras!

- Anda muñequita vamos a seguir Jugando – Escuchó a Yako tras la puerta, supo que allí ya habían terminado ese par de víboras, imagino las cosas que podía hacer pero no tenia al alcance ni un arma y conociendo a Yako y la debilidad que ella tenia fácilmente salía perdiendo

- Ya jugué tu juego, ahhhhh y me divertí ahora juguemos el mío – escuchó decir a Eliza

- Haber soy todo oídos – y lo mismo se dijo Méredith

- El vagabundo de Albert es decir mi tío William ya sabe todo tu plan

- ¡¿Qué dices? – la voz de Yako mostro toda la frustración jamás vista por Méredith – ¡no es posible, yo hable con tu hermano y él…!

- Pues ayer mi padre me confirmó que tu plan ya esta descubierto, así que no se que te habrá dicho el inútil de mi hermano pero de nada sirve ahora. – Eliza envuelta en sábanas respondía muy tranquila mientras Yako se zafaba de las sábanas como si le quemaran

- ¡Maldito legan!, ya me las cobrare

- ¿Ahora que harás?

- Pues hay muchas cosas pero antes quiero escuchar tu "juego"

- Bien – continuó Eliza - Vamos a vengarnos, primero quiero que cumplas con sacar a esa mujer de la faz de la tierra

- ¿te refieres a tu "cuñada"?

- Si, la quiero lejos si es posible debajo de la tierra

- ¿Y yo que gano?

- ¿Por el momento te gusta esto? – Eliza le mostro un juego completo de sus joyas

- Eso?, servirá para unos días pero yo quiero más

- Tendrás más cuando vea a esa mugrosa pidiéndome perdón por el disgusto de tenerla cerca de mi

- ¿y después que?

- Después… cuando todos estén sufriendo por la huérfana esa iremos por la corporación Andry.

- Eso si me gusta

Méredith escucho cada palabra, tenia que salir de allí cuanto antes, no tenia mucho tiempo, en ningún lado encontró las llaves tendría que buscar otra forma de Salir de esa cárcel, fue entonces cuando bajo al sótano encontrando a un hombre tratando de liberarse de las ataduras a las que Yako y Mulker lo habían sometido ella sabia de quien se trataba

- George?

- ¡Srta. Stevens, usted aquí?

- Si, pero descuida ambos saldremos pronto de aquí

- Sin decir más, desató a George y lo ayudó a subir por las escaleras.

- No hay salida la única es la puerta principal pero esta cerrada con llave – le comentó Méredith

- Las ventanas? – George y Méredith susurraban

- están tapiadas, llevo días aquí viendo la forma de salir – le respondió Méredith

A George no se le ocurría nada y justo cuando estaban buscando la forma de salir, se escuchó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose, anunciándoles que estaban perdidos en ese infierno de Yako.

Continuará…

Notas;

Hola, retomando la historia y como siempre incumplida, lamento la demora, se que prometí subirle el sábado pero mi internet me fallo y a la hora que termine el capitulo ya era muy tarde para buscar una cabina, prometo no fallar la próxima actualizacion pero en lugar de sábado mejor que sea lunes como hoy, espero sigan aquí conmigo.

Espero sus comentarios, tomatazos, reviews, quizás este capitulo no haya sido de su agrado solo lo sabré cuando me escriban.

Cuídense y gracias.

MAGALY


End file.
